Meanwhile, back in Oz
by elphiesglinda
Summary: This is part two of the Trilogy beginning with New Begininings. Jessie wakes up in Oz, amist a rally of Witch Hunters. Will she be able to change history and opinion, or are some things just so set in stone. Pairing OC/Elphaba, Flinda, and hints of Gelphie. Rated M for Innuendo, outtuendo, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Jessie woke up to yelling. She bolted awake, two facts hitting her instantly. The first was this was not Hawaii. The second, she was alone.

"Elphie." Jessie whispered, her voice cracking. This was not the time to panic. Jessie shook it off, got up, and hid in the shadows of the two buildings she woke up in between. She looked down and found herself in the basic black uniform she used for OIA along with combat boots. She knelt low, grabbing a cloak off the wire between the two buildings.

Wrapping it around herself, Jessie crept to the corner. She peeked out from behind the building and saw the source of the screaming. It was a small mob of people, farmers from what she could tell. Some had pitchforks, some had sickles, and some were just carrying torches. Something looked strangely familiar about this place, but Jessie couldn't figure it out. The fact that she was over a foot taller than the average person in the crowd made it a pointless task to try to blend in. Instead, she strolled over towards the mob. Just before she got there, a single little girl caught her eye. The girl waved shyly, getting a smile out of Jessie. Instead of going towards the mob, she walked over and knelt down.

"Hi." Jessie said.

"Hello." The girl said shyly.

"My name is Jessie, what's yours?" Jessie asked, trying to put the obviously nervous girl at ease.

"Atel." The little girl said.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Atel." Jessie said, extending her hand.

The girl looked wide eyed, before shaking it. "Your hands are so big! My daddy's hands aren't that big."

"I've heard that before. So what's going on over there, Miss Atel?" Jessie said, pointing to the crowd that was getting larger by the second.

"You mean you don't know?" Jessie shook her head, "The witch has Dorothy. They are going to save her." Atel said, as though everyone should know this.

"Sounds like a good cause." Jessie said. She hadn't noticed how green everything around her was yet.

"It is. She's wicked. And wickedness must be fought. That's what Glinda the Good says." Atel said proudly.

Glinda the good? Elphie's friend. Jessie slowly got up, walking away from the girl and towards the mob. She could feel her anger building, as she approached.

()

Glinda the good stood next to Madame Morrible. This was an announcement she would rather have her tongue removed rather than announce. Glinda did have one advantage though, she knew where Elphie was. It wasn't by accident Elphie had managed to avoid the Gale Force. She would put a stop to this, she was the only one who could.

"Fellow Ozians, it is a dark day in Oz. Wickedness has attacked us at our core. Our hero, Dorothy, is a prisoner to the witch." As Glinda said it, boos echoed through the crowd, along with chants to kill the witch, "Please, good people of Oz. I implore you to return to your homes, your families. The Gale Force is here to protect you, protect us, from the Wicked Witch's grasp."

"No! She has Dorothy! We have to get her back!" An angry man shouted.

"Violence met with violence solves nothing. For the sake of Goodness, return to your homes and your families. Let this day serve as a reminder of how much our Wizard loves and cares for each of us. Far too much to want you to risk your lives for something that he has military forces to handle." Glinda said, the towering woman in black catching her eye. Morrible pulled her away from the podium a moment, with a smile.

"You blonde fool. Read the speech I gave you." She whispered so the amplifier didn't pick it up.

"No, I won't. I won't let you turn these monsters on Elphaba." Glinda said, with far more spirit than Morrible had expected.

"Do you want these people to know you are friends with that witch? That you have been protecting her?" Morrible whispered.

"I have done no such thing!" Glinda said, emphatically.

"Did you honestly believe you weren't followed. We know she's in Kiamo Ko, and that you have been warning her of our attacks. Now read the speech, or I will personally see to it this mob rips you apart as it will Elphaba." Morrible warned.

"They'll never believe you." Glinda said defiantly.

()

Jessie walked uninterrupted through the crowd, her fists clinched. This must be the witch hunters that Elphaba was having nightmares about. She approached the stage, observing the younger blonde and older woman conversating. Using the opportunity, she approached the stage.

"Where do you think you're going?" A guard asked.

"I have something to say." Jessie said, trying to walk past.

"Get back in the crowd. No one approaches Glinda the Good." He said.

"Get out of my way." Jessie said, irritated. The guard shoved her. Using the cape, she wrapped it around the guard's arm, and pulled him into a knee to the gut, followed up by a punch to his temple. With a twist of the cloak, the guard found himself on the ground. Seeing the others approach, she quickly went onstage, and grabbed the microphone. "You heard her Goodness. Return to your families."

"Who are you?" One of the voices in the crowd demanded.

"I'm the one you're going to have to go through if you don't go back to your little lives as her Goodness demanded." Jessie said.

"She's a minion of the witch! Look at her size! No Ozian has ever been that big!" One of them called out.

"You simple minded little sheep. Let me tell you something about your great wizard." Before Jessie could begin, she found herself surrounded by Gale force guards.

"KILL HER!" The crowd began screaming.

"Try it." Jessie said, a challenging smirk on her face. As the first approached, Jessie took the spear away from him, using it to flip him into the crowd. Stepping back, she began twirling the staff, taking a defensive stance with her back to Glinda and Morrible.

"Arrest her immediately!" Morrible demanded.

"Yes, arrest me!" Jessie said, a wide smirk on her face. As the first guard approached, he found himself eating a snap kick. She used the wooden part of the staff to knock another in the temple, sending him stumbling into the others. Jessie had a wide grin on her face, "I'm waiting." She taunted, twirling the staff. A sudden pain in her back brought a loud scream from Jessie, before she fell to the ground, unconcious.

"See, good people of Oz, even now the Witch and her minions draw stronger! We have no choice! We must kill the witch! She is held up in Kiamo Ko! The Wizard is offering to grant the wish of the first to bring back proof of her death! Good Fortune, witch hunters." Morrible said.

Glinda watched them chain the unconscious woman. As much as she wanted to help, she had to get to Elphie first. From the strange woman's actions, it what she would have wanted, anyway.

()

Elphaba was not quite sure what had happened. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Jessie's arms after they had walked out of that dreadful 'family' dinner. She was definitely NOT on the island anymore, her hand snapped up towards her neck. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief when she felt Jessie's dog tags still around her neck. Wait a minute...she was wearing the dress she had left Oz in...

"No, no, no, no. Why now?" She said to herself. Looking around Elphaba realizes that she is inside that trap door she used after faking her death. She had been sent back to Oz! How and why she didn't know, but she definitely needed to find Jessie. A sense of panic began building within Elphaba; did Jessie even come with her to Oz? Closing her eyes Elphaba focused on Jessie, she released a breath when she sensed her nearby. Jessie was in Oz! Elphaba had to find her before she got arrested...or worse.

Elphaba's eyes finally adjusted to the dim light in the small room. She wondered when they had been sent back to this unforgiving world. After a few minutes there were two loud knocks on the door above her head. Knowing how few people know about where this door is Elphaba decides to throw caution to the wind. Opening the door she looks at the person who had knocked. The familiar features of the scarecrow causes her jaw to drop slightly. "Fiyero?"

Fiyero looks a bit concerned at Fae's question. "Of course it's me. Don't tell me that this little fall caused you to forgetify me? Besides, your plan worked! It worked Fae! They bought it, we must hurry if we are going to get out of here."

Crawling out of the hole she shakes her head, "No...I-I can't leave without her. I have to find her, before it's too late." The thought of losing Jessie now…the pain was just too great for her to think about it.

Fiyero looked terribly confusified, "What are you talking about Fae? Glinda will be fine; we've talked about this. She must never know we are alive. That is what WE agreed on remember? It is what you told me would be best for her and us." Now Fiyero was really worried that Elphaba had gotten injured during her little stunt.

Elphaba pauses for a moment when she hears that. Taking a deep breath, she shakes her head, "No Fiyero, not Glinda. Although, it would be nice to see her again." Sadness washes over Elphaba as she looks over Fiyero. Seeing him stuck as this scarecrow really made her feel guilty. As she looked at him Elphaba suddenly remembers the spell that had turned him into straw originally. During her time with Jessie, Elphie had been looking into how she could change both Fiyero and Boq back to their old selves. She had finally found a solution.

She grips both sides of his face tenderly, staring deeply into his eyes. "Nahmen eleka tum ah tum. Nahmen Namhen Eleka Tum Ah Tum." She chanted over and over, a green mist enveloping Fiyero, beginning at his head. Seeing his soft brown hair instead of straw, she continues the chant.

Fiyero doesn't know what Elphie is up to, but stays still while she is chanting. He is amazed to see the straw disappear and his skin return. His jaw drops when he feels like himself again and sees that the only evidence left that he had been a scarecrow just moments before were the random pieces of straw sticking out from his clothes and a few in his hair.

Elphaba, panting a little, gently places a hand on his cheek and looked tenderly into his eyes. She pulled out Jessie's dog tags for him to see. "I'm so sorry Fiyero, I should have explained earlier. I've just now returned to Oz. I've been gone for about a year. While I was away...I met the love of my life. She was brought here with me, and I need to find her before Morrible or the Gale Force does."

Fiyero was still amazed that she had changed him back. He knew that she couldn't do that a day ago, what she was saying must be true then. He was still processing the time she claimed she had been gone when she continued to talk. His eyes widened when he heard that she had fallen in love with...a woman? He shook his head with a small smile on his face; honestly he wasn't overly surprised that Fae would fall in love with a woman. He wasn't fully prepared for her to say that she was in love already. However, he knew Fae well enough to know that she didn't say things like that unless she meant them "A woman? Can you describe her?"

"Six foot tall, black hair, blue eyes, and appears to be nearly made of muscle." Elphaba said, a small smile on her face as she pictured Jessie, "Why?"

"She's the one. The reason I'm late. She attempted to stop the Gale Force and the Munchkinlanders from getting to Kiamo Ko. Before the Wizard would see us, he had to decide what to do with her." Fiyero said.

"Oh, no." Elphaba said, concentraing harder on Jessie. She gasped, seeing Jessie pacing a cell in her mind's eye, and Glinda approaching her.

"Where is she?" Fiyero asked, concerned.

"She's in a holding cell, with Glinda. I think it's the …." Elphaba focused her dwindling energy even more, "The Wizard's palace. Come, we have to hurry. Chistrey, will you be my eyes?" Elphaba asked, as the monkey landed next to her.

"It would be my honor, Miss Elphaba." He said, bowing. To his surprise, Elphaba gave him a tight hug.

"I have missed you, my friend. Go." She said, reaching into the trapdoor to summon her broom.

"And you're sure this thing can hold two people?" Fiyero asked a bit nervously.

"I'm certain, Fiyero. It carried Jessie and she is nearly twice your size." She said, allowing him to get on the front. Seeing the signal, she took off into the clouds, towards the Emerald City. She intended to stay hidden, after all, she was technically dead.

()

Jessie paced that cell like a caged cat. She had managed to beat the holy hell out of a few of those mob members, so that did make her feel at least a little better. Not that the thought of where they were heading made her feel anything but sick to her stomach. Ephie had told her it was a plan, but waking up here a few hours ago had her thinking maybe she could change that outcome all together.

Judging from the joyful noise upstairs, she obviously hadn't changed a damn thing. Jessie had already cracked a few bricks with punches when she turned, to see a woman in a pink gown.

"Calm down." The woman said calmly.

"Calm down? Do you have any fucking idea what's going on? What a fucking mistake those assholes are making? And you want me to calm down?!" Jessie said, scowling.

"I'm aware of the festivities going on above us. I am Glinda the good. I may need your help. It's too late to save Elphie, but I think we can put a stop to this before anyone else gets hurt." She smiles at Jessie gently.

Glinda the good, Elphie's best friend from this world. Jessie remembered Elphie telling her that. "What did you have in mind?" Jessie asked, curiously.

"Come with me." Glinda said, unlocking the cell door.


	2. Chapter 2

Glinda and two guards led Jessie into the Wizard's chambers, her hands cuffed in front. Jessie's hands were clinched in fists, her uniform torn and ratty. The bruises and filth from the beating and transport readily apparent on her bloodied hands and face. She had hoped to protect Elphie from that mob and failed. However, she knew what no one else did in this room. Elphaba was very much alive. With them so busy concentrating on her, Elphie would have more than enough time to get away. That fact was enough to put a cocky swagger to her walk. As they approached the screen, the dragon head lit up, flames shooting out of the top of the screen. The guards backed up leaving to Glinda keep control of Jessie's cuffs.

"Who dares disturb the great Wizard?" The voice boomed in the room like a clap of thunder.

"If you're so great, why am I looking at a cheesy ass screen?" Jessie said, clearly unimpressed. The guards placed their spears on either side of Jessie's throat.

"Do you know who I am, Ozian?" The Wizard demanded.

"You are the Wicked Wizard of Oz, charlatan extraordinaire. Legends of you and your bullshit have reached far past Kansas, Toto," Jessie said, taking a shot to her back from one of the guards.

"Watch what you say." The guard warned.

"Or what? You'll poke me with your toothpick?" Jessie said, motioning to the two spears now perilously close to her throat.

Glinda was amazed, this woman didn't seem a fazed at her predicament. In fact, it seemed to stroke her confidence.

"Who are you?" The head demanded.

"Private Jessica Reynolds, United States Army." Jessie said, proudly.

"United...Earth? You're from Earth." The voice said.

"As a Wizard, I would have thought you'd known that." Jessie taunted.

The sound of the two spears hitting the ground was the next thing she heard, as the guards backed up. Only the Wizard and Dorothy were from Earth. What if this...large woman, was a friend of Dorothy's.

"Clear the room. The woman and Glinda will stay, the rest must go!" The head demanded. The two guards collected their spears, and exited quickly. Jessie looked at Glinda, who was more confused than Jessie was. Taking the opportunity, Jessie unclenched her hands, and maneuvered the key she had been holding in it to the lock. She quickly unlocked the cuffs but left them on for the moment and re-palmed the keys. When the room was empty - sans her and Glinda- the lights came up.

Jessie watched, as the woman she had seen earlier walked out from behind one side of the screen, and an old man walked out from the other.

"Did you say you were from Earth?" He asked, excitedly.

"California to be exact." Jessie said, a smirk on her face.

"Then how did you get here?" Morrible asked.

"I arrived with Dorothy and Toto." Jessie said.

"Then why haven't we seen you?" Morrible asked.

"When your cowards strung up that man in the cornfield, I hid in the house." Jessie said.

"Glinda, you were there. Did you see her?" The Wizard asked.

"I did not. However, I never entered the house." Glinda said, impressed with Jessie's ability to think on her feet.

Morrible walked a slow circle around Jessie. "So why have you decided to reveal yourself now, to try to interfere on behalf of the Wicked..."

Hearing that word, Jessie spun around, glaring threateningly into the woman's eyes. "If you call her that again, I will make you pay for it." Jessie said, emphatically.

"I see the Wicked Witch has at least one vocal ally." Morrible said chuckling softly.

"I see the powdered wig shop has at least one loyal customer." Jessie said, smirking right back, as she ate a backhand from Morrible.

"How do you plan on doing anything shackled?" Morrible taunted, relishing in Jessie's undisguised rage.

"Because I gave her the keys." Glinda said, as Jessie slid the cuffs off, keeping both in her right hand.

"Guards!" Morrible called out. Two guards entered the room.

"Wait!" Glinda said, raising her hand. The guards stopped immediately, "Return to your post. Do not enter until you hear from myself or the Wizard." The guards look at the Wizard, who nods his approval.

"What are you doing?" Morrible screeched at both, as the guards left.

"I want to know what she knows. She may be as big of a threat as Elphaba was." Glinda said, matter of factly.

"Yes, I'm curious myself." The wizard admitted. He had never seen anyone of Jessie's size, at least not a woman. He couldn't help but be curious.

Jessie still had her fist clinched, ready to swing at Morrible with the slightest provocation.

Glinda held up her hand to Jessie, "Wait, Jessie, please. How did a twister just happen to appear directly over Munchkinland, carrying a house?" Glinda asked.

Morrible shook her head, "Why do you care? It was you that gave me the idea in the first place."

"I never meant for you to harm Nessa or anyone else." Glinda said, emphatically.

"She was a mere pawn. It served it's purpose, had your treacherous fiancee not interfered the Wicked..." Morrible began.

Hearing that title one too many times, Jessie cocked her right fist and landed it squarely on Morrible's jaw. The sickening sound of metal on flesh echoed throughout the room. Within seconds, she had taken Morrible down, landing shot after shot as hard as she could with those cuffs.

"Glinda, control her." The Wizard said, standing back.

"Good luck with that. It took a shot from behind to do it last time." Glinda said, unwilling to stop Jessie in any way from doing what she wished she could do. Before the Wizard could react, Glinda waved her hand, soundproofing the room.

"Guards..." He called.

"They can't hear you." Glinda said.

Jessie got off of an unconscious Morrible. Her gaze fell on the Wizard, her eyes ice cold.

"Astounding. How would you like..." Before he could go any farther, Jessie had her hands wrapped around the old man's throat.

()

Elphaba was speeding as fast as she possible could towards the Wizard's castle. Fiyero had a death grip on the broom handle, he had never seen Fae fly this fast before. When they got to the Emerald city she pushed even faster, she was able to land on the roof without being seen. She sent Chistrey back out of the city after they landed, the last thing she wanted was for him to be recaptured.

Finding the stairs she ran down them as fast as possible, Fiyero right on her heels. Her heart was in her throat as she made her way to the main viewing chamber. She hoped that she wasn't too late.

Elphaba froze right before they reached the main chamber, she had heard Glinda tell Jessie to wait. Thank Oz they weren't too late.

Fiyero had to hold her up when she heard what Glinda said about the tornado. She almost couldn't breath, that awful woman had killed her sister? And Glinda helped her? She looked back at Fiyero, tears filling her eyes.

"Why would Glinda..." Before she could finish her thought, the sickening sound of metal on bone echoed into her ears broke her thought, "Jessie..." She said, throwing the doors open.

Before she stopped to think it through Elphaba rushed into the chamber. Standing in the middle of the chamber, she saw Morrible unconscious from the beating Jessie just gave her.

Morrible was lucky Jessie didn't kill her. No matter how much Elphaba hated that woman, death was too nice a course for her. Saying a quick spell Elphaba heals her just enough so that she will regain consciousness in a few minutes. The spell does not; however, fix any of the broken bones in her body.

"Jessie, just let him go. Elphie wouldn't want this." Glinda said, trying to reason with the currently unreasonable bahemoth. Glinda hadn't noticed that Elphie and Fiyero were both very much alive and standing behind her.

Elphaba walked slowly to Jessie and gently placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder. "Let him go, Jessie." Elphaba said, her voice calm. Jessie turned back to look at her. Elphaba swallowed hard. She hadn't seen Jessie this enraged in a long time.

"Elphie?" Glinda's voice shook with emotion. Elphie gave her a nod, but maintained eye contact with Jessie.

"Beautiful, please take Glinda and go. I really don't want you to see this side of me." Jessie said, her grip on the Wizard easing enough to let him breath. After everything he did to you, I'm gonna show him what it's like to be hunted. Silenced. Tortured. Do you hear me, little man? Give your soul to whatever God you believe in, because your ass is ... AUUUGH!" Jessie screamed, as the bold from seemingly no where crashes hard into her side. She lost her grip on the Wizard, as the impact drove her across the room. She crashed into the stone wall head and side first, before landing with a thud.

No one could have seen it coming, or stopped it. Morrible, the second she awoke, shot a bolt into Jessie's side. The Wizard landed hard on his back gasping for air.

How had she managed to lift him as though he were made of paper? No one had that kind of strength from his time. His thought was interrupted by an ear peircing scream of rage, that caused him to curl protectively into a ball.

Elphaba turned her attention to Morrible, so much rage in her eyes that she actually frightened both the older woman and Fiyero, who was holding her. If looks alone could kill, she would have been ashes by now. Instead, Elphaba's hands began sparking and glowing green.

"First you trained me, then you lied to me, then you tricked me, then you killed my sister, then you attempted to kill one of my best friends, and now you try to kill my fiance!?" Elphaba's voice got higher and louder with each statement.

Everyone's eyes are wide with shock at that sentence alone. "Your days of magic are over! I call upon the power of the Grimmerie with every _ounce_of my being and strip you of ALL YOUR POWER!" The sparks begin flying towards Morrible, hitting her with almost an electifying effect. For what seems like hours Morrible's body contorts in agony. Moments later a purple mist escapes her body, and seems to flow into Elphaba.

Elphaba, for the first time in her life, concidered using the death spell on Morrible. Jessie's pained moan broke her concentation. Elphaba looked over and saw Jessie trying to crawl to her. Suddenly not caring about Morrible or anyone else in the room, Elphaba ran to Jessie's side.

"Jessie..." Elphaba said, her rage gone for the moment, as she tenderly took Jessie's hand.

"I'm...OK. Finish...it." Jessie whispered. Elphaba nodded, before turning her attention to Morrible. In the process of her powers leaving, she had completely healed her, and she was struggling with Fiyero. Knocking him down, Morrible works her hands in a circle, and is shocked when nothing happens.

"You will live the rest of your life without your powers. You never deserved them in the first place." Elphaba said.

"How?" Morrible asked, her brain finally comprehending that her student had done exactly that. The shock gave Fiyero enough time to recover, and restrain her, Chistery now assisting.

"You were supposed to leave." Elphaba said, looking at the monkey worriedly.

"I have stood by your side since this battle began, Miss Elphaba. I will not leave it now." He said.

"Chistery..." The Wizard said, barely able to believe his favorite monkey could speak after all this time. His voice drew her attention back to the Wizard.

"You..." Seeing Elphaba beginning to rage again, and not knowing how she would take this, Glinda knelt next to Jessie. A pink energy flew from her hands into Jessie. Moments later, Jessie pushed herself up. Glinda turned, to see Elphaba in front of the Wizard, her hands crackling with power.

"Elphie wait. There is something you need to know before you do anything to him. Does this bottle look familiar?" Glinda holds up the bottle that Chistery had offered her just hours earlier today. "Other than under your pillow Elphie I have seen this bottle one other time. That was in this very room...the Wizard offered me a drink from a bottle identical to this...Elphie...he is your father." Glinda realized after the words were out of her mouth, that she should have waited to tell Elphie this truth. This might be too much right now.

Elphaba stared at Glinda in wide eyed shock. It couldn't be. After everything, after all of this, she was...no...

Jessie heard the story, like the rest of them. She immediately went to Elphie's side, holding her close. The minute Elphaba felt those arms around her, she buried her head into Jessie's shoulder and began crying immediately.

"Of course, that's why she was so powerful. She is of both worlds." Morrible said, finally putting the pieces together.

"Get her out of here." Jessie snarled, instinctively turning herself between Morrible and Elphie.

"Fiyero, restrain her. For the murder of Nessarose Thropp, you will spend the rest of your life in Southstairs Prison." Glinda said.

"Your goodness...you can't." Morrible pleaded.

"It's the prison, or Jessie. I think your odds are better at Southstairs." She said, as Morrible stood up. She went with Fiyero willingly.

Jessie held Elphaba close, letting her release anything she needed to, as the shock slowly wore off.

The Wizard stood off to the side and just stared at Elphaba. Could it really be? The child he had always wanted was...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to everyone who's reading! We decided to change our format a little, hense shorter chapters! Let us know if this works better. :) Bubble, thank you so much for the reviews!

CK and MIM

The news, to say the least, was a shock. As much for Elphaba as Oscar himself. He watched this green woman, his daughter, cling silently to the woman that had nearly killed him. As forceful as she had been with Morrible and him moments before, she was just as, if not more, gentle and loving with Elphaba. He watched the large woman nearly envelope her, rocking her softly and whispering in her ear. No one had said a word since Fiyero left, the sound of Elphaba's crying filling the room.

Elphaba couldn't fathom that this...this...Wizard could be her father. Even Frex, who abused and neglected her throughout her childhood, thought more of her than this lowlife charlatan. She felt like she was completely numb inside. Jessie's loving arms and the softly whispered words of love and encouragement were the only things keeping her standing. This simply could not be.

Looking at Oscar, "Why? Why did you use me like this?" Elphaba finally broke the silence.

"Please, you must believe me, Elphaba. I never meant to hurt you. I wanted you to work for me. To have the life and respect you deserve..." Oscar began.

"Liar! You wanted me to read the Grimmerie and enslave animals, like you did Doctor Dillimond." Elphaba declared, sparks appearing once again on her fingertips.

Oscar's eyes were filled with genuine remorse, "That was before. If I had known you were my daughter..."

When Fiyero entered the room, he walked over to Glinda, he stood next to her protectively. Prepared to get her out of the room if this turned for the worse, he trusted this 'Jessie' woman to keep Fae safe should this get ugly.

"Even if you didn't, you sorry little shit, what gave you the right to spread the lies about her. To make her hunted and hated? Your daughter or not, no one deserves that." Jessie said, holding Elphaba even tighter.

"I was wrong, I admit that. But give me a chance, Elphaba," Oscar pleaded as he fell to his knees in front of Elphaba head bowed, "Give me the chance to make it up to you."

To everyone's surprise, Elphaba let go of Jessie, and raised her hands slowly. The Wizard involuntarily rose some five feet into the air.

"Forgive you? You are the reason I'm green! You are the reason I have been tormented and hunted for the majority of my life, you cretin. Now, you beg for forgiveness?" Elphaba said, her voice dripping with rage, as her hands began to spark more strongly.

Glinda stepped in front of her and forced Elphaba to look into her eyes, "Elphie, this isn't you. You're not petty and cruel. Don't let him finally turn you into the witch they said you were." Glinda said.

Elphaba's jaw tightened, but her eyes softened slowly as she looked back up at the wizard. "You get in your balloon, and you get out of Oz. If I even suspect you've returned, I will not guarantee your safety." Elphaba slowly lowered him down until he was on his feet.

"Elphaba, please..." Oscar begged.

"GO! Before I change my mind." Elphaba said. The old man lowered his head, and prepared to leave.

"Oh, where do you think you're going?" Jessie said, cutting him off.

"You heard her." Oscar said, defeated.

"Oh, no. You don't get to make the mess and then limp away and leave us to figure it out. Come with me." Jessie said, grabbing him from the back of the neck. She roughly marched him behind the screen, as Glinda looked at Elphaba.

"She won't kill him, will she?" Glinda asked, nervously. There was a lot she could explain; however, the Wizard bludgeoned to death was not among them.

"She won't Glinda." Elphaba said. As the adrenaline wore off Elphaba threw her arms around Glinda and hugged her best friend tightly. To her surprise, she was pushed off.

"You lied to me. You both lied to me." Glinda said, glaring at both Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Glinda, you don't..." Before Elphaba could finish, Glinda slapped her hard.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't understand, Elphaba Thropp. I was there with you before those witch hunters arrived. You could have told me." Glinda said.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero. "It was my decision, Glinda. We couldn't risk the mob turning on you if they discovered her alive. If you have to be angrified at someone, be angrified at me." Fiyero said, head lowered.

Glinda didn't even hesitate a clock tick before slapping Fiyero harder than Elphaba. Glinda let out an audible sigh. "Since when do you listen to anyone Elphie?" Glinda said, shaking her head.

"Since he made sense, for once. Glinda, your safety means everything to us. If you'd been hurt because you knew, I..." Before Elphaba could finish, Glinda rushed them both in a hug.

"I'm just thrillified you're both safe." Glinda said, finally breaking down into tears. The three friends clung to each other for dear life not letting go until the Wizard's voice came over the microphone.

"Citizens of OZ, there has been a tragic misunderstanding. The witch of the west was innocent. New evidence brought to my attention indicates that it was Madame Esterial Morrible responsible for the crimes she has been accused of. Elphaba Thropp returned from her castle just in time to save my life. Morrible is dead, and I survive because of the courage of Elphaba Thropp. She has received a full pardon." With that, there is silence for a few moments, before hearing an eruption of cheers that nearly shook the palace itself.

Elphaba looked at Glinda and Fiyero wide eyed. Had she really just heard that? "It's over?" Elphaba asked Glinda, in disbelief.

Glinda looked at her friend, lovingly cupping her cheek. "It's over." Glinda said, smiling brightly.

"We won!" Fiyero said, laughing, as he lifted Elphaba in a tight hug, and spun around with her.

"Fire in the hole!" Jessie's voice boomed out. Seconds later, the Wizard came tumbling through the screen, landing at their feet. Elphaba smirked, seeing Jessie step through the screen, and the wizard slowly stand up.

"Elphaba..." He said, looking at her pleadingly.

"Go. I never want to see your face again. Mr. Chistrey, please escort him to the roof, and report back when he leaves." Elphaba said, coldly.

Lowering his head, he walked away, as Fiyero and Glinda hugged Elphie again. She clung to both. A breath she didn't realize she was holding escaping her lips, as tears of joy flowed down her face.

Jessie watched the scene quietly. Elphaba had waited for this moment for far too long. She was no criminal. The fact that those imbeciles will never have the opportunity to hurt her again made Jessie smile. That was her wish for Elphaba, freedom and a peaceful life. She quietly observed the start of both, wishing she could fade into the background. Elphaba deserved this time with the people that helped her through this, and she felt like she was intruding on a moment everyone else worked to earn. She slowly made her way towards the back of the screen, hoping no one noticed.

Elphaba feels Jessie's eyes on her and turns to look at the love of her life. She is happy to be reunited with her friends, but she really wants to feel those strong arms around her. Smiling at her friends, "Excuse me for a moment." Elphaba then runs towards Jessie and pulls her into a tight hug. Instead of speaking, she pulls Jessie into a passionate kiss. She just couldn't think of how else to say thank you. Jessie returned that kiss, holding it until she had to break for air.

"You're free." Jessie said, looking into Elphaba's tear filled eyes, as a few tears slipped down her face. Jessie gently kissed the track of each tear, before softly kissing the lips of the woman she loved more than life itself, "Go celebrate with your friends, beautiful. You've earned this." Jessie whispered, getting a head shake.

"Without you, Jess, this wouldn't be worth celebrating." Elphaba said, before hearing a throat clear behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she sees a very confused Glinda and Fiyero. _This is going to take months to properly explain._ Elphaba sent to Jessie through their mental link, putting her arm around Jessie's waist.

She leaned into Jessie, as they walked over. She's not embarrassed at all...it's just...there has been a lot of raw emotion in the past hour. This was going to be a hard pill to swallow...for both of them. "Glinda...Fiyero...I would like to introduce someone very special to me. This is my fiance and the love of my life, Jessie Reynolds."

When Elphaba walked her over to her friends hand in hand, Jessie couldn't help but look down. Not quite the first impression she was hoping to make. When Elphaba introduced her like that, Jessie felt like she was flying again. Fiyero took the news pretty well...after all this is the second time he has heard this information. Elphaba is really hoping that Glinda will be happy, because now she can have Fiyero like she always wanted.

"Hi." Jessie said, extending her free hand to shake theirs.

"You're not from Oz, are you?" Glinda asked, not that it wasn't obvious or anything.

"No, ma'am. I'm from Earth. Elphie and I met there. She told me all about both of you. Glinda, her best and only real friend in Oz who she missed terribly. Fiyero, the first man that called her beautiful, and the first to love her. Smart enough to figure out how to manipulate Dorothy and make this whole plan work. I just really never imagined meeting either of you." Jessie said, truthfully.

"So...you left Oz and ended up on Earth. You two met and fell in love, and now you are back?" Glinda asked.

Smiling at Glinda, Elphaba nodded her head. She always knew Glinda was smarter than she wanted everyone to believe. "Yes Glinda, and while I was away my magic grew more powerful. I'm glad I came back...with some help," she winks at Jessie, "I've been able to set things right." She looks at Fiyero and takes his hand, "I just hope I can fix everything..." She takes Glinda's hand and puts her hand into Fiyero's. It is her silent permission for him to move on, she has Jessie...and it wouldn't be fair to Glinda otherwise. Fiyero put his free arm around Glinda.

Glinda blushed lightly when Elphaba put her hand in Fiyero's. "Elphaba, you've got quite the fighter there. When she learned where that mob was headed, she took several guards down with her bare hands." Glinda said, leaning into Fiyero.

"She's my heart. I would've gladly been killed to stop that." Jessie stated as fact. Elphaba pulled her closer, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, but..." Elphaba leaned in, so only Jessie could hear, "Don't ever put yourself in that kind of danger again." Her voice carried more fear than anything. Jessie was as reckless with her well being as Fiyero. As much as she loved Jessie, that terrified Elphaba.

"I won't promise you something I can't keep," Jessie whispered back, as Fiyero and Glinda watched the two. Neither had ever seen Elphaba radiate like she did on Jessie's arm.

"I'm just glad we made it here in one piece. I've never seen Fae fly like that." Fiyero said, smiling at Jessie. Jessie inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She was sure Fiyero would want to kill her.

Glinda looked at Jessie, curiously. "If you just arrived, how did you know about Dorothy and Dodo or Kansas? I never mentioned Dodo or Kansas."

"It's a really long story." Jessie said, looking at Elphaba, and hoping she knew how to explain this.

"Well, Jessie comes from a different time on Earth than Dorothy and the Wizard. In her time, there's a documentary on Dorothy's time in Oz." Elphaba said, choosing her words VERY carefully.

"A documentary?" Fiyero asked, confused.

"Yes. It was filmed as though this was all a dream for little Dorothy. We all looked like fools, Glinda. The worst is what she did to you." Elphaba said sheepishly.

"What she did to me?" Glinda asked.

"She told them you were a red head." Elphaba said, _Glinda meltdown in three, two..._ Before she could send Jessie the rest of the countdown, a shrill scream filled the room.

"A red head?! Do I look like a red head?! My hair is beautiful and blonde! A red head? That little ….." For ten minutes, Glinda ranted and raved, much to the amusement of Fiyero and Elphaba. Elphaba hadn't heard a meltdown like this since they were in college.

When Glinda finally calmed down, Jessie risked speaking. "Yeah, Elphie said you wouldn't be very happy about that." Jessie said, trying not to laugh at the obviously distraught woman, "Listen, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier. I was hoping those idiots would listen and go home." Jessie said, looking down.

"Don't worry, you didn't scare me. I wouldn't have come to the dungeon for you personally if you had." Glinda said, patting her shoulder reassuringly.

"Guys what are we going to do now? I mean, the wizard just rode into the sunset. What are we going to do?" Jessie asked.

"It's not as complicated as you might think Jessie." Glinda said, reassuringly.

"It's very complicated, Glinda." Elphaba said, sighing.

Glinda giggled lightly, "No, it really isn't. After Morrible made an attempt on his life, the Wizard, coming so close to death himself, decided he needed a small hiatus from Oz. After all, if his most trusted adviser could betray him, he couldn't trust anyone. However, he couldn't possibly leave the people of Oz. Instead, he appointed myself as his official liaison. Elphaba Thropp, the Wise witch of the West, is in charge of inter realm travel so she can relay his Ozness's wishes. The warrior Jessie is assigned to her personally to insure her safety at all times. Master Fiyero Tigglaar is to re assume his role as head of the Gale Force, having successfully completing his clandestine mission, and making the discovery of the attempted plot against the wizard." Glinda said, enjoying the dropped jaws from Fiyero and Elphie.

"Glinda, that is brilliant." Elphaba said, honestly shocked. She knew the blonde airhead was an act, but that took more thought process than she thought her roommate capable of.

"Thank you! See Elphie, all of those years of room mating with you have paid off." Glinda said, excitedly.

"Do you mind if I turn in? I've had a long day, and I'd like to wash this grime off me and get some sleep." Jessie asked, getting a look from Elphaba. Y_ou need some time with your family, and I really need some sleep._ Jessie sent, getting a nod.

"Mr. Chistery, would you mind showing Jessie to one of the rooms. I'll join you shortly, my love." Elphaba said, kissing her softly. _I love you, Jessie. _She sent, as Jessie left.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessie thanked Chistery profusely, before going into the bedroom he had led her to. She couldn't help but whistle, it was impressively decorated in emeralds and rubies. It looked like something out of a Travel Channel's ten best hotels show, only without the high-tech electronics.

After looking around a few minutes Jessie slipped into the large bathroom with a robe and towel in hand. Jessie went to the stand alone shower, and turned the water on as hot as she could. The water felt so good cascading down her muscular frame, washing away the filth and blood she was coated in.

It had been a long time since she was in prison, or beaten down in the street. It reminded her of the emperor's training and her time on Shang's island. The flashbacks caused tears to form in Jessie's eyes, she thought she had been rid of this problem by now. Jessie was glad that she was alone right now, Elphie didn't need to add the emotional weight of her past too.

()

Elphaba could barely believe that she was sitting in the dining room of the Wizard's palace, a tray of sandwiches sitting between her and her two best friends in Oz. Not in all of her time on Oz or Earth had she imagined having this freedom again.

"So, what do you think, Elphie?" Glinda asked, nibbling on one of the sandwiches.

"What?" Elphie asked, cracking the other two up.

"A tour of Oz. It would be almost like an introduction to you to the citizens of Oz as a hero." Glinda explained.

Elphaba frowned, "Glinda, I know you love things like that, but I would really rather not be in the spotlight like that."

"Elphie, you're a hero now. Your fellow Ozians will expect you to act accordingly." Glinda said.

"The opinion of narrow minded Ozians has never mattered to me before. Why should it now?" Elphaba said, sipping the drink.

"Because you are a public figure, Elphie. These people will look to you for guidance and help. It wouldn't hurt you to be somewhat accessible." Glinda said.

"What makes you think those fools are going to accept me as anything but wicked?" Elphaba asked, putting voice to her fears.

"Because you never were wicked, Elphie. With the Wizard's pardon, they will accept you." Glinda said gently.

Elphaba couldn't help but smile at the innocent, honest way Glinda said that. She had no idea that it didn't work that way, at least not in Elphaba's case. "They had twenty years before I was declared a wicked witch. All they did was scorn, torment, humiliate, or completely ignore me. If they have never accepted me before, why would they now? I would just as soon forget all this happened, and live in Kiamo Ko with Jessie." Elphaba said softly.

"Then do it for me. I've waited a long time to share the spotlight with my best friend." Glinda said.

"And you know how much Glinda hates to share." Fiyero said, getting a snicker from Elphaba, and slap to his arm from Glinda.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Glinda said with a huff.

"Just that Oz would not know how to react if it's most beautiful resident suddenly became a recluse." Fiyero said, getting a laugh from Elphaba and an eye roll from Glinda.

"Nice save, Yero." Elphaba said, laughing harder. It felt so good to laugh like this. They hadn't had a night like this since she left Shiz.

"Miss Thropp, are you implying Mr. Tigelaar isn't being sincere in his epitaphs?" Glinda said, trying hard to keep that trademark giggle out of her voice.

"Not at all, Miss Upland. I'm simply suggesting you may want to borrow my boots." Elphaba said, getting a laugh from her two closest friends.

"Goodness, it has been so long since we've had a night like this." Glinda said, taking both Elphie and Fiyero's hands, and squeezing them.

"Well, since I'm not wanted anymore, perhaps we can do it more often." Elphaba said.

"I insist on it. As I insist on this tour. It's the perfect opportunity to change the stance on you. I know! I can give you a makeover! I'll have them absolutely drooling at your beauty!" Glinda said, excitedly.

"Glindafied again?" He said.

"It's Galindafied. The Ga is NOT silent in that phrase." Glinda said.

Elphaba couldn't help but watch her two best friends fire off at each other, but she did find her thoughts drifting to Jessie. "Glinda, I'll go on this tour of yours. I'll even wear whatever you tell me to wear, BUT I pick out my dress for the ball." Elphaba said.

"What makes you think there will be a ball?" Glinda asked, innocently.

"Miss GAlinda Upland, I did roommate with you, and you are my best friend. I would think I'd know you well enough to at least know that you will look for ANY excuse to have a ball." Elphaba said.

"You're right, there will be a ball. We'll work out the details tomorrow. Elphie, why don't you take a sandwich to Jessie. I'm sure she's going to be hungry, if she's still awake." Glinda said brightly, glad that Elphie seemed willing to even attend a ball. She recalls the last ball Elphie attending didn't end very well. Speaking of that ball..."Elphie you have to promise me that you will at least wear something with some color to this ball. I WILL change your gown if you show up in that old frock of yours."

Elphaba chuckled at that, "I promise Glinda, I will not wear my school frock to the ball." Focusing on Jessie, Elphaba smiles before focusing on Glinda again. "Oh, she's awake." Elphaba said, a wide smile on her face, as she wrapped two of the sandwiches in a napkin.

"How do you know that?" Fiyero asked.

"Her and I have bad nightmares. Until we started sleeping in the same bed, neither of us got a good night's sleep. So we wait for each other before sleeping." She explained, getting a warm smile out of her two friends.

"She seems perfect for you, Elphie." Glinda observed.

"She is, Glinda. She is the kindest, sweetest person I've ever known." Elphaba said.

"With the way she handled the Gale Force guards, I was worried about that." Glinda admitted, sheepishly.

Elphaba squeezed Glinda's hand. "I promise you, Glinda. Not only would she not hurt me, she would give her life to stop someone else from hurting me. Like tomorrow, don't be surprised if she's down in the clinic checking on those guards. She's unlike anyone I've ever met before. One moment, she's charging down anyone that dares threaten me, the next she's holding me gently and singing softly to me. She really is wonderful."

Glinda and Fiyero both smiled. "Love looks very good on you." Glinda said, happily. It drew a dark blush out of Elphaba.

"Well, we can work the details out later, and it has been a very long day. I'm sure Jessie is waiting for you, Fae. We'll hammer out the final details tommorow morning." Fiyero said, taking control of the situation.

"That sounds very good to me." Elphaba said, before hugging them both incredibly tight. She almost didn't want to let them go. However, she wanted to celebrate their victory with Jessie tonight.

()

Jessie had gotten out of the shower, and changed into the robe. She had to admit, she enjoyed the quiet right now. There was so much on her mind, it was nice to have the time to sort through everything.

"Hey, soldier, what are you doing?" Jessie looked to her right and saw Sonya sitting next to her.

This wasn't unusual for Jessie. When she first came to in the hospital, she was visited by Sonya nearly every day at some point. However, it had stopped a few years ago.

"Thinking." Jessie said.

"Don't do too much of that. You'll give yourself a headache," Sonya said, getting a sigh, "What's on your mind, Jess?"

"I have a fiancee now." Jessie said.

"I know. I've been watching." Sonya said, smiling, "I'm happy for you, Jess."

"I'd be happier if you were here to share it with me for real." Jessie said, lowering her head.

"I will be, someday. Jess, you need to stop this self doubt. Even if you had beaten him, he wouldn't have let me go." Sonya said, tossling her hair.

"But I failed you. What if I fail her, too?" Jessie asked, her voice trembling at the thought.

"Reynolds, the only time you ever fail me is when you start this self doubting bullshit. I love you like family, Jess, but you beat yourself up better than Shang ever could." Sonya said, hugging her tightly.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you, Sonya." Jessie said, hugging her back.

()

Elphaba was walking down the hall, when it hit hard enough to almost knock her over. That magical presance she had felt on earth was here and stronger than it was in that hotel room. Elphaba quickened her pace towards it.

()

"You have a good thing with Elphaba, Jess. Don't let your guilt screw it up." Sonya warned, before vanishing, as Jessie saw Elphaba run in.

"Are you OK?" Jessie asked, as Elphie looked around the room frantically. She could still feel whatever it was, and it was radiating from the window.

"Something's in here with us. I thought I felt it on Earth, but I know I feel it here." Elphaba said, walking towards the window to investigate.

()

Raiden felt her coming down the hall. Normally, he was very happy to see her, but this time he wished she'd stayed away just a little longer. He'd been making these periodic visits with Jessie since he transported her to Earth. It was the only way he could think of to help her not dwell on the guilt he was partially responsible for. He knew Jessie would have never left Sonya's side willing, and Sonya knew that, too. That guilt, however, could drive her some place Raiden wouldn't wish his worst enemy.

Once he saw Elphaba walking directly towards him he disappeared yet again. He was still in disbelief that he had underestimated the young witches powers. She will truly become a powerful ally in the future.

()

"You sense what, beautiful?" Jessie asked, worried.

"Magic, Jessie. Very strong magic." Elphaba said. The energy she had felt dissipated in a matter of seconds.

"Shit, shit, shit." Jessie said, grabbing the first thing out of the closet she could find, a military style uniform, and starting putting it on.

"No, Jessie, it's gone." Elphaba said.

"It's not OK. What if it's Shang? Then you and Glinda, and Fiyero, and everybody in Oz is fucked." Jessie said, shaking her head. He couldn't find her here, could he? Before the panic could set in, Elphaba had her in a comforting hug.

"I can say with one hundred percent certainty it is not Shang Tsung. The magic I'm feeling is light magic, good magic." Elphaba softly whispered, her hand rubbing Jessie's trembling back comfortingly. She still couldn't believe how much that man terrified Jessie.

"If anything happened to you..." Before Jessie could finish, Elphaba looked her in the eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. If Shang set foot in Oz, I would know immediately, and I would put a stop to it, OK? Please, Jessie, don't let this make you crazy. If anything, it feels very positive in nature, and it seems to come and go. For instance, it's not here now. But I am." Elphaba said, pulling Jessie in tight, and kissing her passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

Jessie woke up in a cold sweat. She had a nightmare again, but couldn't remember it. It took a few minutes of controlled breathing and looking at a peacefully sleeping Elphaba to get herself together. Slipping quietly out of bed, Jessie decided to do a little exploring. She had made it down the hall, before a voice caught her attention.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jessie turned, to see Fiyero walking towards her.

"It's my training. I'm up around five, if I want to be or not." Jessie said.

"Well, I was just heading to the Gale Force training area, if you'd care to join me." Fiyero offered.

"A morning workout sounds like a really good idea." Jessie said, as she joined him.

"So how did you and Elphaba meet?" Fiyero asked, curiously.

()

When Elphaba awoke it was to a knock at the door. Before she can get up, the door swings open and Glinda glides in at full bubble.

"Good morning, Elphie!" Glinda sing songed.

Elphaba groaned, pulling the blanket over her head. "Go away."

"Come on, it's nearly noon on the time dragon clock, and there are plans to be made and shopping to be done! Chop chop!" Glinda said. She pulled the blanket off, shocked to find Elphaba naked underneath.

"Do you mind, Glinda?" Elphaba said, pulling the sheet back over her quickly.

"When did you start sleeping in anything but flannel pajamas?" Glinda asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well, you were always complaining about me wearing them. So I stopped wearing them once I had my own room." Looking around, Elphaba noticed something missing. "Where's Jessie?"

"I didn't complain about your pajamas _that_ much Elphie. Jessie's downstairs training with Fiyero." Glinda said, hearing Elphie breath a sigh of relief, "You know, Elphie, she does seem like she can take care of herself."

"No kidding, Glinda. I hadn't noticed," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes, as she reached for the robe next to the bed.

"I actually wanted to talk to you a little about Jessie." Glinda said, turning away so that Elphie could cover herself up.

Elphaba quickly slipped into the robe. "Sure, what would you like to know?" Elphaba asked, curiously. She thought she had covered Jessie fairly well last night.

Glinda turned back to look at her friend. "Her temperament. Elphie, I understand she's protective of you, and you are of her. This tour is not the time to have anything go wrong. Are you sure Jessie can handle this? You know first hand how annoying some of those munchkinlanders can be."

Elphaba smiled a little at Glinda's comment. Glinda must have blanked out when Elphaba had summoned all the power of Oz and removed Morrible's powers. "Glinda, I appreciate the concern, but...Jessie will be fine to go with us on this tour. There isn't a person left in Oz who hurt me more than Morrible and the Wizard. If anything she might threaten someone if they get too close to me, but she wouldn't hurt someone innocent unless I told her to."

"Can you be sure of that, Elphie? She makes you look calm when she's really angry." Glinda said, nervously.

"Glinda, I would lay my life in her hands. Unless someone physically attacks us, she will be fine. She is one of the gentlest people I have ever met, Glinda. She will do anything I ask. Look at...the wizard. Since she heard the truth of what happened here, she has wanted to beat him into a pulp. When I asked her to stop, she did." Elphaba said gently.

"Well, Morrible helped." Glinda said.

"No, she didn't. All I would have had to do is tell her to stop one more time, and she would have dropped him on her own." Elphaba said, confidently.

"As long as you can keep her under control, I think she should be fine." Glinda said, dropping it, " By the way, have you had any thoughts to her uniform? I was thinking something like this." Glinda said, waving her wand. A military style coat and a hot pink ruffled skirt appear on the bed.

Elphie laughed, imagining Jessie wearing that. "No. She may actually attack you for putting her in that." The image in her mind of Jessie standing in that dress would keep her laughing for days.

"Then what do you suggest?" Glinda asked, curiously.

"I think something like this." Elphaba ran her hand over the dress, and a Gale Force uniform appeared, "Except instead of gold and green, the scheme should be black with green trim." With a wave of Elphie's hand over the uniform, it was solid black with green fringe.

"But it's so...maculinated. Elphie, she is a woman." Glinda said, unsure why she needed to remind Elphie of this about her fiancee.

"On Jessie's world, this is perfectly acceptable. She was in the military. I'm sure she would be far more comfortable like this." Elphaba said.

"Well, we'll ask her when we meet for lunch. Now, as for you." With a wave of Glinda's wand, Elphie found herself in a black dress that fell about at her knees, and had a plunging neckline. Of course, a little pink along the sides, "Perfect. Oh, Elphie, we're going to have so much fun today!"

"If I confess to being wicked, will it get me out of this shopping spree? Because I am willing to make the sacrifice for all of Oz." Elphaba said, straight faced.

"I have missed you, Elphie." Glinda said, throwing her arms around her friend, and squeezing, before dragging her out.

When Glinda and Elphie made it to the dining room, Fiyero and Jessie were already there. Jessie's jaw hit the floor when she saw Elphie in that dress, damn she looked sexy in that.

"Good morning, Jessie." Elphie said, smiling brightly at her reaction.

"Um...morning." Jessie said, walking to her, and taking her arm, as Fiyero did the same for Glinda.

"It's afternoon, actually Elphie. Jessie, would you indulge me a moment?" Glinda asked, blinking cutely at Jessie, who missed the blinks.

"Depends. What do I have to do?" Jessie asked, hearing Elphie chuckle, as she pulled out her chair. Glinda sat across from them, Fiyero on her right.

"Just model some clothes. Elphaba and I are having a disagreement on your uniform." Glinda said.

"Sure, I guess." Jessie said, not liking the amused smirk plastered on Elphie's face.

"I think you should wear this." Glinda said, waving her wand. The jacket and skirt, in Jessie's size, appeared on her, "It's feminine and functional..."

"It's PINK!" Jessie said, both in shock and mortified. Fiyero and Elphie couldn't help but laugh, her face was priceless

"But it would look so good on you. Standing at Elphie's side in that, you would be the talk of Oz!" Glinda said.

"It's PINK!" Jessie repeated, shaking her head, "And it's a dress. How am I supposed to protect anyone wearing a dress?" Jessie looked at Elphie, her eyes screaming please save me.

"Well, Jess, I thought you would prefer this." Elphaba said with a soft chuckle. With a wave, the dress was gone, and the guard's uniform took it's place.

Jessie breathed a sigh of relief. "This one. Definitely this one."

"If you really want that, I suppose I can work with it." Glinda said, giving Jessie a pout.

"Thank you, because I don't do dresses, and I don't do pink." Jessie said, as the servants brought out lunch, "Thank you." Jessie said, getting an odd look from the man.

"You're welcome, Miss Reynolds." He said, unsure.

"No, it's Jessie." She corrected him.

"Thank you, Miss Jessie. I will try to remember." He said, nervously.

"Thank you, Antoin, you're free to go." Glinda said, getting a bow from the man, as he left.

"Wow, this looks good." Jessie said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"So, what are the plans after lunch?" Fiyero asked, curiously.

"Elphie and I are going into the emerald city to shop!" Glinda said, excitedly.

"So she keeps saying. Really Glinda, a hand full of dresses is all I need." Elphaba said.

"Nonsense. We must add some color to your drab wardrobe!" Glinda said, unfazed by Elphaba's lack of enthusiasm.

"Besides, you look amazing in that dress. If the rest are like that, I have no objections." Jessie said with a smirk.

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at Jessie, "On second thought, Glinda, that pink skirt with the jacket would make the perfect uniform for my sweet Jessie here."

"Never mind. I'm staying out of it." Jessie said, going to her food.

"Good idea, Jess." Fiyero said, chuckling.

"What is that supposed to mean, Fiyero?" Glinda asked.

"Nothing, dear. Just admiring the view." Fiyero said, leaning in to kiss her cheek, and getting a giggle.

Jessie really had to learn how to get of the hook like that with Elphie. "Fiyero, while they're out shopping, would you mind giving me the rest of the tour of the castle?" Jessie asked.

"Not at all." Fiyero said, getting a relieved smile, "But for the tour, if it's OK with all of you, I'd like to start it in Winkie country. It'll be nice to come home something other than disgrace." At that comment, Glinda lightly slapped his arm, and Elphie kicked him in the shin.

"You have never been a disgrace, Fiyero. I think it's a fine place to start. Elphaba, aren't your supporters located there?" Glinda asked, curiously.

"In the Seafpin is where they're gathered. The ones left, anyway." Elphaba said.

"That's on the edge of Winkie, isn't it?" Fiyero asked.

"The far northern edge. If they needed an escape, it was the safest option for them." Elphaba said.

"Good, so we'll visit there first. I haven't seen momsie and popsicle in ages, I'd like to visit Gillikin next." Glinda said with a smile.

"I think that's a good idea." Elphaba said. As the planning went on, Elphaba and Glinda doing most of it, Jessie looked more and more bored.

"Jess, the guard should be picking up training soon, would you like to see?" Fiyero asked.

"Yeah, I would." Jessie said, gratefully, "Is it OK?" She asked Elphie.

"Go ahead. I'm sure Glinda is going to drag me shopping any second." Elphaba said.

"Right you are." Glinda said, getting up, and dragging her friend away.

_I love you._ Jessie sent through their mental link, as she started gathering up their dishes.

"Jessie, the servants usually take care of this." Fiyero said.

"I'm sure they do, but my grandma was a waitress. I don't leave someone else a mess, and I don't watch people work." Jessie said, matter of factly. With a nod, Fiyero began to help her collect the dishes.

()

When Elphaba returned four hours later, her feet hurt and she had a headache. All she wanted to do was find Jessie and take a nap. Focusing on her, Elphaba found her in the infirmary. Peeking in through the window, she saw Jessie sitting with the guards she had apparently attacked the night before. You could hear the laughter from outside the door. Instead of going in, she watched her fiance at her finest. Jessie was telling stories, listening to their stories, and demonstrating moves the Wizard had never concieved of them learning in the gale force.

_I'll be upstairs._ Elphaba sent through her mental link, not wanting to intrude. She was shocked when Jessie looked up, and came straight to the door. Opening it, she pulled Elphaba in.

Jessie smiled, "Hey, guys, this is my Fiance. Elphaba this is..."

The soldiers jaws dropped, seeing their long time enemy standing in front of them, and even more so that Jessie introduced each of them by their names. Elphaba was expecting hostility, but was surprised, when one of the men stood up, and pulled a chair over to her.

"Miss Elphaba, what was Earth like?" One of the soldiers asked, as the others leaned in to listen to the answer. Jessie sat back, smiling, as Elphaba won them over easily. In fact, the soldiers were upset when they left, eliciting promises from both Jessie and Elphaba that they would be back. As they walked away, Jessie's arm wrapped around Elphie's shoulders as she kissed her head.

"I am so proud of you." She whispered.

"And I you." Elphaba said, kissing her cheek, as they headed upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

When Jessie and Elphie made it down for the breakfast the next morning, they found Glinda and Fiyero planning away.

"Four days? Do you think that will be enough?" Glinda asked.

"It's enough to see and meet the people without overstaying our welcome." Fiyero said.

Jessie led Elphaba to the table, and left her there to get her a plate from the buffet.

"Glinda, I really don't want to spend four days in Munchkinland. I would prefer to spend as little time as possible there." Elphaba said. Four days in the other cities she didn't mind, but she didn't want to be in Munchkinland a minute, much less four days.

"Now, how would the Munchkinlanders feel if their personal national hero slighted them by only spending a few days there?" Glinda asked.

"Glinda, what delusion do you live in? Those people have hated me since the day I was born. Do you honestly believe, in your heart of hearts that anything has changed? Munchkinlanders were most of the witch hunters that melted me, remember?" Elphaba said.

"But that was before. Elphie, that announcement changed everything." Glinda said softly.

"For other Ozians maybe, but the Wizard isn't very popular in Munchkinland as it is. After all that Nessa did to them, I have no desire to be their scapegoat." Elphaba said sadly. Jessie sat the plate she had made in front of her, "Thank you." Elphaba said, rubbing Jessie's arm.

Jessie smiled before heading to fix her own plate, "Did you want something to drink, Elphie?"

"Munchkinberry Juice, please. It's the purple one." She answered, grateful for the change of subject. She knew Glinda didn't understand her reluctance, but Glinda also hadn't faced their intolerance first hand.

"Well, onward and upward. Elphie, Shiz University has requested that you and I give a speech when we stop there." Glinda said.

"Now that I would enjoy." Elphaba said, excitedly. Her eyes misted over a bit as she remembered sweet Dr. Dillamond.

_What's wrong?_ Jessie sent through their mental link. Jessie knew Elphaba didn't like to show emotion, and she wouldn't want attention brought to it.

_Just remembering an old friend._ Elphaba sent back, suddenly very interested in her food. Despite her connections in the Animal world, she hadn't been able to locate Dr. Dillimond. She honestly hoped that sweet old goat wasn't dead. He was her favorite professor. The memory of the last time she saw him still haunted her. Seeing him just laying there bleating and looking up at her absolute terrified. Her grip increased on her fork, nearly bending it from the force.

Jessie hated that look in Elphie's eyes. Jessie knew she was hurting, and there was nothing she could really do about it. Instead she walked the glass of juice over, and sat next to Elphaba kissing her hand.

_Do you want to talk about it?_ Jessie sent, worried.

_No, please don't ask._ Elphaba sent back, glad to have the distraction of the juice.

"Then I'll make sure to message them that we accept. I know you're not looking forward to this, Elphie, but it's going to be so much fun! You'll see!" Glinda said, excitedly. "Twenty days, followed up with a ball that will resound in Ozian memory for generations to come."

"A ball? Like a dance?" Jessie asked nervously.

"Yes like a dance, but far more extravagent. The most powerful people in all of Oz will be there." Glinda said, almost bubbling out of the room with her enthusiasm.

"Ummm, I'm sorry, I'm out on this one." Jessie said, eating some of the food on her plate.

"Oh? Why not Jessie?" Glinda said.

"I...I can't dance." Jessie admitted, shyly.

"Oh, that's easy to remedy. If it's OK with Fae, I'll teach you." Fiyero volunteered to Jessie's shock.

"It's fine with me." Elphaba said, a little surprised by the offer herself. She knew Jessie and Fiyero had been hanging out for the past couple of days, but didn't know they had become close.

"Thanks, dude." Jessie said.

"Then it's settled! Isn't it wonderful when things work out like this? Isn't life wonderful?" Glinda said, excitedly.

"It certainly is now that we're all together." Fiyero said, kissing Glinda's hand, and getting a light blush in response. Jessie couldn't help but chuckle, as she laid her head on Elphie's shoulder, looking up at her lovingly. Elphaba chuckled, slapping her arm playfully.

"Fiyero, take Elphaba to the salon. We simply have to do something with that hair." Glinda said.

"I like my..." Elphaba began.

"You said whatever I wanted, as long as you could pick your dress." Glinda reminded her sweetly.

"Me and my big mouth." Elphaba said in defeat.

"Shall we?" Fiyero asked, offering his arm. Elphaba took it, looking at Jessie.

_I'll be back in a few hours. _Elphaba sent before kissing Jessie softly, and leaving with Fiyero.

_Its now or never._ Jessie thought to herself, seeing Glinda get up.

"Your goodness, can I ask you for a favor." Jessie asked.

"You call me Glinda, they call me your goodness. What can I do for you, Jessie." Glinda said with a bright smile.

"I...ummm...I don't want to embarrass Elphie at this ball. I'd show up in that uniform, and I'm sure it's not what would be acceptable here. Will you help me look worthy of being on her arm?" Jessie asked, looking down at her boots.

A moment later, her chin was being cupped by Glinda's soft hand, as she lifted Jessie's head up. "Just the fact that you are concerned with that says you are more than worthy of her arm. If you wore absolutely nothing, Elphaba would be proud and honored to be on your arm. You doubt yourself far too much, Jessie. It's obvious to all of us that she loves you deeply." Glinda said.

Jessie blushed deeply, "I know she does, but I want to do her proud."

"Then I will ensure you look and act every bit the part, and you will be the talk of the ball. However, you must tell me something." Glinda said, pouring them both a glass of wine.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Jessie asked.

"How did it feel?" Glinda asked.

Jessie was confused by the quesiton, "How did what feel?"

"How did it feel to hit that woman?" Glinda asked.

"At the moment, very good. Right now, not so much. I really hate violence as a first resort." Jessie said, honestly. She felt a little bad for hitting her so hard.

"Trust me, if there was ever anyone in Oz that deserved that and worse, it's her." Glinda said.

"Well, you've known her longer than me. Why didn't you hit her before now?" Jessie asked.

Glinda gasped softly, "Me? I couldn't. How would it look? Glinda the Good resorting to fisticuffs?"

"It would look like Glinda the Good knew how to take care of herself." Jessie said, a touch worried at her reaction. It was fine to be a lady, but you had to know how to protect yourself.

"I can take care of myself. My magic is defensive." Glinda said.

"What if you couldn't use your magic, for any reason." Jessie asked, her concern growing.

"Then I have the Gale Force." Glinda said.

"What if you didn't have the Gale Force? You and I meet somewhere on the street. I get the drop on you. You don't have time or opportunity to use your magic. How would you stop me?" Jessie asked, sipping the drink.

"I...I don't know." Glinda said, honestly. She had seen Fiyero strung up because she couldn't stop the Gale Force. She honestly didn't know if she could stand by and watch that happen again.

"What would you say if I told you I could show you a way to take down ANYONE. Me, Fiyero, even Elphie if you had to." Jessie said.

"I'd say that's impossible. Jessie, you're built better than most of the guards. How could I possibly..." Glinda said.

"Let's trade. You make me beautiful for her, and I'll make sure you're never in danger, even when you're completely alone." Jessie said.

"I'm never in danger, but I would like to learn." Glinda said.

"Then I'll make sure you do. On Earth, one of my jobs is teaching self defense. It's something everyone should know." Jessie said.

"Very well. We have a deal, Miss Jessie." Glinda said, extending her hand.

Jessie slapped it away, opting to hug her instead. "You're family. We hug, we don't shake, and I'm Jess, not Jessie." Jessie said, before letting her go.

()

The room was pitch black, save the dim light in the center of the large round table at the center of the room. The four members walk into the room wearing the traditional black cloaks, gloves, and masks. Each member has a golden ring with a large colored stone in the center. The stones represent the different lands of Oz; Yellow for Winkie, Purple for Gillikin, Blue for Munchkinland, and Red for Qualding. There is a phrase, in ancient Ozian, around the stones that reads: Power Above All.

"As you can all see, Emerald City is not joining us. They have been detained in Southstairs." Munchkinland said.

"Yes, my contacts say the same. They also report that her goodness is now acting as the Wizard's Liasion. The announcement was made this morning." Winkie said.

"That is correct, Winkie." Munchkinland confirmed.

"We have to do something soon. The last thing any of us need is a drastic change in policy." Qualding said.

"I don't believe Glinda the Good would interact any drastic changes in policy. In fact, she may be easier to contain than the Wizard was." Gillikin spoke up.

"Gillikin, do not let the fact that she is from your home country alter your view. Fiyero is from Winkie, and I would gladly keep him under tabs if I had the slightest doubt." Winkie stated cooly.

"I could say the same of Qualding. It seems they have not liked her Goodness from the beginning, despite her efforts to better Oz." Gillikin said.

"Because she is dangerous." Qualding countered, "Her connections to the witch proved that."

"SILENCE!" Munchkinland demanded, slamming his fist into the table, causing it to shake, "If it weren't deemed necessary, we would not be having this clandestine afternoon meeting. We need a plan, gentleman."

"Master of insight, aren't you, Munchkinland." Winkie stated sarcastically.

"If you have a suggestion, Winkie, we are all ears." Munchkinland said.

"I think we should assassinate her now, while the iron is hot." Winkie said.

"Absolutely not! Do you want to cause a revolt in all of Oz? She is beloved. To lay a finger on Glinda the Good would bring about the demise of Oz as we know it, gentlemen." Gillikin said.

"Are you sure it's not your personal feelings for this citizen of Gillikin that's altering your perception, Gillikin?" Winkie said, challengingly.

"No, he speaks with wisdom of time, Winkie. Something you will do someday, too. Gillikin is right. In much the same way we could not kill the Wizard, we can not kill her Goodness without suspicion being thrown onto us. Besides, would you really prefer to deal with the witch? If you think Glinda may change the face of Oz, I assure you that freak WOULD. She has spent her life liberating both animals and Animals, do you think she would hesitate for a moment to give them full freedom? Then how would your timber get worked, Winkie? You would have to hire people. Hiring people costs money. I am against Glinda ruling Oz, but I'll be damned if I want the alternative. Hot headed impulsive decisions of youth are not what is needed now. We need clear heads, gentlemen." Munchkinland said.

"What makes you think I'm youthful?" Winkie said, offended.

"You lack finesse that comes with age." Munchkinland said.

"Then let's call a vote. All those for killing Glinda now?" Winkie said, as his and Quadling's hands raised.

"Opposed." Gillikin asked, him and Munchkinland's hands raising.

"I believe Emerald City would have voted yes." Winkie said.

"We will await Her final say. Reconvene in five days." Munchkinland said, before standing and leaving. He walked farther downstairs, revealing an underground chapel. He lit a solitary candle, before kneeling before the alter, and sending up a mumbled prayer.

"I'm sorry, Munchkinland, I fear your soul cannot be saved." The voice of an old woman echoed through the chapel, along with a chuckle.

"We have an issue." He explained, head still bowed.

"So I have heard. What do you intend to do about this?" She asked, all humor gone.

"We have a proposal. Winkie would like to see Glinda the Good assassinated." He said.

"I'm certain he would, but to do so would endanger everything. Did we not have a contingency plan in place?" She asked.

"Something has happened that none of us were planning on. A woman from Earth." He said.

"Yes, this Dorothy with those Oz Awful slippers." The woman said.

"No, this one is much larger, and not nearly as naive. She helped to expose Emerald City." He said.

"I see. Since it would appear my executioners can do little thinking for themselves, am I to assume I must find the solution." The annoyance in the woman's voice is unmistakeable.

"My lady, no one could have..." Munchkinland couldn't continue his plea, because he was choking on air.

"I do not care to hear what you can and can not predict." She said, leaving him choking for nearly a minute before releasing him, "Get out of my sight. Return in five days, and I will have a course of action for you four to implement." She said, as Munchkinland pulled himself off the floor.

At the sound of a door closing, he finally turned around breathing a sigh of relief. No one liked delivering bad news. Especially not to Her.


	7. Chapter 7

Fiyero and Elphie were walking back from the salon, her hair a few inches shorter than it was a few hours ago. They hadn't talked much since she came out of the trap door.

"It was really nice of you to offer to teach Jessie to dance." Elphaba said.

"She's a nice girl." He said, before going back to silence.

Normally, Elphaba would have been comfortable with that, but it felt like something needed to be said. "OK, Yero, what's on your mind?" She asked, pulling him into an alley so they were alone.

"How did you end up on Earth without me?" He asked, bluntly. He liked Jessie, but he couldn't deny it still stung that Fae had picked her.

Elphaba sighs softly, "While I was in the trapdoor, I found a spell to lead to Earth. When you came back I told you I wanted to go and I wanted you to come with me. You said you couldn't. You couldn't let Glinda rule Oz alone, without being close if she needed you." Elphaba said, remembering how her heart had shattered at the time.

"So I chose Glinda." Fiyero said.

Elphaba nods slowly, "Somehow, I knew you would in the end. I wouldn't give Jessie the time of day for six months because every time I looked at her, I saw you."

"Fae, I do love you." Fiyero said.

"And I you, Yero, but you're not IN love with me, are you?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

Fiyero looked down at the ground, "I thought I was, until I saw Glinda again. Fae, I will always love you." Fiyero said, desperately hoping that he wasn't breaking her heart a second time, even if he didn't remember breaking it the first place.

Elphaba smiled softly as she looked up at Fiyero, "Yero, you will always have a large piece of my heart. You loved me when I believed it wasn't possible to be loved. I love you so much Yero, but I am IN love with Jessie. There isn't a moment of the day when I don't think of her."

"I know, I can see it in your eyes. You glow when she walks into the room, Fae. Just like I do when I see Glinda." He said.

"And you said you were brainless." Elphaba said, hugging him.

"Just don't tell Glinda. She dumped me last time I got all thoughtified." He said, getting a chuckle, as her arm slid around his waist, and his arm slid around her shoulder.

"I promise Yero. Although, she has been more thoughtified than she has led us all to believe. So, you can always bring that up if she threatens to dump you for that." Elphaba said with a smirk.

Fiyero laughed before slowly shaking his head, "You make a good argument Fae, but I will play it safe and not start that argument."

()

Jessie had to say, she was surprised. Glinda caught onto the basic movements rather quickly, learning the three punches she showed her well. In fact, Jessie had a bruise the size of the small blonde's fist on her chest.

Glinda's profuse apologies were met with a smile. Jessie couldn't have been happier about it. Right now, she was just missing her Elphie. She couldn't help but wonder if this was how Elphie felt when she was training or doing the interviews before a fight. Jessie smiled, an idea hitting her like a thunderbolt.

()

Elphaba had a wonderful day. She felt as free here as she did in Los Angeles. She walked down the sidewalks of Emerald City, into any shop she wanted. Instead of the screams she would have gotten not long ago, it was: thank you Miss Thropp, will there be anything else Miss Thropp? She was never one for ego, but she had to admit, receiving the respect she had been denied her entire life was far more satisfying than she would have imagined. By the end of the day with Fiyero, she was tired and just wanted to go home. When she entered the palace, she went straight to their room. Her jaw dropped, seeing Jessie in a servant's uniform.

"Miss Thropp." Jessie said, bowing low.

"Jessie, people have been calling me Miss Thropp all day. Please." Elphaba said, with a soft chuckle.

"My apology, Miss Elphaba. I'm very sorry you had such a rough day." Jessie said, not breaking character in the least, as she walked to Elphaba, "I've taken the liberty of drawing your bath." Jessie said, taking her hand, and leading her to the bathroom.

Opening the door, Elphie gasped. A trail of rose pedals led from the bathroom door, to the steaming bubble bath. Five candles lined either side of the path, all lit.

"Jessie..." Elphie whispered.

"Shhhh, my queen." Jessie said, stepping behind her. She unzipped Elphie's dress, slipping it off her. She gently kissed the back of Elphie's shoulders, collecting her long hair into a single line. Moving it, she kissed the back of Elphie's neck gently. Kissing her way down, Jessie knelt down to slide Elphie's panties off. Jessie stood up slowly lifting her easily into a cradle, and easing her into the steaming tub. Jessie turned around, leaving a moment before coming back with a bottle of champagne and a glass. Uncorking the bottle, Jessie poured Elphie a glass.

Elphaba was blushing brightly, "Jess..."

Putting her finger over her lips, Jessie knelt down, presenting her with the glass. "Enjoy, my queen. Tonight, your needs are met. Anything you want or need I will do without hesitation." Jessie said, kissing her hand tenderly.

"What brought this on?" Elphie asked, curiously, sipping the champagne. She had to admit, she liked Earth champagne better.

"I just realize I haven't really spent a lot of time with you in the past forty eight hours, and I missed you. So what better way to show you than to pamper you for the evening?" Jessie said, kissing her hand again.

"I missed you, too." Elphaba said, pulling her into a deep kiss.

Jessie returned it, before breaking it softly. "No, this is all about you. Relax, and I'll take care of everything." Jessie said, slowly getting up.

Instead of letting her, Elphaba grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the tub. With a wave of Elphaba's hand, Jessie's clothes were gone. "What if all I really want is you?" Elphie asked, kissing her hard.

()

Jessie watched Elphaba and Glinda work over breakfast. She could tell Elphie was loosing patience quickly, the strain showing on her beautiful face. Elphaba's forehead crinkled in thought, as she read the documents carefully.

"Glinda, this says animals and Animals are not even allowed to travel outside of their regions, and are not allowed to use any form of transportation within their regions for fear of disease?" Elphaba asked, outraged.

"Yes. Remember that outbreak a few years ago of illness in Qualding. The one that had so many people hospitalized before the Wizard came up with a cure?" Glinda asked, not sure if Elphaba would.

Elphaba sighed, "Yes, I do. I also remember it later being proved that the water supply in Qualding had developed a bacteria. Did it ever occur to you that the Wizard may have added it himself, and thus cured it with the antidote?" Elphaba said, as though it should have been obvious.

Glinda sighed deeply. "Elphie, I know you don't think much of the Wizard, but do you honestly believe he would go that far? That illness could have spread throughout Oz, and killed thousands if the 't found the antidote. Be reasonable, Elphie." Honestly, Elphie needed to stop worrying that people could be that corrupt and evil.

"Stop being blind, Glinda. The Wizard would have done anything nessisary to maintain control of Oz, including poisoning a few to bring further restrictions on Animals. You realize that if he had the antidote in the first place, that the risk of thousands of dying really wan't a concern." Elphaba said, her voice raising, as her fists clinched. Seeing this, Jessie gently took her shoulders, rubbing them comfortingly.

"Elphie, what's done is done. We can focus on how it happened, or we can focus on how to correct it. Which do you want to do?" Glinda asked, desperately wanting to move on. She knew this was a topic Elphie was passionate about, but she really needed her friend to see some reason in this matter.

"I want those bans on travel lifted." Elphaba said, circling the passages describing the ban.

"I agree, but the meetings with the territory governors is in a few hours. If you go in there as angry as you are, Elphie, you're going to defeat your own purpose." Glinda said, calmly.

"This is nonsense. Why do we have to request permission to do what's right from a bunch of self serving jackasses that could care less about anything but the bottom line?" Elphaba said angrily.

"Because if we don't get and accept at least some of their input, it would imply that …." Glinda began.

"We could make a decision for Oz's good on our own?" Elphaba said, her sarcastic nature kicking in.

"That we are dictating instead of ruling justly." Glinda corrected, getting a sigh.

"This is why you are far better than I am at this. I don't have the patience for political nonsense." Elphaba said, closing her eyes, and leaning into the gentle rubbing of her shoulders.

"Yes, patience was never your strong suit. The bans on speech are next. This is one that I will lift, without consultation. Every living thing with a voice should be able to use it without reproach." Glinda said.

"Thank you." Elphaba said, half to Jessie, half to Glinda. She knew Glinda was doing her best, but the situation infuriated her to no end.

"Hey, guys, I don't want to overstep my bounds, but maybe we need to take a break. Step back before we get any more riled up." Jessie suggested. Glinda nodded her agreement, as Elphie looked up at Jessie with a smile.

"You're not overstepping, Jessie." Elphaba said. Her hands traveling to Jessie's, and patting them lovingly.

"Not at all." Glinda agreed, as one of the servants brought in a tray with coffee and an odd red tea for Glinda. Jessie looked at the cup curiously.

"Glinda, what is that?" Jessie asked, looking at the liquid. It looked like blood, but much thinner.

"This is Gillikin tea. It's almost exclusive to Gillikin, and rather hard to get. Popsicle sends me a box with each letter. Would you like to try it?" Glinda asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Jessie said, sitting next to Elphaba.

"Mind? I insist. Besides, this morning I think coffee would be a better choice." Glinda said, passing the cup to Jessie, and one of the coffees to Elphaba, before drinking her own.

Jessie added some sugar and cream, before taking a sip. "It tastes a little bitter." Jessie said, sipping it again.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at that, "That's unusual. Gillikin tea is usually mild, isn't it, Glinda?"

"Usually, yes, but some of the kitchen staff tend to add too much flavor, and it can be a little bitter at moments." Glinda said, watching Jessie sip it.

"It's pretty good, though." Jessie said, finishing it, before one of the messengers walked in.

"Lady Glinda, the governors from Gillikin, Munchkinland, Qualding, and the Vinkus have arrived." He informed her.

"Seat them in the parlor, and inform them we will be meeting with them in a moment." Glinda said.

"My lady, Munchkinland has a special request. He would prefer to meet with you privatly." The messenger said. Elphaba looked at Glinda with an 'I told you so' smirk.

"Inform the governor that he will meet with both of the Wizard's emissaries, or he may feel free to return to Munchkinland without being heard." Glinda said, watching Elphaba's jaw drop.

"As you wish, your goodness." The messanger said, leaving quickly.

"Glinda..." Before Elphaba could continue, Glinda raised her hand.

"They will treat you with the same respect they treat me, or they will be gone. It's as simple as that." Glinda said.

"Thank you, Glinda. That means a lot to me." Elphaba said, getting up to hug her friend.

"It's high time I stood up for you like you did for me." Glinda said.

"When did I stand up for you?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to know you fought to get me into Morrible's seminar. Just like I wasn't supposed to notice the monkey following me clandestinely as I followed Dorothy? I suppose I wasn't supposed to leave fruit everywhere I went for him either, was I?" Glinda said with a small smile.

"I may have been angry with you, Glinda, but I had to make sure you were safe." She offered as explanation.

"I know, and that's why I need to return the favor." Glinda said, seeing tears in Elphie's eyes. She hugged her tightly, "Jessie, would you like a moment with your fiance before this meeting?" Glinda asked.

"No, I think she has all she needs right now. I'll meet you two down there." Jessie said, walking out. She couldn't explain why, but her stomach was in knots. Maybe it was the tension from earlier. Shaking it off Jessie walked down to the parlor, and walked in amidst shouting.

"I refuse to meet with that …. freak present." One of them said, outraged.

"Then Lady Glinda asked me to inform you that you may return to Munchkinland whenever you're ready." The messenger said.

"My, hasn't she become more demanding since she became the Wizard's Emmesary." The man said, angrily.

"Regardless, sir, that is the message." The messenger said.

The man scoffed, shaking his head. He angrily walked passed Jessie, and out the door. Jessie followed him. "Excuse me." She said, catching up with him.

"What do you want?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing. I'm just curious, that's all." Jessie said, keeping pace with him.

"Curious? About what?" He asked. He wondered if this was the rumored Earth visitor. She was certainly larger than little Dorothy.

"You would rather not be heard than have a meeting with both emissaries?" Jessie asked, pointing to a nearby bench.

"I won't be heard unless I speak to Glinda directly. It's a known fact that green monstrosity cares for nothing but Animals." He said, with disdain.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Jessie asked.

"Until now, we have all avoided her. Who would want to speak with her? Not that the normal child was any better. It's taken me nearly a year to reverse the damage that cripple did in Munchkinland, now I'm supposed to grovel before the freak sister?" He said, shaking his head.

Jessie clenched her fists at the harsh comments, but stayed calm. "Do your people need help?"

"Yes, we do." He said, honestly.

"Then come with me." Jessie said, taking his arm.

"Let me go!" He nearly shouted.

Jessie let go of his arm. "Look, I will listen to you and I will take your issues to Glinda. Or you can go back to Munchkinland. The choice is yours." The look in Jessie's eyes was sincere, and it wasn't like he had anything to loose.

"Very well." He said gruffly.

"Thank you." Jessie said, leading him into an empty room.


	8. Chapter 8

Glinda and Elphaba finished their coffee, both needing a few moments to compose and calm themselves before meeting with the governors. When they finally made it to the room, they found the governors from Gillikin, Qualding, and the Vinkus, but not Munchkinland sitting around the table.

"Glinda! You look wonderful!" The Governor of Gillikin said, excitedly. He seemed to be the happiest out of the governors.

"So do you!" She said, returning the hug, before releasing him, "Master Acred Lowett, allow me to introduce Elphaba the Wise." Glinda said, stepping back.

Lowett took her hand, with a light bow. "A pleasure, Miss Elphaba." He said, formally, before kissing her hand.

"Likewise." Elphaba said. She looked around the room and saw the other two governors, but no Jessie.

_Where are you? _Elphaba sent Jessie through the mental link, as Glinda introduced her to the Governor of the Vinkus, a large man named Arif Longdale; and the Governor of the Qualdings, Sir Chuffery.

"Gentlemen, shall we begin?" Glinda said, offering them a seat, as she took one across from them.

()

Jessie sat down on a sofa, the Munchkinlander sitting across from her. The man nervously looked her up and down to size her up. Jessie was unfazed by his actions.

"Who are you, exactly?" The man said.

"I'm Jessie." She said, relaxing back into her seat. Her goal was to not be too intimidating.

"Ah, the freak's bodyguard. I can see this will be a waste of my time." The man said.

"Why is it a waste of your time? I can present Glinda with your issues, and you don't have to see Elphaba at all. I would think that's a win-win." Jessie said calmly.

"I'm supposed to believe that you'll care about anything I say?" He said with a huff.

"I care very much. Besides, Glinda won't meet with you alone, so what do you have to loose really? What's going on in Munchkinland?" Jessie asked sincerely.

"The farmers have started regrowing the crops the freak's sister ordered ceased." He said, testing the waters.

"That makes no sense. Why would she order them to stop growing? Even if Munchkinland was trying to break free of the Wizard, you would need food and supplies to trade with the other territories, or even for your own people." Jessie said.

He was genuinely stunned at her answer, "How do you know that?"

"Elphaba told me. She told me her sister was a tyrant who put unreasonable restrictions on her people." Jessie said with a shrug.

"If she knew, why didn't she stop her?" The man said, angrily.

"Doesn't sound like her or her ideas are very welcomed in Munchkinland now, why would they have been back then? Besides, Elphaba tried speaking to her sister about these things. Her sister refused to listen and cast Elphaba out." She admitted.

"Nessarose buried the Thropp family name. Her rule was the last of the line. What assurances can I give my people that Elphaba, as you call her, won't simply take over Munchkinland again?" The man was using last ditch tactics at this point.

"Elphaba has no interest in politics, and she really doesn't want to be in Munchkinland at all. She's not stupid, she knows your people despise her. What I wonder is why?" The way Jessie asked the question was unassumingly and nonthreatening.

"You're from Earth, like Dorothy. You don't know the ways of Oz. When she was born is when the drought began. Even her father, Oz rest his soul, acknowledged his freak of a daughter angered Ozma enough to punish Munchkinland for it's sins..." He began.

"Please, spare me the religious crap. The drought could've started on your or my birthdays. What's the real reason you people hate her so damn much?" Jessie asked, trying to keep her anger out of her voice. Her fists were flexing out of anger at how easy it was for him to call her sweet Elphie those words.

"She's an abomination, by her father's admission. The end result of sin, and the reason for all of the trouble in Munchkinland. The smartest thing Frex ever did was send her with the cripple to Shiz. When she left, everything returned to the way it should have been. Crops grew, and we flourished. Until she showed her face again, and Frex died from embarrassment. Hung himself in the Governor's mansion not to have to face being the father of the Wicked Witch of the West. Why am I even telling you this?" The man asked, looking at Jessie and rolling his eyes.

"Because you feel the need to get it off your chest." Jessie said. She didn't know if she was more upset or sad that Elphie really wasn't exaggerating on how deep the hatred between her and the Munchkinlanders was.

"No, I feel the need to protect Munchkinland from her plague." He said.

"Well, let me make you a promise. The only plague Munchkinland needs to fear is the one of it's own ignorance. You had a chance today to go to Glinda the good, and ask for what you needed for your people. Instead, you let your blind bigotry dictate whether or not your people got the help they needed from the Wizard. Really, I can't believe people as stupid as you are rule territories here." Jessie said, getting up angrily.

"Who do you think you are?" He said, he was honestly more miffed that she called him out like that.

"I'm nobody. I'm an outsider. I really don't have a stake in anything you just told me. I tried to give you a chance to help the people of Munchkinland, and you wasted my time spouting nonsense," Jessie said, walking to the door. Before she left, she turned around, "By the way, I don't know about here, but where I come from, suicide from being a worthless sniveling coward is a sin, too. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Jessie said, slamming the door hard enough to crack the frame.

The noise brought out Glinda and the others. Jessie calmly walked past them, and towards the gym.

"What was that about?" Glinda wondered out loud to herself, before seeing the well chastised Governor of Munchkinland come out of the room slowly.

"Lady Glinda, is it too late to join the discussion?" He asked sheepishly.

"Of course not, Governor. We would be glad to have your input." Glinda said, stepping aside so he could come in.

()

Jessie needed to get out of there. She was as patient as they come, but that conversation really tested her tolerance level. She went to the laundry room, and stuffed a bag with clothes. Going back to the gym, she started wailing on it. Stupid, ignorant, short sided, long winded morons. Each blow on the bag got harder and harder, until it fell to the floor. With no bag, and no resistance, Jessie kept swinging, almost in a trance.

()

Glinda and Elphaba managed to get what they wanted. In exchange, they promised Gale Force soldiers to Munchkinland to quell any potential uprisings as well as rations until the crops could begin to grow properly again, an increase in the price of fish and other seafoods for Qualding, and a promise of more government workers to help the labor industry in the Vinkus.

Elphaba looked absolutely exhausted from the process, but Glinda looked rejuvenated. Since it was late in the day, they invited the governors to stay the night in the palace. With them finally squared away, Elphaba went to her room, finding it empty.

_Jess, come to bed. I have a headache._ Elphaba sent. After twenty minutes of waiting and not hearing from Jessie through their mental link, she located her. Elphaba fully intended to give her a piece of her mind when she got to the gym. Those plans changed, seeing Jessie passed out in the middle of the floor, in a pool of vomit.

"Jessie..." Elphaba whispered, turning her over. She shook her, trying to wake her up. When she couldn't, she checked for a pulse, finding a very faint one. She immediately began to say the healing spell, all it did was strengthen Jessie's pulse. This worried Elphaba greatly. She used her magic to amplify her strength to get Jessie up off of the floor. She sent a messenger to get Glinda and Fiyero to the hospital she was waiting, she leaned over Jessie's body and whispered, "Please wake up, Jess? Please, just open your eyes." Unfortunately, wherever Jessie was, she couldn't hear her, or couldn't open her eyes.

Glinda and Fiyero were having dinner with the governors when the panicked messenger ran in. Glinda's face blanched at the whispered news.

"Gentlemen, I apologize. A situation that demands my immediate attention has come up. Please, enjoy the meal and make yourselves at home here. We'll meet again for breakfast." Glinda said, trying to stop the concern from inching into her voice. Grabbing Fiyero, she all but sprinted out.

"Glinda..." Fiyero began.

"Something happened to Jessie. Elphie's in the infirmary." She explained, as they ran downstairs. Glinda walked in on a sight she had never seen before. Elphaba Thropp sitting at a bedside, tears streaming from her eyes onto Jessie's hands. Hearing her friend come in, Elphaba immediately straightened up, and wiped away her tears, "Oh, Elphie! What happened?" Glinda asked, putting her arm around Elphie.

Elphaba took a moment to compose herself, before looking at Glinda, "I'm ...not sure. I found her in the gym, passed out. The nurses haven't been back in since they got her stabilized." Elphaba said, her voice still quivering, as Fiyero came in, followed by a nurse.

"I'm sorry, but only one of you can be in here. Miss Reynolds is in critical condition." The nurse explained, changing the towel on Jessie's head.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" Glinda asked the nurse, seeing the angry look in Elphaba's eyes.

"The doctor believes she may have been poisoned. Were any of you with her today?" The nurse asked, as she busied herself with working on Jessie's IV.

"Poisoned?" Elphaba said, shocked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. She's obviously not physically injured, and the vomit you found her in is being analyzed." Seeing the look of deep thought on her face, Glinda decided to take control of the situation.

"We were with her this morning." Glinda said.

"What did she eat or drink?" The nurse asked, her attention snapping to Glinda.

"Well, let's see," Glinda said, thinking back, "She didn't eat anything this morning, did she, Elphie?" Glinda said.

"No, but she rarely eats breakfast, other than a piece of toast or the like," Elphie said. Suddenly an idea struck her memory, but she would keep the thought to herself until the nurse left.

The nurse huffed when they couldn't seem to come up with an answer, "Well, if you think you know what it might have been please let us know." She walks out of the room.

Once she is gone, Elphaba bolts out of her chair towards her friends. "The tea. Glinda, she drank that Gillikin tea, remember?"

"Yes, she did. She said it tasted a little bitter." Glinda said, her eyes opening a little wider, "You don't think..."

"I'll get to the kitchen right away." Fiyero said, turning towards the door..

"Fiyero wait! When do you normally have your tea Glinda?" Elphaba asked.

"In the morning with breakfast, and before bed." Glinda said, raising an eyebrow.

"Fiyero, would you mind advising the kitchen that Glinda will have her tea in the infirmary?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero hesitated a moment before nodding, "You want to see if the assassin would try again?"

Elphaba nodded her head before Fiyero turned and made his way to the kitchen. Elphaba's eyes were willed with anger and sorrow as she looked at Glinda, "Glinda..."

Glinda pulled her dear friend into a hug, she saw Jassie's doctor walk into the room.

"Your Goodness..." The man said, falling to his knees.

"Please, skip the formalities, doctor." Glinda said, waving him to stand. He did, before looking oddly at Elphaba.

"I understand Jessie is under your charge?" He said, looking at Glinda and ignoring Elphaba completely.

"She is the bodyguard of Elphaba the Wise, yes." Glinda corrected him, getting a nod.

"The vomit revealed a highly potent toxin derived from the stems of Munchkinland lilies. It's not an uncommon toxin, but in the amounts found in her vomit, I'm inclined to believe it should have killed her by now." The doctor said, as Elphaba sniffled a cry, steeling herself.

"Do you think she will recover?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, the antidote has already been administered. If no permanent damage has been done, she should be recovering tomorrow. But I think we'll keep her for another day or two." The doctor said, looking at her vitals.

"Thank you, doctor." Elphaba said, sighing in relief.

"You are welcome, Miss Thropp." He said, rather shortly.

"Doctor, may I speak to you privately a moment?" Glinda said, getting a nod.

"Of course, your goodness." He said, leaving with Glinda just behind him. When the door closed, Glinda looked up at him, her eyes hardened.

"If you wish to keep your position, doctor, I would suggest learning to treat Elphaba with the same respect you treat me." She said.

"Lady Glinda, I don't understand..." He began.

"I do. You ignored her when you came in, and as rudely as you just said you're welcome...I would consider myself lucky she is more concerned with Jessie than you. If it happens again, you will find yourself out of a job, is it understood?" Glinda said.

"That woman is an enemy of Oz, regardless of what the Wizard or papers say. Until she proves herself otherwise, I would prefer her to remain out of my infirmary." The doctor said, with a scowl.

"Not a problem, doctor. Only, you will have to find a new infirmary. I expect you out of this one in the next hour." Glinda said firmly.

"You can't fire me! I am the personal physician of the Wizard." He said.

"And you are now unemployed. If he chooses to hire you on his return, we will discuss the options then. Until that time, doctor, consider yourself unwelcome in the palace," Glinda looked at the watch on her wrist, "You now have fifty five minutes." She said, before returning to the room.


	9. Chapter 9

When Fiyero returned with the tea, it was given to the nurse to be analyzed. He returned to the room, finding Elphaba next to Jessie's bed, and Glinda fluffing Jessie's pillows.

"I gave the tea to the nurse." He said.

"Thank you, Yero." Elphaba said, gripping Jessie's hand hard. She bent down, whispering in Jessie's ear, "Please wake up, Jess. I need you." She watched Jessie's face a moment, not seeing a change.

Fiyero looked at Glinda, seeing the same concern on her face. Neither had ever seen Elphaba like this.

"Elphie, why don't we let Fiyero take the first shift. You said you had a headache." Glinda said, taking Elphaba's shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere until Jessie is." Elphaba said, not leaving room for argument.

"You saying I couldn't watch over her?" Fiyero said, trying to sound hurt.

Elphaba glared at Fiyero. "I'm saying the only people I trust are in this room, and I will not leave her."

"Fiyero, dear, would you mind going to our room, and getting some blankets and pillows. If we're going to be here all night, we may as well get comfortable." Glinda said.

"You don't have to stay, Glinda. I'm fine." Elphaba said.

"Who said I was concerned for you? Not everything can be about you, Elphaba." Glinda said, in a mock stern tone.

"I'll be right back." Fiyero said, leaving.

When he left, Elphaba looked to Glinda, tears in her eyes. "I don't know...how to help her." Elphaba said, her voice cracking. Glinda wrapped her friend in a hug. Encased in her best friend's arms, Elphaba allowed herself to release the tears she had been fighting since she found Jessie.

"It's OK, Elphie. She's going to be fine." Glinda whispered, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I feel helpless Glinda. I hate feeling helpless." Elphaba murmured through her tears.

"You're not. We're going to find out who tried to poison her, and we're going to be here when she wakes up. She's strong, Elphie. Believe me, she will be fine." Glinda said, kissing the top of Elphaba's head on instinct. When Elphaba heard the door open, she released Glinda immediately.

"Your Goodness, Miss Elphaba, the doctor has confirmed the tea Master Fiyero brought to the desk is laced with the same poison." The nurse said.

"I...see." Glinda said, blanching.

Elphaba put a hand on her shoulder. "Nurse, we would prefer to keep that information secret for the moment. The last thing we need is a panic in Oz." Elphaba said.

"Of course. Now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Miss Elphaba and Lady Glinda. No one is allowed to remain with the patient overnight." The nurse said, as Fiyero appeared with the blankets and pillows.

"We aren't going anywhere." Glinda informed her.

"With all due respect, Lady Glinda, your presence here is not helping the patient, and is a disruption of her care. I'm afraid I have to insist you all leave. I assure you, Miss Reynolds is in the best hands in Oz." The nurse said. She really didn't want to argue with her Goodness. However, she had to follow the rules.

"I don't care if she is in the hands of Ozma herself, I am not leaving." Elphaba said, her voice cold.

The nurse looked Elphaba in the eyes. "I understand your concern, Miss Elphaba, but she is just your bodyguard. It is far more important that Lady Glinda the Good and Lady Elphaba the Wise be rested and well. Let us do our jobs, that is what we are here for."

Elphaba's eyes got hard. "She's more than my..."

Hearing that cold rage in Elphaba's voice she had heard in the tower a few nights ago, Glinda pulled her back into her seat gently. "Lady Elphaba does not want to leave. Is it too difficult to maneuver and work with one extra person in the room?" Glinda asked, calmly.

Elphaba looked at Glinda gratefully. After the governors and now with Jessie, she had no patience left to deal with this.

The nurse wrung her hands nervously, "No, I'm afraid the infirmary's policy..."

Elphaba focused her energy, and flicked her wrist. The nurse found herself pinned to the wall. "I...am...not...leaving." Elphaba said, emphasizing the not, before lifting her hand. The nurse slowly rose up the wall, a terrified look on her face.

"Elphie, don't do this. She's just trying to do what's best for Jessie." Glinda said, trying to calm Elphaba.

"I am not leaving." Elphaba said, getting a terrified nod from the nurse.

Glinda rolled her eyes. They did not need this right now. Elphaba lowered the nurse back to the ground, who sprinted out of the room as fast as she could.

"Elphie, I understand you are upset, but you can not do things like that." Glinda said.

"Until we know what's going on, Glinda, I don't trust any of those people. If anything happened to Jessie..." Her voice trailed off.

Two Gale Force officers entered the room a few minutes later. "Come with us." The one in charge said, moving towards Elphaba. He found his path blocked by Fiyero.

"Stand down. Isn't it obvious we have this situation well in hand?" Glinda said, waving him back.

"Lady Glinda, we have a report of assault. I'm afraid we'll have to arrest her." The man said, calmly, although neither Glinda nor Fiyero liked the gleam in his eyes.

"You will do no such thing. Give me a moment." Glinda said, stepping into the hallway. The still shaken nurse was in the hallway, "May I have a moment?" Glinda asked, walking to her slowly. She led the nurse into a private room.

"I meant no disrespect..." She said, obviously terrified.

"No, no one's going to hurt you or punish you. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment." Glinda said, sitting on the bed, and motioning the nurse to join her, who did, "I apologize on behalf of myself and Elphaba. Unfortunately, you are catching her at a very bad time." Glinda said.

"She is just a bodyguard. I don't understand why Miss Elphaba is so resistant." The nurse said, still trembling a little from her ordeal.

"No, she is far more than just a bodyguard, nurse..." Glinda paused, waiting for a name.

"Helena. I would be honored if you called me Helena." She said.

Glinda smiled at her warmly, "Elphaba has been on the run for a very long time, Helena. In that time, she had few people she could depend on, and even fewer she could trust. Elphaba made a huge sacrifice in defense of Oz and the Wizard. Jessie is one of the few people that she trusts. Please, as a personal favor, don't press charges on her. She's trying to protect Jessie like Jessie has protected her during these past long years." Glinda explained.

The nurse had never thought about it like that. Elphaba really had sacrificed a lot..."I can't imagine how it's been for her. With the sacrifices she has made, I suppose I can overlook the transgression. Especially as a favor to you, Lady Glinda."

"No, just Glinda. Thank you." Glinda said, hugging her. After a few moments of shock from the nurse, she hugged her back.

"Anything for you, Glinda." She said, shyly.

After informing the guards there were no charges to be pressed, they left begrudging. As matter of compromise, Elphaba stayed with Jessie and Glinda and Fiyero retired to their chamber.

()

First thing in the morning, Glinda returned to the infirmary, finding Elphaba in the exact same position she had left her in. Sitting silently staring at Jessie, and holding her hand for dear life.

"Any change?" Glinda asked softly.

"Not yet. Her new doctor said the amount of poison in her tea was enough to kill a woman three times her size. Glinda, you know this wasn't aimed at Jessie, don't you?" Elphaba asked, looking at her friend, worriedly.

"I am beginning to suspect, yes." Glinda said, sitting down.

"Why? This doesn't make any sense. Why would anyone want to kill you?" Elphaba asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I have no idea, nor do I truly care to know the reason. Fiyero is stepping up Gale Force security as we speak, and they're searching the kitchen staff's wing." Glinda said, calmly.

"Why are you so calm?" Elphaba asked.

"Because if it is what I think it is, it won't stop until I am dead." Glinda said, her words making Elphaba nervous.

"Glinda..." Before Elphaba could finish, Glinda raised her hand to silence her.

"Have you ever heard of the Ozmoot?" Glinda asked, just as Fiyero was walking in.

Hearing that name, Fiyero scoffed. "The Ozmoot?! Glinda, you can't be serious. Next you're going to tell me you believe in the fairies or the ogres, right?" Fiyero said, rolling his eyes.

"They are real, Fiyero. As real as you or I are." Glinda insisted.

"What is the Ozmoot?" Elphaba asked, never having heard of it.

"A fairy tale to keep little ones in bed." Fiyero said, rolling his eyes. He knew Glinda was naive, but never imagined her buying into that nonsense.

"It isn't. The Ozmoot is rumored to be a secret organization consisting of one hand picked secret member from each territory of Oz. They control everything; commerce, stability, even food production, and medicine. The legend is they've been clandestinely controlling everything in Oz for generations before the Wizard's arrival, and some people believe even after that." Glinda said.

"If that's true, who controls them?" Elphaba asked.

"No one knows." Glinda said.

"No one knows because the organization is about as real as the ghost in Shiz's bell tower." Fiyero said, disgusted with the conversation.

"In some regions of Oz, the Wicked Witch of the West is much the same kind of legend, Fiyero." Elphaba said, in defense of Glinda.

"You two believe in whatever fairy tales you would like. In the meantime, does the name Antoin mean anything to you?" He asked.

"That's the kitchen server Jessie nearly scared to death." Glinda said, as Elphie nodded, remembering the look on his face.

"We found a vial of the poison in his dresser. He was also the one that delivered that tea to me. The Gale Force is detaining him in the holding cells until we're ready to question him." Fiyero said.

"Are you coming, Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"No, I'm not leaving Jessie." Elphaba said.

"Go ahead. I'm right behind you." Jessie's weak voice caught all of their attention, especially Elphaba. She began to cry for joy, squeezing Jessie's hand. Jessie returned it, before pulling Elphaba towards her. To her dismay, her grip was so weak, Elphaba's hand slipped out of it.

"Jessie!" Elphaba said, before all but jumping in bed on top of her, hugging her and crying. Jessie held her close, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm OK, baby. Please don't cry." Jessie said.

Seeing that Glinda smiled, and motioned to Fiyero to follow her out.

()

The toll of the clock marked the beginning of the meeting, as it always did. The men entered from separate doors. Their long cloaks swishing along the ground as they took their seats. The meeting was called to order before anyone realize that something was, in fact, different.

"Gentlemen, I understood that you were all waiting for my direction before acting on this new situation?" Her voice boomed with annoyance, echoing in the chamber.

"Yes...No action has been taken." Munchkinland said, nervously.

"You are mistaken. One of you has acted impulsively. Would you like to explain your actions, Winkie?" The voice asked.

"I have nothing to explain. I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Winkie said before suddenly crying out in pain.

"I will give you one more opportunity, before I destroy you from within. Were you responsible for the attempt on Glinda the Good yesterday, and I warn you, I already know." The woman's voice boomed, as the scream of the Winkie representative got louder.

"I did...I did...aaugh!" The man cried out. Whatever held him suddenly released.

"Did I not instruct that no action be taken until I decided her fate?" The woman said angrily.

"Yes, but..." Before Winkie could say more, he began to choke.

"But what? But you decided on a whim the decision of the council was irrelevant, and you would do whatever you chose to?" She said angrily.

"Can't ….. breathe..." Winkie choked out.

"If any of you act against my will and on your own again, I will not be this kind." She said, the grip on Winkie releasing.

"What did you want to do?" Gillikin asked, nervously.

"At the moment, nothing. Thanks to this failed attempt, security around Glinda will be extremely tight. Glinda has done nothing to indicate she will take any different path than the wizard, other than lifting the voice and travel bans. She may even be more useful than the Wizard was, due to her Ozwide popularity. Until Glinda does otherwise we will assume it is buisness as usual, and leave it be. Are we all in agreement?" Each man answered yes, Winkie begrudgingly.

"What of the freak?" Munchkinland asked, annoyed.

The woman laughed darkly, "The people of Oz have a long memory, Munchkinland. I suspect the people in combination with her temper will rid us of her before she becomes a threat. She was nearly arrested last night, in fact. By the way, Winkie, do not expect us to protect you, should anyone find you responsible. Your attempt was ill planned and foolish."

"But..." Another scream of pain echoed through the room.

"I don't like to be interrupted. Take this as lesson, gentleman. You were selected by your predecessors. This does not entitle you to assume I will not hold you to the same standards as I did them. Be gone." The woman's voice boomed.

Winkie fell out of his chair, in agony. The other three men left quickly, leaving him writhing on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hello readers! Thank you guys so much for all of the reads! And Coming and Going, the reviews are incredible! My cowriter and I are curious, who do you think comprises the Ozmoot, and if you had any thoughts on who Her is. Feel free to leave your guesses in a review, or PM. Again, thank you guys for reading!

CK and MIM

Jessie didn't like this one bit. Three days in bed was not something that sat well with her. Between Elphaba, Glinda, and the nurses poking and prodding her every few hours; she was at her bare limit of tolerance.

"Please tell me you're not here to keep me in bed." Jessie said, getting up. She had actually talked Glinda into transforming her hospital gown into a shirt and shorts this morning.

"Actually, I was thinking we might sneak you out of here for a little bit." Fiyero said, chuckling.

Jessie looked relieved to hear that. "Thanks. Any more of this TLC and I was going to go postal." Jessie said, following him out.

"Just tell me if it's too much. I don't want to face the wrath of Fae." Fiyero said, half teasingly. Fae really would kill him if Jessie got hurt because she wasn't lying in bed.

"She means well, but I've never been able to just lay around." Jessie said, as they made their way to the staircase.

Fiyero led her down to the training area. Her jaw dropped, seeing a whole battalion of gale force guards standing around. Seeing her walk in, they snapped to attention.

"They wanted to learn how you took down half of Glinda's security single handedly." Fiyero whispered.

"Finally, something I enjoy." Jessie said, as they walked closer to the group.

()

It was lunch before Elphaba was able to make it back down to the infirmary. She walked into the room, looking among the soldiers for Jessie. She sighed when she didn't see Jessie, apparently Jessie was fed up with lying around like a good patient.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen Jessie?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah, Fiyero came and busted her out a few hours ago." One of the soldiers said, with a chuckle.

"Lucky duck. They won't let me out for another week." One of them said. His right arm hung limply at his side.

"Jessie did that?" She asked, worriedly.

"No, ma'am. I disobeyed an order, and now..." He said, looking down at his arm.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked, curiously.

"Well..." Instead of answering, the man pulled up his shirt with his free hand, revealing whip marks that she was sure was going to heal much like Jessie's, and electric burns. She recognized them well, having seen Animals with similar wounds.

"What was the order?" Elphaba asked.

"I can't say, ma'am." He answered.

"Was it to attack me?" She asked, more out of curiosity.

"No, ma'am. It was something I couldn't do." He said, head lowered.

"I understand. I'm sorry..." Before she could say anything else, the man wheeled himself to a corner.

Elphaba suddenly felt horrible. Seeing her expression change, one of the soldiers motioned her over. "That order was to kill a family of Animals suspected of subversion by Madame Morrible. Having a family himself, he released them instead. They haven't been seen since. When they managed to escape a high security holding cell, and he was the one guarding it, it didn't take long to connect the dots." He said.

"What happens when he leaves here?" Elphaba asked softly.

"Discharge, I would imagine. With a gimp arm, there isn't much he can do." The man said, with a shrug.

"Thank you for telling me this." Elphaba said.

"I don't recall telling you anything, Lady Elphaba." The man said, with a wink.

"Feel better soon." She said with a smile.

"I will." He said, as Elphaba left.

She focused on Jessie, she sensed her energy in the training room. Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes, it figures Jessie would push herself physically. Elphaba intended to reprimand Jessie for this later tonight.

When she got there, she was shocked, to see Jessie guiding the gale force through martial arts steps like she did the children in her classes on Earth. She stood over by the side, watching carefully. When Jessie was done she bowed to the soldiers before turning towards the door. She paused for a moment when she saw Elphaba.

"Good luck." Fiyero whispered, patting her shoulder, before heading quickly to the other soldiers.

"Thanks for the support." Jessie called after him teasingly.

"Am I going to have to put a spell on your bed to keep you in it?" Elphaba asked, sternly.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't take another day of laying there." Jessie said, looking at Elphie with a puppy dog pout.

"That doesn't work with me." Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby." Jessie repeated, hugging her.

"Just take it easy, please." Elphaba pleaded.

"I will. Is it lunch yet? I'm hungry." Jessie asked. Hoping to distract Elphie from the fact that she is out of bed.

"That is the best news I've heard all day." Elphaba said, slipping an arm around Jessie's waist. They walked to the dining room and found Glinda with Commander Hostick, head of the Gale Force.

"...The second set of carriages will contain yourself, Lady Elphaba, Miss Reynolds and the Captain." Hostick said.

"Do you really feel this measure is necessary?" Glinda asked.

"I would prefer you cancel this tour entirely, but in lieu of that, yes." He said.

"Thank you, Commander. We'll continue this after lunch." Glinda said, as she looked up and saw Jessie and Elphaba, both looking at her oddly.

"As you wish, Lady Glinda. Lady Elphaba." He said, tipping his hat before leaving.

"You're going through with this tour?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Glinda asked.

"Glinda, someone just tried to assassinate you. I know you're big on public displays, but this is just asking for trouble." Elphaba said, as Jessie led her to the table, pulling out her chair.

"If I cancel the tour, the people of Oz will be highly disappointed." Glinda said, getting a scoff.

"My best friend's safety is far more important than the disappointment of the masses." Elphaba said, rolling her eyes. Was public opinion really important enough to Glinda to risk death?

"Don't be over dramatic, Elphie." Glinda said dismissively.

"Don't be a fool, Glinda. I know you're blonde, but you are far from stupid." Elphaba said in frustration.

"Elphie, how many times was your life threatened?" Glinda asked, as the servants brought in their lunch.

"More times than I can count." Elphaba said, truthfully. When she was on the run, it was a daily occurrence.

"Yet, you continued, didn't you?" Glinda said, getitng a nod.

"I had no choice. You do. All this tour is going to do is give them an opportunity to try again." Elphaba said, the worry obvious on her face.

"They could make another attempt here. Elphaba, if I give in to the fear, what example do I set for the people? They depend on me to be their leader. If I falter at every threat, so will they, and that would lead to chaos." Glinda stated.

"What if we postponed it for a few weeks, at least until the Gale Force can find out exactly who's behind these attempts." Jessie suggested.

"No, Jessie. I have shied away for far too long. I let them lie about Elphaba. I stood by as Morrible worked them into a frenzy..." Glinda began.

"Glinda, your death won't change the past." Elphaba said softly.

"But it can change the future. If the Ozmoot is behind this, my death will bring attention to their little group." Glinda said.

"Glinda, listen to yourself. You are resolved that you're going to die." Elphaba said, honestly terrified.

"You don't understand, Elphie. If it's them, I'm on borrowed time anyway. If it's my destiny to die at their hands, then I will make sure I don't die in vain." Glinda said, getting up. This conversation exsaustified her. The guilt she felt over Elphaba and Nessa's deaths never abated. It ate her from the inside out. She had to try to make it right, even if it did put her at risk. Before Elphie could say anything else, Glinda walked out of the room.

"Jessie..." Elphaba whispered as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"She knows what she's doing, Elphie. You're gonna have to trust her, just like she trusts you." Jessie said softly.

"She seems so set, Jessie. Like this is set in stone." Elphaba said, worriedly.

"Then we have to make sure it isn't. The Gale Force will be handling security, and Fiyero and I will be by both of your sides. It's going to be OK, Elphie." Jessie said soothingly.

"You're damn right it is." Elphaba said, getting up, and leaving quickly. She made her way to the library. Even if it was an urban legend, there had to be some written theories on this group. If they were looking for Glinda, Elphaba was determined to find them first.

When Jessie recovered from the shock of Elphie's sudden departure, she went to look for Glinda. To her surprise, she found her in the chapel. Glinda knelt before the alter, praying. Not wanting to interrupt, Jessie watched her silently, and waited.

()

Elphaba had found many books on the Ozmoot. Most of them made the group sound exactly as Fiyero had described them, an organization of phantoms. This group had been linked to every single historical event in Oz, going all the way back to Lurline herself. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Miss Elphaba, you sent for me?" Chistrey asked, coming to perch on the table at her side.

"Yes. There's a soldier downstairs who freed an Animal family. Have you heard anything about this?" Elphaba asked, closing the book.

"Yes, Miss Elphaba. A family of Bears attempted to frighten Dorothy away from the forest. They were captured by the Gale Force during the march on the castle. They are in the Vinkus, in hiding." He said.

"I see. I'd like you to do something for me, Mr. Chistrey." Elphaba said.

"Anything you would like, Miss Elphaba." He said with enthusiasm.

Elphaba explained to Chistrey what she wanted. When she was sure he understood, she let him go, turning her attention back to the book.

()

Fiyero found Glinda, looking exhausted, and sitting alone on their bed. Taking off his jacket, Fiyero jumped into bed, getting a laugh out of Glinda.

"You are such a little boy, Fiyero." She said, giggling.

Fiyero loved that giggle. It took him back to his days at Shiz. "But you love me like this, don't you?" He asked, getting a nod.

"I really do." Glinda said, her lips seeking his in a deep, meaningful kiss.

Pulling away, Fiyero looked her in the eyes. "I love you, too." He said, before engaging the kiss once again, his hands pulling her closer gently.

()

It was well after midnight when Elphaba finally made it to her room, expecting to find Jessie sound asleep. Instead, she found her sitting at the desk, a pen in her hand. Knowing that Jessie hadn't seen her, she slid behind her, kissing her temple softly.

"What are you writing?" Elphaba asked, curiously.

Jessie hastily shoved the paper in her pocket. "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Elphaba said.

"You don't need to know about it. Please, trust me." Jessie said, her eyes pleading for understanding. It wasn't ready for Elphaba yet.

"OK." Elphaba said, with a shrug. She knew Jessie wouldn't be doing anything negative, and she seemed intent about keeping it a secret, so Elphaba let it drop.

"Why are you so late?" Jessie asked, before scooping her up in a cradle and carrying her to the bed.

"Research." Elphaba said.

"Find anything interesting?" Jessie asked.

"Apparently this group is rumored and very well documented, even if no one knows the exact members. There have always been five members, one from each region, and one leader above all." Elphaba said.

"They've never identified any of the members, ever?" Jessie asked, flabbergasted.

"There have been rumors, after they were long dead. Frex's great grandfather was suspected of being one of the founding members, in fact." Elphaba said.

"Frex?" Jessie asked, confused.

"My father, if you could call him that." Elphaba said, hoping Jessie would let it drop. She hated talking about that man, and avoided it at all costs.

"So, your family may be involved?" Jessie asked. She'd been with Elphie long enough to know she didn't tell her anything until she wanted to, and Jessie could accept that. Plus, it may not be something Jessie wanted to know about anyway.

"Not exactly my family, thanks to Oscar, but yes. Presumably my accepted family in Oz was one of the founders of this organization," Elphaba suddenly began chuckling,

"What's funny about that?" Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My father was governor, but he was also a minister. Just knowing his family was rumored to be associated with this group would have humiliated him even more than I did." She said, laughing another humorless laugh.

"He would be proud to see what you've become..." Jessie said.

"Jessie, I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but please. You didn't know this man, and it feels like three lifetimes ago." Elphaba said, finding herself wrapped in Jessie's arms.

"I'm damn proud to know you, if it helps." Jessie said, kissing her neck.

Elphaba melted into her arms with a dark blush. "I hope so." Elphie said, curling into Jessie's chest. Elphaba didn't like to remember her childhood. The ancient hurts and horrible memories reminded her of how little love she had received in her life before Jessie and her friends on Earth. Now she knew how it should have felt.

Jessie bent to kiss her on the head. "I love you, my queen."

"As I love you my knight." Elphaba said, nuzzling into her chest.


	11. Chapter 11

Three days later, and Jessie was still struggling to get back to anything resembling normal. She seemed to wear out quickly, and sleep more than she had in her life. Even with that, she worked with Glinda and the Gale Force soldiers that wanted to learn martial arts. She didn't expect Glinda to take it as seriously as she was, but was pleasantly surprised by her progress.

When it came to teaching, Jessie took Marcus's lead. He had taken her from knowing absolutely nothing to being able to take anyone down: first the basic movements, then the advanced movements, and finally the nerve holds and take downs. So far, that method had never failed, but Jessie couldn't use it this time. Glinda didn't have time for that. She had gotten the basics down well enough, and Jessie was anxious to teach her the nerve holds and take downs. Jessie met her in her room, as usual. Walking in, Jessie was carrying a training spear.

"What is that?" Glinda asked.

"A training spear. You're going to learn to take it away from me." Jessie said.

Glinda scoffed, "Jessie, you are far larger than I am. How am I supposed to do that?"

Jessie set the staff against the wall, before looking at her. "What did I tell you? Size doesn't matter. You can take that away from anyone. It's not about strength, it's about technique. If you can get them out of their center of gravity you can take it away, knock them down, and have enough time to get away."

"Jessie, that's impossible. Even if I could, Elphie would kill me for practicing on you." Glinda said, shaking her head.

"OK, don't practice on me." Jessie said, walking to the door, "Excuse me, can I get a hand from one of you?" Jessie asked the two guards posted outside of Glinda's room.

"Of course." The larger of the two said, coming inside. He immediately knelt before Glinda, who waved him up.

"Now is not the time for that, Mr. Dorin." Glinda told the muscular man, who rose, as Jessie closed the door.

"Mr. Dorin, are you familiar with spears?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, ma'am. It's one of the first weapons we learn, ma'am." He said.

She tossed him the staff, which he easily caught. "You're going to attack Lady Glinda with it." She explained, watching the man's eyes go wide.

"No, I...I can't. She's...She's Glinda." The man said, flustered.

"Dorin, I know you can't attack Lady Glinda. But with the poisonings around here, I'm trying to show her how to protect herself." Jessie said calmly.

"That's our job, Miss Jessie. To make sure that she never has to defend herself." He said. He'd heard the rumors himself, that someone had tried to poison someone in the palace.

"True, and you all do that job exceptionally well. But you can't be with her all the time. What if someone snuck into her bathroom, and attacked while she was in the tub. Or what if they attacked her in a dressing room while she was trying on clothes?" Jessie said.

"What lowly scoundrel would even conceive such things?" Dorin said, angry at the thought.

"What lowlife scoundrel would think to poison either Lady Elphaba or Lady Glinda? Someone did try, not all the people of Oz are as honorable as you are Dorin. I like Glinda myself, and I don't want to see her hurt. I'm asking for your help in making sure that doesn't happen." Jessie said.

"It's OK." Glinda said with a small smile.

"Very well." Dorin said, nervously. If he, even by accident, hurt Lady Glinda, he wasn't sure how he would deal with that.

"Thank you, Dorin. I need you to take this, and come at me in slow motion. I want to show Lady Glinda exactly how to do this." Jessie said, getting a nod.

He came at her in slow motion, and Jessie broke down each movement. Once Glinda understood the concept, she let Glinda walk her through the moves. Glinda was surprised, it wasn't as difficult as she would have thought. Jessie watched them practice with a critical eye, as the speed of Dorin's attacks picked up. She couldn't help but applaud wildly, as Glinda disarmed him at full speed. Glinda looked down at Dorin absolutely shocked.

"Mr. Dorin, did you let me do that? I expect an honest answer." Glinda said.

"No, Lady Glinda. I assure you, I did not let you do that." He said, equally flabbergasted. Glinda was barely half of his size. There was no way she should have been able to flip him and take that spear away. Yet, he was on his back, staring up at her.

"That's what I told you, Glinda. Size has nothing to do with it. It's all about leverage and balance." Jessie said, genuinely proud of how quickly Glinda was learning. Glinda extended her hand, offering it to Dorin to help him up.

"Lady Glinda, that was incredible." He said, shocked.

"Thank you! It was fun. Well, doing that to you wasn't fun...I mean...Oh, you know what I mean." She said, hugging the shocked guard.

"Miss Jessie, if it's not too late, may I join your class?" Dorin asked.

"Sure, always room for one more." Jessie said, grinning, as he headed for the door.

"Master Dorin?" Hearing Glinda, he froze in his tracks and turned around.

"Yes, Lady Glinda?" He asked.

"I know what you just did was very difficult. I want to thank you on behalf of Oz, and personally for myself, for your dedication and service. You went above and beyond the call of duty, and I appreciate your willingness to do so." Glinda said.

"Thank you, Lady Glinda." He said, snapping to attention. There was pride in his eyes and posture as he stood there.

"Resume your post, Master Dorin." She said, with a nod.

"That was very nice of you." Jessie said, getting a head shake.

"It was a small gesture that he will remember for the rest of his life. One act of kindness burned into his memory, will instill more loyalty than ten thousand threats." Glinda said. There was more to Glinda than anyone realized, and Jessie was learning all about that.

()

Fiyero was reviewing the interrogation of Antoin in his mind. Apparently he was just hired help, paid in cash to add it to Glinda's tea by a man in a black cloak. According to Antoin, he didn't know what the liquid was. The scary part was, Fiyero believed him. The man held no ill will and regarded Glinda with the upmost respect, as did most of Oz. He was devastated when he found out exactly what that liquid was. Fiyero could only shake his head in disbelief. He was known as being not very thoughtified most of the time, and he would agree with the assessment proudly. Even he wasn't dumb enough to just take an insanely large amount of money to add something to someone's drink, and not know exactly what that liquid did. He insisted that Antoin be held in the palace, at least until Glinda decided what to do with him. If they locked him in Southstairs general population, he would be dead inside of an hour.

"Hey, what are you up to?" Jessie asked, seeing Fiyero staring out of the window of the throne room.

"Just thinking." Fiyero said, distractedly.

"I try not to do that. Gives me a headache." Jessie said.

Fiyero chuckled, "You and me, both. However, some things are worth the headache."

"She's still going through with this tour?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, yeah. Nothing is going to stop her, despite everyone's objections." Fiyero said.

"She does have a point, though. With Oz on the verge of civil unrest, the tour is necessary." Jessie said.

"I know. It's her safety I'm worried about. Antoin didn't even know what was in that vial, according to him. Just took the money and did as he was told." Fiyero said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Hopefully with that failure, that'll be the end of it." Jessie said.

"Hopefully, but when it comes to Glinda's safety, hopefully isn't good enough." Fiyero said.

"So what's the plan?" Jessie asked.

()

When Morrible returned to her cell after the 'interrogation', the last thing she expected was to see Her.

"Well, don't you look positively dreadful. Incarceration does not suit you, Ester." She said.

"Perhaps you should remove me from it, then." Morrible said, hoping she would. After all, she had served her amicably for nearly fourty years.

"Now, if I did that, what kind of example would that set? Besides, you were obviously the weak link of our organization. An Earthling did this to you, even with all of your powers?" The disappointment and amusement in her voice was unmistakable.

"What was I to do?" Morrible asked, angrily.

"Prove yourself worthy of the emerald city ring would have been a very good start. I do not tolarate failure, Ester. You know this." She said.

"But...but..." Before Morrible could respond farther, she found herself pinned against the wall.

"I reclaim your powers." She said, before releasing Morrible with a shocked gasp, "Who has your powers?"

"The Wicked Witch of the West." Morrible answered.

"So that freak has even more power than before? Wonderful. If she figures out how to master your powers as she has her own, you've effectively endangered us all." She said angrily.

"It wasn't my fault." Morrible pleaded.

A red beam flew from her hand, connecting with Morrible, who howled in pain. Her body slowly turned into dust, her prison uniform was piled onto the pile of dust that used to be Morrible.

"Sorry, Ester, loose lips and the like." She said, cackling before she vanished.

()

Fiyero was trying to teach Jessie to dance, and laughing at her two left feet.

"What does this have to do with leading again?" Jessie asked, trying to keep up with Fiyero.

"You have to learn how to follow if you're going to learn to lead. Plus, it's fun." He said, laughing, as he changed steps again. Jessie tripped, landing in his arms.

"For who, exactly." Jessie said, obviously frustrated.

Fiyero patted her shoulder. "Let's take a break. You're trying too hard."

"Says you. You'll lead Glinda around that floor like you were born to. I don't want to look like an idiot with Elphaba." Jessie said.

"Elphaba wouldn't care if you didn't dance a single dance with her. Jessie, she loves you. That's unconditional, I know from experience." Fiyero said, a touch of sadness in his voice.

"You love her, too, don't you?" Jessie asked.

"I do, very much. But it's not the same love that you and her share. She told me so herself. Besides, I hate to admit it, she's right. I've loved Glinda since we were at Shiz. I imagine I always will." Fiyero said.

"So what made you go with Elphaba, and not marry Glinda when you had the chance?" Jessie asked, curiously.

"She told you about that?" Fiyero asked, Jessie nodded, "Elphaba needed help, and I love her. I couldn't just let the Wizard's men cart her off to who knows where and hurt her. Even now, if it were Elphaba they were trying to kill, I would give my life to prevent it. But I don't have the same passion I have for Glinda. Just as Elphaba doesn't have the passion for me she has for you." Fiyero said.

"I understand all about that." Jessie said, smiling.

"However, you do understand, I will be watching you. If you do anything to hurt her, you and I will have words." His threat brought a nod and a grin out of Jessie.

"As long as you understand it's the same for Glinda." She said.

"I see why Elphaba loves you. Come on, let's find our ladies before they start worrying." Fiyero said, offering her a hand up.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. I was thinking about that ball..." Jessie said, leading him out.


	12. Chapter 12

It was time for the grand announcement from Glinda the Good to the people of Oz. All of Oz had begun to speculate why it had taken an entire week after the Wizard's sudden departure for them to make a proclamation. There were rumors that someone had tried to poison one of the good witches of Oz, and that they had succeeded. Another was that this was a coup by Elphaba the Wise to rule over Oz. Today will settle the rumors, at least for a few days.

()

Elphaba paced back and forth, she did not like this plan at all. The four of them had discussed this for days, Glinda would make the speech telling the people of Oz about the tour, where they were stopping along the way, ect. Glinda would also mention this grand ball of hers that she absolutely must have, and finally she would dispelled the rumors about the poisoning.

Glinda promised to say that the would be assassin has been captured and that they were targeting Lady Elphaba the Wise, not Glinda the Good.

Elphaba shook her head as she saw Glinda preparing to go out. "Are you sure this is necessary?" Elphaba would much rather stay hidden in the shadows than join her friend on the balcony for this speech.

Glinda smiled, "Yes, besides Elphie. We have an entire specialized guard the Jessie trained herself. The best thing we can do is unite the people behind us."

Glinda held out her hand for Elphaba to take. Sighing deeply she takes Glinda's hand and walks with her out onto the balcony to officially begin their grand tour. The speech was rousing as all of Glinda's speeches were. By the end of it, the crowd was cheering wildly for a very nervous looking Elphaba and a smiling Glinda. Glinda had made Elphaba sound like the bravest woman in all of Oz, and the crowd gathered ate it up as such. When they went inside, Elphaba looked at her friend in shock.

"You look so natural out there. How do you do it?" Elphaba asked, genuinely impressed.

"I was raised for this, Elphie. If I hadn't been doing it for the Wizard, I would be doing it for Popsicle and his company. Besides, when you mean every word it's easy. The speeches I was forced into were much harder." Glinda said with a hint of sadness.

Elphaba's arm wrapped around her best friend's shoulder. "If I forgive you, will you finally forgive youself?" Elphaba asked softly.

"It wouldn't hurt." Glinda said, hugging her back.

"I forgive you, sister." Elphie said.

Tears of joy fill Glinda's eyes. "Your what?"

"My sister. You were more of a sister to me than Nessa was. I just didn't know it at the time." Elphaba said, truthfully. Nessa always treated her more like a servant than a sister, even when they were close.

Instead of saying anything, Glinda hugged her tightly. Elphie hugged her back, a few tears of her own threatening to fall.

()

Jessie held herself up on the bed, her head was still spinning a little. That poison had done a number on her. Enough of one that she still didn't feel up to this trip. She knew it didn't matter, and Glinda felt the need to do it, so she didn't complain. She definitely wasn't sure she was up to protecting herself, much less anyone else on this tour. She'd told Elphaba she wanted to nap while Glinda did her little speech thing. Jessie honestly would prefer as little attention on her as possible. Knowing Fiyero had both her fiance and her best friend under control, it seemed like a great idea.

Getting changed, Jessie slowly made her way to the throne room. She found Elphaba and Glinda planning away. One look at Jessie brought a concerned look to Elphaba's face. "Still not feeling good?"

"Not really, but I will be." Jessie said, flashing a smile Elphaba could see right through.

"In another week or so, maybe. Jessie, the doctor told you, you can't overdo it." Elphaba said.

"I didn't listen to doctors on Earth, why would I in Oz?" Jessie asked, stumbling a little as she made her way to the table. Elphaba rolled her eyes, sometimes she really wished Jessie wasn't so stubborn.

"Jessie, you really should rest." Glinda said, worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Jessie said, sitting down. She laid her head in her arms.

"If you keep pushing yourself..." Before Elphaba could finish, she heard Jessie's loud snore, and looked at Glinda with a grin.

"She doesn't seem to stop, does she?" Glinda said, chuckling along with Elphaba.

"No, she doesn't. Glinda she's not going to be able to keep up with this tour. At least not as my bodyguard." Elphaba said, her voice a whisper.

Glinda nodded. "Did you have an idea?"

"I think so. There are two soldiers I'd like to add to our security detail. Both are in the infirmary." Elphaba said.

"I heard you were popular down there." Glinda said, proudly.

"I don't know about that, but both have integrity. Most of the Gale Force soldiers I've dealt with don't." Elphaba said.

"Elphie, they follow orders. Before from the Wizard, and now from you and I. They have no choice in the matter, so don't judge them so harshly." Glinda said, her voice low as they walked into the hallway.

"The one I am interested in had enough integrity to refuse an order, and save an Animal family in the process." Elphaba said.

"You're speaking of Roric. Man in a wheelchair, short black hair, limp right arm." Glinda said.

Elphaba raised en eyebrow. "You know him?"

"I try to know all of the soldiers in the Gale Force by their names. It doesn't always happen, I'm far from perfect, but I try. The reason I know him is I was there when Morrible exerted her punishment." Glinda said, shaking her head, "I clandestinely blocked some of the pain, but there was little else I could do without gaining attention." She said.

"I'm certain he appreciated that." Elphaba said, proud that her friend had made a small stand against Morrible.

"No, he would have appreciated it if I had the courage to stop her, not just witness and attempt to correct." Glinda said, matter of factly.

"When did you become so critical of yourself?" Elphaba asked.

"Watch your fiance hung up in a cornfield and your best friend melt into a cloud of smoke in a tower. It will change your opinion on everything." Glinda said.

Without looking at Elphie, Glinda hurried off. Elphaba had no idea Glinda had been that affected by her faked death. Before she could catch up, Glinda rounded a corner. Elphie gave up her pursuit and returned to Jessie who was still asleep. She wasn't surprised when Commander Hostick found her a few minutes later.

"I understand you're interested in having Roric assigned to your personal protection detail?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Elphaba was a bit concerned at the speed things seemed to travel within the palace.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Mr. Roric is to be executed for refusing the order of a commanding officer." Hostick said.

Elphaba's jaw tightened at that news. "What was the order?"

"That's not your concern." He said, matter of factly.

"If I am one of the Wizard's advisers acting in his absence, I think it is of my direct concern. What was the order?" Elphaba's eyes flashed in anger, but she remained calm at the moment.

"Miss Thropp, I understand that you were on a mission for the Wizard so clandestine even I, as commander of his military force, wasn't made aware of it. However, that does not entitle you to interfere in the day to day operations of the Gale Force." He said with a slight sneer.

His tone caused Elphaba to instantly bristle. "Correction. You answer directly to the Wizard, hence until his return, directly to myself or Glinda."

"Not on these matters, Miss Thropp. The security of Oz is at stake. He must be made an example of." He said calmly.

"I warn you, Commander, I will fight you on this. I'm certain Glinda will side with me." Elphaba said.

"I'm certain Glinda knows her place well enough not to interfere. I would advise you to do the same." He said, before walking off.

Elphaba shook her head. The arrogance of some of the Gale Force was truly mind blowing to her. She knew how to cut this plan off at the source. Kissing Jessie lightly on the head, she headed down to the infirmary.

"Lady Elphaba, what are you doing here?" The soldier she had talked to last week asked.

"I'm looking for Roric." Elphaba said.

"He's in a private room. The commander is going to execute him in the morning." The soldier said.

"Not if I can help it." Elphaba said, matter of factly.

The soldier shakily sat up, and came to his feet. "How can I help?"

"Yeah, Me too." Another one volunteered, getting yeahs from the other soldiers around. Elphaba smiled, this was the kind of loyalty she respected.

()

The Commander actually smirked when he heard the news. He had no doubt when he told Elphaba of his plan to execute that traitor, this would be her course of action. She simply couldn't help herself. This would prove to the people of Oz that, despite the Wizard's proclamation, nothing has changed. He didn't bother going to the infirmary, instead heading straight for the throne room. When he walked in, Glinda and Fiyero were looking at a map of Oz, Jessie still asleep at the table.

"...This is the best path, Fiyero. There's a lake for the horses to drink from and rest." Glinda said.

Walking in, he snapped to attention. "Lady Glinda, we have a situation."

()

When Glinda made it to the infirmary, she found the infirmary doors locked and barricaded. All of the doctors and nurses were outside, and only Elphaba and the injured members of Glinda's security squad remained. The door seemed to glow with green energy. When Glinda touched it she felt a mild shock which forced her to step back.

"Elphie? What's going on?" Glinda asked.

"Open the door now, Miss Thropp, or face being arrested for subversion." He said, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I'm talking to Glinda, no one else." Elphaba answered from behind the door.

"Then let me in, Elphie." Glinda said, walking back to the door before Hostick tried to pull her away again.

Fiyero grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch Lady Glinda again." He warned, his voice cold.

"I'm trying to protect Lady Glinda. Elphaba could attack her at any moment." Hostick said.

"Highly unlikely. Stand down, Hostick. If any of the Gale Force attempts to enter that room when I do, I will personally see that they are discharged." Glinda warned, loudly enough that everyone would hear it in the room.

"Lady Glinda..." Hostick protested.

"I said stand down, Commander. Do you dare defy Glinda the Good?" She said.

"Of course not." He said.

"Then stand down." She said with authority.

"Yes, your goodness." He said, begrudgingly stepping aside.

When Glinda reached for the door this time, the green glow disappeared. After she walked inside, the door closed, and the green glow resumed.

"Elphie, why do you do things like this?" Glinda said, shaking her head.

"What was I supposed to do? Watch him be executed?" Elphaba said, as the soldiers surrounding her parted.

"What? Who is going to be executed?" Glinda asked, confused.

"Roric, ma'am." One of them responded.

"Alec, no one's ordered any executions, least of all me." Glinda said.

"You...know me?" Alec said, shocked.

"Yes, I do. You served on my security force for a year before being transferred to the Elite of the Ozian Guard, under Captain Roric. I also know you just had a little one. Did you receive the basket I sent to your family?" Glinda asked.

Alec nodded, "I thought it was your staff..."

"Everyone does; now, what is this about the Captain being executed?" Glinda asked.

"The commander informed me that Roric was to be executed in the morning, and there was nothing you or I could do to prevent it." Elphaba said, the strain from holding the spell as long as she had beginning to show.

"Of course we can do something about it, Elphie. We are the Wizard's emissaries, acting on behalf of him." Glinda said, looking at the door. Pointing her wand at the door, the green was reinforced by pink energy, "Let the spell go, Elphie. You need a break."

"Thanks." Elphaba said, genuinely grateful and panting a little.

"Don't thank me. Didn't I tell you, Elphie? You can't be doing things like this. There is a proper way to handle this situation." Glinda said, looking around, "Where is Roric, anyway?"

"He's in his room, your goodness. He refused to come out and take part in anything undermining the Wizard's wishes." Alec said.

"That doesn't sound like a traitor to me. Which room is he in?" Glinda asked. One of the men pointed to the third door, "Thank you, Kreit." Glinda dropped the spell, walking to the main door, and opening it. "This has been one massive misunderstanding. Commander Hostick, come with me. Doctors and nurses, please resume your work, and the rest of you are dismissed." Glinda said.

Everyone did as they were told. Commander Hostick walked slowly towards Glinda.

"Now, would you like to explain to me how you planned on carrying out an execution without my signature?" Glinda asked.

"I have authorization from Madame Morrible..." He began.

"Who is currently in Southstairs prison, where I am tempted to send you for trying to murder a subordinate." Glinda stated.

"Murder? Lady Glinda, this man," He motioned to Roric, "Refused a direct order from Madame Morrible and helped a family of Animals escape."

"They hadn't done anything, Lady Glinda. They growled in the forest, as most bears do." Roric said in his defense.

"Silence, traitor." Hostick barked.

"Commander, you are coming very close to subversion yourself. How dare you question myself or Lady Elphaba's influence in Oz! I have full authority to pardon Mr. Roric, and fully intend to. Until the morally questionable order was enacted, his service record was impeccable. I fully intend to see it restored to such." Glinda said.

"But..." Before he could start, Glinda lifted her hand.

"Do not even consider interrupting me, Commander. You are to restore him to his full rank and privileges immediately, and you are to do it formally in front of the Emerald City tomorrow." Glinda said.

"Yes, your goodness." He said begrudgingly.

Glinda continued, "Furthermore, he and his unit are no longer under your command. They will serve as Lady Elphaba and my personal security force, at least until this assassin is found. After that, he will remain on as Lady Elphaba's personal head of security at Lady Elphaba's request. You will fill out the paperwork immediately, and I want it official by tommorow morning."

"Yes, Lady Glinda..." He began.

Glinda raised her hand again. "I'm not finished. I want his pay returned to his family before the end of the day. You're dismissed, Commander." Glinda said, cooly, watching him leave with a steely gaze.

"Thank you, Lady Glinda." Roric said.

"Don't thank me. Lady Elphaba managed to shut down this infermery with the help of your unit. I wasn't even aware you were to be executed." Glinda said, truthfully.

"Please thank her for me." The man said, tiredly.

Glinda's eyes were filled with pity when she saw the still visible injuries on the brave man. "I couldn't help you when this happened. Would you allow me to help you now?"

"Lady Glinda, I am in your service. You can do whatever you wish." Roric said.

Glinda knelt next to his bed. Hovering her hands over his body her energy flew into the soldier, healing his wounds. When she was done, she looked him in the eyes. "Please, forgive me. I should have never let her do this in the first place."

"Lady Glinda, I never blamed you or anyone else for my injuries. Please, Lady Glinda, please don't blame yourself. It's because of you that I have my life." He said, taking her hand with his previously limp one.

"Thank you, Roric." Glinda said, hugging him.

"You and Lady Elphaba can count on my service until you no longer require it, or my life is taken." He vowed, Glinda smiled before heading back out to the main room of the wing.

She saw Fiyero and Elphaba with the other soldiers still sitting there with them, "Gentlemen, you have all been reassigned. Those of you able, such as Mr. Alec, will join us tomorrow on the tour. Those of you still injured will meet us when you're physically able on the tour."

The soldiers cheered for her as the three friends walked out of the wing.

"Glinda, where's Jessie?" Elphaba asked, curiously.

"I think she's still sleeping." Fiyero said with a chuckle.

Elphaba shook her head, as they headed to the throne room. Sure enough, Jessie was passed out on the table in the same place she had been eight hours ago. Elphaba walked over, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Jess? Wake up." She whispered.

Jessie yawned before looking up. "Damn, how long was I out?"

"Only a few hours." Glinda assured her.

"Did I miss anything?" Jessie asked, getting a head shake from the three.

"Nothing at all. Let's go to bed, love." Elphaba said, leading a still groggy Jessie away.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you everyone for reading. Please leave a review or send a pm on who you think they mystery man is, we would love to hear your guesses.

Jessie was learning that, when Glinda set her mind to something, she got it done. It was a far cry from the way Elphie described her. By 11 AM, they were on their way to the Vinkus in the carriages. They all relaxed a bit, when the trip itself was uneventful. Jessie couldn't have been happier, seeing the crowd that turned out. People and Animal alike were carrying signs and cheering them as the carriage rolled past. Jessie and Fiyero stood a few steps back, as Glinda and Elphaba were greeted by the King and Queen mother of the Vinkus.

"I told her there was nothing to worry about." Fiyero whispered to Jessie.

"She is beloved." Jessie agreed, "Did you get a chance to talk to her yet?"

"Some. What about you? Did you get the information from Elphaba?" He asked, getting a nod, as Jessie's eyes scanned the crowd carefully. When the speeches began, Jessie and Fiyero took their places behind Elphaba and Glinda, staying close and keeping an eye on the crowd.

"She said Glinda is an only child. So her parents are going to be your biggest worry." Jessie whispered, as Glinda began her speech.

"You won't have to worry about getting anyone there. The only people alive Elphaba would want there are Chistrey and Doctor Dillimond." Fiyero said.

"Any word on where he is? I know Mr. Chistrey told me Elphie was looking for him." Jessie asked.

"Not yet, but I didn't get a chance to ask Glinda before we got here." Fiyero said, honestly.

"What about friends, like from Shiz?" Jessie asked.

"You're looking at them." Fiyero said.

Jessie couldn't help but sigh. Elphie had told her how college had been. She honestly hoped Elphie was just being pessimistic. It broke Jessie's heart to think about how much adversity Elphie had to endure. However it made the smile on her face even brighter when Elphie took the podium to a round of applause and cheers.

"We're finding Dr. Dillamond next, right?" Fiyero asked.

"Yeah, if we can do it without raising suspicion. Think they're going to like this?" Jessie asked.

"Oh, yeah. Elphie may never admit it, but she will love it. And so will Glinda." Fiyero said, his eyes locked on his girlfriend.

Elphie finished speaking, to another round of cheers. As Glinda and Elphaba stepped off the stage, they were escorted by Roric and Alec, one in front and one in back. After everyone was back in the carriage, they were taken to the Royal palace of the Vinkus to freshen up.

()

It wasn't that Elphaba hadn't enjoyed the reaction she had gotten. Public speaking always left her drained. After a much needed nap with Jessie, she made her way downstairs. The palace was rumored to have one of the most extensive librarys in Oz. When Elphaba walked in, she was thrilled to see it hadn't been exaggerated. Getting a few volumes, she picked out a comfortable chair, and resumed her studies.

Elphaba stayed with her head in a book, until she felt a tug on her skirt. Looking down, she smiled, seeing Chistery.

"Miss Elphaba, what you've requested has been done. They will arrive in an hour." He informed her, getting a soft smile and a nod.

"Thank you, Chistery." Elphaba said.

"Miss Elphaba, should I check on Miss Jessie?" He asked, concerned. It was the first time in a long time he had seen Elphaba without her friend.

"No, just let her rest. I trust you heard of the poisoning, despite being out of the palace?" She asked.

"Yes, I have. I was tempted to leave immediately, if not for the urgency of what you needed." He said, getting a loving rub on the top of his head.

"I was never in danger, Mr. Chistery. The story was necessary to cover the truth. Jessie ingested a poison intended for Glinda. She's been trying to recover since." Elphaba said, worriedly.

"What was the toxin? There may be a treatment among the animals for it." He said.

"It was a toxin from Munchkinland, but there is no need Chistrey. The antidote was administered promptly, and she's recovering. It's how exhausted she is that has me worried." Elphaba said, truthfully.

Chistrey nodded his understanding. "Is there anything else, Miss Elphaba?"

"No, you've done well, Chistrey, as always. Go get some rest, my friend." As he left, Elphaba went back to her books.

()

"It's so good to have you home, Yero." His mother, Armet, said, before pulling her son into a tight hug. Fiyero returned it.

"It's good to be home, mother." Fiyero said, kissing her cheek.

"You've finally brought your fiance." Armet said, after releasing him, and looking at Glinda with a critical eye.

"Yes, ma'am. It's very hard to get time away from the Emerald City and the Wizard, your majesty." Glinda said, curtseying politely.

"I would imagine it would be. Although, I understand you are far better at negotiations than the Wizard was." She said, with a fake smile.

"So I have been told, your majesty." Glinda said, with a polite nod. The tension between the two women could be cut with a knife, and Fiyero flinched from it.

"Well, mother, don't forget. I've also been doing a lot in the Gale Force." He added, hoping to take the pressure off Glinda.

"Yes, I've heard that too! My little boy has made captain!" Armet said proudly, pinching one of his cheeks.

"He may be promoted to commander soon, and given his own unit." Glinda said.

"Now, that should have already happened, shouldn't it?" Armet said, condescendingly.

Fiyero smoothly pulled Glinda into his side. "We are all very tired from our long journey. Mother, we're going to my room."

"We? No, I'm afraid not. Glinda, your things have been put in the guest wing along with Lady Elphaba's items. It simply wouldn't be proper for you two to remain in the same room and unmarried." She said, as though stating fact.

"It shouldn't be a problem. Elphaba and I have roommated before." Glinda said, graciously.

"Yes, I'm sure you have." Armet said, before turning on her heels and walking off. Glinda looked at Fiyero questioningly.

"She knew I left with Elphaba." He explained.

"And she also knows..." Glinda began.

"We were never engaged, yes." Fiyero said.

"No wonder she despises me." Glinda said, shaking her head.

Fiyero gently cupped her cheek. "Hey, who cares what she or anyone else thinks. I love you, Glinda."

"I love you too Yero, but I do care." Glinda said, walking off towards the guest rooms leaving Fiyero to wonder what had just happened.

()

Roric was surprised to be personally requested by Lady Elphaba while she walked the grounds. Elphaba never requested much of anything from the guard, at least not that he was told. Unless the threats on her life made her nervous, which he doubted. A request was a request; however, so Roric reported immediately. Seeing him approach, Elphaba smiled brightly.

"Mr. Roric, thank you for joining me." Elphaba said, meeting him at the entrance of the gardens.

"My pleasure, Miss Elphaba, although I'm lost as to why." Roric said, honestly.

"Don't worry, it will be clear in a moment. How are you feeling?" Elphaba asked, sincerely.

"Alot better. I feel as good as I did before the incident." He said, honestly.

"I'm glad to hear it." Elphaba said, leading him into the garden a ways. Once he got farther in, he saw a family of Bears. He instantly recognized the two adults and one of the cubs as the ones he had rescued, although the much younger cub confused him a bit.

"Miss Elphaba..." He began.

"I wanted you to see what your bravery protected. Come, I'll introduce you." Elphaba said, motioning him to follow. He did so on unsteady feet, not sure how his presence would be taken.

"Miss Elphaba..." The male bear said, before catching sight of the man behind her. The group fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Calaman, this is Captain Roric. Captain Roric, this is …..." Elphaba began.

"I know." The captain said, in a low voice. He didn't know how he felt about this, or how they truly felt about him. His nerves were quelled, when the cub ran over to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Roric." The cub said, bringing tears to the captain's eyes.

"You're very welcome." He said, returning the hug, and getting smiles from the parents, "I see you have a new addition." Roric said, when he found his voice.

"My sister, Bin. Bin, come here. It's OK, he won't hurt you." The cub called out. The tiny cub peaked out from behind her mother skittishly.

"It's OK, Bin." Her mother said, patting her head. Slowly, the cub approached the large man.

"HhhhhHello." The fear could be heard in the bear's voice.

"Hi. My name is Roric, what's yours?" He asked, kneeling so he could come to her level.

"Bin." She answered, the fear slowly ebbing.

"I was pregnant with her when you released us." The mother said, tearing up a bit. Elphaba made her way back to the front of the Garden, no longer feeling her presence was needed.

()

Elphaba was on her way to check on Jessie when the sound of soft crying caught her attention. She'd only heard it a hand ful of times in the entire time they'd known each other, but Glinda's crying was unmistakable. It never ceased to rip Elphaba's heart from her chest.

"Glinda?" She asked, getting the attention of her friend. When Glinda looked up at her with that heartbroken expression, Elphaba felt like she was back at Shiz. Coming in, she wrapped her arms around Glinda, letting her cry.

"It was horrindible, Elphie. She hates me." Glinda said.

"Who hates you?" Elphie asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mrs. Tiggular." Glinda said, brokenheartedly.

"Oh, Glinda, it is impossible to hate you. I would know, I tried." Elphaba said, jokingly.

"She does, Elphie. She knows, she knows that Fiyero never actually proposed and that he...he ran off with you." Glinda said.

"Oh, my sweet. I am so sorry." Elphaba said, as Glinda curled up against her chest.

"It's not your fault, but I don't know how to fix this." Glinda said, truthfully.

"You don't, my sweet. What she thinks of you she thinks of you. Even if it is wrong." Elphaba said, reassuringly.

"Do you think she'll ever get past it?" Glinda asked.

"I really don't know, Glin. What you did wasn't that severe. Perhaps with time she'll see the wonderful, sweet woman her son is in love with in a different light. It takes time, Glin. But it's also her problem, not yours." Elphaba said, rocking her crying friend softly.

"There's so much I wish I could change, Elphie." She said, shaking her head.

"We all do, Glinda. Do you know how many times I've wished I could go back in time, and turn down the Wizard's invitation? But then I look at Jessie, and I can't feel that way. I would've never met her. Just like you and Fiyero would never be as in love as you are right now if not for your time apart." Elphaba said, as Glinda slowly calmed down.

"I think I'm going for a walk. I need to think." Glinda said.

"Oh, sweet Oz, Glinda gets thoughtified." Elphaba said, with an exaggerated sigh, getting the smile she wanted from the sad woman slowly coming out of her arms.

"Shhhh, keep this between us." Glinda said, winking.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want your Winkie prince thinking you actually think, would we?" Elphaba teased, getting a smirk.

"He knows. It's the rest of Oz I'm worried about." Glinda said, with a wink, before she left. She headed outside, intending to avoid everyone altogether for a short while. She found a swing under a tall tree. Climbing on, she began swinging, and thinking.

()

He watched silently from the field behind the trees, waiting. He knew she would eventually be alone. Twisting his golden ring so the yellow stone faced the inside of his palm, he slowly walked over.

"Nice day for a swing, isn't it?" The man said, with a disarming smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Fiyero couldn't believe that his mother had been so cruel to Glinda. He knew she didn't approve of Glinda before they arrived. When Fiyero was at Shiz, his father had died of an unknown ailment. As a result, she was suddenly very critical of everyone her sons kept as company.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he was told that his half brother Averic would be taking over the throne. However, that news didn't let him off the hook with his mother or with the people of the Vinkus.

Everyone knew that Prince, now King, Averic was not his mother's child. If not for Averic's mother's death, he would have never been brought to the Vinkus in the first place. At first, the people were skeptical, the bastard son of their beloved king ruling them however he chose? However, Averic had gone a long way in the ten years he had been King to change their minds. He ruled justly and honorably, much like his father before him. The fact that he was the bastard son from Quox could be overlooked by his noble actions.

Fiyero, on the other hand, was born and raised in the Vinkus. Many felt he should have been the ruler, dispite his young age and reluctance to lead. The most powerful of whom Fiyero found himself standing before.

"Mother, may I see you a moment?" Fiyero said, bowing respectfully. Primarily because of the ladies his mother was with.

"Of course, Fiyero! You remember Lady Carool and Lady Marilen, don't you?" She said.

"Yes, I do," He said politely; in actuality, he didn't. His mother had set him up with so many women she deemed 'proper' in his 27 years that he would have needed a list to keep upwith them all, "It's a pleasure to see you both again."

"Likewise, Prince Fiyero." Carool said, with a polite nod.

"Ladies, will you excuse us?" Fiyero asked, taking his mother's arm.

"Anything for you, Prince Fiyero. I assume you're going to be at the ball to celebrate Lady Glinda and Her arriving tomorrow?" Marilen said.

"Marilen, of course he will! He's still the most eligible bachelor in the Vinkus, after all." Fiyero froze in place, hearing the giggles of the two women after his mother's statement.

"I'm afraid you've both been misinformed. Lady Glinda and I are to be married." Fiyero said, firmly.

The disappointment was apparent on both of their faces, and the shock on his mothers.

"Oh, don't mind him. I'm certain he can squeeze in a dance for the Vinkus' most prominent businessman and the Governor's daughters, can't you, Fiyero?" His mother asked, looking at him hard.

The aloof grin he had used his entire life to humor his mother's choices slid onto his face.

"Of course, ladies. It would be my honor to save you both a place on my dancecard. If you'll excuse us." Fiyero said, before leading his mother out of the room.

"Fiyero, how rude. Have you lost all of your manners in your time in the Emerald City?" His mother questioned, as Fiyero pulled her into the nearest empty room.

"No, but apparently you have. I told you, mother. I'm marrying Glinda Upland." He said.

"You can't be serious. Fiyero, if her head wasn't attached to her shoulders, I fear it would float off." Armet said, with a laugh that turned Fiyero's stomach.

"And how many have said the same of me?" He countered.

"Now you feel the need to prove them correct? Fiyero, my sweet little boy..." His mother reached for his cheek, as she always did. To her surprise, he stepped out of her reach.

"Mother, I'm not your little boy anymore. I'm a man. Perfectly capable of picking my own wife, thank you." He said.

"Fiyero, think about it. You're a bit unsophisticated. You need a good woman to counterbalance you. Not one that has fewer concerns and thoughts in life than you do." She said, trying to be gentle.

"Ah, you think I'm stupid too. Mother, I have always respected and honored you. But on this, no. I am marrying Glinda Upland. I love her, mother." Fiyero said.

"But son..." Aramet began.

"But nothing. I'm marrying her because I love her. Much like dad loved you." Fiyero said softly.

"Your father would want better for you." She said.

"My father would have loved Glinda. It's you who can't get over the fact that your little boy isn't a little boy anymore, and is perfectly capable of choosing his bride for himself." Fiyero said, walking out.

Armet stared slack jawed. Her son had never spoken to her like that.

()

Fiyero was furious, as he headed to the guest wing. He wasn't surprised to see Elphaba outside of the guards room, watching Jessie sleep from a distance. Instead of saying anything, he gripped her shoulder. To his surprise, he found himself on the ground, looking up at her. When Elphaba realized who she had flipped, she chuckled softly.

"You know better." She said, rolling her eyes.

"It's a good thing I didn't hug you." Fiyero said, slowly getting up.

"If you had, children for you and Glinda would be impossible." She said, getting a chuckle.

"I don't know why, but I believe that." He said, putting his arm around Elphaba's shoulders.

"Because you are smarter than you look, Mr. Tiggular." Elphaba teased.

"Tell that to my mom." He said, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he had been so harsh on her a few moments ago.

"I heard that her and Glinda had a bit of a run in." Elphaba said.

"From who?" Fiyero asked, almost challengingly.

"Glinda, she was quite upset when I came in a couple of hours ago." Elphaba said, her eyes still not leaving Jessie's sleeping form. She would never admit it, but it terrified her to see her active, strong, never want to stop fiance suddenly not having the energy for anything but sleep.

"...She go?" Fiyero asked.

"Huh?" Elphaba asked.

"Did she say where she was going?" Fiyero asked, trying again.

"She said she was going for a walk to clear her head." Elphaba said.

"If you see her, tell her I'm moving her things to my room." He said, getting a nod, before he walked out.

Unable to resist anymore Elphaba walked into the room, and laid down next to Jessie. One arm wrapped aorund Jessie's stomach, as she laid her head on Jessie's shouder. Jessie's eyes fluttered open from the contact. Seeing Elphie next to her, she put on a sleepy smile.

"Hey, beautiful." The arm slid around Elphie's neck, her hand coming to rest on Elphie's shoulderblades.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep." Elphaba encouraged, before Jessie leaned up and kissed her.

"I can think of something else I'd like to do more." Jessie said, tiredly, getting a chuckle and a blush from Elphie.

()

After moving Glinda's wardrobe and other things to his room, with the help of his servants, he spoke to one privatly. The man nodded, getting a thank you and a smile, before he headed out to look for Glinda.

He wasn't surprised to find her in the Gazebo looking over the lake. What did surprise him was who she was laughing and talking with. He smirked, as he approached.

"Trying to impress my fiance, big brother?" Fiyero said, climbing up the stairs.

"Not at all, little brother. Just showing her that not all of us are bullishly pig headed." Averic said, getting up. Glinda smiled, as the two brothers embraced warmly.

"I'm sure." Fiyero said, patting his back, before letting him go.

"Besides, she had a run in with mommy dearest. I thought she could use the company." Averic said, sitting on Glinda's left. Fiyero slid in on Glinda's right.

"It wasn't pretty." Glinda said, her arm sliding around Fiyero, leaning a little on his shoulder.

"It won't happen again, Glin, I promise." He said, kissing her head.

"I wouldn't make a promise like that. You know mother and her tangents." Averic reminded him, getting a nod.

"Can you believe she just tried to set me up with two of her picks?" Fiyero said, shaking his head.

"Let me guess. Carool, the timberman's daughter and the honorable Marlien Longdale, esteemed daughter of our brilliant governor." Averic said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Fiyero chuckled and nodded. "That would be correct. How did you know?"

"She's been trying to set me up with those two for years. You're lucky you were at Shiz, baby brother. You might be married to one of those two social climbers." He said, as Fiyero kissed an uncharacteristically quiet Glinda's head.

"Well, the only woman I've ever wanted is right here." Fiyero said, getting a bright smile from her. It was the first he had seen since her run in with Armet.

"Well, I take that as my cue," Averic stood up, before taking Glinda's hand, and kissing it, "It was a pleasure, Miss Upland. If you can see your way clear, I hope you'll allow me a dance tommorow night."

"It would be my pleasure, Averic. Thank you for asking." Glinda said, blushing a little, as Fiyero smirked at his half brother. As he left, Glinda simply hung on Fiyero's arm.

"I'll talk to your mother myself later." She whispered, getting a headshake.

"I already did. I'm sorry, Glin. I never expected her to do that." Fiyero said, kissing her head softly.

"It's OK, Fiyero. You can't please everyone, no matter how hard you try." Glinda said softly.

"You please me very much, and I'm the only one that matters." Fiyero said, getting a small giggle as Glinda slid closer.

"I'm very happy to hear that," Glinda said, looking at the lake, "It's beautiful here." She observed.

"Yes, it is. My father taught me to fish from this very pier, and taught me to hunt in those woods." Fiyero said.

"Sounds wonderful." Glinda whispered.

"It is, but it's not nearly as wonderful as sharing it with you. Fae said you wanted to take a walk, do you still feel up to one?" Fiyero asked hopefully.

"I'd like that." Glinda said, with a warm smile. Fiyero and her walked, arm in arm, down a path in the woods.

()

Averic watched his brother lead Glinda into the woods, and scoffed. He was so close to getting Glinda to trust him, until his brother showed up and ruined his opportunity. Twisting the ring back so the yellow stone was visable, he went inside. He had four days, after all. He'd try again, when Fiyero was otherwise occupied.

()

Jessie was finally up and moving, she changed to head downstairs. On her way down, she saw Armet, and bowed respectfully. Jessie was in her uniform, and looked every bit the part of a guard.

"My, you are a large woman." Armet commented gruffly.

"Thank you." Jessie said, smiling.

"I'm not sure it was a compliment, dear." Armet said.

"I am. I worked hard to look this large." Jessie said.

"Are you so dense you don't realize when you're being insulted?" She asked.

"Not at all. I'm fully aware you were trying to insult me. I just really don't care what you think." Jessie said, walking past her.

"Do you know who I am, guard?" She asked.

Jessie turned around, looking her over carefully. "You're Fiyero's mother, the queen, right?"

"Yet you dare speak to me like this? I could have you executed." She said.

"You could." Jessie said. However, she knew that neither Elphie nor Glinda would allow that.

"You don't fear death?" Armet asked in shock.

"Your majesty, I stopped fearing that a long time ago. There are things much worse than death." Jessie said simply.

"Like what?" Armet asked, unable to not be curious.

"Watching someone you love destroyed, for one," Jessie said, remembering the dream she had about Sonya a few hours ago, "Knowing you can't do anything to protect them, for another."

"You're a guard, it's your job to protect, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am, it is." Jessie said with a nod.

"So you are incompetent? Why does that not surprise me?" Armet said, looking down at Jessie.

"Because you are the queen. It's your job to know everything, and you never make mistakes." Jessie said with a smirk.

"You are as infuriating as that bubbleheaded blonde." Armet scoffed.

"Thank you. Will there be anything else, your majesty? After all, I am here for your amusement." Jessie said with a short bow.

"What's that supposed to mean, guard?" Armet said, angrily.

"It means that you didn't even bother to ask my name, which means that none of this is actually personal. You're angry about something and, if verbally whipping me makes you feel better, I'm glad to be of service. Unfortunately, I am running a little late, so if you're done trying to pick a fight..." Jessie said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Armet said, getting Jessie to turn around, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. We all have those days." Jessie said, with a shrug.

"If you have time, would you like to have a drink with me?" Armet asked, perhaps this guard could explain what her son sees in Glinda.

"As long as it's not Gilliken tea, I'd be happy to." Jessie said.

"I'm not usually like this, you know." She added.

"I know. Fiyero brags on you all the time. He's been looking forward to this trip." Jessie said.

Armet pauses when she hears that, "He has?"

"Yes, ma'am. He said he couldn't wait to come home as something other than a disgrace, his words." Jessie said.

Jessie's words brought tears to the older woman's eyes. She never intended to make Fiyero feel that way.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry for the slower chapters this week guys. My co-author and I just went to see Wicked in Dallas yesterday! We promise to update chapters at our usual pace next week. Please read and review! CK and MIM

Fiyero woke before Glinda; he kissed her gently on the forehead thankful that she was sleeping so peacefully. He wanted to find Jess; today would provide the best chance for her to really test her dancing ability. He checked the guard's barracks first, finding her cot empty. If she wasn't there, there was only one place she would be. Going to Elphaba's private room he wasn't shocked to find Jessie already dressed and ready.

"Hey, Jess….." He began.

Jessie stopped, shushing him, and leading him back into the hallway. "She's sleeping."

"Sorry. I wanted to get in a little more practice before the ball tonight." Fiyero said.

"You gonna let me lead this time?" Jessie asked, before chuckling.

"I might." He answered, with a wink, "Besides, I know you're still a little unsure."

"Not at all. I think I'm ready." Jessie said; however, her eyes revealed how scared she is.

"Well, we'll make sure. I know my mother is going to be watching all of us like a hawk." Fiyero said.

"Your point?" Jessie honestly didn't care what anyone in the Vinkus -or anywhere else for that matter – thought of her. Her only real fear was embarrassing Elphie. She deserved better than that.

"Well, she already embarrassed Glinda, and I'd rather her not publicly embarrass you." Fiyero said.

"Oh, she already tried that. Didn't work all that well." Jessie said.

"What happened?" He asked, worriedly.

"Well, on Earth, we have this thing called calling bullshit. It's when someone's trying to hide something, and you can see right through it. She tried to get me angry, and I called bullshit. So we ended up talking instead. She's a good woman, Fiyero. She's just worried about you." Jessie said.

"She just thinks I'm as stupid as everyone else does." He said, sadly.

"No, she doesn't. She is incredibly proud of you. Now, Averic is another story altogether." Jessie said, laughing a little.

"So she's told me. Shall we?" Fiyero said with a light chuckle.

"Lets." Jessie said, taking his offered arm.

()

Averic received a morning report from his sentry that Glinda was finally alone. His brother was off teaching the massive woman how to dance. It was just the opportunity he needed. He got dressed quickly, and hid the dagger beneath his cloak. Walking towards the room he saw Fiyero round the corner just ahead of him with breakfast in hand, and ducked into one of the empty rooms. Once again, he would have to wait for another opportunity.

()

Jessie and a very reluctant Elphaba walked towards the festivities. Elphaba was never comfortable in crowds, and this was no exception.

Despite everyone being friendly enough, Elphaba really kept close to Jessie. Jessie fought everything in her not to put her arm around Elphie, or show her any other affection in public. Neither were sure how people would react, and the last thing Jessie wanted to be was a burden on Elphie in any way. Even without any displays at all, people were still pointing at the two of them and staring blankly.

"Lady Elphaba, the carriage is ready." Roric said, leading her and Jessie to the waiting carriage. Jessie helped Elphaba in, before beginning to climb in herself, "Wait, Miss Jessie, would you mind helping me drive. My shoulder is still a bit stiff." He asked.

"Sure." Jessie said, not really wanting to. It was driving her crazy to be so close to Elphie, and not being able to touch. She climbed up into the driver's seat with Roric. Once she was settled, he got the carriage moving.

"Thanks for agreeing, Jessie. I needed to speak with you privately." Roric said.

"Well, here I am. What's on your mind?" Jessie asked.

Roric cleared his throat, "I …um…. I returned early yesterday, and I found a rather interesting sight in your bed in the barracks."

"What did you see, exactly?" Jessie asked, not wanting to implicate herself in anything.

"Lady Elphaba half dressed and asleep in your bed. Jessie, there are already rumors circulating about you two." He said.

"Oh, no." She remembered her meeting with the queen, when she was supposed to be heading down to the kitchen and bringing Elphie lunch.

"Yes. Jessie, it's obvious to all of us on the guard that you are in love with Elphaba. No one has an issue with it amongst us. For her safety and your own, please be careful. Not everyone in Oz is tolerant of that kind of behavior." He said.

"I will. Thank you for the heads up." Jessie said, nodding. The last thing she wanted to do was make anything difficult on Elphie. When the carriage stopped, Roric and Jessie escorted Elphaba to her room.

"Jessie, can I get you to help me with something." Elphaba asked.

"I would love to, but Mr. Roric and I need to coordinate the security for the ball." Jessie said, hoping that Roric would back her up.

"I'm afraid she's right. The sooner we have this settled the better off we will be." Roric said.

"Very well. Please report back to my room when you're finished, Jessie. I have some things I need to discuss with you in private." Elphaba said a bit disappointed.

"As soon as I'm able, Lady Elphaba." Jessie said, bowing lightly, before her and Roric headed in the opposite direction.

Elphaba closed the door and sat on the bed. She knew Jessie was always a little bit formal around the other guards anyway, but this seemed excessive somehow. It left a bad feeling in Elphie's stomach.

It was three hours before the ball when a knock at the door got Elphie's attention. She opened the door with an eye roll.

"Where have…." She paused, realizing it was Glinda, "What do you want?" Elphie asked gruffly.

"It's time to make you over, or did you forget?" Glinda asked, walking in with her makeup case in hand.

"I didn't forget, I just wasn't all that concerned with getting one." Elphaba said, huffing.

"What's wrong, Elphie?" Glinda asked, sitting the make up case on the table.

"Nothing, have you seen Jessie?" Elphaba said with a wave of her hand.

"She was headed out with some of the guards to the festival an hour ago." Glinda said.

"She went where?" Elphaba said in disbelief.

"To the festival. I think it was Roric's idea." Glinda said, quickly regretting it.

"Get out!" Elphaba said, pointing to the door.

"What? Elphie, what's wrong?" Glinda asked, thoroughly confusified.

"I want to be alone. Get out." Elphaba yelled.

"But the ball…" Glinda began.

"I don't care about that damned ball. You go to the ball." Elphaba said, near tears.

"Now stop that this instant, Elphie. I haven't seen you this moodified since school. Just tell me what's wrong." Glinda demanded.

"Jessie. She's….she's avoiding me." Elphaba finally admitted.

"I'm sure it's not that, Elphie." Glinda said, reassuringly.

"She is. Since we got back from the festival today, she hasn't so much as spoken to me. Normally, we can't be away from each other an hour. Now she's not spoken to me for ten. I don't understand Glinda. I didn't do anything. I didn't say anything. What did I do to make her so upset with me?" Elphaba asked, broken-heartedly.

"You didn't do anything Elphie. Now, don't over react that's my job. You should talk to her about this." Glinda said softly.

"She's avoiding me. How am I supposed to talk to her?" Elphie asked, irritated.

"When she comes back, I'll have her summoned to your room. Don't worry; it'll be OK, Elphie. I promise." Glinda said.

Elphie looked deep into Glinda's eyes, honestly hoping she was right. She just wished she understood this sudden change in Jessie's personality.

()

Glinda, true to her word, summoned Jessie to Elphie's room. When Jessie walked in, Elphaba glared at her.

"Where have you been?" She asked, annoyed.

"There was a threat on Glinda that got back to the guards. I had to check it out." Jessie explained.

"What did you find out?" She asked.

"Nothing, unfortunately. The rumor turned out to be nothing. With the recent poisoning, we aren't taking any chances." Jessie said.

"Speaking of taking chances, why were you out with them when you know you don't have the energy for it?" Elphaba asked gruffly.

"She's my friend, Elphie. I'm not gonna sit back and watch her get hurt." Jessie said. Elphaba pulled her into a tight hug as a reward. Instead of going with it, Jessie gently pulled back, "Not right now. I've got to find Glinda. She might be in trouble." Jessie said, hurrying off.

"Stop!" Jessie makes it to the door before Elphaba's magic stops her. Elphaba's eyes are filled with anger and pain as she turns Jessie to face her. "What is wrong? Why won't you talk to me? No more excuses Jessie."

Jessie is shocked when she is stopped and spun around by Elphie's magic. "Elphie…I can't be seen with you too much. I don't want to cause you any problems by starting rumors about us."

Elphaba is so shocked by Jessie's words she doesn't respond for a few minutes. "You mean to tell me, that you are so worried about _rumors_ that you see fit to ignore me?"

Jessie flinched at that, "Well….yes, but…"

Before Jessie can finish her statement, Elphaba slaps her across the face. "Rumors can be erased. Staying away from me…..it's just ridiculous. It's not like anyone really suspects anything right now."

Jessie took the slap; perhaps she really did deserve that for just disappearing on Elphie the past few days. She sighs heavily before speaking. "Elphie…there are already rumors about us flying through the castle. All of the private guards know, but they support us completely. I know how much hell you went through when rumors from this place went around about you. I just don't want to see you go through all of that again."

Elphaba could no longer fight off the tears that had been building within her. She doesn't know why, but she just can't stop crying. Jessie feels a lump the size of a basketball in her throat when she sees that. She immediately wraps her arms around Elphie in a tight hug and kisses her gently on the top of her head. "I'm sorry beautiful, I should have talked to you about this first."

After a few minutes, Elphaba finally has control of her tears. She turns her head to look up at Jessie, "Yes you should have. I'm mad that you didn't talk to me when this first concerned you. However, I'm glad you have told me now." She pauses for a moment before a smirk crosses her face. "Do you know the best way to kill a rumor?"

()

Glinda gasped, finding a man dressed in all black in her and Fiyero's room. "What is this?" Glinda asked, angrily.

The man turned around. Seeing her, he rushed at her with a dagger drawn. With ease, Glinda took the dagger from the running man, flipping him onto his back. She then began kicking and stomping her assailant, who was crying out in pain.

Jessie had a bright smile on her face as she walked towards Fiyero's room. She heard cries of pain and immediately began sprinting towards the room. A few minutes later Jessie ran in and saw a man in black on his back pleading. Pulling him up by his collar, Jessie pulled the mask off revealing Averic.

"What the fuck?" Jessie asked, confused.

"Kindly let me go!" Averic demanded.

"Not until I find out what the hell's going on." Jessie said, tightening her grip more.

"Release me! I am the King of the Vinkus! I demand to be released." He said angrily.

"What happened?" Jessie asked.

Glinda was still in a bit of shock. "I…he came at me with a dagger." Glinda explained, her voice trembling slightly.

"It was a joke. I wouldn't have hurt her." Averic said.

"We'll see what Fiyero thinks." Jessie said, leading him out by his collar.

Glinda dropped the dagger onto the ground and sat on the edge of the bed slowly. Had that really just happened? Glinda continued to stare at the dagger for a few minutes; finally the shock began to wear off.

Looking around Glinda noticed a strange looking golden ring on the floor. She picked it up slowly to look it over. She had never seen anything like it before; there was writing on it. Glinda sighed; of course she would run across an ancient language. Good thing Elphie was amazing at linguification.


	16. Chapter 16

It took all of ten minutes for the word to get around the castle. Someone had made an attempt on her Goodness's life. While the most obvious choices were Elphaba the Wise or that monstrosity that was always near her, no one could pinpoint exactly who had made the attempt. However, since the last person seen to enter Glinda's room was Jessie before the attack, that was the most popular guess. Fiyero was on his way to Glinda's room the moment he had heard it. When she told him the story, he was infuriated. He stormed out to find his brother, still being restrained by Jessie, in his mother's throne room. He crossed the space between them in ten seconds, taking his brother down hard.

"You attacked my fiance?!" Fiyero screamed, between punches.

It took Jessie and Roric to pull him off of Averic.

"You idiot! I was just teasing her!" Averic insisted.

"Teasing her? With a dagger?" Fiyero said, still trying to get through Jessie and Roric.

"Both of you! Stop it this instant! You are Tigellars, you will act like it!" Armet said, pointing to opposite ends of the room.

"I am a Tenmeadows, like my mother before me. I made no attempt on Lady Glinda, she simply misunderstood my intentions." Averic corrected Armet, getting a slap across the face for his efforts.

"I said silence, child. You will respect your father, or you will face the consiquences, do you understand?" Armet said.

"Yes, mother." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Now sit. Let's sort this out." She said, more calmly.

Fiyero sat on one side of the room, as Averic sat on the other. Jessie taking Fiyero's side, and Roric taking Averic's, should they decide to go after each other again.

()

Glinda wasn't surprised to find Elphie in the library. In fact, she would've been more surprised to find her somewhere else. Glinda noticed how much happier Elphie looked from the last time she had seen her.

"I take it you haven't heard the news?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba didn't bother to look up from her book. "What news?"

Glinda raised an eyebrow. Even now, it seemed, Elphie was out of the loop. "Averic tried to kill me." Glinda said, a little shakily.

Elphaba immediately dropped the book and looked up at her friend. "Sweet Oz. What happened? Are you OK?" Elphaba asked, as she made her way to her friend to pull her into a tight hug.

"I am, thanks to Jessie. She's been teaching me self defence, not that I ever thought I'd need it." Glinda said, although the grip she still had on that ring and dagger said she was still a little shaken up.

"What are those?" Elphaba asked, softly. She already suspected the answer, but she needed to do something to snap Glinda out of her shocked state.

"The dagger I took from him, and he dropped this in the struggle." Glinda said, handing Elphie both.

"I'll kill him." Elphaba said, angrily as she held the dagger.

"I'm certain Fiyero has beaten you to it by now. It's OK, Elphie, I'm fine." Glinda said, holding her hand reassuringly, "I need you to look at the ring. There's something written on the inside, but I don't understand what it says." Glinda said.

Elphaba looked at it, a confused look coming across her face. "This is ancient Ozian. Half of the Grimmerie is written in it."

"Do you know what it means?" Glinda asked.

"Not yet." Elphaba said, heading to the bookshelves with a determined look on her face.

()

Armet let the room sit in the uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. She knew they needed to take the emotions out of this if they were to get to the truth. If Averic was guilty of this, she would handle him personally.

"Mother, this is absolutely rediculous. Obviously, the airhead took my intentions wrong." Averic said, dismissively.

"Airhead? Says the one that came at her with a dagger." Fiyero said, angrily. The only thing stopping him from moving was Jessie's grip on his shoulder.

"Brother, what reason would I have to hurt Glinda the Good? If I wanted to, I had ample opportunity two days ago." Averic said, rolling his eyes.

"Then why go into her room with a dagger in the first place?" Armet asked, honestly wondering what her stepson was thinking to start with.

"I...I thought it would be funny to scare her." He said, trying to stay calm. He couldn't admit to anything, anyway. Not without leaving himself at risk of execution or worse.

"You are not a child, Averic. Even if what you're saying is true..." Armet began.

"It isn't." Fiyero interjected.

"It does not excuse your behavior. You will stay away from Glinda until she leaves tomorrow. If the royal guard sees you anywhere near her, you will be escorted to the dungeons immediately. Fiyero, I promise you. If Averic did this as anything but a prank, I will personally see to it he's prosecuted." She said, looking at her seething son.

"I'm supposed to believe that? You like Glinda even less than he does, apparently." Fiyero said, irratated.

"Disliking someone and wishing them dead are two very different things, Yero." His mother reminded him.

To his own surprise, Fiyero found himself agreeing with his mother. "Yes, mother."

"This is preposterous. I'm a prisoner in my own castle?" Averic said, angrily.

"Be lucky you aren't a prisoner in the dungeon. If what you say is true, Averic, the best way to make amends is to simply leave her alone." Armet said.

"But mother..." Avaric began.

"Don't but me, son. Go to your room, and prepare for the ball." Armet said, dismisisng him with a wave of her hand. He was escorted out by two guards.

"I'm sure by now half of Oz knows about this." Jessie said.

"You learn quickly, Jessie. We need to decide on an official story before the public decides on one." Armet said, as the servants brought in tea. Fiyero and Armet took one.

When she offered one to Jessie, she shook her head. "Tea doesn't agree with my stomach."

"What if we said it was all false?" Fiyero suggested.

"Then it would confirm it." Roric said.

"It seems to me that confirming it would be the best way, but saying that the attacker wasn't found." Jessie said.

Armet shook her head as she sipped her tea. "That would only cause a panic. Despite my feelings on the subject, most of the Vinkus adores both Glinda and Elphaba. To do that would cause more problems than it solves."

"I've got it." Fiyero said,

"What's your idea, little Yero?" She asked, curiously.

"Jessie, you taught her how to do that, didn't you?" Fiyero asked.

"Yeah, after I was poisoned I did." Jessie said.

"Then we can say that it was a training exercise designed by you and the personal guard to gauge her ability to defend herself without a guard. She passed, but the people that witnessed it misunderstood." Fiyero said.

"Yero, that's brilliant." Armet said, genuinely impressed.

"I'm glad you noticed, mother." Fiyero said, smiling wider.

()

Elphaba poured over the ancient Ozian textbooks that were spread across the table. Glinda stood back in awe. She had always admired Elphaba's intellect. When she was pondering or studying this hard, she had a specific look on her face a cross between total obsession and a comfortable smirk. Glinda truly enjoyed watching the look of almost pure joy that crossed her face when she found what she was looking for.

"Here it is." Elphaba said, motioning Glinda over. She pointed to the passage. When the smile slid across Glinda's face, Elphaba sighed contently. She loved that smile the fact that she could put it there still thrilled Elphaba greatly. Elphaba breathed in the scent of the Gillikan Honeysuckle shampoo Glinda had used since their time at Shiz, a smile crossed her face as she remembered all of the fun they had at school together.

"...What's that supposed to mean?" Glinda asked.

"What's what mean?" Elphaba asked, Glinda's voice bringing her back from her daydream.

"Power above all." Glinda repeated, mildly annoyed. Elphaba did this to her a lot, "Does the sound of my voice just cause you to tune out?" Glinda wondered out loud.

"No, I'm just wondering why that phrase sounds so familiar." Elphaba said.

"There you two are." Jessie said, coming in with Roric right behind her.

"Yes, here we are." Elphaba said, trying to get her mind back where it should be and not lingering on times gone by.

"Well, the ball starts soon. Averic is to stay away from you." Jessie explained.

"Stay away from her? Why isn't he in jail?" Elphaba asked, outraged.

"It's OK, Elphie." Glinda said, grabbing her arm to try to calm her.

"Like hell it is! Glinda, he tried to kill you." Elphaba said, her hands trembling with rage.

"But he can't now. If the guards find him anywhere near Glinda, they'll arrest him immediately." Jessie said.

"A lot of good the guards did her last time." Elphaba said, looking almost accusingly at Jessie.

"Well, it is what it is, and I've got to get ready." Jessie said, turning away from the hard gaze. Elphaba sighed, shaking her head, as Jessie quickly walked out.

"Elphie?" Glinda said softly.

"I …. I've got to go." Elphaba said, getting up quickly, and heading in the opposite direction that Jessie did.

Glinda sighed, shaking her head. Sometimes Elphie's temper was her own worst enemy.

()

When the ball began, Jessie stayed in her guard's uniform. She kept one eye on Glinda, and the other on a very upset Elphaba. Glinda danced with Fiyero and several of the local buisnessmen. Elphaba tried not to, but ended up getting pulled into dances with some of the most promenant single men in the area, most of them wanting to talk politics or possible future dates with her. Jessie avoided Elphie's gaze entirely. It was her fault, after all. If she had been keeping a better eye on Glinda, he wouldn't have gotten as close as he had. She wouldn't make the mistake again.

Glinda cleared her throat softly, "Jessie, may I see you a moment?" Jessie nodded, walking over to Glinda, "What are you doing?" Glinda asked with a polite smile on her face.

"My job." Jessie answered.

"Does that include avoiding Elphie?" Glinda asked.

Jessie looked down, not meeting her eyes. "It includes protecting you." Jessie said, before looking back up at her.

"Jessie, she didn't mean you were solely at fault. She's just worried about me." Glinda said, softly.

"I know. But she's right." Jessie said, looking over at a very angry Averic.

"Jess, she needs you. Even if she doesn't know it." Glinda said.

"No she doesn't. She needs you protected." Jessie said.

Glinda put an arm around Jessie's waist and walked her closer to Elphie. "Look at her." Glinda said, motioning to Elphie, who looked very uncomfortable surrounded by all those people, "I have Fiyero, and the rest of the guard. Go rescue her." Glinda said, patting Jessie's hand.

Jessie stood still for a few seconds. In the dark purple ball gown, Elphaba honestly seemed to shimmer. Jessie nervously put her hands in her pockets, flexing them a few times before getting the courage to go over. Before she could reach Elphie, Averic cut her off.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, offering his hand.

"I would retract your arm while you still have one." Elphaba said, her eyes cold.

"You are refusing a dance with the King of the Vinkus?" He said, stunned.

"I'm refusing a dance with a murderer." Elphaba said, trying to take her arm back.

"Be careful. She's not the only one with enemies." Averic whispered.

Seeing Jessie, Elphie breathed a sigh of relief, before smirking at Averic. "It's you who should be careful, Averic. She let you live. I won't." Elphaba said, as Jessie led her away.

"Are you OK?" Jessie asked.

"I am now that you're here." Elphie said as she rested her head on Jessie's shoulder.

A few members of the crowd noticed Elphaba leaning on Jessie. A few began to whisper the rumors about the potential couple.

"I'm sorry." Jessie said, tightening her grip on Elphie's waist.

"For what?" Elphie asked.

"I should've been by your side." Jessie said.

"You are." Elphie said, kissing her cheek softly.

They felt all eyes on them, as Jessie led her to the dance floor. Jessie bowed deeply, getting a curtsy from Elphaba, before they began to dance slowly and gracefully. The whispers began to spread like wildfire.

"Are you sure about this?" Jessie asked, twirling her out, before pulling her back in.

Elphie's free hand traced that muscled arm, running from her elbow to her wrist. "More sure than I've been about anything else." Elphaba said, looking into Jessie's eyes.

Jessie dipped her low before pulling her up and kissing her passionately. The room was quiet enough that you could've heard a pin drop from the action. When they broke the kiss Jessie put her arm through Elphie's, and led her off the floor.

"I love you." Jessie said, as they made their way to Glinda and Fiyero.

"We're going back to the room." Elphie said, smiling brightly as the dancing and music resumed.

"We leave tommorow morning." Glinda said, waving goodbye.

Once they were out of the ballroom, everyone began talking about how shocking the relationship was. A few reporters were running off to spread the word throughout Oz.


	17. Chapter 17

Glinda was relieved when they pulled out of the Vinkus, and towards Gillikin. She was thrillified to be going home. Like the previous carriage ride this trip was uneventful. Unlike their arrival in the Vinkus, they arrived in Gillikin in the middle of the night. No one in the group was complaining, though. Elphie liked having some time before the actual speeches to get herself together. Glinda was thrillified, their late arrival meant she had a few hours with her Momsie and Popsicle before having to deal with the public. Glinda was positively giddy and giggly as the carriage pulled up in front of a huge mansion.

"You live here?" Jessie asked, absolutely floored.

"Oh, yes. Just me, Momsie, and Popsicle." Glinda said, happily.

When the carrage stopped, a virtual army of servants were waiting to unload and carry in the bags. At the top of the stairs was a woman that looked just as elegant as Glinda always did, and a stout, cheerful man with her. Elphaba could guess that they were Glinda's parents. The resemblance between Glinda and her mother made the two unmistakeable. As soon as Glinda's feet touched the ground, her father swept her up into a tight hug.

"My little Galindabear!" He said, swinging her around.

"Popsicle!" Glinda said, hugging him just as tightly. Elphaba looked at Jessie with a smirk. She hadn't imagined anything more perky than Elphie, but Galindabear proved her wrong.

"Robertson, I haven't seen her yet, either." Glinda's mother said, walking down the stairs. It was apparent to everyone where Glinda got her grace from. In fact, if not for the obvious age of the woman, you would swear her and Glinda were sisters rather than mother and daughter.

"Momsie! I have missed you so much!" Glinda said, excitedly hugging her mother, "And I have so much to tell you!"

"We've got four days, Galinda. I promise." Her mother said, kissing Glinda's head softly.

"Welcome!" He said, shaking their hands.

"Momsie, Popsicle, this is Fiyero, Elphaba, and Jessie. This is Robertson and Lauraline Upland, my Momsie and Popsicle." Glinda said, more pride in her voice than any of them had heard before.

"Nice to meet all of you. We have your rooms ready, and we'll have a chance to get properly aquainted in the morning." Mrs. Upland said, leading them inside, "Elphaba, I'm assuming you and Jessie want to stay together?"

"Yes, ma'am. We would like that." Elphaba said, pulling Jessie's arm around her proudly.

"Very good. You're both upstairs, the first door to the right. Galinda, your room is exactly how you left it." Mrs. Upland led them upstairs.

Fiyero lingered at the bottom of the stairs and tapped Glinda's father on the shoulder. "If you have a moment, Mr. Upland, I would like to talk to you."

"Of course! I always have time for Galinda's boyfriend, or is it Fiancee?" He asked, with a chuckle.

"That's actually what I need to talk to you about." Fiyero said, uncharacteristically nervously.

Mr. Upland nodded before leading the young man into the parlor.

()

Averic was enjoying the stables in the early morning. After spending twenty four hours basically confined to his room, he couldn't wait to take his horse out for a ride. Getting on it, he trotted it towards the woods. He couldn't believe the airhead had actually flipped him. He could almost admire it, if it didn't throw a major kink into his plans. His horse suddenly reared back, throwing him off, before taking off in a full run. Averic sat shocked for a moment, before getting up and dusting his clothes off.

"You really are not the brightest lamp in the room, are you, Winkie?" Although he didn't see Her, that voice was one he would never forget.

"I saw an opportunity to rid Oz of her threat forever, I took it." Averic said, standing up. Hearing leaves rustling, he saw a wheelchair rolling towards him. The occupant wore the black robe he was so proud of, two gloved hands working the wheels towards him.

"Despite my instructions to the contrary." The voice echoed.

"My father said you were a reasonable woman." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Your father was a wise man. I took his counsel without question. From the way you've ruled the Vinkus, I thought you had the same level head. It's a shame I was wrong." She said cooly.

"You aren't wrong. I just have more courage than my father. He tried to please all of the Vinkus, and in the process lost control of the people." He said, irritated with both the conversation and the comparison. He was far better than his father would ever be.

"Do you understand the death of Glinda the Good would cause a revolution?" She said.

"You give that blonde far too much credit," He scoffed, "And, if you are right, perhaps a revolution is exactly what Oz needs."

"You know what Oz needs? What did you plan to do, when your prefered brother found Glinda dead in the room?" She asked, trying to hide the irritation in her voice.

"I didn't plan on my brother. In fact, the guards had him downstairs, discussing the Ozian guard with the other personal guards of Glinda and the freak. I planned on the woman finding her. Jessie, I think her name is." He said.

"Ah, so you thought the people of Oz would simply believe an earth woman with no ties at all to Oz would suddenly decide to kill the most beloved woman since Saint Glinda?" She asked, with a tone of contempt.

"No, I believed they would think it was in a jealous rage." He said with a smirk.

"So you've heard the rumors too? The clandestine relationship between Glinda the Good and The Wicked Witch of the West." She said, her voice filled with amusement.

"Who hasn't? To see them in the same room, the way the Witch defers to her, and the way Lady Glinda looks at her. The attraction is obvious. Even Fiyero said he thought the same." Averic said, matter of factly.

"The plan itself was logical, but the execution was an exercise in stupidity. Your father would've taken your hide off with a bullwhip for doing something so impulsive and foolish." She said.

"Good thing he isn't here, isn't it?" Averic said, with a sneer.

"No, but I am." She said, flicking her wrist. Averic doubled over in pain. She rolled closer, as Averic fell on his back, paralyzed.

"What...What are you doing to me?" Averic cried out, feeling as though his body was on fire.

"Purging you of your stupidity once and for all." She said, enjoying the sight of him writhing on the ground in agony. She did note that something was missing, "Where is your ring?" She asked, raising his head with the toe of a black boot.

"I...ahhhhh...I don't...know." He said, his breath coming in short pants.

"If the freak finds that ring, we will be exposed." The woman rolled herself back a little, before mumbling a word softly. With a scream of sheer agony, Averic burst into flames, "It's a shame. Your father had such high hopes for you. I suppose I will have to find your replacement soon." She said to the ashes, as the flames slowly died down. She slowly wheeled herself away, humming softly to herself.

()

It was nearly noon when Elphaba finally woke up. After their early morning arrival, she really didn't expect much else. What she didn't expect was her early bird girlfriend to be dead asleep beside her. Elphaba stayed quiet, looking her over. She found herself smiling, as she thought back over the close to a year they had spent together.

She never thought she would find someone like Jessie. Someone with similar morals and values that absolutely adored her. More that that, someone that loved her without conditions or limits. She honestly believed Jessie would give her own life to protect Elphaba without a second thought. Not that Elphaba would ever let her.

From the moment Jessie walked through the door in the diner, she knew Jessie was different. How many people would step up to someone trying to hurt someone else they don't know. Not to mention let her sleep undisturbed. She honestly expected Jessie to make a move when they got to the motel room. Instead, she made sure Elphaba was comfortable, and retreated to a corner of the room with her notebook computer.

Then saving Elphaba from the only match she had to participate in that she truly dreaded. All of those strange hands on her made her nauseous to think about. It made her feel cheap and dirty, sending a shiver up her spine. The others were easy, and practiced. Those were unpredictable, and usually ended up in more groping than Elphaba would ever be comfortable with. She was so grateful and shocked that Jessie would put up that kind of money just to save her from that. Jessie truly was her knight in tank top and jeans that night. Elphaba chuckled to herself, as she looked at Jessie's peaceful face. She faught the urge to reach out and stroke that gentle cheek, knowing it would snap her girlfriend awake.

"Elphie?" She heard Glinda's quiet voice from the hallway. Elphie looked at her, putting a finger over her lips. She quietly slipped away from Jessie, and into the hallway.

"So what's the plans for today?" Elphaba asked, curiously.

"Well, since most of the day is gone, I was thinking that we could spend the day relaxing, and do the speeches tommorow." Glinda said.

"You want to postpone a speech? Are you sure you're feeling well?" Elphaba asked with a smirk.

"I haven't seen my parents since the last break before you left Shiz, Elphie." She said, a little misty eyed.

"I was only joking, Glinda." She said, pulling her friend into a hug.

"I hadn't realized how much I missed them until I saw them last night, Elphie." Glinda said softly.

"Then spend as much time as you want you, Glinda. Believe me, I'm in no hurry to get to Munchkinland." Elphaba said, rubbing Glinda's back soothingly.

"I know. I really wish you weren't dreading it so much, Elphie." Glinda said, composing herself.

"Glinda, this isn't like the Vinkus for Fiyero, or here for you. Munchkinland represents everything I wanted to get away from in Oz. If it were my decision, I wouldn't return there for five minutes, much less four days." Elphaba said.

"Elphie, the governor invited you to come. He expects you to come." She reminded Elphaba.

"I will be there. Just understand it's reluctantly, and I would prefer Jessie to stay by my side there." Elphaba said softly.

"Elphie, I can't imagine she'd let herself be anywhere else." Glinda said.

"Sonya!" Glinda and Elphaba both ran into the bedroom, finding Jessie sitting upright. She was deathly white, and sweating.

"It's OK, Jessie. You're safe." Elphaba said, sliding into bed behind her, and holding her tight.

"It's never going to stop." Jessie said, shaking her head, and crying. Glinda had never seen Jessie like this. It was hard to believe anything scared her, especially after the confrontation with the Wizard.

"I'll leave you two alone." Glinda said, getting a nod from Elphaba, who was busy comforting Jessie.

()

Fiyero was downstairs, with Glinda's father. Niether of them had made it upstairs last night, and both were now drinking coffee, the liquor in their systems long gone. Robertson looked Fiyero over carefully.

"Let me see if I understand this correctly. You and Glinda were never actually engaged?" He asked.

"No, we weren't. Madame Morrible, the Wizard's press secretary, arranged the entire thing. She convinced Glinda that the people of Oz needed some good news to counteract the fear of the witch. So, she decided that Glinda should throw an engagement party, and not tell me." Fiyero said.

"I love my Galindabear, but sometimes I worry about her." He said, shaking his head, "What in Oz was she thinking?"

"Well, you have to understand, at the time Morrible was very influential over Glinda. Being so close to the Wizard, I think Glinda was a little intimidated by her." Fiyero said, a touch angrily. The truth was, they were both intimidated by that wicked woman.

"So, what are your plans now?" Robertson asked, curiously.

"I'd like your daughter's hand in marriage, officially." Fiyero said.

"You must love my daughter. Anyone that would still want to marry her despite that fiasco has to be in love." Robertson said, still chuckling a little at the idea of that party.

"May I marry your daughter?" He asked again, looking into the jolly old man's eyes, and watching them turn serious.

"My little girl is very special to me. I know your reputation, son. What are you intentions with my daughter?" He asked, sharply.

"I'll take care of her for the rest of her life." Fiyero said.

"But will you hurt her, or leave her, like you've done so many others?" Robertson asked.

Fiyero sighed, "I was young and foolish, Mr. Upland."

"Robertson." He corrected.

"Robertson. I'm older now, and I love Galinda with all of my heart." Fiyero said, nervously.

"She loves you, too, son. I could see that in the picture. My little girl might be able to fool the people of Oz, but I know her. Do you hunt, Fiyero?" He asked after a brief pause.

"Yes, sir. My father taught me." Fiyero said.

"So did mine. It's a useful skill, being able to track and hunt, regardless of your standing in society. If you break my little girl's heart, you will find out exactly how skilled I am at tracking." He warned.

"If I did that, sir, I would deserve to be hunted." Fiyero said.

"Then you have my blessings." He said.

"Thank you, Robertson." Fiyero said excitedly.

"I'd prefer you call me pop, son. After all, you will be my son in law soon enough." Roberston said, shaking his hand.


	18. Chapter 18

Raiden was cursing himself. Of course what just happened to the blonde witch would take Jessie right back to Shang's Island, in her dreams. He honestly considered telling Jessie of his plan, and how this would all work out. However, he knew she would not take that news well at all. After all he had her leave her best friend for an escape plan that had failed miserably.

If Tarek hadn't betrayed both Jessie and Sonya, it would have worked. Unfortunately, because he couldn't interfere in the lives of mortals his hands were tied when the betrayal happened. All he could do was transport Jessie to a world Shang couldn't find – her Earthrealm- and regroup.

When Shang had finally found her Raiden moved her to Oz. He watched Jessie sob into the green witch's shoulder, and felt his heart go out to her. She truly was one of the most loyal humans he had ever encountered. Maybe another visit from 'Sonya' was in order. Watching Elphaba leave, he transported himself to their room. To his surprise, he was redirected. He found himself inside a cave with a waterfall covering it's entrance.

"You really are an attractive blonde, Raiden." A female voice said, with a chuckle.

"If you wanted to talk, all you had to do was ask." Raiden said, not bothering to transform back.

"What are you doing in my realm?" Her voice boomed, echoing off the sharp rocks.

"Good to see you again too." Raiden said, with a smirk.

"Wherever you go, violence inevitably follows, Raiden. What are you doing in my realm?" She asked again.

"One of my Earthrealmers found themselves here. I'm simply checking on them." He said.

"You mean you transported one of your Earthrealmers here, along with the mutant." She corrected.

"Well, Elphaba is from Oz." Raiden said.

"As a mongrel, perhaps. On her return, she seems more human than Ozian." She observed.

"Is that a bad thing?" Raiden asked, curiously.

"It is, now she believes she's something other than the _creature _she truly is. The mutant was far easier to deal with when she was simply trying to survive. Now she thinks she's worth something." She said, with disgust.

"Jessie has that effect." Raiden said, with a smirk.

"You find this amusing, Raiden?" She asked, anger growing in her voice.

"Very amusing. She was always too strong for your plan. Jessie simply enhances it." Raiden said, unable to hide his amusement at that fact.

She wheeled her chair closer to him. "She's a nuisance that I will be rid of soon enough. Why did you bring her here, Raiden? Especially without my permission?"

"Why did you have your minion pull someone from my realms into yours, in her house no less? That was quite the event to explain to the council." Raiden said.

"I had little to do with that. They did it on their own." She said in a huff.

"Ah, so you have that little control of your own people? I truly expected more of you." Raiden said.

"Don't test me, Earth God, or you may not make it out of this cave." She warned.

Raiden sighed, but didn't look the least bit fazed by her threat. "Unlike your people, I don't walk in fear of you."

"What is your mortal doing in my realm anyway?" She asked, changing the topic. She knew a fight with Raiden would lead to more issues than it would resolve.

"She's in hiding from Shang Tsung." Raiden said nonchalantly.

"You brought her here among my people to hide from that parasite? I want her gone, now." She demanded with a growl.

"Your people are in no danger. Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn are not even aware this realm exists." Raiden said.

"Yet." She reminded him.

"If, at any time, he locates her, I will transport her somewhere else immediately." Raiden said with a wave of his hand.

"And the mutant?" She asked.

"I would take her along. Unlike you, I value her abilities and intellect." He said.

Raising an eyebrow, "You have plans for her. Interesting. What are they?"

"None of your concern." He said, dismissively.

"She is one of my people, that makes it my concern." Honestly she really didn't care. She was genuinely curious what the other god had in mind.

"You just said you want to rid this realm of her, what does it matter?" He said irritably.

"It matters because I do not need my realm endangered by your stupidity." She said, haughtily.

"My plans with her are my own. Your realm is not in immediate danger. Your cooperation will ensure it stays that way." Raiden said.

She chuckles, "So you say. What makes you think you can convince the mutant to do anything? I assure you, we have reached out clandestinely to her many times, and been rejected each time."

"Because it directly effects Jessie's life. Unlike you, she has loyalty." He said.

"Not when she learns that you sent Jessie to manipulate her. I assure you, she will not take that news well at all." She said, laughing, "In fact, she may decide to rid me of your unwanted presence permanently."

"Unwanted? I thought we were old friends." He said, smirking, "Jessie knows nothing of my plans. To tell her would be directly interfering in the lives of mortals."

She laughs darkly, "And you have the unmitigated gall to question _my_ methods? Your interfering directly in the lives of two beings, one from your realms and one from mine."

"You do much the same, or do you think the council isn't aware of your secret organization?" He asked. "I would suggest you mind your own realm's affairs, and don't worry about mine."

"The woman is obviously one of your chosen warriors. Do you intend to enter the mutant..." She began.

"I believe her name is Elphaba." He said, finally having enough of the insults.

"Her name is of no consequence to me. You may have her, on one condition." She said.

"Which is?" Raiden asked.

"Your assistance. Should they be discovered, and my realm is targeted, I expect full support from your realm's warriors." She said.

Raiden laughs, "So you want me to fight your battles for you?"

"No, I want you to correct a situation that didn't exist before you came along." She said simply.

"Very well. But I assure you, your realm is in no danger." He said, reassuringly.

"Your assurances mean less to me than the freak you wish to collect. Go." She said, waving her hand.

Raiden found himself in Jessie's now empty room. He decided to observe rather than speak to her. He found her with the Uplands, Glinda, Fiyero, and Elphaba in the dining room. He noticed both Elphaba and Glinda pause, looking in his general direction.

"What is it, Galindabear?" Robertson asked, noticing his daughter's sudden change.

"Nothing, popsicle." Glinda said, her eyes scanning the room before falling on Elphaba's questioningly.

"Nothing my ass. What is it, guys?" Jessie asked, neither Elphaba nor Glinda answered her.

Seeing that Jessie looked relatively calm, Raiden decided to try this later. He left, impressed that both witches were able to sense his presence.

"It's nothing Jessie, really." Elphaba said, sensing it leave, "So Glinda and I are going shopping today. Why don't you come with us?" She hoped the topic change would prevent any further questions.

"She can't. I need her. We need to organize security before the official speeches tomorrow. After what happened yesterday, I'm not taking any chances." Fiyero said, matter of factly.

"What happened yesterday?" Robertson asked, as Glinda slapped Fiyero's arm. She really didn't want her father to know the truth.

"Just an incident. We'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Jessie said.

"Galinda Lauraline Upland, is there something you need to tell me?" Her father asked. He only used Glinda's full name when he wanted an honest answer.

Glinda sighed heavily, "It's nothing, really Popsicle. Averic, Fiyero's half brother, tried to attack me with a dagger."

Glinda flinched when her father's fists hit the table hard, nearly breaking it. "Galinda, that is most certainly not nothing." He said angrily.

"Are you OK? Oh, my poor baby." Lauraline said, rushing to hug Glinda protectively.

Glinda shook her head slowly. "I'm fine. Jessie's been teaching me self defense. I was able to take the dagger away from him before he could hurt me."

"The newspapers said it was a training exercise." Robertson said, tossing the newspaper angrily on the table, "They didn't say it was an assassination attempt." He growled.

"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Upland. We're trying to keep this a secret. If Oz got word that someone was trying to assassinate Glinda, they would be up in arms. Enough groups are upset the Wizard is taking an extended vacation, we really don't need more fuel on the fire." Fiyero said.

"Of course, but I am glad you told us the truth. If something effects Glinda, and now all of you," Robertson said, looking at Fiyero, Jessie, and Elphaba, "It directly effects us. You are all considered a part of my family now." His eyes fell on Jessie, filled with gratitude. Jessie shied away even more.

"You managed to take the dagger from Averic? Galinda, he's so big. How did you manage that?" Her mother asked, kissing her head.

When brunch ended, Elphie and Glinda went there way, with her mother in tow, and Fiyero and Jessie stayed behind with Robertson.

"So, son, are you still planning on going ring shopping?" He asked.

"Today." Fiyero confirmed.

"What about you, Jessie? Are you and Elphaba at that stage yet?" Robertson asked, curious. The embrace and kiss in the picture on the front page of the paper indicated they were close, if not already there.

"Yes, sir. I asked her to marry me, and gave her my dog tags." Jessie explained.

"A woman of Elphaba Thropp's character deserves far more than a set of dog tags, Miss Jessie. When Fiyero goes ring shopping today, I want you to join him. Pick out a proper engagement ring, and proper wedding bands. Tell the clerk to send me the tab for the entire purchase." He said.

"That's incredibly generous, Mr. Upland, but I couldn't..." Jessie began.

"Oh, you certainly can and you will. Elphaba has done much for Galinda. It would be my honor to repay her with a proper wedding." Robertson said.

"Thank you." Jessie said, shaking his hand. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"My Galindabear has been my life since the day she was born. I couldn't imagine my life without her. If not for your training, I may have had to." Robertson said, tearing up.

"Sir, I assure you, Galinda is stronger than anyone gives her credit for. With or without my help, she would've been fine." Jessie said.

"Maybe, but I hope to never have to find that out." Robertson said, the worry etched on his face.

()

Elphaba stayed next to Galinda, as they walked along the cobblestone streets her mother in tow. Roric and Alec stayed far enough back to give them their privacy, but close enough to get to them should anything happen. People walked up to hug Glinda, and a few hugged Elphaba too.

"Glinda, how much more shopping do you want to do today?" Elphaba asked, already exhaustified from being out in public so long.

"Oh, Elphie, today isn't about shopping only. We're going to a spa, and we're having lunch..." As Galinda explained the itinerary that would keep them out most of the day, Elphaba tried not to groan. It wasn't that she didn't like the activities. They were all fine and good, but she knew Jessie was putting on a brave face. Whatever happened in that nightmare had her more shook up than she was willing to admit, "How does that sound, Elphie?" Glinda finally finished.

"Sounds like fun." Elphaba said, causing Glinda and her mother to begin laughing, "What's so funny?"

"Galinda just asked if she should jump off the top of the Gillikin tower." Glinda's mother explained.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Elphaba said, mortified.

"It's OK, Elphie. I just wanted to see if you were listening. What's on your mind?" Glinda asked.

"Just Jessie. That nightmare shook her up badly." Elphaba said softly.

"Did she talk about it?" Glinda asked, taking her friend's arm.

"No, not really, but she usually doesn't." Elphaba said.

"Understandable. She will when she's ready. Elphie, did you feel what I did this morning?" Glinda asked, not trying to alarm her mother who was window shopping two stores ahead of them.

"Yes, I did. It was hard not to." Elphie admitted.

"Do you know what it was?" Glinda asked, curiously.

"No, but I've felt it twice before. Once when we were on Earth, and once in the Wizard's palace, but it was much stronger there." Elphaba said, truthfully. She tried not to lie to Glinda, even if it did scare her a little.

"So it seems to be stalking either you or Jessie." Glinda observed.

"I think so. It doesn't scare me as much as it did the first time. It's light magic, and it seems to be peaceful in nature." Elphaba said.

"That's good to hear." Glinda said, as they went into one of the shops.


	19. Chapter 19

Within a few hours, Elphaba was ready to go back to the mansion. Getting a massage by a hulking man, her fingernails painted by a frightened Gillikin woman, and a makeup job by a very pushy man (who was wearing far too much makeup in Elphaba's opinion) was about all she could handle with patience. Glinda could sense Elphie's patience wearing thin as they were walking out of the spa, Glinda put her arm around Elphie's waist.

"I know your size and your preferred colors. I'll do the rest of the shopping with momsie." Glinda said.

"Thank you, Glinda. I'm not sure how much more I could handle." Elphie admitted.

"Well, there is one place left we need to go." Glinda said, leading her to the carriage.

"It's not more Galindafying, is it, Glinda?" Elphie asked, nervously.

"No, no more Galindafying, I promise." Glinda said, as the driver started off.

"So, where are we going, then?" Elphaba asked.

"It's a surprise." Glinda said.

Elphie raised an eyebrow, "You know I hate surprises."

"You'll like this one, trust me." Glinda said, the grin growing into a wide smile when they pulled in front of a small cottage. It was only four rooms, tiny by Gillikin standards. Elphaba's confusion grew when the woman that opened the door seemed to expect them.

"Your goodness, Lady Elphaba." She said, moving aside so both could come in.

"How is the patient?" Glinda asked.

"He has his good days and bad days." The nurse answered.

"I'm sure he does. Thank you nurse." Glinda said, as the nurse lead them to a parlor.

Sitting in a wheelchair, Dr. Dillimond stared blankly out of the window.

"Is that..." She heard Elphaba gasp.

"I transported him here, and my family has been handling his medical care." Glinda said.

Elphaba approached him slowly nearly crying when he pulled away from her slightly. The look on his face said he wasn't in the room, at least not in his mind.

"Dr. Dillimond?" Elphaba said, her voice soft, "It's Miss Elphaba." She said, looking into his eyes for the slightest notion of recognition. He continued to stare ahead blankly.

"He's been this way since we found him." Glinda explained.

"Did you try to heal him?" Elphaba asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Of course, Elphie. It was the first thing I tried. But Morrible must have put a permanence spell on him. Nothing me or momsie tried seemed to have any effect at all." Glinda said.

"Maybe your momsie isn't the one that needs to try." Elphaba said, extending her hand to Glinda.

Glinda knelt on the other side of Dr. Dillimond, taking Elphie's hand over his lap. The energy around the two women seemed to crackle and pop, magnified more than either had experienced before. They watch as the bruises and scars all over the poor goat faded and vanished. Both witches released after a few moments panting lightly.

"Are you OK, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, studying Glinda.

"I'm fine, just drained." Glinda said, as they both looked to Doctor Dillimond. His body was healed, but he still stared out of the window blankly.

"It didn't work." Elphaba said, obviously disappointed.

"You tried, Elphie. That's all that matters. Maybe it was just too late for him." Glinda said.

"If I hadn't brought the Animal issue to the Wizard in the first place, he wouldn't be in this condition." Elphaba said, frustrated, largely with herself. It seemed that anytime she did something to help it backfired horrendibly. She stood, hugging the professor's neck gently. When their heads touched, Elphaba flew back as though she had been shoved.

"Elphie, what is it?" Glinda asked.

"Of course. I should have known this. How could I not have seen this? That wicked bitch." Elphaba said, getting up and pacing the floor.

"What is it?" Glinda asked.

"A mind spell. Dr. Dillimond is locked into a moment of time. He's reliving it over and over again. I'll explain it later. Call the nurse, tell her we need to take him to a bedroom. And ask her to please bring something to drink and eat. I'm going to have to rest a moment before I try this." Elphaba said, getting a nod from Glinda. Elphaba knelt back next to Dillimond's chair, "I'm going to help you, I promise." Elphaba said, encasing his hoof in her hands.

()

He had told his wife he was going hiking. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it was a half truth. He hiked quite a distance into the woods, retrieving his cloak and ring from a small cabinet he had built in the woods. Once they were on, he made his way to a makeshift alter, and lit the two candles on either side of it. He knelt in prayer.

"She is safe, Gillikin. I only do one prayer a day." Her voice said, laced with amusement.

"I thought it was agreed no one would make an attempt on her life." He said, angrily, but his eyes never left the front of the alter. No one dared look upon Her without permission.

"It was. I assure you, Gillikin, I did not give permission for anyone to attack Glinda. Winkie was acting entirely on his own." She said.

"Give me his name, Mistress, and I will personally make sure he never disobeys your orders again." The man said, his voice laced with ice cold fury. He felt a hand pat his shoulder before resting there.

"I greatly appreciate that loyalty, Gillikin, but he has been taken care of. In fact, I was going to contact you tonight. His replacement is in Gillikin." She said, warmly. He was tempted to turn around, but stayed facing foward.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"Fiyero Tiggullar. I believe he's staying with the Uplands. I need you to contact him. Convince him for the good of Oz and his future wife, he should consider our offer." She instructed.

"I'm not sure he will be receptive to the notion, Mistress." Gilliken warned, almost yelping when the grip increases on his shoulder.

"I would suggest you try. I can convince him, but my methods are far less pleasant." She said, a coldness to her voice that made Gillikin shiver.

"It will be done, Mistress." Gillikin said, extending his hand back for the other ring.

"The ring will have to be located." She said.

He gasped, "Located?"

"Winkie lost the ring in his attempt." She explained, "It may be in the possession of Glinda the Good or the freak. You will need to locate it." She said.

"It will be done, Mistress." He said.

"I knew you would do as I asked, Gillikin. It's why I'm considering you to head the council. Since the reappearance of the freak, Munchkinland's views have become a bit askew." She said.

"Mistress, I assure you, Munchkinland's loyalty to you and the council is unfaltering." Gillikin said, confidently.

"As is yours." The voice said, before a gust of wind blew out the candles, signaling her departure.

Gillikin breathed a sigh of relief when she was gone.

()

After Elphaba ate, and drank the tea offered she felt stronger and more centered. She would need every ounce of that energy and focus if she was to be successful. Reversing ordinary spells was difficult, but this spell in particular was nearly impossible. Dr. Dillimond had to willingly walk out of his nightmare with her. She could only guide him, and hope he still trusted her enough to follow. She had sent Glinda home, thinking her chances were better on her own. Elphaba walked into the room, not surprised to see Roric and Alec standing there.

"I'm not to be disturbed. No matter what either of you hear, you are to remain out here, and no one is allowed into this room. That includes the nurse and Glinda when she returns. Do you understand?" Elphaba instructed.

"Yes, Lady Elphaba." They both answered.

"Thank you." She patted both of their shoulders before disappearing into the room, closing the door softly behind her. She pulled a chair to the doctor's bedside, and gently took his hoof in her hands.

()

Three hours later, Doctor Dillimond's eye flew open and he looked around wildly. He had no idea where he was, or what had happened. All he knew was he was no longer in pain, no longer trapped in that dungeon, and no longer alone. His favorite student was collapsed on the floor.

"HHHHELP!" He screamed.

Alec opened the door at the cry. The goat pulled himself into a ball, as Roric and Alec rushed to Elphaba's side.

"Go get the nurse." Roric said, getting a nod before Alec left. Roric felt for a pulse, relieved when he found one. To his surprise, he found himself face down, being pounded by hoofs a moment later.

"Stay away from her!" He heard the goat's voice yell. He made no attempt to strike back, instead laying flat and allowing the goat to hit him.

"Doctor Dillimond, please." The goat turned, to see Glinda and a large woman he didn't recognize.

"Miss Hhhlinda?" He said, stumbling on her name.

"Yes. It's OK, Doctor. They're friends." Glinda said, trying to hold Jessie back. The goat immediately got off Roric, as Jessie ran to Elphie's side. She gently lifted her up, getting her onto the bed quickly.

"What...what happened?" Dillimond asked, confused.

"Come, doctor. I'll explain it all." Glinda said, leading him out of the room.

"What happened, Roric?" Jessie asked, checking Elphie's pulse.

"She left orders no one was to come in the room, no matter how long it took or what we heard. That was three hours ago. We heard a crash and the goat scream for help, so we came in." Roric explained, seeing Jessie kneel next to the bed, clinging to Elphie's hand.

"I've got this. Go help Glinda." Jessie said, getting a nod. Roric closed the door behind them, giving them their privacy. Jessie didn't move from that position, praying that Elphie would be OK.

"She's fine. Tired, but fine." Sonya said, resting a hand on Jessie's shoulder.

"I should've been with them, not out gallivanting with Fiyero." Jessie said.

"Ring shopping is very important, Jessie. Besides, she did this to herself. She just used up a lot of magical energy." Sonya said.

"How do you know?" Jessie asked, irritated.

"I'm Sonya Blade, I know everything." She said with a smirk.

"You are not funny." Jessie said, chuckling softly.

"I'm not trying to be. Jess, you can't save everyone. And that woman needs saving less than I do." She said, watching Jessie lower her head.

"She's counting on me. I almost got Glinda killed once already and now she's unconscious. God, Sonya, when am I ever going to get it right?" Jessie asked, hugging her and crying.

"You've got it more right than you know, Jess. You're with someone that loves you and that you love. You carry everyone and everything you love on your shoulders. You're no more responsible for what happened to Glinda than Elphaba was." Sonya said.

"Like it's not my fault you're still in that fucker's dungeon, right?" Jessie said, shaking her head angrily.

"It isn't, Jessie. You need to believe that." Sonya said, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Yes, it is. I failed you. I failed Glinda. I'm going to fail Elphaba. She's going to leave, and I'm going to be alone again." Jessie said, tears falling.

To her surprise, Sonya lifted her chin up, before backhanding her across the face. "You get over this pity party bullshit right now, soldier. I don't waste my valuable time on whiners and quitters. Are you quitting on me?" Jessie shook her head in response, "Are you quitting on Glinda and Elphaba?" Jessie shook her head again, "Then snap out of this shit. You are better than this, or I wouldn't have wasted my time with you." Sonya said, vanishing just before Glinda ran into the room.

"Jessie, are you OK?" She asked, scanning the room, her eyes stopping next to Elphaba's bed.

"I'm...I'm fine." Jessie said.

()

Raiden shook his head with a smirk. For all of the talk, even from Her, that Glinda was more figurehead than witch, her skills were nearly as strong as Elphaba's. He was beginning to wonder if Her really knew the inhabitants of her realm as well as she thought she did.

()

"Jessie, duck." Glinda said, sending two pink beams towards the energy she could feel. It dissipated causing the beams to hit the wall.

"Glinda, what..." Jessie asked, confused.

Elphaba sat up suddenly, she looked at the wall then back at Glinda. "Glinda?" Elphaba asked.

"I felt something. It was in the room." Glinda said, with a shrug.

Elphaba chuckled, seeing the two holes in the wall. "And they say I'm violent?" Elphie asked, getting a smirk from Glinda.

Chuckling softly, Elphaba relaxes back into the bed and looks up at Jessie with a smile. Her eyes drift closed as she falls asleep, completely exhausted from saving Dr. Dillamond.


	20. Chapter 20

Elphaba was so exhausted from the effort, she slept nearly twelve hours. She wasn't surprised to see Jessie asleep in a chair next to her holding her hand. A few silent tears fell down Elphaba's cheeks, no one had ever cared this much for her it was still a bit overwhelming.

"Baby?" Jessie asked, she thought she had felt Elphie move.

Jessie's sweet voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'm up." She half mumbled.

"What happened, love?" Jessie asked.

"Morrible put a memory curse on Doctor Dillimond. I had to enter his mind to free him. It took longer and more energy than I realized to find him. Then I had to convince him to trust me and leave with me." Elphaba said, squeezing Jessie's hand, "I'm fine now." She assured her.

"You're awake, just don't push it right now." Jessie said softly.

"All I'm going to push is you in bed with me." Elphaba said, sliding over, and motioning Jessie in.

Jessie laid on her side pulling Elphie in close. She sighed softly as she kissed Elphie on her forehead. "Please don't scare me like that again." Jessie said, her eyes filling with tears. She wouldn't know what to do without her Elphie.

"I'll try not to." Elphie said.

Jessie kissed her softly, as they fell back to sleep in each other's arms. It was after midnight, and both were exhausted from the long day.

()

Fiyero pulled the jacket tight around him. He didn't like this. That letter had made no sense, and he felt like a fool for meeting with anyone in private, especially someone he didn't know. Getting on one of the horses, he rode to forest on the edge of the Upland property, as instructed. Getting off, he let the horse graze nearby, and walked along a path. This was stupid, he might truly be brainless for doing this at all.

"That is close enough." A male voice informed him.

Fiyero stopped and rested his hand on the handle of his sword. "You said you had information for me?"

"Yes, I did. I know who's responsible for the attempts on Glinda the Good." He said.

Fiyero scanned the woods with his eyes for the source of the voice. "I'm listening."

"Glinda's attacks were masterminded by a rogue member of the Ozmoot known only as Winkie, the area he represents. Well, represented. I have been informed he has met an untimely demise." The voice said, sounding happy about that fact.

"Couldn't have happened to a nicer fellow." Fiyero said. A bit relieved to hear that the one responsible for attempting to hurt his fiance was dead.

"But with his death leaves an opening on the Council. You have been selected to join us, Fiyero." The voice said.

"What's next? You'd like me to join the Lurlimas sled pulling team for an around Oz journey?" Fiyero scoffed.

"I assure you, Fiyero, it is very real." The man said, matter of factly, "And you are the chosen one from the Vinkus."

"Even if it was real, I'm not interested." Fiyero said.

"Fiyero, you really have no choice. If you want to protect Glinda, you have to join this group. It's the only way to insure her safety." The man said.

"I will protect Glinda. I don't need the help of some imaginary group drunk on it's own power." Fiyero said angrily.

"You have time to consider, but I warn you, a Winkie representative has already been killed for being foolish. I would advise you to reconsider." The voice said, before footsteps were heard leaving.

Fiyero tried to track them but failed. He eventually returned to the horse and eventually the Upland mansion.

()

Glinda quietly brought up breakfast to Elphie's makeshift room. She truly didn't expect to find Jessie anywhere but by Elphie's side. When she opened the door, she found both asleep, and intertwined in each other. Glinda sat the tray next to the bed with a bright smile.

"Good morning!" She said, cheerfully, pulling the curtains back, and nearly blinding Jessie and Elphie, who bolted upright immediately.

"Morning." Jessie grumped, very happy that she had opted to sleep in her boxers and T-shirt for once.

"What she said." Elphaba said, shielding her eyes. With a wave of her hand, the curtains were closed again.

"I brought you both breakfast." Glinda said, motioning to the table and the containers on it.

"Please tell me there's coffee." Jessie said, getting up. A smile crossed her face when she spotted coffee on the table.

"Where's Doctor Dillimond?" Elphaba asked, getting up and moving towards the food.

"He's asleep in the lower bedroom. He's fine Elphie. The nurses are still looking over him as a precaution, but he spoke. He held a conversation with me, and requested his own dinner. It's going to take some time for him to recover fully, but he's well on his way." Glinda said.

"Thank Oz. He is such a nice man." Elphie said as she looked over the food.

"Where's Roric?" Jessie asked, curiously.

"Oh, him, Alec and the others are sleeping. Poor guys have been on alert since the tour began. I thought they could use a little time off. By the way, Elphie, we're giving speeches later today." Glinda said, getting a wide eyed look from Jessie and Elphaba.

"Glinda, you can't be without a guard, not right now." Jessie said.

"Pish posh! I am home. No one would even think of harming me here." Glinda said.

"I'm going with you." Jessie said, matter of factly, getting a nod of approval from Elphaba.

"You're welcome to, Jessie. But I warn you, I plan on shopping until it's time for the speeches." Glinda said, grinning at the sour look on Elphie's face.

"Enjoy shopping love." Was all Elphaba said, before beginning to eat her breakfast.

()

It was noon when Glinda decided to head out. Jessie, true to her word, following close behind. When they got outside, Glinda looked at Jessie with a grin.

"Since you're going to be with me, anyway, we may as well make the most of the time. We'll start looking for your dress." Glinda said.

"A dress?" Jessie asked, a little wide eyed.

"Oh, yes! I can see it now. Dark pink, with a flourish at the waist, and..." Glinda began.

Jessie could feel herself begin to really regret asking for Glinda's help, as she was dragged into the carriage.

()

Elphaba sat in the parlor of the small house Dr. Dillimond had unknowingly called home for the past year or so. The last time she had seen him was a few months before Nessa's death. She believed what Glinda told her wholeheartedly. Her academic mentor was fine, or at least much better. Some part of her, though, needed to see it for herself. She felt more responsible than she could express. Maybe if she hadn't made that trip to the Emerald City...

"Miss Elphaba?" Dillamond said.

The tired, stuttering voice of her mentor breaking Elphie's thoughts. "Doctor Dillimond." Elphaba said, with a bright smile, as she stood to help him.

"No, don't do that, Miss Elphaba. I've spent too much time needing the help of others. I like to move on my own." He said, coming to sit across from her slowly.

"I understand, sir. I'm glad to see you move on your own." Elphaba said, her relief evident in her voice.

"I undestand I have you and Miss Hhhlinda to thank for this." He said, softly.

"Well, Miss Glinda mostly, but yes." Elphaba said, as the nurse brought them in lunch.

"I am grateful to you both. I am eternally grateful to both you and Miss Hhhhlinda." He said, looking down.

"There's nothing to be grateful for, Doctor." Elphaba said.

"Miss Hhhlinda said many things have changed since I was …." He paused as he struggled to find the right words.

Elphaba nodded and began to tell him what her and Glinda had accomplished.

()

"No, no, no. Turn like this." Glinda said, walking up behind Jessie, and directing her.

"It's a turn, Glinda. Is it really that important?" Jessie asked, trying not to roll her eyes at the absurdity.

"It absolutely is. I have to see how the skirt falls. No, this isn't the one." Glinda said, turning around, "Miss, would you mind bringing the four others?" The woman nodded, quickly leaving.

Jessie inwardly groaned. She'd already tried on two dresses, that both seemed fine to her. "Go get out of that." Glinda said, waving her hand.

()

"So, the speaking ban and travel restrictions have been lifted?" Dillimond asked.

"Yes, sir. It took some negotiating. Luckily, Glinda is a master at negotiations. I prefer the more direct approach." Elphaba said with a soft chuckle.

"You always did." Dillimond said, the pride in that fact evident in his voice.

"Yes, sir, I suppose I did." Elphaba said with a grin.

"And you had quite the temper, if I recall." He said, with a smirk.

"That I did, and do." Elphaba agreed, sipping her drink.

"I heard you caused quite the stir on my departure. I wasn't aware I meant that much to any of my students." He said, a bit choked up.

"Dr. Dillimond, you were my favorite instructor at Shiz. You mentored me, and you befriended me when I was the class outcast..." Elphaba began.

He raised his hoof, silencing her. "Miss Elphaba, you were never the class outcast. Most of the students I saw at Shiz took my class seriously, but none of them had passion. It's a rare find among students, among anyone really, that has the commitment and drive that you showed. It was an honor and privilege teaching you, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba sat in stunned silence, staring at her mentor, with tears in her eyes.

()

"Finally! Look, Jessie, it's perfect." Glinda said, standing Jessie in front of a full length mirror.

Jessie hated to admit it, but she did look amazing. "It is." Jessie agreed, turning a little.

"Excellent! We'll take it!" Glinda said, getting a sigh of relief from Jessie, "Go get changed! We're going shoe shopping next!"

"Shoe shopping?" Jessie said, that feel of dread returning.

"Yes! Don't tell me you expected to wear those horrindious boots with this beautiful dress? I'm thinking heels. Not too long, maybe a half inch." Glinda said.

"I've never worn heels, Glinda." Jessie said, envisioning herself stumbling and landing face first in the punchbowl, or worse.

"I suppose we could make flats work. We'll see when we get to the shoe store. Now, chop chop." Glinda said, shooing her.

()

"I understand Miss Hhhlinda is marrying the Vinkus prince?" Dillimond asked.

"Yes, they're both very happy." Elphaba said, sipping a cup of coffee the nurse had left for her.

"I must admit, they did make a cute couple. How about you, Miss Elphaba? Is there anyone special in your life?" He asked, smiling at the light blush that colored Elphaba's cheeks.

"Actually, yes." Her hand unconsciously moved to the dog tags around her neck and began to rub the metal.

"So the picture on the front page is not propaganda." He said.

"Front page?" Elphaba asked a bit confusified.

"Yes, of the newspaper Miss Hhhlinda gave me. You and another woman, locked in a passionate kiss." He explained.

"Yes, it's not propaganda. Her name is Jessie..." Elphaba's hands continued to rub along those dog tags, as she told Dillimond how they had met.

The old goat smiled happily. "Why Ms. Elphaba, I don't know if I've ever seen someone so in love that they are willing to protect the other from everything."

"What do you mean Dr. Dillamond?" Elphaba asked.

"Us animals have a wonderful instinct for sensing protective natures. Ever since you started describing Jessie your hand hasn't left that necklace around your neck. I'm assuming it is a keepsake from Jessie? You are very possessive and protective of her. It is truly a thing of beauty to see it between two humans. It is more commonly found just in the animal world. I am very glad that you two have found each other. I would love the opportunity to meet her." He said. He had never seen Elphaba so happy.

Elphaba smiled brightly, "I think she would love to meet you Dr. Dillamond! Oh! There's going to be a ball in the Emerald City after the tour is over. Why don't you come? It will be the most extravagant ball Oz has ever seen!"

"I will be sure to attend then my dear! It would be nice to meet Ms. Jessie in person". He said.

The nurse reappeared and requested that Dr. Dillamond return to his room to rest. Even though Elphaba had healed him, he still needed to take it easy for at least another day. Elphaba decided to check on Jessie, she knows how tiring a shopping spree with Glinda can be.

()

"I don't know. Her skin is a little too dark for that foundation." Glinda said, flipping to another color in the scheme.

Jessie looked at the clerk with a silent plea for help, getting a chuckle in response. "Is all of this really necessary?" Jessie asked. Her normally endless supply of patience quickly waning.

"Yes, it is. Jess, if we're doing the dress and the shoes, unless you have the makeup, it's not going to look right." Glinda said, dismissively, as she picked a slightly different shade. To be honest, it looked the exact same to Jessie.

"Be careful. I"m allergic to quite a bit of that stuff." Jessie said, worriedly. It was one of the reasons she didn't wear makeup to start with.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine." Glinda said, ignoring the protest, and continuing.

When Elphie finally found the store, she was tempted to burst into laughter. Jessie sitting at a makeup counter, getting her colors blended by Glinda. The sight was hilarious to Elphie.

"If she bites you, Glinda, I'm not going to say a word." Elphie said with a chuckle.

Jessie and Glinda turned around, to see Elphie. Jessie's face broke into a relieved smile.

"If you didn't, I'm sure she won't." Glinda said, dismissively before continuing.

_S__ave me, baby, please._ Jessie sent through their link, desperately.

_I don't know, you look adorable sitting there with that lost puppy look._ Elphie teased.

_Please? I'll make it worth your while later. Anything you want._ Jessie sent, dead serious about it.

_A__nything I want?_ Elphie sent back, raising an eyebrow.

_Anything! Please, I can't take any more of this._ Jessie sent, getting a laugh out of Elphaba.

Elphaba walked over to Glinda, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do you mind if I steal my fiance away?" She asked, getting a head shake.

"Not yet. We're almost done." Glinda said, not looking up from the makeup.

"Glinda, she's had enough for today. The ball's not for a few weeks yet. I'm sure you can finish this another time." Elphaba said.

"Fine." Glinda huffed, closing the bottle as Elphaba pulled Jessie out of the seat. They headed towards the carriage, as Glinda stayed at the make up counter for herself.

"Thank you." Jessie whispered, gratefully.

"Oh, don't thank me. I have plans for you, my pretty." Elphaba said, getting a laugh.

"And I can't wait to see what they are." Jessie said, holding the door open for her.

Roric shut the door of the carriage before stepping into the shop to keep an eye on Lady Glinda.


	21. Chapter 21

It was around five in the afternoon when they finally made it to the stage for the official speeches. Elphaba gave a short speech, followed up by Glinda.

"What's with this crowd's reaction? Glinda's from here." Jessie asked, not quite understanding why the crowd was so subdued. The people of the Vinkus had been going crazy for the two witches, they seemed to be rather indifferent here.

"It's different here, Jess. They're wealthy, and this is a fairly common place activity for them. Plus most of them have known Glinda her entire life. You got the box for me?" Fiyero asked.

"It's ready whenever you are." Jessie said. Noticing Fiyero's hands shaking noticably, Jessie patted his shoulder with one hand and handed him the box with the other. "You'll do great." Jessie reassured him.

"...And in conclusion, I have had the privilage of touring every city the land of Oz has to offer. But there is none, none as wonderful as home. Thank you for coming out." Glinda said, getting a polite round of applause.

Before she could step away, Fiyero stepped up behind her and took the microphone. "Hello! I have a quick announcement that I am sure all of you will be excitified to hear." Fiyero fell to one knee, "Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, will you be my wife?" He asked, opening the box.

The crowd ohhhh and ahhhhed at the huge ring Fiyero had selected. Glinda, for the first time in her life, was speechless as she stared at the massive ring.

"Miss Galinda, what do you say?" One of the crowd cried out.

Jessie smiled, seeing Glinda struggle with the words. She looked over at Elphie, who was smiling brightly, with tears in her eyes. She moved over to hold Elphie close.

"Yes." Glinda finally managed, getting the first energetic reaction out of the crowd.

"Baby, are you OK?" Jessie whispered.

"I'm fine. What Fiyero did was beautiful." Elphaba said, a little wistfully.

"Yes, it was really sweet. We picked out the ring yesterday." Jessie said, smiling. She could see the distant look on Elphaba's face, as Fiyero led a bubbling, teary Glinda into the crowd.

When they arrived at the Uplands manor, Elphaba kissed Jessie gently on the cheek. "Why don't you go rest my love. I need to do a little research in the library alone."

Jessie looked at Elphaba questioningly, "Ok, but will you be alright?"

Elphaba smiled and nodded her head slowly. "Yes my love, I just need a few moments to clear my head."

()

Elphaba wasn't sure how long she had been sitting in the far corner of the library, but the door opening caught her attention immediately. She looked over and saw Fiyero walk in. The look on his face was intense, but he didn't say anything. In fact, Elphaba didn't even think he saw her. Her eyebrow raised more, when she saw him pull down a book on Ozian History. She watched with an amused smirk as he looked through the book.

Deciding to end the misery, she walked over. "I don't think your proposal to Glinda is in there yet."

"Fae? Sorry, I didn't see you in here." Fiyero said, before going back to the book.

"You know, when I told you it was OK to be a little thoughtified, I didn't think you'd invade my sanctuary." Elphaba said, genuinely surprised when his only reaction was a uh-huh. She read over his shoulder, picking up the word Ozmoot, "Since when do you believe in fairy tales, Fiyero?" She asked.

"Don't you start with me." He warned, before going back to the book.

Elphaba sat up on the table next to him. "Seriously Yero is something going on? What are you looking for? Maybe I can help." Elphaba said, sincerely.

Fiyero closed the book, looking up at her with a sigh. "This can't go any farther than this room. I don't need Glinda becoming frightened."

At the mention of Glinda's name and frightened in the same sentence, Elphaba stiffened. "Agreed. What's the problem, Fiyero?"

"The Ozmoot. They're real, Fae." He said.

"What changed your mind?" Elphaba asked, curiously.

"It's hard to deny when they contact you." Fiyero said, angrily.

"They contacted you? When?" Elphaba asked both excited and confused.

"Last night." He reached into his pocket, pulling out the letter that led him to the woods in the first place.

Elphaba read it over, and looked at Fiyero with a slight nod. "That would get you out there."

"When I got there, whoever it was told me that if I was next to represent the Vinkus in the Ozmoot." Fiyero said.

"Next? Who was last?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know, but apparently they're dead. It turns out the Ozmoot was as pleased as we are that Glinda was being targeted." Fiyero said, a slight smirk on his face at that, "But they did say that if I wanted to keep Glinda safe, and myself, I would join them."

"So, what are you going to do?' Elphaba finally asked after letting his words sink in.

"I don't know." Fiyero said, honestly, "He said I had some time to think about it." Fiyero said, motioning to the books, "So I decided to do some research."

"It would make sense. I would imagine Glinda would be the only thing that would get you to come to a library willingly." Elphaba said, teasingly.

Fiyero looked up at her, not nearly amused. "Very funny. Since we appear to be in your natural habitat, any suggestions?"

"There are a few good books here about the Ozmoot," Elphie motioned to the four next to the chair she was sitting in, "But I have a far better idea. We have a walking, talking history book right here in Gillikin. I'm sure he knows something about this little group." Fiyero looked at her confused, but took her hand, as she pulled him out of the door.

()

The air was thick with cigar smoke and the smell of stale ale, as the waitress brought another round over to a table of farmers. None of them looked happy, and they were all talking rather loudly at the same time.

"Can you believe old Covin actually invited the freak here?" One of them said, swigging the ale.

"You'd have thought he had enough with the crippled sister. Now we get to deal with another 'illustrious Thropp'." Another said, motioning grandly in the air.

"We should arrange a surprise for that bitch. Let's kill her now before she gets any grand ideas, or Ozma smites us with another drought." The first one suggested. The group fell silent.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Word is she'd already be dead if not for the monstrosity with her. Why not help it along a little."

"But we've got to get her away from the beast. I saw her disembowel ten guards with her bare hands at that rally." One of them said, getting a nod.

"Leave her to me." One of the largest men at the table said, sneering, "When I'm done breaking her in, I'll have her pulling the plow instead of my mule."

"Jac, I'm warning ya. She's not to be trifled with. It took half a battalion to take her down last time." The first one warned.

"That was Gale Force soldiers. They couldn't fight off a hooker in a whorehouse. Don't you worry about me, Mickeal, you just make sure you get the freak." Jac said.

"What about Lady Glinda?" The question echoed from the back.

"What about her?" Jac called out.

"She must not be harmed." The voice answered.

"Nobody's gonna hurt Glinda. But that freak, she's dead. So is the monstrosity with her." Jac said.

The sound of metal clanging proceeded the door to the tavern closing. At the end of the bar sat an old man, listening intently. He nursed a mug of ale, and seemed to blend into the background.

()

She wasn't surprised the old goat had survived. It seemed that Ester was nearly as incompetent as Averic at moments. She had to admit though, Ester had style. She observed the old goat for a few moments, a wave of her hand silencing the room and knocking out both of the nurses caring for him. She slowly walked over, finding him staring out of the window.

"You are a very hard being to find." She said, walking closer.

"All you had to do was find the Wizard's palace. That was my home for three years. What do you want?" Dillimond asked, angrily.

"So testy, aren't we? I came to ask you if you would like your ring back." She said.

"So you can finish the job Ester started? I assure you, my body may be that of an old goat, but my memory is that of an elephant." He said, angrily.

"Can't we just let bygones be bygones, Dillimond?" She asked.

"Certainly. As soon as you tell me what you really want." He said, turning to face her. All that he could see was black robes and a pair of green glowing eyes staring back at him.

She laughed. "You have certainly gotten bolder in your old age."

"Being tortured for three years tends to encourage such actions. Why would I even consider retaking my position? I am, technically, supposed to be dead at Ester's hands." He asked.

"Your life's wish has always been to implement change in Oz. True change. You think you're going to do that in a cabin in Gillikin. Or, Oz forbid, a classroom? Your place is on the council, where you will be heard and heeded." She said.

"As I was last time." He asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I will admit, the Animal bans were questionable, but you were outvoted 3 to 2. As always Doctor, your predictions have come to pass. I would like to offer you the position back. I warn you, Dillimond, I have never recalled anyone to their position." She said.

"And you still may not. That ring was more punishment than privilege." He said, bitterly.

Elphaba sensed a powerful presence in the house and rushed towards Dillamond's room. "Doctor Dillimond?"

Dillimond looked relieved to hear Elphaba's voice from down the hall. "We need someone with your wisdom, doctor. Consider my offer." She said, before vanishing. He breathed a sigh of relief, as Elphaba and Fiyero came into the room.

"Doctor Dillimond, are you OK?" Elphaba asked, worriedly.

He gave her a warm smile. "Just fine, Miss Elphaba."

Fiyero went to check the rest of the house and found nothing.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked, worriedly.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Miss Elphaba. I assure you, I am fine." He said, reassuringly patting her hands.

Fiyero came back a few minutes later. "No one's here." He said.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Miss Elphaba, but what brings you here tonight?" Dillimond asked, curiously.

Fiyero sat down next to Elphaba. "Doctor, have you ever heard of the Ozmoot?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. I don't remember you liking fairy tales or conspiracy theories, Fiyero Tiggular." He said.

"Normally, you would be right. There's been two attempts on Glinda's life. I received information that it was a rogue member of the Ozmoot. Apparently, they've been killed, but I am the next in line." Fiyero explained.

"Tell me, Fiyero, what do you know of the Ozmoot." Dillimond asked, studying him carefully.

"Until recently, just legend." Fiyero said.

"That's all most know. They are a group of five select members, each in a position of power over their regions. For instance, your Father represented Winkie Country until his unfortunate death Fiyero." Dillamond said.

Fiyero fell silent as he processed that information. He had never heard this before.

"Are you certain of that, doctor?" Elphaba asked.

"I'm afraid so, Elphaba." He said, sadly.

"Not to be disrespectful, Doctor, but how do you know?" Elphaba asked, curiously.

He smiled at her, patting her hands with his hooves. "Miss Elphaba, I doubt you could ever be disrespectful, at least to me. I know this for a fact because I _was_ a member of the group." He paused a few moments, to let that settle in, "When the Wizard took over, it was decided without my knowledge that I was to be removed. That's when I lost my teaching job. My replacement made sure I was public enemy number one in the Wizard's eyes. She couldn't help but brag on her accomplishments, thinking I would never be able to speak a word to anyone again. I may not have, if you hadn't shown up when you did, Miss Elphaba. Thanks to you, Miss Hhhhlinda took me into her care." He explained, getting a wide eyed look from both Elphaba and Fiyero.

"So Morrible was..." Elpahba began.

"Emerald City's representative, yes. When she found out I survived, she found me here. Instead of killing me, she locked my mind back in my reconditioning. I've lived in that for two years, until Miss Elphaba freed me." He said, looking at his shocked student gratefully.

"How does it work, doctor." Elphaba asked, Fiyero is still silent from the shock of his news.

"The members are different for each generation. It's passed down through family lines, like Mr. Tiggular, or selection. I received my appointment when Fiyero's father insisted on it. He may be too young to remember, but I worked for the Tiggulars during college. He was quite the scamp. One of his adventures took him deep into the woods and he had gotten lost." Dillamond said.

"No, I do remember, doctor. I was alone, and petrified, and I had broken my ankle. You found me, and carried me to safety." Fiyero said, shaking off a bit of the shock.

"That's correct. Your father, in gratitude, paid for my college education. He insisted that I should be on the council. It was the best and worst decision of my life to take that appointment." He said.

"Then why did you, doctor?" Elphaba asked, curiously. She couldn't wrap her mind around Doctor Dillmond being a part of this.

"I had ideas on how to end the drought, and how to improve the lives of the people of Oz. I thought that was where I could do the most good. History is not my only passion, Miss Elphaba, I also love science. Some of my ideas were embraced, some were not." He said, honestly.

After a few moments of silence, Fiyero asked. "So, my father was a member. Who is now?"

"It's passed to the eldest child. I thought that was you." Dillimond said.

Elphaba and Fiyero both grew silent as they immediately made the connection that Dillamond didn't know about. "That means..." Elphaba said, looking at Fiyero.

"Averic's dead." Fiyero said, sitting back in shock.


	22. Chapter 22

Fiyero made his way downstairs the next morning and found the newspaper. It seemed to confirm what the doctor had told him. The front page read: 'King Averic Missing After Morning Ride'. Fiyero had always considered himself close to his step brother, but couldn't bring himself to mourn this loss. After finding out that Avaric was behind the attempts on Glinda's life Fiyero wondered if he might have murdered his step brother with his own hands. He walked to the dining area, those thoughts swimming in his distracted mind.

"Oh, no! I know that look!" Glinda said, worriedly.

Elphaba looked over at Fiyero. "What look?" She asked.

"He's becoming thoughtified again." Glinda said, shaking her head.

"If he is, Galindabear, it's never looked better on him." Elphaba said.

"Perhaps, but last time it ended in us nearly breaking up." Glinda said, half jokingly. She would be lying if she said it didn't still weigh heavily on her mind. Those worries were quelled, when Fiyero hugged her from behind.

"I would never leave you, not again." Fiyero whispered, kissing her neck, and getting a giggle.

Jessie rested her head on Elphie's shoulder, looking lovingly into her eyes. She got a sweet smile for her efforts.

"So what's the plan for today?" Elphaba asked.

"After three days, I think we should just take the day for ourselves. After all, we leave for Munchkinland tomorrow." Glinda said.

"Glinda, I really do not want to spend four days there." Elphaba said softly.

"We've discussed this, Elphie. If we want any chance of bringing Munchkinland back into the fold, you have to do this." Glinda said.

"You would be better off speaking to them, representing the Emerald City. Glinda, they hate me. Not dislike, HATE me." Elpahba said.

"How can they hate you, Elphie. They barely know you." Glinda said, rolling her eyes.

"Glinda, the day I was born the two best midwives in Munchkinland tried to drown me." Elphaba said.

"But, why, Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"Because they blame her for the drought, for starters." Jessie interjected, getting tired of the conversation.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Glinda said.

"I agree completely, but that's what the Munchkinland governer informed me of." Jessie said.

"When did you talk to him?" Elphaba asked a bit shocked.

"The day you found me in the gym. I had to do something with all that build up anger." Jessie said, sheepishly.

Glinda chuckled. "So that is why Coriv was so humbled in that meeting. He's nearly never humble. What did you say to him?" Glinda asked.

"Nothing that I'd want to repeat in the company of three beautiful ladies." Jessie said, taking Elphie's hand under the table. Elphaba pulled Jessie's hand up and onto the table. After that picture of them on the front page of the 'Daily Ozian' there was no reason to hide their relationship.

"That bad?" Glinda said with a chuckle. Knowing Jessie's temper and her mouth, she could almost imagine her telling off Coriv, and the image amused her to no end.

"Don't worry, Glindabear, I'll find out later, and pass it on to you." Fiyero teased, getting a chuckle from Jessie and Robertson.

"No, you won't. I'm not repeating anything that man, if you can call him that, said to me. He's lucky I'm not violent by nature." Jessie said.

"Wow." Glinda said, now wondering exactly what was said.

"But I definitely understand Elphie's reluctance." Jessie said, getting an equally questioning look from Elphaba. She had intentionally not told Jessie much about Munchkinland because she didn't want to influence her opinion of the region.

"Well, regardless of reluctance, this has to happen. Elphie, you gave your word. If you go back on it, or treat it different from any other stop, there will be trouble." Glinda warned.

"I'll treat it the same. Just not four days of it Glinda." Elphaba said. Jessie stood, hugging her from behind. Elphaba leaned into Jessie, looking up at her

"We'll see how it goes when we arrive. Today, though, I think we should all take a much needed day off." Glinda said.

"Now that is a brilliant idea." Elphaba said.

()

It took a little arranging, and a lot of help from Glinda before Jessie was finally ready. Everything was set up, and she was fingering the pedals of a long stemmed rose in her hands nervously. Elphie had said she wanted some time in the library, so Jessie respected that. Glinda, on the other hand, was trying to figure out why Fiyero had decided to join Elphie. Helping Jessie with her plans was a nice distraction, but it still bothered her for some reason. She stood down the hall watching as Jessie walked to the door and knocked.

Fiyero answered, and laughed at the sight. "What are you doing?" Fiyero asked, laughing harder, when Jessie bowed.

"Is Miss Thropp available?" Jessie asked, trying to sound as formal and serious as possible.

"Miss Thropp, are you available?" Fiyero called back, shaking his head in amusement.

"Who is it?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know, actually. I'm tempted to say Jessie, but you might want to see this for yourself." Fiyero said, still laughing. Jessie flipped him off, with a light blush on her cheeks.

Elphaba looked up from the books, and walked over curiously. She smiled brightly, seeing Jessie in a men's formal suit, and holding a rose. "Jess?" Elphaba asked, softly.

"Miss Thropp, I understand you're busy studying, but would you do me the honor of going out with me tonight?" Jessie asked, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice.

Elphaba looked at her with pure love in her eyes. "I would love to," She said, taking Jessie's hand, before looking back at Fiyero, "See, Tiggular, this is how you properly ask a lady out."

"Ok, I'll admit, she's good." He said, seeing Elphaba absolutely glowing on Jessie's arm.

"No, Yero, she's the best. We'll continue that discussion later." Elphaba said, as she walked off with Jessie.

Glinda watched from behind the corner, smiling. She knew Elphie would love what Jessie had planned. To her surprise, Fiyero closed the door, and stayed in the library. No, this wouldn't do at all! Glinda walked over to the door, knocking hard on it. Fiyero answered, seeing that look on her face. Instead of saying anything, he pulled her into a deep kiss and closed the door behind them.

()

Elphaba played with the rose in her hand, as Jessie walked her outside.

"So, where are we going, Miss Reynolds?" Elphaba asked, a blush on her cheek, as Jessie interlaced their arms.

"It's a surprise." Jessie said, helping her into the carriage. She winked at Roric, who nodded approvingly. Getting into the carriage herself, Jessie sat next to Elphaba, taking her hand as Roric got the carriage moving.

"Not that I'm not appreciative, but what brought this on?" Elphaba asked.

"Glinda told me you'd never been asked out on a formal date before, and I felt that needed to be remedied as quickly as possible." Jessie said.

"If anyone knew what a sap you really were, no one would believe you're so tough." Elphaba said, laughing a little, as she rested her head on Jessie's shoulder with a wide smile.

"Only you get to see this side of me. You're the only one that deserves it." Jessie said, bringing a light blush to Elphaba's cheeks.

"You make me feel so special, Jessie." She said, emotion laced in her voice.

"You are special, Elphie. I'm just privileged to be allowed in your life." Jessie said, meaning every word.

A few tears slipped down Elphie's face. She pulled Jessie into a deep kiss as they approached town.

()

Glinda was recovering from her second orgasm sprawled out on the table in the middle of the library. Fiyero, panting hard, was leaning on one arm, still over her. They stared lovingly into each others eyes. For the moment, nothing existed but them.

"This is...what you've been studying?" Glinda asked, jokingly after a few moments of silence.

"No, this is what happens when I'm away from you too long." Fiyero said, breathless. It was true, especially since his return. He seemed to crave her touch like air.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Glinda teased, getting a laugh.

"No, actually, I don't. My standard line was 'Are you sure your father isn't going to kill me?'" He said, laughing.

Glinda giggled lightly, "That line might still work in this case Yero." She paused for a moment, "I love you." Glinda said, her dainty fingers running through his brown hair.

He looked down at her. "I love you, too, Glinda." He said, before lowering himself down, and kissing her softly. To his surprise, she deepened it, her hands wrapping around his neck, and pulling him down on top of her.

"Round three?" She asked, when they finally broke for air. Fiyero looked at her with wide eyes, but nodded. He began kissing her neck, as her hands fell to his back.

()

Jessie got out of the carriage first to give Elphaba a few more moments to get her outfit back into place, she really should have told Roric to take the long route. She offered her hand to Elphaba to help her down from the carriage. To Elphaba's surprise, they were in front of a small cabin in the forest on the outskirts of Gillikin. Elphaba smiled brightly, this was exactly what she needed.

"It's ours for the evening." Jessie explained.

"How did you manage this?" She asked, as Jessie opened the door, and Roric rode away.

"I have my ways," Jessie said, getting a look from Elphaba. She grinned sheepishly, "Glinda. Her parents own this place." Jessie said, stopping Elphaba at the door.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked.

"Not yet." Jessie said. Before picking Elphaba up in a cradle, and carrying her inside.

"Nice touch." Elphaba said, laughing a little.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Jessie said, putting her down, before kissing her deeply. Elphaba returned it, her arms floating around Jessie's neck, as she moaned softly into that kiss. When they finally broke, she looked at Jessie with a mischievous grin.

"So, now that you have me all to yourself in the middle of the woods, what are you going to do with me?" Elphaba asked. After their carriage ride, Elphaba had realized how much she missed Jessie's touch.

"Hmmmm, I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" Jessie asked.

"Well...you had a pretty good idea in the carriage, there just seemed to be an issue of space." Elphaba said with a smirk as she pressed herself into Jessie more fully.

"Oh really? I was thinking I could cook you dinner, and keep you to myself all evening." Jessie said. A grin spread across her face as her arms locked in place around the small of Elphie's back. "If you would rather start where we left off..."

Elphaba claimed Jessie's lips in a passionate kiss before she could finish her last statement.

()

Fiyero walked hand in hand with Glinda through the gardens in the back of her house. They both had huge grins on their faces as the roamed through the beautiful gardens.

"Perhaps we should spend more time in the library Glinda." Fiyero suggested.

Glinda giggled, "Perhaps, that was the most thrillifying time I have ever spent in a library."

She looked down at the massive ring on her hand. Some part of her wondered if she would ever take it off. The gardens, bathed in moonlight, seemed to be almost magical.

"I'm glad you suggested this, Yero. I haven't walked out here at night in ages." Glinda said, enjoying the feel of his hand in hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well, I wanted to do something with you. I've been so distracted lately, it seemed like a good idea." He said, smiling.

"I know. The idea of you and Elphie in the library still amuses me. What were you studying?" She asked, curiously.

"Nothing important, I promise. I just wanted to check out a few things." Fiyero said.

"Like what, Yero?" She asked, worriedly.

"Like did you know that the Ozmoot is legendary, and rumored to be financed by businessmen right here in Gillikin?" He asked, getting a nod.

"I did know that, actually. No one really speaks of it, but it's not a secret either. Even my father has donated money to funds linked to the Ozmoot. It's hard not to when they are rumored to own banks and businesses." Glinda said.

"Doesn't that scare your at least a little?" Fiyero asked.

"I suppose, but the Ozmoot isn't thought of as negative here. For instance, Mr. Torrie the dressmaker was close to closing up shop. He, his wife, and his son were about to loose everything. The morning he was supposed to close, a satchel was left on his door. Inside was enough money to pay off all of his debts, and send his son to the Emerald City for a proper education. Nobody knows who did it, but we all assume it was the Ozmoot. It's also not the only story. It's why I can't understand why they would want me dead." She said, honestly, "All this talk of the Ozmoot is exsaustifying. Yero, if it's OK with you, can we discuss this tomorrow?"

"Of course, Glinda. I didn't mean to bring it up in the first place." Fiyero said, sheepishly, as they walked a little farther into the tall hedges.

"You know, there's something I've always wanted to do out here." Glinda said, with a smirk.

"What's that?" Fiyero asked, curiously.

"Get caught." Glinda said, laughing, as she moved in front of him. She stood on her tip toes, kissing him deeply.

"Ah, round four." He said, as though it just dawned on him.

"Uh huh." Glinda said, kissing him again, and sweeping his leg from under him. When he landed on his back, she followed, landing on his chest.

"I didn't know you were so brazen, Glinda Upland." He said, laughing.

"Mmmm, let's find out what else you don't know." She said, before kissing him deeply, her hands working on unbuttoning his shirt.

()

Jessie was finally working on their dinner. Now they were once again even on their count of orgasms; however, after four rounds they both needed some time to recover. Elphaba started a fire in the small fireplace. She found a blanket and spread it out on the floor in front of the fireplace. She laid out on the blanket and waited for Jessie to join her.

Jessie walked in with a wide grin. Her eyes sweeping over Elphie's body slowly. The warm glow of the fireplace cast a gorgeous light across her fair emerald skin. The food was coming along nicely. Jessie took the opportunity to kiss along Elphie's neck gently and lovingly. When her actions were met with a heavy sigh she pulled back to look into those beautiful brown eyes.

"You really are hating the idea of tomorrow, aren't you?" Jessie asked.

"I am. Honestly, I'm dreading it as much as you dread seeing your family." Elphaba said, sighing deeply.

"Then why do it? I mean, I know what Glinda said, but I don't want you getting hurt again." Jessie said, kissing her temple.

"I won't, I just don't like that place. It holds more bad memories than good ones. On the other hand, so does most of Oz." Elphaba said, honestly.

"Well, this time, I'll be there. I'm not leaving your side." Jessie said.

Elphaba smiled, kissing her cheek. "I'm glad, because I'm going to need you."

"Then me you'll have. For the rest of my life if you'll let me." Jessie said, holding her close. She relaxed in Jessie's arms.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: The nightmare that Elphaba had can be found in the suppliment story. Please let us know what you think, and Bubble, you are AWESOME

CK and MIM

Elphaba thrashed a few times in her sleep and was crying uncontrollably. She whispered, "Oh Oz no! not Jessie, please...no..."

Jessie woke up to the thrashing and held Elphie. Her grip tightened, when she heard her name. "Elphie, wake up baby, I'm right here. I'm fine." She whispered, seeing those tears.

Elphaba gasped a little when she heard Jessie's voice drifting to her. Her eyes flew open as she felt the wonderful woman next to her. She squeezed Jessie tight, wanting to hear her heartbeat and feel her chest move. That nightmare had shaken Elphaba to her core...the tears were still running down her face. Jessie held her tightly, one hand holding Elphie's head into her, the other gently stroking her back.

"It's just a nightmare, beautiful. Everything's OK. It's just a nightmare." Jessie whispered softly in her ear over and over, rocking her back and forth. Elphaba just clung to Jessie as if she was a life raft. Her tears began to slow down, but she was still clearly shaken up by the nightmare, "What happened, beautiful. Talk to me, baby." Jessie said, softly. She kissed her head, as she wiped those tears away.

Finally, Elphaba was able to get a few words out. "You...house...too...late..." A fresh wave of tears washed over her as that grief hit again, "Don't leave me...ever...please..."

"I'll never leave you." Jessie said, holding her even tighter, "I'm right here. Look." Jessie took Elphie's hand and ran it along her stomach, to rest it over her heart, "Nothing will ever separate us. I promise, I'll never leave you." Jessie whispered, trying not to cry herself. It was easier taking on that mob, Morrible, The Wizard, and Shang Tsung, than seeing Elphie cry like this. "I love you too much to ever leave."

Feeling Jessie's heartbeat under her hand calmed Elphaba down considerably. Slowly Jessie's words began to sink in. Elphaba's tears slowed down, and she began to relax her grip slightly. "Thank you Jessie" she whispers. She is still upset by the nightmare, but Jessie is slowly chasing away the remaining fear.

"I love you, Ms. Reynolds. Don't you ever thank me for anything." Jessie said. As she continued to rock her steadily, "I'll be by your side as long as you'll have me." Jessie said, kissing her head.

Hearing that title finally brought the faintest of smiles to Elphie's face. Elphaba was still blown away by how much Jessie truly did love her. "But...you are supposed to thank the people who save you." After a few more seconds of thought, "I can't stand without you by my side Jessie. You truly are my other half, I can't function without you." She snuggles closer to Jessie wanting to feel the warmth of her body right now.

"I thought I was fine, before I met you. I thought that it was OK that people just past me over. Never gave me a second look. Never a second thought. You taught me what being loved is really like. Unconditionally, truly, madly, deeply. I never knew what it meant to be alive, until I looked into your eyes. I never knew true bliss until I found it in your arms. I never had a home, until I found one in your heart. I wouldn't be without you for a minute if I didn't have to be, my wonderful Elphie." Jessie said, holding her even tighter.

Elphaba's eyes softened as she listened to Jessie speak, when she was done Elphaba slowly pulled her into a deep kiss. Words just didn't seem to capture what she wanted to say, so she let her lips tell Jessie how much those words meant to her.

Jessie returned the kiss, wanting to clear away the pain that nightmare caused her. She didn't know what to say, what to do to make Elphie understand how much she loved her. She just wanted to make it better. She never wanted another tear in Elphie's eyes.

Elphaba slowly broke the kiss and nuzzled back into Jessie, "I want you by my side all day tomorrow...I'm scared." It took a lot for her to admit how terrified she truly was about tomorrow.

"Baby, you never need to be scared. I'll be right by your side, I promise." Jessie said, snuggling her closer.

"Thank you Jess." There was a more genuine smile on her face as she finally begins to relax and tried to go back to sleep.

"I love you, beautiful. Anybody that tries to hurt you won't live long enough to regret it. Goodnight, beautiful." Jessie said, pulling the blanket over both of them, still not relinquishing her grip.

Elphaba believed Jessie's words with all of her heart. Her eyes closed, but she didn't fall asleep for a long time. It took another few hours before she finally fell asleep.

Jessie; however, didn't sleep. She couldn't sleep, for fear Elphie would need her again during the night. Instead, she went to the small table next to the window, and lit the lamp. By it's soft glow, Jessie pulled that crumpled piece of paper out, and continued to write on it. It had to be perfect, and she wouldn't get a second chance at it. When the sun came up, Jessie smiled, hearing Elphie snoring lightly. She walked downstairs, and looked at her supplies. After the night Elphie had, she deserved something special.

()

Dr. Dillimond wasn't surprised to find a visitor at the foot of his bed. He wasn't pleased at the sight, but he wasn't surprised.

"Taking to sleeping in?" She tsked, "The early bird gets the worm, you know."

"Yes, and the older one gets, the less one cares." He said, irration clear in his voice.

"Have you made your decision, Doctor?" She asked.

"I have. I'll accept the appointment, temporarily. On two conditions. The first is when I select my replacement, I am free to leave in peace." He said.

"Of course, Doctor. We don't want anyone on the council that doesn't wish to be there." She said.

"The second is, my selection stands, and begins the family line for Emerald City. They are to remain on the council until their natural death." Dillimond said.

"That sounds reasonable. Whom are you concidering for your replacement?" She asked.

"No one you know." Dillimond said.

"The next meeting is next week. I expect you there." She said, leaving the ring on a chain at the foot of the bed.

"I will be there." He said, motioning for her to leave.

With a rush of wind, she vanished before his eyes. Picking up the necklace, he put it around his neck. Strangely, it felt more like a weight than a piece of jewlery.

()

When Elphaba awoke, it was to the wonderful smells of food and a soft kiss from Jessie. She looked up at her with a smile, but a headache was already in full swing.

"Good morning, beautiful." Jessie said, interlacing their fingers.

"Good morining. I smell biscuits and eggs." Elphaba said.

"Yes, you do. After the night you had, I thought you would enjoy a breakfast in bed." Jessie said, getting up, and setting the tray across Elphaba's lap.

"I do love you." Elphaba said, reaching for the coffee. To her surprise, she also found two pills on the tray.

"They had aspirin in the medicine cabinet." Jessie explained.

Elphie popped them into her mouth and washed them down with the coffee. "How did you know I'd have a headache?" She asked, chuckling.

"I know I do, I thought you would, too." Jessie said.

"You've got one too," She asked, before realizing what that meant, "You didn't sleep, did you?"

"You might've needed me." Jessie said, matter of factly.

"I do need you." She said, beginning to eat, "Did you make yourself something?"

"No, I'm good though. I'm not feeling too hot today." Jessie admitted. The truth was, she never ate when she was under stress. It made her sick.

"Are you ready for munchkinland today?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm ready. You know I don't sleep well as it is. I've functioned on less sleep. I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about." Jessie said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'll be fine, Jessie. I'm just nervous. I haven't been there since...since Nessa died." Elphaba said, a wave of sadness washing over her at the memory.

"What was she like?" Jessie asked, curiously.

Elphaba's eyes glazed with tears, as she remembered. "She was a sweet girl, until we got to college. I got the job of taking care of her, not that anything I ever did was good enough. I loved her dearly. I just wish I had told her."

"I'm sure she knows." Jessie said, holding Elphie's hand.

"I'm not so sure. The last time we saw each other we fought. She blamed me for everything. She wasn't the same sweet girl I left at Shiz. She was dark and bitter. I saved so many Animals from execution, I lost count. The one person I wanted to save, needed to save and protect, I failed." Elphaba said,lowering her head.

Jessie gently cupped her chin, lifting her head. "You can't save everyone Elphie. Whoever pulled Dorothy here killed your sister."

"But I should have protected her." Elphaba said, succumbing to the grief. She buried her head into Jessie's shoulder, sobbing.

Jessie didn't say anything, just rubbed the back of her head soothingly.

()

By the time Glinda arrived, the only sign that Jessie and Elphaba had been in the cabin at all was the missing food. Elphaba looked worn out, but not overly upset a fact Glinda was grateful for. She'd honestly expected Elphaba to be far more upset this morning.

The ride from Gillikin was peaceful, until they reached the border. There was a sign in the middle of the road warning them to turn back. The driver skillfully negotiated around the sign. Elphaba sighed, knowing this was just the beginning. As they continued, the signs became more insistent. Glinda read the messages, her concern growing. Every few miles was a new sign. 'Turn back now!' 'You are not welcomed, Witch!' 'Death to the Wicked Witch of the West'.

She looked at Elphie, who just shook her head. "They'll accept you now, Elphie. The Wizard said to, Elphie." Elphaba said, mimicking Glinda's voice.

"Maybe they just never took them down from when you were wanted, Elphie." She said, hopefully.

"I wouldn't count on that." Elphaba said, pointing to another sign. It read 'Death to The Witch and The Monstrosity'. Underneath the sign, two rag dolls hung from their necks. One green, and one misformed one. Jessie put her arm around Elphie protectively.

"Stop the carriage." Glinda called out. The driver stopped Alec and Roric, who were riding as footmen, opened the carriage doors a few moments later. Glinda got out, the others following her. Glinda looked sad, barely able to take her eyes off the sign. Fiyero wrapped his arm around her comfortingly.

The four stood with guards around them, in a heavy silence until Fiyero spoke. "Well, they are short. Glinda would be considered a monstrosity to them." He said, trying to lighten the somber mood. He got a chuckle from Jessie and an eye roll from Glinda for his efforts.

"This is true. Even Coriv didn't come up to my shoulder." Jessie said, laughing.

"Very funny you two." Glinda said sarcastically. "What are we going to do? We have to do this, and we don't have enough men with us to make sure Elphie is safe." Glinda said.

"We'll send one back to Emerald City. By tomorrow, we'll have an entire battalion down here with us." Fiyero said.

"Then we'll wait until tomorrow. I'm not going to allow anyone to hurt Elphie." Glinda said.

Elphaba sighed, "Glinda, I was expecting this. In fact, I think it would be far worse if we weren't traveling together. I didn't cower from the Wizard or the Gale Force. I refuse to cower to a bunch of farmers and ignorant beliefs." Elphaba said, her arm wrapping around Jessie's waist.

"I agree with Glinda. I think we should wait." Jessie said after thinking through the logistics.

"Jess, if we do, then these people have won. I've lived in fear long enough." Elphaba said.

"I have an opinion, if I may?" Roric said.

"Of course, Roric. Please." Glinda said, waving him forward.

"We have enough guards to keep Lady Elphaba safe. I really don't think you're a target, at least not here, Lady Glinda. If Captain Tiggular..." Roric began.

"Fiyero, Roric. Just Fiyero." He corrected.

"If Fiyero can handle your security until the Gale Force arrives tomorrow, I think we'll be safe." Roric said.

"I didn't plan on leaving her side anyway." Fiyero said, holding Glinda protectively.

"Then we have nothing to worry about. I'll send Private Grason back to the Emerald City, and he can relay to Commander Hostick that more security is expected in Munchkinland." Roric said.

"Do it. I want sentries surrounding Elphaba on all sides until this segment of the tour is over." Glinda said, before taking Fiyero's dagger off of his belt. She knelt next to the sign and cut down the two dolls.

"What are you doing, Glinda?" Fiyero asked, curiously.

"I plan on returning these to their owner." Glinda said, putting both in her purse.

Fiyero chuckled, as Elphaba smirked. The four got back into the carriage, as the private was sent on his way to the Emerald City. As they got closer to the city, the carriage began being pelted with fruit and tomatoes from an angry crowd.

"Go home, freak!" One of them yelled, throwing a tomato at Elphaba. The tomato crushing on impact inside the carriage.

"Kill the witch!" Another yelled, as the pelting continued. Elphaba was relieved to see their guards move to surround the carriage on horseback.

"You can't hide forever, whore!" Another screamed.

"They can't protect you!" Another yelled. There was so much hatred from the crowd, Elphaba pulled Jessie closer. She closed her eyes, and laid herself in Jessie's arms.

"It's OK, baby. It's OK." She said, holding her trembling fiance, "I love you, angel. They won't get close, I promise." Jessie whispered, continuing to rock her gently. Luckily they pulled past the angry crowd before long, everyone in the carriage breathing a sigh of relief.

"Elphie, I'm..." Before Glinda could start, Elphaba raised her hand.

"I warned you, Glinda." Elphaba said, her voice sounding very tired.

"I should have listened." Glinda said, sadly.

"It's not your fault, Glin. I've been treated like this my entire life. I'll be fine." Elphaba said.

That fact didn't set well with Glinda, who now looked even sadder. They rode in silence for a while, until Elphaba finally spoke, "Jessie, I need a favor."

"Anything you want, baby. Just ask." Jessie said.

"I want you to stay quiet. No matter what they say to me or about me, I need you to stay quiet." Elphaba said.

"Elphie, I can't do that. I can't just …." Jessie began.

"You can, and you have to, Jessie. It's going to be a volatile situation as it is. If you say or do anything, you're going to make it worse." Elphaba said.

"You're asking me not to defend you, Elphie?" Jessie said, shaking her head, as the words and their meaning sank in.

"She's right, Jessie. Nothing you say or do is going to help." Glinda said, patting Jessie's flexing hands.

"Glinda, if you see her start flexing her hands like this, hit her with a silencing spell and a paralysis spell." Elphaba said, getting a wide eyed look from both Glinda and Jessie.

"Elphie, are you sure that's necessary?" Glinda asked, worriedly.

"A woman made a comment about me on Jessie's job on Earth. She nearly ripped down a metal cage to get at her. I know my fiance, you will need it to stop her. Especially right now." Elphaba said, rubbing Jessie's shoulders.

"How am I not supposed to defend you?" Jessie asked, shaking her head in disbelief. Stay silent while they sling slurs at her fiance? Asking her to cut off her arm might be easier.

Elphaba reached out and gently cupped Jessie's cheek. "Jessie I know that you would defend me till your last breath. However, they will try to pick a fight. I don't want this to turn into a brawl my love."

Jessie sighed before nodding her reluctant agreement.


	24. Chapter 24

As the caravan from the Emerald City rolled into Munchkinland, it was greeted with with a mix of open hostility and awe. There were loud cheers when Glinda exited the carriage. Elphaba looked back at Jessie, bracing herself for the inevitable negativity. Jessie got down first for protection more than anything else.

"It's the monstrosity!" One woman screamed, fainting. Jessie shook her head in disbelief at the outburst. Glinda shook her head slowly, a bit embarrassed at the dramatics.

"You can't protect your mistress forever!" One of them yelled.

Ignoring them, Jessie turned around to help Elphaba down from the carriage. What she didn't expect to see was two men with water buckets waiting when she turned back around. Jessie stepped in front of Elphaba dutifully, and got soaked with two buckets of water.

"Arrest them!" The governor called out from the speech stand, to a round of boos and fruit being tossed at him angrily.

"Are you OK?" Jessie asked Elphaba.

"Let's just get this over with." Elphaba said.

The lollipop guild rounded up the two farmers, dragging them away to even more protests. She went to the stage, shaking the governor's hand before moving towards the back of the stage. Jessie and the guards surrounded Elphaba and were being pelted with the fruit intended for her. Jessie would have found the scene comical, if she wasn't worried about how Elphie would take this.

"First, a few words from Lady Glinda." The governor said, getting a round of cheers from the crowd.

The fruit stopped immediately, and Jessie stepped back to Elphie. "Are you sure you're OK?" Jessie asked, wiping gunk off her face.

"No, I'm not OK." Elphaba said, honestly. Jessie put her arm around Elphaba's waist. Elphaba leaned against her for a moment, enjoying the comfort of Jessie being next to her.

Glinda stepped up to the microphone with a rarely seen frown on her face. "Munchkinlanders, I have rarely been so ashamed and disgustified in my life as I am right now. When we were met on the road by signs warning Lady Elphaba to turn back, that she was not welcomed here, I considered doing just that. It was Lady Elphaba that insisted on proceeding, and this is how you treat her? A hero from your corner of the world? You should all be ashamed of yourselves." A wave of grumbles could be heard rumbling through the crowd.

"Some hero!" One of the men said.

"She's WICKED!" A woman screeched.

"She needs to be killed! Her sister has DESTROYED Munchkinland! Someone has to pay!" Another shouted, getting cheers of agreement from others in the crowd.

"You want to know about Wickedness? Look in your own mirrors! The Wizard was nearly killed. If she had not made the sacrifices she did, he would have been. Then you would know true wickedness I assure you! Morrible would have released the full power of the Gale Force to quell the uprisings, and wipe each and every one of you from Oz! This tour was meant to celebrate our freedom from Morrible's grasp, and you have turned it into an exercise in hatred and stupidity! This will cease immediately." Glinda said, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"What does SHE intend to do? We WILL NOT be ruled by another Thropp!" One of the crowd screamed, thrusting his pitchfork into the air.

"Ask her yourselves. You have come to this rally with the intention to disrupt it without even giving her a chance to speak! I can not imagine she wants to rule. At this point, I am ashamed to call you Ozians, or myself your leader." The crowd fell deathly silent, as Glinda looked out at a sea of bowed heads, "Now I recommend you listen to what Lady Elphaba has to say." Glinda said, stepping away from the podium.

Elphaba took a deep breath, steeling herself, as Roric took her left, and Jessie the right. It was now or never, as Elphaba looked out at the crowd. "Good afternoon, Munchkinlanders. So far on this tour we have celebrated the liberation of Oz from the evil clutches of Madame Morrible. However, I feel that the people of Munchkinland need more than just a celebration. No, you _deserv__e_ something more than a celebration, you deserve an apology."

The crowd was actually listening to her now. Some were genuinely curious what she had to say now.

"I know that my father had allowed Munchkinland to fall into disrepair before leaving the task of running Munchkinland to my sister. I also know that my sister was cruel and failed to treat you with the dignity and respect you deserve. For that I am sorry, I should have stood up to my sister and stopped her, but I did not." She pauses for a moment, "I will fully support Coriv in his leadership of Munchkinland. I willingly surrender the Thropp claim to Mayor of Munchkinland to Coriv. All bans my sister enacted will be repealed immediately. I will ensure that Munchkinland will always be equally heard in council meetings. Munchkinland will no longer be overlooked by Emerald City or the council." To her surprise, she heard some applause and a few cheers.

"You can't be this naive! This woman is a disgrace that destroys everything she touches!" A voice called out.

Elphaba swallowed hard, seeing a tin man approaching. The guards, including Jessie immediately moved to cut him off.

"Boq," Elphaba said, getting a stunned look from Fiyero and Glinda. The tin man was Boq?

"Oh, so you actually remember a life you destroyed." He said, angrily.

"Let him go!" Elphaba said to the guards. Jessie looked back at her, and back at the axe in his hand.

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked, getting a confident nod. She stepped back, as did Roric and Alec.

Boq approached, banging the axe against his metal arm. "I'm a munchkinlander, like all of you! Or I was, until Elphaba turned me into this!" He said, looking down with disgust, "All because I was going to leave her cruel sister." He continued towards the stage until he was on it, and face to face with Elphaba.

"Boq, I did it to save your life. Nessa read the spell wrong, and took your heart." Elphaba said softly.

"No, you did this to punish me. To punish me for not bowing to her will." Boq said, angrily.

"Really Boq? Not even I bent to Nessa's will. I didn't mean for this to happen. While I was in hiding, I may have found a way to correct this. If you will allow me to try." Elphaba said, standing tall.

"Why should I trust you?" Boq asked, angrily.

"Do you have anything to loose? These people will tear me apart if I do anything to hurt you, as they should. Please, Boq, at least let me try." Elphaba said, softly.

He growled, but finally nodded. Elphaba put her hand over the metal plate that was now Boq's chest, and began to chant. To everyone around her it sounded like a completely foreign language. A few minutes after chanting, a thump began to echo in his chest, loud and strong. Elphaba stopped chanting, taking a few deep breaths. Jessie watched from the crowd in shock, as Elphaba opened his chest plate, a beating heart visible to those who looked, "So far so good," She said, mainly to herself, as she closed the plate, "Boq, drop the axe and give me your hands."

Immediately, the axe clanged on the stairs, and Boq's hands found hers. She began to chant once again. The crowd watched in awe, as the green mist floated over Boq, soft flesh replacing silver metal. When it was done, Elphaba collapsed from exhaustion, into Boq's arms. Jessie and the guards sprinted to her side. Jessie easily lifted Elphaba off, holding her lovingly. The crowd erupted into cheers at the transformation.

"Take her to the governor's mansion. She can rest there." Coriv said.

Jessie carried Elphaba into the carriage, Roric right behind her. Minutes later, they were at the governor's mansion. Jessie laid her on one of the beds.

"What can I do?" Roric asked.

"Get some food and water. Her heartbeat is strong, I think she just overdid it." Jessie said. Roric left, and Jessie worked on loosening Elphie's clothes. She undressed her, tucking her in under a blanket, as Glinda ran in.

"Is she OK?" Glinda asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, those two spells must've taken it out of her." Jessie said.

Roric came in with a tray with sandwiches and milk. "Will this do? That's all they would give me."

"It's perfect. Thanks, Roric." Jessie said, taking the tray.

"If you need anything, Jess, I'm right outside." He said, closing the door as he left.

"I like that man." Glinda said.

"He's a good guy. Speaking of good guys, where's Fiyero?" Jessie asked.

"He's taking Boq to the hospital. He seems fine, but there's no sense in taking chances." Glinda said, getting a nod.

"That's for sure. By the way, thanks for what you said to that crowd." Jessie said.

"For what? Telling them the truth?" Glinda said.

"For standing up for my fiance." Jessie said.

"Your fiance did that for herself. Changing Boq back in public won more people over than any speech could." Glinda said.

"It was incredible." Jessie said, hearing a low moan from behind her. Turning, she saw Elphie sit up.

"Did it work?" Elphaba asked, tiredly.

"Brilliantly, Elphie. Fiyero is with Boq at the hospital right now." Glinda said, as Jessie sat the tray with the sandwiches and milk in Elphie's lap.

"I'm not hungry." Elphaba said.

"I'm not either, but you need to eat. You spent a lot of energy on those spells." Jessie said.

"Yes, mother." Elphaba said, taking a bite of one of the sandwiches with a sigh.

"You did so well today, Elphie." Glinda said, proudly.

"Sure I did." Elphaba said sarcastically.

"No, you did. People were cheering for you when they realized what you had done." Glinda said.

"They were cheering because they thought I was dead, not just passed out." Elphaba said, with a humorless laugh.

"Elphie, what a horrindible thing to say." Glinda said, with a shake of her head.

"Sorry, Glin, I just don't think much of these people." Elphaba said, shifting.

When she did, she noticed something she hadn't before, "Why am I naked?"

()

Munchkinland retreated to his alter, lighting the two candles. It wasn't long before a gust of wind blew out the candles.

"Did you need something, Munchkinland?" She asked, coldly.

"There arrival was met with resisitance." He said.

"I am aware. Do you have any news for me?" She asked.

"Master Boq has been transformed back into a human." He said a bit of irritation in his voice.

"She wastes little time correcting her mistakes." She said. She was a bit impressed with how quick the freak seemed to be on undoing her damage.

"But it was a symbol of her evil! Without it, she has begun to convert some of these people to her side." He said angrily.

"I wasn't aware she had a side, Munchkinland." She said.

"If she gains power, especially here, she will be formidable. Too formidable." He said, worriedly.

"You actually fear her, don't you?" She asked, amusement in her voice.

"I don't fear her, I fear what she has become. She's more powerful now than I've ever seen her." He said, worriedly.

"Let me worry about that." She said.

"There is talk of an attempt on her life. It's not my doing." He said.

"I'm aware. Her safety isn't my concern, but Glinda's safety has become my concern. You will insure she is not in the crossfire, should anything come of this." She said.

"Of course. I am fond of Glinda myself." He said, relieved to feel her pat his shoulder.

"Very good. Continue as you have been." She said, before vanishing.

()

Jessie still hadn't slept, too busy watching over Elphaba to worry about it. She was writing on the paper, when a knock at the door caught her attention. She walked over cracking it slowly, she saw a man standing outside.

"Can I help you?" Jessie asked, her voice hard.

"Um..I was hoping to see Lady Elphaba." He said, trying to look past Jessie.

"What did you want to see her about?" Jessie asked, stepping into the crack so he couldn't see anything.

"I wanted to thank her. I'm Boq, the man from earlier." He said, looking up at Jessie nervously.

"Oh, Boq. Yeah, just give her a few minutes, OK. Wait right there." Jessie said, closing the door on him. She walked over, gently kissing Elphaba.

"Mmmmm, is it morning already?" Elphaba asked, tiredly.

"No, not yet baby. Boq is waiting outside. He wanted to talk to you." Jessie said, getting a nod from Elphaba.

With a wave of her hand, she was in a dress. "Go ahead and let him in." Elphaba said, tiredly, as she moved to the edge of the bed. Jessie walked over to the door, letting the young man in.

"Can I talk to you alone, please, Elphaba?" He asked.

"Jessie, wait outside, please." She said, before sending. _If he tries anything, I'll contact you. _

Jessie nodded, before walking out.

"Are you OK?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

Elphaba smiled softly. "I'm fine, Boq. Magic just takes a lot of energy."

"I'm glad. I wanted to thank you. You didn't have to try to fix me, but you did." He said, softly.

She reached out, gripping his shoulder. "Boq, we were friends. I only did it the first time because Nessa shrank your heart, and it was all I could do to save your life." Elphaba explained.

"I don't remember anything. One minute I was telling Nessa I had to see Glinda. The next I'm tin. She said it was your fault." He said.

Elphaba sighed softly, "She would. Everything was always my fault."

"I believe you, Elphie. I just...thank you." To her surprise, she found herself in a hard hug.

Elphaba returned it, gladly. "You're welcome, Boq." She said, a smile on her face.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Thank you all for the reads and reviews! My cowriter, MagicalIrishMusician, just posted a wicked parody on South Park, and I highly recommend it if you need a good laugh. Anywhoos, thank you all for reading, and bubble for the awesome reviews that keep us motivated! :)

CK

Elphaba woke with a yawn, to a soft knock at the door. She'd recognize that dainty knock anywhere. With a wave of her hand, she was dressed, and slid out from a still sleeping Jessie. She opened the door to find Glinda.

"You slept in?" Glinda said, honestly shocked.

"I have been known to, on occasion. Jessie's still sleeping." Elphaba said, stepping into the hallway with Glinda.

"Well, we may need to wake her up soon. The first thing on the schedule today is a meeting with Coriv." Glinda said.

"How long do we have?" Elphaba asked.

"About two hours or so. I sent Roric to bed an hour ago. He's been standing sentry outside of this door since they brought you here." Glinda said, truly impressed with his dedication.

"He's almost as protective as Jessie." Elphaba said, with a slight smile. It was different to find anyone willing and eager to protect her here in Oz. She had to admit, it felt good, "What are we set to do after that?"

"After that, we'll open the ceremonies. Then the festivating can begin." Glinda said, "All I am concerned that the Gale Force hasn't arrived yet."

"I'm not concerned, Glin. I hope we've seen the worst of what the Munchkinlanders have to offer." Elphaba said.

"Regardless, my order is being ignored. I can't have that." Glinda said with a frown.

"We'll handle it when we return to the Emerald City. Hopefully, the Gale Force has just been delayed." Elphaba said.

"I hope you're right, Elphie." Glinda said.

"Glin, I'm OK, I promise." Elphaba said, hugging her friend tightly.

Glinda returned it with a smile. "I know, Elphie. I just don't want you in any undue danger." She said.

Elphie, on instinct, kissed the top of her head. "The fact that you are worried about that means more than I can say, Glin."

"Of course I care, silly. Now, go wake your monstrosity up, and let's meet with Coriv." Glinda said, with a chuckle, as she let Elphie go.

"The freak and the Monstrosity. What a pair we make." Elphaba said, laughing.

"That's the spirit!" Glinda said, excitedly skipping off. Elphaba watched her leave with an inward sigh. She peeked back in the room, Jessie was still asleep. She smirked, as an idea hit her.

()

Jessie bolted awake to the door opening, her hand reaching for the dagger under her pillow. She looked before she threw, glad to see it was Elphie.

"Don't scare me like that." Jessie said, catching her breath.

"Hey, don't kill the delivery girl because the breakfast was bad." Elphaba joked. She closed the door behind her and sat the tray with breakfast in her lap. Jessie grabbed one cup of coffee, and Elphaba grabbed the other.

"Thanks, beautiful, but I'm not hungry." Jessie said, looking at the omelet in front of her.

"Neither am I, but you spent a lot of energy last night. You have to eat something." Elphaba said, getting a grin from Jessie.

"It's too early in the morning for sarcasm, beautiful." Jessie said, cutting the omelet, and taking a bite, "Not bad." She observed, offering Elphie a bite.

"The governor's chef made it." Elphaba said.

"They are good." Jessie said, feeding Elphie another bite.

"No fair, you're supposed to eat, not me." Elphaba said.

"Ah, you caught on to my nefarious plot." Jessie said, chuckling, as she ate the final bite, "I wanted to share breakfast with my beautiful fiance." Jessie said, leaning in to kiss Elphie softly.

Elphaba moaned into that kiss, unconsciously pulling her closer. "We have a meeting with Coriv soon." Elphaba warned, when she broke the kiss for air.

"Let him wait." Jessie said, her hands running along Elphie's dress, as she kissed her passionately again.

"Glinda will come looking." Elphaba said, moving the kisses to pepper Jessie's neck with them.

"Don't doors in Munchkinland lock?" Jessie asked, her hands finally getting under that fabric to run along Elphie's sides.

Elphaba shivered in response. "We aren't going to make that meeting, are we?" She asked, kissing her way to Jessie's breasts.

"What meeting?" Jessie asked, genuinely confused, getting a chuckle from Elphaba.

She thew up a magical shield to prevent the door opening, and a silencing spell. She wasn't ready to break this off just yet, either.

()

Two hours later, Glinda walked down to the door, ready to give Elphie a piece of her mind. It was fine to be fashionably late, but Elphaba rarely was _this_ late. She chuckled, seeing the green shield on the door. Apparently she was going to need to assign a chaperone to ensure they didn't get distracted before meetings.

()

When Elphaba and Jessie finally emerged, the meeting was long over, and it was time for the formal, official speeches. Even Jessie admitted Elphaba looked amazing in the dress Glinda had chosen for her. The round of applause and cheers Elphaba received, led by Boq, seemed to help her confidence, too.

"Good Morning..." Elphaba began.

"It was morning! Does your vertigre affect your ability to tell time, freak?" A voice called from the back of the crowd. With a smirk, a man that stood nearly Jessie's height approached.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, recognizing him immediately. "Jac Rubic. I'm surprised you found enough time to attend, since you are usually busy counting your rubies." Elphaba said, sharply.

"There's nothing wrong with wealth, Lady Elphaba," The sarcasm when he used her formal title was strong enough to draw some snickers, "The crippled never thought so, anyway."

"Her name was Nessarose, and my sister had far better judgement than to waste her time with the likes of you." Elphaba said. Glinda and Jessie both looked at Fiyero, who looked as confused as they were.

"I beg to differ. Your sister and I were very close. Even closer after the tin munchkin couldn't meet her needs." He said, chuckling at Boq, who bristled.

"Watch what you say." Boq warned, his fists balled at his side.

"Boq, you've just turned human again. Do you really wish to be decimated so soon." Jac said, a positively evil smirk on his face.

Jessie always disliked bullies, and this didn't change, no matter the world. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Rubic." She spoke up. Elphaba turned to her with a glare of warning.

"Ah, the monstrosity speaks. Tell me, can you speak when your green mistress drinks a glass of milk?" He said, causing Jessie to step forward.

Elphaba grabbed her arm, "Don't react, Jessie. That's what he's looking for." She whispered.

"Silence, eh? Wonder how you're going to react when she decides to test her luck with a real man. I'll bet she's not that different from her sister in that way. A gentle stroke, a few kind words, and she fits like a glove." He said, getting waves of laughs through the crowd.

"Jessie, please." Elphaba pleaded, seeing Jessie's eyes darken.

"Maybe it's your mother you're thinking of." Jessie suggested, smirking at the angry look that came across his face.

"Teach your pet manners, freak, or she may cost you." He warned.

"What do you want, Jac?" Elphaba asked, annoyed.

"Just you. I challenge you to the Munchkinlander Games to settle your debt." He said, getting a shocked look from the crowd.

"What debt? I owe you no debt." Elphaba said.

"Perhaps you didn't, but your father did." Jac reached into his pocket, to produce a contract.

"Let me see that." Coriv said, taking the paper from him. The crowd stood in silence, as he read it.

Coriv's face fell. "Lady Elphaba, I'm sorry, I'm afraid he's right. Your father borrowed 180 rubies from his father before he became governor." Coriv said, in disbelief.

"I believe it was to start a ministry, my father told me." He said, with a smirk.

"If that is so, then why haven't you claimed before now?" Elphaba asked. She sensed a trap, whatever Jac was up to was not good.

"The Thropps were governors. I'm a businessman, I'm not about to break allegiances with the governor. Now; however, I would like the debt paid in full." He said, a gleam in his eyes that made Elphaba uncomfortable.

"180 rubies is a paltry sum. I will have it to you tomorrow morning." Glinda said.

"No, it's not the money I want. I want the competition. I want the last remaining Thropp to grovel at my feet." He said, smugly.

Fiyero, Roric, and Alec had to hold Jessie back. "You're mine." Jessie said, staring him down.

"Can he do that?" Glinda asked Coriv, who looked down, before nodding yes.

"So when would the great and powerful Elphaba Thropp like the competition to commence?" Jac said, the smirk on his face deepening.

"You coward! You're challenging a woman?" Boq said, with disgust, as the crowd got behind him.

"I'm challenging the person that owes me the debt, as is my right by Munchkinland law and tradition." Jac said.

"Yes, but you forgot one fact, Jac." Coriv said, stepping up onto the stage.

"Stay out of this, Governor, or I will enforce your contract next." He said, angrily.

"The law states that she may have a stand in, if any are willing to step into the position." Coriv said.

"I am!" Jessie declared, stepping forward.

"As am I." Fiyero said, joining her.

"Me, too." Roric said, stepping up.

"And me." Alec said, stepping up.

"And me." Boq said, glaring at Jac.

"Who knew the freak had so many willing to step in for her. Coriv, I believe I may choose if there are multiple volunteers, correct?" Jac said.

"You do." Coriv said, hesitantly.

"Two Gale Force guards, a Captain, a Shrimp, or the monstrosity. Tomorrow, monstrosity, I will teach you respect." He said, pointing at Jessie.

Jessie took off her jacket, revealing exactly how muscular she really was to the crowd, who ahhed in shock. "Why wait? We can dance right now, bitch." Jessie said, her fight face in full effect.

"Tomorrow." He said, smirking, as he walked off. Elphaba looked back at Jessie, furious.

"Tomorrow, the Munchkinlander Games will begin at noon. Until then, enjoy the festivating." Coriv said, getting a round of applause from the shocked crowd.

Elphaba and Glinda walked off calmly, although the fury in Elphaba's eyes was unmistakeable. Jessie followed her into the carriage, getting glared at as it pulled away.

"What was I supposed to do?" Jessie asked angrily.

"Keep your mouth shut like I told you to! You have no idea what you've done, Jessie." Elphaba said, her voice a calm fury that made Glinda flinch.

"Come on, Fae, she was defending you." Fiyero said, in Jessie's defense, and getting a glare for his statement.

"Do either of you idiots know what the Munchkinlander Games are?" Elphaba asked, as Jessie looked down. She really hated it when Elphie was furious with her.

"No, but..." Fiyero began.

"Then shut up, Tiggular." Elphaba said, as the carriage stopped in front of the governor's mansion. Jessie got out, offering a hand to Elphaba, who completely ignored her and stormed past.

"She's just mad, she'll get over it." Fiyero said, patting her shoulder.

"What was I supposed to do?" Jessie asked, her voice hurt and defeated.

"Exactly what you did, Jess." Glinda said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I've gotta get out of here. Tell her I went back to town." Jessie said, walking off. She needed to clear her head. She had never seen Elphie this mad before. Was there more to this competition than met the eye?

()

It was nightfall before Elphaba finally came out of her old room in the attic. She knew Jessie just did what Jessie felt was needed, but she didn't understand the seriousness of what she had just done. She also knew this was going to be hard enough on Jessie as it was without her worrying about what was at stake. She searched the governor's mansion but didn't find Jessie.

When Glinda told her Jessie had gone into town, she focused on Jessie. Elphaba got Roric to take her into town directly towards Jessie's location. She really wasn't surprised to see Jessie at the St. Glinda Orphanage. However, she was surprised to see Jessie talking with one of the sisters, and the worried look on her face.

_Love, it's time to go home._ Elphaba sent from the carriage.

Jessie turned to look at her. She walked back inside, and emerged a moment later with a little girl.

"Are you sure she's nice now?" Atel asked, getting a smile from Jessie.

"I'm very sure." Jessie said, leading the girl to the carriage.

"Are you ready?" Elphaba asked.

"Close. Elphie, this is my friend, Atel. Atel, this is Elphaba Thropp." Jessie said, as the little girl stared at her in shock.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow as Atel stared at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No...nothing, ma'am. I just...I thought you were ugly." She answered, honestly.

"What do you think now?" Elphaba asked.

"I think the Wizard lied." She said softly.

"Yes, he did. He lied about a lot of things." Elphaba said, her voice softening.

"We'll come back tomorrow, and you and your friends can talk to her more, OK?" Jessie asked.

"OK. Thank you, Miss Jessie. And it's nice to meet you, Lady Elphaba." Atel said, curtsying again, before going inside.

Jessie climbed into the carriage.

"How did I know I'd find you here?" Elphaba said.

"Because you know me better than I know myself." Jessie said, sitting next to her. To her surprise, Elphaba hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Jess." Elphaba said, softly. She couldn't tell Jessie the real meaning of the games. Not yet, she needs Jessie to not worry about it.

"I love you, too, baby. But I'm gonna have to talk to Coriv. Can you believe they're going to be closing the orphanage, and the children sent to work some kind of mine?" Jessie said, angrily.

"The ruby mines?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah, I think that's it. The bank foreclosed yesterday. They've got a month, at best, from what the sister was telling me." Jessie said, angrily.

"We'll talk to him. Maybe there's something he can do." Elphaba said, cuddling into Jessie more. That sounded like the work of Jac.

"So you're not mad at me?" Jessie asked, softly.

"Oh, I'm still mad at you." Elphaba said, sternly, but not letting go.

"How do I make it up to you?" Jessie asked.

"Win." Elphaba said.


	26. Chapter 26

Elphaba couldn't believe that Jessie had agreed to this; although, Jessie did have a better chance than herself. Unfortunately, like everything else in Oz– especially in Munchkinland – nothing was face value. She'd seen her father officiate more of these than she would like to admit. As she walked into the governor's office, she wasn't surprised to see Coriv and Jac waiting.

"OK, let's get this over with." Elphaba said, sitting down.

"Your father would be impressed, Elphaba. Not only are you the first woman ever challenged, you aren't attempting to cower out of it. Sign of a true Thropp." Jac said, a smirk on his face.

"I could care less with what you think my father would be impressed with. Jessie is waiting to find out what she can defeat you in." Elphaba said, confidently.

"Very well. The first event is the Log Toss." The governor said.

"That's fine. However, I want it to be the best of three tosses. Jessie's never done this before, so it's only fair." Elphaba said.

"Scared your muscle bound lover will choke, are you?" Jac said, chuckling.

"No, simply trying to ensure fairness. Are you scared she will beat you at your best event?" Elphaba asked, a smirk on her face.

"If she manages any event without failing miserably, I'll be astounded. I have no objections." Jac said.

Once Jessie caught the jest of something, it wasn't difficult for her to make it work.

"Our first event is sharpshooting." Elphaba said, getting a wide eyed look from Coriv.

"We can't afford to waste the little ammunition and gunpowder the wizard allotted." He said.

"You say that like it's my problem." Elphaba said, matter of factly, "If you can't meet my demands, I believe the games are canceled, aren't they?" She asked.

"I knew she would try to weasel out of this, Coriv. I want her banned, immediately." Jac said, smugly.

"I'm not trying to weasel out of anything. Munchkinland law clearly states that I am free to pick any two competitions I feel my competitor has the best chance of winning. I pick sharpshooting. Lady Glinda and I will see that any equipment used be replaced." Elphaba said.

"See that you do. Standard twenty five, fifty, seventy five, and one hundred yard targets, first to miss a shot looses." Coriv said, getting a nod from Elphaba and Jac.

"Now the third competition. The Hammer Toss." Jac said, with a smirk. He'd never lost a hammer toss, and had no intention to start now.

"Again, best out of three. It's unfair to not give Jessie the opportunity to learn." Elphaba said.

"It's fine with me." Jac said.

"The fourth event is the sheath toss. The bar rises until one of you misses twice in a row." Elphaba said.

"Signing your own death warrant, Elphaba. I can't be beaten in the sheath toss." Jac said.

"I think Jessie can." Elphaba said, confidently.

Coriv nodded approval. "The fifth event, should their be a tie, will be traditional munchkinland fisticuffs. No weapons allowed, but your surroundings, of course, are not considered a weapon." Coriv said, getting a nod from both Elphaba and Jac.

"You must not like her as much as you claim. If it goes to the fifth round, I'll beat her senseless." Jac said.

"I'm sure you will." Elphaba said, laughing outright. She hoped to Oz that they had to go to a tie breaker. Jessie was still fresh from her training from her title match against Kelly. Jac wouldn't stand a chance against Jessie.

"Now that we have established the events, it's time for the terms. I'm assuming you've both written them down?" Coriv said, getting a nod from both. Jac produced a sealed envelope from his jacket, handing it to Coriv. Elphaba did the same, "Everything seems to be in order. Good luck to both of you." Coriv said, shaking both of their hands.

"I hope you enjoyed last night, Elphaba. It's the last time you're going to see your monstrosity outside of my mines for a very long time." Jac said, an arrogant smirk on his face that Elphaba would have loved to wipe off.

"We'll see." Elphaba said, listening to his laughter, as she walked off. She knew all Jessie had to do was win at least two. Knowing her fiance's never say die attitude, she had no doubt Jessie would be trying to win them all.

()

Jessie waited outside in the hallway. She really wanted to be in there with Elphaba, but rules were rules, and she had already pissed her fiance off enough to just shut up and roll with it. Glinda kept her company, as they tried to hear what they could through the door.

"You ever heard of the Munchkinlander Games?" Jessie asked.

"No, but each region of Oz has their own peculiar customs. This must be one of those Munchkinland customs." Glinda said, with a shrug, as Jac walked out, still laughing.

"Your lover just signed your death warrant." He said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I doubt that." Jessie said, straightening up so she was full height. At full height, Jac came up to her nose.

"After this competition, I'm going to put you so deep into my mines, you'll never see the light of day again." Jac said.

"Don't you have to beat me, first?" Jessie said, her fists flexing at her sides.

"Oh, I will. And while you're slaving away in the mines, your green bitch will be..." The last word Jessie heard was bitch before she grabbed his jacket, slamming him agaisnt the wall.

"What did you call her?" Jessie growled, pinning him there.

"Enough, Jessie!" She looked back, seeing Elphaba.

"Let me go, or I'll have you charged." He said, a sick smirk on his face.

Jessie let him go, an ice cold look in her eyes. "You're damn lucky she stopped me." Jessie growled, her eyes still enraged.

"You'll get your chance, on the field of battle." Jac said, walking off, as Elphaba walked to Jessie.

"Get it under control, Jess. You need your concentration for this." Elphaba said, rubbing her shoulders lovingly.

"I'm fine. I'm just furious." Jessie said, punching the wall and leaving a hole in it. Glinda swallowed hard.

"Get it out of your system, Jessie. These games aren't about strength as much as technique. You need to go in with a clear head." Elphaba warned, getting a nod.

"I'm fine. What am I doing, anyway?" Jessie asked, as Elphaba and Glinda led her to breakfast.

"There are four events. We decided on the Log Toss, Sharpshooting, the Hammer Toss, and the Sheath Toss." Elphaba said, getting a worried look from Jessie.

"Sharpshooting I'm good at, I've never heard of the rest of them." Jessie said, worriedly.

"It's all tests of strength and endurance. The log toss, it's a log that's 19 feet tall and 175 pounds. The contest is measured by length of throw and landing of the log. You want the end in the air to be the end that was in your hands when it first lands. It's almost like the hands on a clock. 12 o'clock, you're perfect, Six o'clock you loose." Elphaba said.

"So I have to toss and flip the damn thing?" Jessie asked, getting a nod, as she pulled Elphaba's chair out at the table.

"Don't worry, you get three tries, with the best of three being the one they use." Elphaba said, getting a nod from Jessie, and a worried look from Glinda.

"Elphie, it's a hundred and seventy five pounds. I know Jessie's strong, but that's ridiculous." Glinda said.

"Actually, I benchpress three twenty." Jessie said, watching Glinda's jaw drop.

"Like I said, Jessie, it's not just about strength, it's about technique. If we get lucky, Jac will have to throw first." Elphaba said, as the servants brought their breakfast. Jessie began eating, as Elphaba explained in detail what the events were, and proper technique for each. Jessie took in the information in theory, but she was seriously worried. She'd never done any of these things.

"So what's at stake?" Jessie asked, thinking it had to be a hell of a lot more than 180 rubies.

"I've already turned in a list of our demands. So has Jac. We won't find out what the demands are until the end of the competition, as not to unduly worry the competitors." Elphaba said, lying through her teeth. There was one standard stake that she hadn't mentioned, and wouldn't. If Jessie got an inkling, she would never risk it.

"So it could be anything?" Jessie asked, worriedly, getting a nod.

"Unfortunately." Elphaba said, seeing the worry in her eyes, "Don't worry, Jessie. You can do this. I have complete faith in you."

"I wish I did. Excuse me." Jessie said, getting up, and quickly walking out. Glinda was stunned when Elphaba didn't follow.

"Is she OK?" Glinda asked.

"She's fine. She just needs a few minutes to herself." Elphaba said, hoping she was right.

()

Jessie walked the short distance from the governor's mansion to the orphanage. She had promised the sisters that she would help today, and fully intended to until the games began. When she showed up, however, she found the sisters arguing with one of the men.

"There's nothing I can do, sister. Mr. Rubic is perfectly within his rights to take anything he wants as payment. That includes the children as labor." The man said, coldly.

"But they are children. They aren't suited for mine work." The sister pleaded.

"That's not my decision, sister, it's Mr. Rubic's." The man said, unaware that Jessie was now standing behind him. Jessie picked him up by the scruff of the neck.

"Tell Mr. Rubic that his opponent in the Munchkinlander Games told you that nothing happens until after the games." Jessie said, smirking at the look on his face.

"I...I can't." He said, nervously.

"You don't have a choice. Tell Jac if he wants the kids before then, he can come get them from me." Jessie said, before tossing him ten feet towards the street. He got up, scurrying off.

"I don't think Saint Glinda would approve of your methods, but they are certainly effective." The sister said, chuckling.

"Are your sisters and the children safe?" Jessie asked, getting a nod.

"For the moment. I never expected the bank to try to take the children." She said, worriedly.

"Don't worry, he isn't. Even if I loose, Lady Elphaba and Lady Glinda won't let that happen." Jessie said, confidently.

"Lady Glinda may, but Lady Elphaba will be unable to do anything, if you loose." The nun said.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"She didn't tell you?" The nun asked, shocked. That was important information.

"No, she didn't." Jessie said, confused.

"If you loose today, Miss Reynolds, he will own you both. You'll both be his servants until he releases you, or you die." The nun said, watching Jessie's face pale.

"Sister, I'm sorry, I have to go." Jessie said, walking away stunned. The nun watched her go, before vanishing into thin air.

()

It was an hour before the games began, and Elphaba hadn't seen Jessie since breakfast. She searched the palace, even calling Jessie through her mental link, but Jessie was no where to be found. She left out to the orphanage. At least, it was an orphanage the day before. Now it was a pile of burnt out ashes. Elphaba looked back at Roric, confused.

"What happened to the orphanage?" She asked, looking at it.

"It burned down years ago. That's why I was curious why Jessie would come here." He said.

"No, it was standing last night. I talked to one of the girls myself." Elphaba insisted.

"Lady Elphaba, I assure you, this orphanage was burned down a week after your sister's death. It made news, because a few of the children didn't make it out. The ones that did, well, no one knows what happened to them." Roric said, getting an eyebrow raised.

"There's something going on here, and I don't like it." Elphaba said, angrily, before getting back in the carriage with Roric.

()

Jessie found herself sitting at a small lake, her mind racing. He would own Elphaba and her if she failed. Why did this suddenly feel like deja vu all over again. Sonya believed in her. Sonya was counting on her. Sonya was still his prisoner, because of her.

"Jess, when are you going to let that go?" Jessie turned, to see Sonya.

"When I free you." Jessie said, honestly.

"Like hell. You won't let it go then." Sonya said, sitting next to her, and putting her arm around Jessie.

"You're probably right." Jessie said, laughing.

"But you do need to go into this one with a clear head, Jess. You have the chance, a _real_ chance, to protect Elphie. You know Shang wasn't going to give you the chance, no matter what." Sonya said.

"I know I failed you. That's all I know." Jessie said, head lowered.

Sonya rubbed her back soothingly. "Then don't fail Elphaba. If you do, she's going to be facing a fate worse than death." Sonya said, matter of factly.

"A woman as amazing as she is can't be caged." Jessie said.

"So go beat him, and you don't have to worry about her ever being caged." Sonya said, hugging Jessie tightly.

"I don't loose, I thought you knew." Jessie said.

"Now that's my sidekick." Sonya said, letting her go, and ruffling her hair, before she vanished. Jessie closed her eyes, beginning to meditate. She wasn't going to let Elphie down.


	27. Chapter 27

Raiden didn't make it back to his temple yet again he sighed when he found himself standing in that cave again. She stood across the small grotto, her wheelchair five feet away from her. He felt himself smirk, as he eyed her. In all the millenia they had known each other he had never seem her this angry.

"What did I tell you about interfering in my realm's affairs?" She said, purple energy crackling along her skin.

"What did I tell you about interfering with my mortal?" He said cooly.

"Your mortal is in my realm. You sent her here." She said, angrily.

"Yes, I did. However, you know the stakes of this game she was wrangled into. You intentionally attempted to effect the outcome." Raiden said.

"Nonsense. I merely wanted to test her proclaimed nobility. It's not my fault the reason for the games slipped." She said.

"Just as it isn't your fault that Jac has won those games for nearly a decade?" He said, skeptically.

"That isn't my fault. Most of the ones he's enslaved with it were too weak to compete." She said.

"So you thought you would stack the deck a bit for him against a real competitor?" Raiden asked.

"I did no such thing. I merely told her the truth." She said glaring at him.

"I merely helped her deal with that truth." He said, matter of factly.

"She's different, Raiden. I can see your attraction to her. Not many would take the time to talk to a child on the street, or go to an orphanage just to ask if they could help." She said after calming herself a bit.

"Yes, she is very different. It's why I knew her and Elphaba would mesh well." Raiden said.

"That they do. It will be interesting to see them apart. I highly doubt Mr. Rubic will ever let them be in the same room again when he defeats Jessie." She said, a dark tone to her voice.

"I wouldn't count Jessie out just yet. She has a way of surprising everyone." He said, laughing at her threat.

"Would you care to wager?" She asked, sweetly.

"It depends. What would you like to loose?" He asked, amused at her confidence.

"When Mr. Rubic defeats her," She paused, "And he WILL defeat her," she added, "You will disappear from my realm forever. You will leave her and the green one slaves to Oz forever."

"You ask a lot. I have plans for both." Raiden said, thoughtfully.

"Loosing confidence in her?" She asked with a chuckle.

"No, not in the least. When Jessie wins, you and your organization will stop terrorizing them. I brought them here to live in peace." Raiden said.

"Then you brought her to the wrong place. The freak was not made for peace. She has never known it in her life. She was made to serve, and Jac will make sure she fulfill her destiny." She said, chuckling.

The way she said it made Raiden furious. "Do we have a deal?" He asked.

"Of course, Raiden. I look forward to laying full claim to these two." She said, amused.

"I look forward to you eating those words." Raiden said before vanishing.

()

Coriv and Elphaba both looked at each other nervously as the dragon time clock moved to the ten minute mark. The games were scheduled to start at noon, but no one could find Jessie. Even Elphaba's locating spell didn't seem to be working, a fact that unnerved her greatly. Jac had a confident smirk on his face, as he looked at the clock.

"If she's not here in another five minutes, I want a forfeit declared. I don't have time to waste waiting on a coward." He said, chuckling.

"She has ten more minutes." Coriv said.

Elphaba pulled him to the side. "She will be here. I know she will."

Coriv sighed heavily, "I believe you. Unfortunatly, unless Jessie arrives in the next ten minutes, she will forfeit."

Elphaba nodded, solemnly. Would Jessie really abandon her in her time of need? It wouldn't be the first time, she remembered, thinking back to Fiyero leaving her before she left Oz. Elphaba watched nervously, as the minutes slowly ticked down. They reached twenty after and Coriv looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, before approaching the podium, "Since one of the compeditors has not arrived I'm afraid..."

"WAIT!" Everyone looked to their right, to see Glinda and a very groggy Jessie. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Coriv asked, seeing the angry look on Jac's face.

"We found her by the lake. It seems she was attacked from behind, and left chained to a rock." Glinda said, looking straight at Jac. Elphaba growled, cursing herself for even thinking Jessie would willingly abandon her like that.

"What are you all looking at? She was late, the games are over." Jac said, as he looked at Elphaba with a smirk.

"No, I'm afraid not, Jac. She was late by no fault of her own, I see no reason to cancel the games." Coriv said, to the cheers of the crowd.

"Are you insane? The rules clearly state that anything over twenty minutes late is a forfeit." Jac said, angrily, to a wave of boos.

"Concidering the circumstances, I see no problem with overriding that rule." Coriv said, to more cheers.

"Coriv, when I'm done with that monstrocity, make no mistake, you are next." Jac said.

"If I am, so be it. Once the physician clears Miss Reynolds, the games will begin." Coriv said, stepping away from the podium.

His arm was grabbed roughly by Jac. "You fool. Don't forget who's in charge here." Jac whispered.

"For far too long, in my opinion." Coriv said, pulling away from him.

()

Jessie flexed her fists, rotating her bruised wrists. She paced the tent, waiting for the doctor's decision. Elphaba and Glinda sat to the side, watching her. She looked furious, as Elphaba walked up behind her, hugging her.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked, softly. Honestly she was relieved that Jessie was here right now.

"I don't know. I went to the orphanage, had a confrontation with a lawyer trying to take the kids to the ruby mines, and I went to the lake to calm down. The next time I looked up, I saw Glinda." Jessie said, kicking herself for not paying better attention to her surroundings.

"It's OK, Jess. You're here now, that's all that matters." Elphaba said.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really am." Jessie said, kissing her head.

"Don't be sorry, Jessie. Focus that anger, and use it." Elphaba whispered. She didn't tell Jessie about the orphanage, thinking she had enough on her mind without that mystery.

Glinda watched them silently. She was astounded at their connection. Elphaba, with a simple hug, had managed to calm Jessie down enough to finally find out what happened. She watched Jessie go from flaming mad to tender in the space of less than a minute, with Elphaba becoming her only real concern. Glinda had doubted their connection, or Elphie's ability to keep Jessie under control until now.

The doctor walked into the tent, clearing his throat. Jessie looked up at him, not letting go of Elphie. "Well?"

"You have a mild concussion. Likely caused by a blow to the back of the head. It's my recommendation you go home and get plenty of rest." He said, looking at the two lovers with disgust.

"Thanks for the recommendation, doctor." Jessie said.

"Jessie, it's not worth your health. Maybe we can put it off until tommorow." Elphaba suggested.

"You know he's not going to let that happen, and I want this over with. What's the first event?" Jessie asked.

"I think it's the log toss." She said.

Elphaba led her to the log toss area, Glinda following behind. The crowd cheered Jessie on, as she walked to Coriv and Jac.

"What did the doctor say?" Coriv asked.

"He said have fun." Jessie answered. In a sleeveless T-shirt, her arms bulked as she flexed her arms as she stretched a little in the warm-up area.

"Oh, good. I thought you were going to use it as an excuse to be a coward." Jac said, with a smirk.

"No such luck, coward." Jessie said, glaring a hole through him.

"Are you going to repeat everything I say all day?" He asked, annoyed that he couldn't seem to get a reaction out of her.

"No, I'm going to kick your ass all day." Jessie said.

She walked to the area where the logs were to wait for Coriv, and pointed to the three she was going to use. The log toss was a disaster for Jessie. She mimiced Jac's movements to a tee, but could only get within a few feet of his throws. Jessie was so frustrated when she got the the last one that she just flung it as hard as she could. It landed outside of the field, and began rolling down the hill. Jessie could only watch in horror, as it sped down the small incline towards a booth the lollipop guild had set up.

"FOUR!" Jessie yelled in warning.

"Get out of the way! Runaway log!" Elphaba screamed down the hill, watching the lollipop guild scatter, as the log turned their betting area into splinters.

_Now is NOT the time to go bowling for munchkins Jess._ Elphaba sent, looking at Jessie hard.

Jessie couldn't help but laugh. _It's not my fault they set up at the bottom of the hill._ Jessie sent, as she headed down the hill in a run. After they made sure everyone was present and accounted for and no one was injured, they walked to the lollipop guild training area, where the guns were set up. Coriv announced a twenty minute period for the competitors to prepare their muskets. Jessie sighed heavily when she saw the musket.

"Something wrong?" Fiyero asked.

"These things are ancient. On Earth, these would be in a museum somewhere." Jessie said, shaking her head.

"These are the ones the Wizard had commissioned." Fiyero explained.

"The Wizard was an idiot." Jessie said, looking it over, "I've never even shot one of these before." She admitted.

"It's easy. I'll show you." Fiyero said, taking the rifle, "First, you take the gunpowder, and put it in this tiny hole." Fiyero said, putting it in the hole, "And pack it in with this." He held up a rod, jamming it in.

Jessie snickers after Fiyero explains and demonstrates how to load the musket.

"What's so funny?" He aked.

"That's what she said." Jessie said. Maybe it was the concussion, but she really felt like cracking a joke right now.

It took Fiyero a few seconds to figure out what was so amusing about this. "I don't understand."

Jessie chuckles as she leans in to whisper, "Think of it as a dirty joke bro."

Fiyero's face flushed red for a second when he finally caught on. "Normally, I'm all about a good joke Jess. However, I don't think now is the best time for this."

Jessie nodded in agreement as she collected herself and managed to load the gun herself. Once Fiyero had Jessie comfortable with the gun, she held it up to aim, her eye on the barrel, but not firing.

"Hey, I know the freak didn't tell you, but that's the dangerous end." Jac said, cracking up the munchkins around him. Jessie fired off the ball Fiyero loaded, the bullet struck the ground between Jac's feet.

"Wow! That is the dangerous end! Thanks for the tip." Jessie said.

"You're gonna pay for that." He said, pointing at her, before someone led him away.

"Nice shot." Fiyero said with a chuckle.

"Not really. I was aiming at his crotch. Guess his jewels were smaller than I thought." Jessie said, chuckling.

"Remind me not to piss you off...ever." He watches her reload quickly, "You learn fast."

"I have a semi photographic memory. If you explain and demonstrate, I can usually remember it exactly." Jessie said, looking down the sights again. Fiyero stepped out of her range of sight. Jessie chuckled, "Be careful, I would think you're scared, Fiyero." Jessie teased.

"No, I just would like to have little Fiyeros one day." He said. "Just remember to stay relaxed. If you're this tense, you're going to jerk on the recoil."

"It's easier said than done." Jessie said, looking at Elphie.

"I know the feeling." He said.

"Stay close to both of them, please. I can't be two places at once, and I don't trust Jac as far as I can throw him." Jessie said.

"Lucky for you, you don't have to trust him. You just have to beat him." Fiyero said, getting a nod, before he walked over to Elphaba and Glinda, who were watching the targets being set up.

Elphaba didn't like this set up one bit. The targets were ten paces apart per distance, but the 50 and the 100 were entirely too close to the crowd for her liking. Or maybe it was the way Jac was studying her from a distance that had her paranoia kicking up.

_Jessie, pull your first shot. Go a half inch off mark._ Elphaba sent her. Jessie looked over at her, confused.

_Are you serious?_ Jessie sent back, barely able to believe what she heard.

_Yes, I am. Look at the setups. The minute he's got you where he wants you, he's got something else in mind. I want to find out what._ Elphaba sent back, as her and Jac stared each other down from across the field. He gave her an embellshed bow, with a chuckle.

_Elphie, I'm not comfortable with this. I can take him out._ Jessie sent.

_I know, and you will. Just act like you can't for the first shot Jess. _Elphaba sent.

_No, Elphie. If I miss, we loose. No._ Jessie sent back emphatically, she looked down the barrel again trying to eyeball the sights.

_I know you, love. You won't miss. Please trust me, and trust yourself._ Elphaba sent.

Jessie looked at her through the sights, and saw the pleading in her eyes. Jessie sighed, reluctantly. _OK, but I really hope you know what you're doing._

_Trust me._ Elphaba sent.

"Welcome to Event Two, sharpshooting. For those unaware, Miss Reynolds and Mr. Rubic will each take one shot at a target stratigically placed at 25, 50, 75, and 100 feet. The first to miss a shot on a target, and have their opponant make the same shot, looses. There are no reshots, outside of extenuating circumstances. First up, Mr. Rubic." Coriv said, to a round of applause for Jac.

He stepped to the line. Taking aim, he shot, the shot wentstraight through dead center. Jessie clapped politely, as she walked up.

"I can't wait to show you her new uniform," Jac motioned to Elphie, "I'm not sure if you'll approve, but she will never look better. Come by my tent." He said, chuckling.

Jessie jerked the rifle, burying the butt in his stomach and drawing a few boos. "You OK? That looked like it hurt." Jessie said.

"You're mine." He growled.

"Anytime." Jessie said, smiling wide, as he walked off gingerly.

_What was that about?_ Elphie sent.

_A discussion of uniforms._ Jessie sent back, before taking aim. She fired, her shot coming in just to the left of Jac's. Jac's laugh was heard over the crowds jeering.

"I thought you said this was her best event!" Jac taunted, as Jessie was laughed back to reload.

_Why am I doing this, again?_ Jessie sent.

_Because you trust me._ Elphaba sent back, watching Jessie reload.

_Beyond doubt._ Jessie sent back, looking at her.

Jessie was relieved to see a slight smile on Elphaba's face, as Jac walked to the next shot with his 'assistant'. He lined up his shot, before his 'assistant' bumped the rifle, knocking it to the right. Jac paused a moment before firing straight at Elphaba.


	28. Chapter 28

That gunshot cut through the air, the soundwave reaching Jessie's ears before she had time to react. She watched in horror as everything slowed down, that bullet traveling directly for Elphaba. Jessie felt herself jump the table in what should have been seconds.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed, her voice dragging, making a flat run for Jac, as time slowed even more. Glinda cast a freezing spell on Jessie, pausing her in place. Elphaba walked at her normal speed to the slowly moving musket ball, plucking it out of the air, as time returned to normal. She walked over to Jac, musket ball in hand.

"Nice try." She said, tossing it at him.

"How did you..." Jac asked, confused.

"I am a witch, Jac." She said, with a cackle, as she walked to Jessie. She gave Glinda the sign to release her, as she wrapped Jessie in a hug, "Let it go, baby. I'm fine, just let it go."

"I'm going to kill him." Jessie said.

"Just beat him, Jessie. Beating him is a fate worse than death for him." Elphaba said, kissing her cheek softly, "Just make the shot." She whispered.

Coriv walked over to the shooters box. "You've missed your shot." He announced.

"It wasn't my fault. He bumped my arm!" Jac said, in protest.

"Do you want to shoot again?" Coriv asked.

"Why, she couldn't shoot her way out of a barn." He said, laughing.

Jessie walked to the shooting area, took aim, and fired, the bullet hitting dead center of the target.

"Miss Reynolds wins." Coriv declared.

"Wait! I want my reshot." Jac protested.

"I'm sorry, Jac. A reshot was offered, you declined, end of story. This way to the next event." Coriv said, leading him away, as the crowd dispersed.

"Great shot, Jess." Elphaba said, kissing her temple.

"Are you OK?" Jessie asked as they approached the third event.

"Of course, Jess. It's not the first time I've been shot at." Maybe Elphaba shouldn't have said that, seeing that look in Jessie's eyes, as Glinda walked over.

"I thought time slowed down the night you left." Glinda said.

"It was next to the flying spell. It only holds for about thirty seconds, though." Elphaba said.

"Enough to dodge attacks." Glinda said.

"Exactly. Come on, Jess." With one of Oz's witches on either side, they led Jessie to the hammer throw.

Finally seeing what it was, Jessie laughed. "I know this. I did it back in high school." Jessie said, looking at the ball on a chain.

"Really?" Elphaba asked, shocked.

"Yeah, really. I hope he's got a good arm. I still hold the school record at 310 feet." Jessie said, suddenly feeling more confident, as Coriv announced the rules, and that Jac would go first.

The crowd was abuzz with excitement and awe. No one had ever beaten Jac in anything before now. They all fully expected to be home by now. A few rumors that the Earth woman was enchanted by Elphaba began to circulate, too. How else would anyone explain how she managed to outshoot the best shot in Mucnchkinland. Jac watched, as they measured his first throw. The crowd cheered when it was announced at 133 feet.

"I hope you make good coffee, witch. I may have to whip you until you make a cup I like." Jac said, laughing along with the crowd.

Jessie was livid. She grabbed the chain, and made her throw. The crowd immediately silenced. No one had ever seen that far of a throw in Oz. The measurement came up with three hundred feet.

"It's her! The witch is interfering in the contest! No one could make it that far without help." Jac said angrily.

"Come on, Jac. It's not my fault you can't throw hammers like you thought you could." Jessie said, laughing.

"I want her magic suppressed. And the other one too." Jac demanded, getting jeered by the crowd

"How dare you say Glinda the Good would interfere in this contest!" Coriv said, the crowd angrily agreeing with Coriv. A besmirch on the freak was fine, but Lady Glinda The Good would never interfere, especially on behalf of the Earth Girl.

"I have a soloution in my tent." Jac said, walking off. Jessie looked at Elphaba and Glinda questioningly, and getting an equally confused look from both, as Jac walked back with two collars and two sets of hand restraints. "Put them on, if you two have nothing to hide!" He said, seeing the rage on Jessie's face, and the outraged look on Elphaba's.

Glinda stepped forward, Fiyero stepping up to hold her back. "You simple minded fool. Do you honestly believe those suppress anything but dignity?" Glinda asked.

"They were made especially for me by a witch doctor in Qualding. As long as the magic user wears them, they can't use their magic. The effects disapate after removal." Jac said, all but leering at Elphaba.

"Do they make good suppositories?" Jessie asked, angrily, her fists flexing.

"So, if Elphaba and I wear these, you have nothing to complain about for the remainder of the contest?" Glinda asked, getting a nod.

"Exactly." He said, chuckling. Glinda took one set of the collar and wrist chains from his hand. She put the collar around her neck, and the locks around her dainty wrists. Fiyero was furious, watching the scene with Jessie.

"If swallowing my dignity will remove any doubt that Jessie has, indeed, outthrown you, I will sacrifice it. However, at the end of this event, I want both removed from myself and Elphaba." She said, still as regal as ever.

"How dare you chain Glinda the Good!" One of the crowd screamed, getting yeahs from the crowd, until Glinda raised her chained hands.

"Ozians, please, let's indulge Mr. Rubic for the moment. After all, Elphaba the Wise and I are all for propriety." Glinda said.

Elphaba walked over. Jessie moved to cut her off, and got waved off. Elphaba held out her wrists. Unlike Glinda's set, Jac tightened hers until it looked like they would cut off circulation in her wrists. Elphaba held her head high as the collar was put on equally tight. She could feel the leather cutting into the skin on her neck.

"Now, Mr. Rubic, if you are done with this absurdity, shall we continue?" Glinda asked, getting a nod from Jac.

Coriv looked at him with disgust. "Throw two." He said, leading Elphaba and Glinda to the side, "Ladies, I apologize." He said, looking at Elphaba in particular.

"Don't worry about it." She said, her voice hoarse from how tight the collar was.

"This won't take long, beautiful." Jessie whispered, as they measured Jac's throw out to 158 feet. Jessie grabbed her chain, and flung it. To the crowds amazement, it flew even farther than the first, measuring out at 304 feet.

The murmering in the crowd continued. Jessie was indeed doing this on her own. If she won this event, the best Jac could do is tie. There hadn't been a tie since Jac's great grandfather won the ruby mines from the man from Gillikin. The fight was legendary, and lasted for three days, niether competitor surrendering, until Jac's great grandfather killed him. They wondered if Jac could do the same with the monstrocity. If he couldn't, what that meant for them in general. With control of the mines, the monstrocity essentially had full control of Munchkinland, since the ruby mines were it's main sorce of wealth. There worst fears were confirmed, when the last throws were measured out. Jac's was 200 feet, and the monstrocity's was 309 feet.

Coriv walked to Jessie, raising her hand. "Your winner!" He declaired, as Glinda and Elphaba walked over.

"Kindly remove these." Glinda said, angrily.

"I can't seem to find the keys." He said, chuckling, as the crowd became angrier.

"Let Glinda Go!" Began to echo through the crowd, as the rumblings of a riot began. Glinda lifted her still chained hands.

"It's OK, good Ozians." Glinda said, closing her eyes. Her pink energy began to crackle, as the wrist restraints fell away, to the shock of the crowd. Reaching up, she removed her collar, throwing it at Jac's feet, "Let this day stand as proof that nothing, NOTHING, can overcome goodness." Glinda declared, to cheers from the crowd, and a chuckle from Jessie. Jessie had to give it to her, she could work a crowd better than any hype man Jessie had ever seen. Elphaba followed suit, the chains falling easily away, and she removed the collar. Jessie's eyes hardened, seeing how both had bitten into her skin. The crowd laughed, as Elphaba dropped both at Jac's feet.

"Next time, demand proof. You paid that witch doctor for nothing." She whispered, before kneeing him in the groin. He fell to his knees, to more cheers from the crowd.

()

Jac stumbled back to his tent to prepare for the fourth event. This is not how he had expected this day to go. He fully expected to have the monstrocity in the mines, and the freak as one of his house servants by now. Now, he was in a must win position. He shook his head, looking at himself in the mirror. If he misjudged this, he would loose everything over a 180 ruby debt.

()

"Jessie, that was impressive, truly." Fiyero said, in shock, as they walked to the center of town, where the sheath toss bar and bags were being set up. No one had expected this even to actually occur.

"Not really. I had a good track coach back home." Jessie said.

"You know, you take compliments as well as Fae does." Fiyero said.

"She's said something similar." Jessie said, laughing a little. She was still stressed and nervous. Sensing that, Fiyero put his arm around her shoulder.

"The best he can do is tie, Jess. Just relax." He said.

"I am, or I'm trying to. You ever see something you wanted to unsee?" Jessie asked.

"Too many things to count. Just keep in mind, Glinda had those chains and collar on too. Knowing her, she'll get one in town, have it painted pink, and turn it into the latest fashion." Fiyero said, getting a genuine laugh from Jessie.

"I swear, I wanted to kill him." Jessie said, half growling.

"So did that crowd. But Glinda and Elphaba put him in his place." He said, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"So, any idea what the tie breaker is, if I don't win this?" Jessie asked.

"No clue. But Fae seems very happy it may come to that. She told Glinda she wanted it to go to a tie." Fiyero said.

"I want this over with." Jessie said, looking up at the bar. It was twenty feet up on a hundred foot pole, and two Munchkins on a ladder were adjusting it.

"I'm ….. I'm slipping!" Jessie heard one of them call out, before falling. She sprinted towards him, catching him as he fell. The crowd cheered when she saved him. It was then she noticed how weak the man looked.

"Are you OK?" Jessie asked, as she sat the man down. He barely came to her chest.

"Yeah, thanks." He said, still a bit panic stricken.

"Come on, let's sit down, get some drink." She said, leading the man to the tent set up. She got a strange look from the munchkinlanders, as she sat the man down in the tent.

"He can't be here." Jessie heard one of them say.

"Why not?" Jessie asked.

"This is the viewing tent for Munchkinland representatives and their families. His kind is not welcomed." The man said, snobbily.

"Too damn bad." Jessie said, as the worker drank the water, his hands still shaking.

"I will call the guard." He warned.

"I am the guard." She said, simply. The man walked off angrily.

"Th...Thanks, but I...I'm OK now." The worker said, standing up.

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked, genuinely concerned.

"Y..Yes, ma'am. I...I have to get back to work." He said, quickly walking back to the staging area.

Jessie watched him walk back, and get shoved by a slightly larger munchkinlander. She flinched, hearing the screaming as the larger man struck the smaller one. Jessie went itno the gathering crowd, just in time to see the larger one grab a whip. The smaller one backed away, as he raised it. Before he could bring it down, Jessie jerked it out of his hand from behind. The man turned, his face furious, before seeing Jessie. Jessie smirked, seeing all the color drain from it.

"I...I'm sorry, Miss Jessie. I have orders to keep these cretins in line." The man said, nervously.

"Orders from who?" She asked, curiously.

"Mr. R...Rubic, ma'am." He answered, looking at Jessie like she would kill him any second.

"Does he treat all of his workers like this?" Jessie said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Y..Yes, ma'am." He said.

"Not today." Jessie said, as the man on the ground looked up at her in shock.

"B...But..." He said.

"Tell Jac that I said if he wants this man whipped, he can come through me to do it." Jessie said, matter of factly. She was relieved, to see Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, and Roric on their way to her.

"Yes, ma'am." The man said before scurrying off.

Jac was furious when he got the news. When he beat her in the sheath toss, and he was certain he would, He'd make her pay for that mistake. He walked to the center of town, calm and confident. When the compition began, he made his toss easily. Jessie followed, not even getting close. Whatever was in that bag was so heavy, she didn't know how anyone could do it. Jac smirked, when her second and third attempta failed too.

"Your winner, Mr. Rubic!" Coriv announced, to cheers from the crowd, "For only the second time in munchkinland history, we have a tie. There will be a two hour rest period before the final event, Fisticuffs." The minute he said it, Jessie's face broke into a wide grin.

"Two hours until your freak is mine." He said, pointing at Jessie.

"I apologize for the ass kicking you're about to get, junior." Jessie said, feeling completely relaxed for the first time today.

Glinda looked at Elphaba worriedly, "Elphie, that's not good. How can she fight him? He's huge." Glinda said, worriedly.

Elphaba laughed, putting her arm around Glinda, and pulling her in close so no one else could hear. "Glinda, she's a world champion fighter on her world. Her last fight was against a woman twice Jac's size and strength. Trust me, he's toast."

"She's going to beat him into bread?" Glinda asked, even more confused.

"I have missed you, Glinda. So very much." Elphaba said, hugging her lovingly.


	29. Chapter 29

The murmurings among the crowd were split fifty fifty as the tie breaker was announced. After saving that servant's life, and defying Jac by stopping the beating Jessie had converted a lot of the common people. The upper class; however, was not convinced. They had advised Jac not to take her lightly. Now if she won, she would be in charge of the main source of income for Munchkinland. Most of them knew Jac was not his great grandfather. He was known to rarely fight himself, but had others do it for him. They also knew that Jac, despite being advised otherwise, had decided to handle her personally.

When it came time for the fight, a large circle formed in the town square. Jessie shook off her t-shirt, and was in a sports bra, drawing some grumbles from the crowd. It was indecent for a woman to be seen in that. Ignoring those grumbles Jessie was in her pre-fight routine throwing light punches at the air and stretching her muscles. She was ready, and seeing Jac across from her in an old style boxing leotard told her he was to, or at least he thought he was. She watched him warm up, another munchkinlander helping him. It took her five minutes to pick up his timing sequence.

"Jess, it's time," Elphaba said, rubbing her shoulders from behind.

"He's so easy. Left, right, step in, body shot, hook. That's all he's got." Jessie said, rolling her eyes.

'Then finish him off quick, and let's go home." Elphaba said, soothingly, as she walked Jessie over to Coriv.

Jac stood in front of her now. He was built in his own right, obviously strong. Jessie was taller, but no one could stand up to his punches. He was sure he'd have her knocked out in five minutes.

"The fight begins at the bell toll, and does not stop until one of you surrenders or can't continue." Coriv says.

"Maybe she should surrender now." Jac said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Jessie said, grinning. She slipped into a relaxed defensive stance.

"I would say good luck, but you'd need a miracle to beat me." Jac said, bouncing a little.

"You'll have to kill me to stop me." Jessie said as fact. With Elphaba's freedom on the line, he would have to kill her.

He seemed to smile at the thought, or was that a smirk? Either way, Jessie's eyes were focused on his hands, as the clock in the tower clicked. It seemed everyone in munchkinland was watching in silence listening for that toll. After what felt like an eternity, there was one more click, and finally the toll. Jessie let him swing first, the shot to her jaw rocking her head to the side.

"Come on, that's not all you have, is it?" Jessie asked, not trying to hide her amusement. It infuriated Jac, who came with a wave of punches. Instead of hitting back, Jessie blocked or dodged his shots, letting a few land with little effect.

"What is she doing?" Glinda asked Elphaba.

"I'm not sure." She said, matter of factly, "But I trust her." Elphaba said, watching Jessie take a few more punches, as she bobbed and weaved into the crowd.

It took about fifteen minutes, but Jac had started to breathe hard. She smirked, finally throwing her first punch of the fight, straight to Jac's stomach and drove the rest of the air out of his lungs.

"Come on, bitch." Jessie said, crashing her knee into his stomach. He backed up against the wall of one of the stores, trying to catch his breath.

Instead of following it up, Jessie backed up and took a running start. She buried her shoulder into his stomach, driving both her and him straight through the wall. She rolled off him, watching him slowly doing the same. She looked around, seeing they were in a bar. Jessie jumped the bar, getting a glass. As he stood up, she sat on the bar, sipping a glass of ale.

"You..." Jac ran straight at her.

Seconds before he would have hit her, Jessie raised her boot, letting his own momentum make him eat it. "You're too slow to try that, grandpa." Jessie said, sliding off the bar, and grabbing his shoulder.

She grabbed the back of his head, driving it hard into the brass of the bar, denting it. He rocked back, his eyes rolling back as a trickle of blood began to come from his forehead, "Oh, no, you don't get off that easy." Jessie said, slapping him across the face a couple of times.

The slaps seemed to spark something in him. He picked her up from her waist, and drove her back first through one of the plate glass windows. She landed hard on her back, Jac on top of her, and glass embedding in her back.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Jac screamed, landing shot after shot to Jessie's face. When he stopped, he grabbed a handful of her hair, dragging her back into the cobblestone streets. Elphaba flinched, seeing those shards of bloody glass, as Jessie was dragged to her,

"This is your champion?" Jac said, kicking Jessie's knee out from under her, so she landed face first at Elphie's feet.

Jessie looked up at her, seeing no fear in Elphaba's eyes. She came up to her hands and knees, and gasped, as a hard kick landed in her stomach, forcing her to the side. When he went for another, Jessie grabbed his ankle, and hit him in the knee hard. A scream of agony echoed through the crowd as Jac fell, and drew his knee to his chest.

"Come on, Jessie, just knock him out." Elphaba said, flinching, as her fiance struggled to her feet, the glass imbedding deeper with each move.

"Hell no, we're just getting started." Jessie said, through clinched teeth, as she staggered towards a prone Jac. Grabbing his vest, she dragged him back down the street, eating punches and kicks in protest, towards his tent.

"Let me go, you crazy bitch!" Jac said, swinging hard at her knee.

The impact brought a low growl. Jessie stopped dragging him, pouncing on him, and mounting him. She began swinging at his head as hard as she could, the impact of her fists echoing through the crowd. Jac's eyes were rolling back into his head again, when Jessie stopped. Grabbing his boot, she got up, continuing to drag him towards his tent. She got him there, before he brought his other boot into her side. With a yelp, she let go, holding her ribs.

_Jessie, please, end this._ She heard through her mental link, and looked to her right, to see Elphaba standing there with Glinda and Fiyero on either side of her.

She didn't see Jac's boot coming, but she definitely felt it connect with her temple. For a few seconds, she saw stars, as she landed face first in the dirt, drawing hard breaths herself. She could hear Jac's laughter, as he put a boot on the back of her head, grinding it into the dirt.

"So much for your champion." He said, laughing, as he kicked Jessie in the temple again, before backing off, laughing. He turned around, getting the collar and shackles from earlier, and turned to Elphaba.

"Put them back on." He said, throwing them at her.

"It isn't over, Jac." She reminded him, her voice furious.

"You don't think she's going to get up, do you?" Jac said, laughing.

Jessie crawled her way to one of the support poles, and used it to pull herself to her knees. Still laughing, he landed another hard kick to her back, around her kidneys. With a cry of pain, Jessie rested her head against the pole, her eyes closing for a moment, as she drew a deep breath. Another kick to her kidneys slammed her body hard against the pole. Jac's laughter echoed in her ears.

_"__Will you ever be good enough?" _She heard Shang's voice in her ears, _"Will you ever not fail the ones you love?"_

_"__Get up, Jessie!"_ She heard Sonya's voice, louder, _"You can do it! I know you can."_ Jessie groaned, tears rolling down her face and mingling with the blood, as she struggled to move.

_"__Like she did for you, Sonya?"_ She heard, before her head slammed into the pole again. Elphaba watched, tears in her eyes.

"Elphie, do you feel that?" Glinda asked, bringing her back from her worry. Elphaba focused on Jessie, and felt two very distinct energies around Jessie. One was light, and the other was...not evil, not dark, but not pure, either. Her energy began to crackle.

"Yeah, I do. We have to stop it." Elphaba said, turning her attention to Jessie, and finding herself frozen.

"No, Elphie, you can't. If you do, they'll disqualify her, and all this was for nothing. Trust her, Elphaba." Glinda said softly.

"Trust her to fail you." Jac said, taking advantage of the pink energy holding Elphaba to approach her again with those shackles in hand. Jessie saw it out of the corner of her eyes.

"No...NO!" Jessie screamed, as she dragged herself to her feet, using the pole for support. Jac turned around, the shackles around his fists.

"Didn't I tell you to stay down?" Jac said, swinging at her with the shackles. Jessie sidestepped, catching his wrist, and pulling him to the ground. Holding onto his wrist, she braced it, and lept onto it, as a pop echoed through the crowd.

Jac's arm was broken, the bone poking through the skin, as he howled in pain, "Hellp...meeee." He said, looking to his friends in the crowd. Most of them turned, and walked away, as he writhed in pain. Jessie still had his wrist, and tried to stand, falling back down on top of him, "I quit! Auugh, Oz, I quit!" He cried out brokenly.

Hearing that, Jessie let his arm go, before passing out, her upper body over his back.

"Miss Reynolds wins, by submission." Coriv announced, to cheers from the crowd, as Glinda let Elphaba go. She rushed to Jessie's side, pulling her off Jac.

"Jessie? Jessie, wake up." Elphaba said, softly.

"Did...did I win?" She asked, groaning.

"You won." She whispered, as the doctor began working on Jac, who was writing in pain. Part of Elphaba, a large part, wanted to watch him squirm and let him pay for the humiliation he had put her through. Unfortunately, it simply wasn't in her, "Step away." She said.

"Haven't you and that creature done enough?" The doctor said, angrily. Ignoring him, Elphaba took Jac's arm, and reset it, to a scream of pain. The doctor slapped her across the face. "How dare you torture him." He said, before Roric and Fiyero both grabbed him and moved him away from Elphaba.

Ignoring the slap, Elphaba concentrated her energy, focusing it on his arm. The crowd gasped, as they watched the skin heal. Jac looked back at her in shock, as he slowly moved his arm away.

"Why?" Was all Jac could say, as the doctor finally realized what she was doing. Elphaba looked down at him with a hint of pity.

"I may be a witch, Jac. But I'm not a wicked one." Elphaba said, matter of factly. The crowd erupted in cheers, as she turned her attention back to Jessie, who was unconscious again. She sat down, pulling Jessie's head into her lap, and running her fingers through Jessie's blood matted and sweaty hair.

()

It was well over an hour before either competitor felt strong enough to come to the official ending of the games. Jessie slowly made her way to the stage, to cheers, and Jac followed to boos. Coriv stood at the top of the stage, with Elphaba, both of the still sealed envelopes in his hands. Jessie walked to Elphie, standing next to her, as Jac stood across from them, eyes cast downward.

"The games are over. Your official winner, by proxie, is Elphaba Thropp." Coriv said, raising her hand. The crowd cheered loudly, and Elphaba took a small bow. Jessie took a half step back, letting her enjoy the moment, "As munchkinland tradition dictates, each competitor made a list of demands upon their victory. As you can all see, the envelopes remained sealed. I will now open Miss Thropp's envelope, and read her demands."

"Demands?" Jessie whispered to Elphaba, confused.

"I didn't want to worry you." She said, sheepishly, getting a look from Jessie.

"The first on the list is the Ruby mines." Coriv said, as worried murmurers began to begin in the crowd, "The second is all debts owed to Mr. Rubic are wiped out, and all indentured to him are freed." The announcement drew loud cheers from the commoners and worried groans from the upper class. Already, the freak was trying to change the status quo.

"The third is the the orphanage will be rebuilt, and they will receive funding from the mine as long as it is active." The orphanage had burned down a week or so after Nessarose's death.

Jessie looked at Elphaba completely confused by that demand.

"I'll explain later." Elphaba whispered, getting a nod from Jessie. This was Elphaba's victory, and she trusted Elphie to do what she felt best.

"The fourth is three days worth of work in the mines is to be spent on food and supplies for all of munchkinland who need it. That is her last demand." That demand drew a shocked silence from the crowd. Most of them had known, or known of, Elphaba her entire life. They tormented her, stood in fear of her, even protested her very presence in munchkinland, and now she was demanding things for them? No one knew what to make of that, "Miss Thropp, do you wish Mr. Rubic's list read aloud? As victor, it is your choice." Coriv said, formally.

"It's not necessary, Mr. Coriv, but thank you." She said, getting a nod, as Coriv handed her the envelope.

"Very well. Miss Reynolds, you may now take possession of Mr. Rubic, as is dictated as penalty for his loss." Coriv said, getting a head shake from Jessie.

"I don't want possession of him or anyone else." Jessie said, as Jac's head finally raised. He looked at her in shock.

"Miss Reynolds, it's munchkinland law." Coriv said, not sure if Jessie understood that she had to take ownership.

"I don't want him. Set him free." Jessie said, waving her hand.

"But...But..." Coriv said, completely shocked. The crowd was silent.

"Jessie doesn't like the idea of owning anyone, and neither do I." Elphaba said, getting a shocked gasp. They had heard rumors that all of her monkey army and her sympathizers were slaves under her cruel control. Could what they had heard been all lies.

"You...You don't want revenge?" Jac asked, floored by the concept.

"Revenge for what? Look at the both of us, man. We take any more revenge out on each other, I don't think either of us are going to survive it. All I want from you is an apology to Glinda and Elphaba for those collar and shackles." Jessie said, leaning heavily on Elphaba. Everything hurt, and every move made it worse.

Jac walked to Glinda, going to one knee, as he took her hand. "Forgive me, Lady Glinda." He said, sincerely. Glinda motioned him up.

"Of course you are forgiven, Jac." She said, smiling warmly.

"Thank you, your goodness." He said, before looking at Elphaba hard. He walked to her, and stared into her eyes for a few intense moments, before going to his knee in front of her, "Elphaba, I apologize." He said, his voice strained. Even though it was obvious he didn't mean it, Elphaba nodded.

"Accepted, now get off your knees, Jac. Humility doesn't suit you." Elphaba said, truthfully.

"As you wish, Lady Elphaba." He said, more sincerely, as he rose, "I suppose I owe you an apology, too." He said, looking at Jessie.

"You don't owe me a damn thing." Jessie said, as fact.

"I'll be out of the house by the end of the week." Jac said, his voice cracking.

"No, keep your house. We don't need it." Elphaba said, with a shrug.

"You...you're letting me stay there?" He asked, floored.

"Of course. I didn't want this competition, and I don't see Jessie or I spending a lot of extended time in Munchkinland, with helping the Wizard." Elphaba said, as Jac teared up.

"After the way I've treated you, you show me this kindness?" He said, in disbelief.

"Of course, Jac. I told you, despite what the Wizard and my father convinced you of, I'm not wicked. I don't want revenge, I want peace." Elphaba said, softly. To her surprise, Jac hugged her tightly.

"Then peace you shall have. I am so sorry, Elphaba." He said, sincerely.

Elphaba returned the hug, to many more cheers from the crowd, and a few murmured complaints from some. Had Jac intentionally thrown the games to her, and they now planned on ruling Munchkinland together? The innuendo and outuendo began spreading quickly.


	30. Chapter 30

Elphaba didn't have a clue to exactly how bad things were until she visited the ruby mines. With Jessie passed out at the governor's mansion, Elphaba and Glinda decided to see exactly what she had won. When the carriage pulled up, the first thing they saw was several workers passed out in the doorway, and loud screams of agony from behind the tent set up. Both women looked at each other with wide eyes before getting out of the carriage. Glinda, escorted by Roric, went to investigate the sounds behind the tent. Elphaba began to check on the passed out workers in the entrance, with Alec by her side. Elphaba sent Alec back with the carriage to get a doctor and supplies from town quickly.

"Elphaba!" When she heard Glinda's voice, she ran to her. Glinda stood frozen, staring at a man hanging limply in stocks, angry whip marks and blood covering every visible part of his back. Elphaba took Glinda's wrist and pulled her into a hug, burying Glinda's head in her shoulders.

"Don't look at that, Glin." She whispered, as the petite blonde sobbed into her shoulder. The one responsible was being restrained by Roric, "What did he do?" Elphaba asked.

"He refused to work." The man answered.

"How do you expect him to work now?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't. I expect him to die now." He said, coldly.

"You work for Jac?" She asked, her voice hard.

"Yeah, freak, what of it?" He said.

"Let him go, Roric. You are to round up every supervisor in the mine and work shall cease immediately." She said.

"On who's orders?" He said, challengingly.

"On the orders of the new owner of the mines." Elphaba said flatly.

"Jac would never loose the mines." He said.

"Well, he has. I'm the owner, and I want work ceased immediately." Elphaba said.

Another supervisor walked over with a bowed head. "I'm sorry, Lady Elphaba, we weren't told you were arriving today." The man said, bowing low, "I am Mikeal, the head supervisor of the mines."

"So...it's true?" The man asked.

"Yes, Tumic, it's true. Lady Elphaba and Miss Jessie now own the mines." Mikeal answered him.

"I'm not working for that freak!" He said, angrily.

"You're right, you're not. You're fired." Elphaba said, matter of factly, before turning to Mikeal, "Get everyone out of that mine, now. I want work ceased until we figure out exactly what's going on here." Elphaba said, finally releasing Glinda.

"As you wish, Miss Thropp." The man said, with a bow, and set off to do just that.

Glinda walked to the man in the stocks, motioning Roric over. They freed him, laying him carefully on the ground on his stomach, to low moans of pain. Glinda shook her head in disgust, looking at Roric. "How can people be this cruel?" The question was rhetorical, but it got an answer anyway.

"Because power corrupts." Roric said, taking her hand sympathetically.

Glinda shook her head in pity before running her hand over the man's back, healing the lash marks. Elphaba, for her part, was focused on the front of the mines. Everyone coming out, men, women, and even children, looked weak and frail. A few shielded their eyes like this was the first time they had seen sunlight in years. A few looked at her in horror, but more looked at her in awe. No one spoke, that was what spooked Elphaba the most. They looked fearful and broken, not unlike the Animals she fought so hard to save. The sight brought tears to her eyes, and sent a chill up her spine. Rubic was absolutely monstrous to these people...she would do everything in her power to make this right for these poor souls.

()

When Elphaba returned to the Governor's mansion, she wasn't surprised to see Jessie asleep. She was actually glad Jessie hadn't come with her to the mine. Jessie would've been so infuriated, someone may have gotten hurt. Not able to go to sleep, and not wanting to wake Jessie, Elphaba went to her old room.

After seeing the mines what she really wanted was to be held by Jessie. Since Jessie didn't let either her or Glinda heal her, what Jessie needed right now was rest. Elphaba sat in the light of the large window, looking out over munchkinland. She sighed deeply, before getting one of her old books off the dust covered shelf. She smiled, blowing the dust off the cover, and opened it to the first page. It was her favorite as a child. She quickly found herself lost in it's pages again.

()

Far away from the celebration, a cabin on the outskirts of Munchkinland had a single lamp illuminating the porch. An old man sat in a rocking chair, a large knife in his hand. He had in his other hand a piece of wood, the knife slowly and carefully removing pieces of it. He didn't know what it was going to be. He simply allowed the wood and knife to be instruments of the unnamed God, and create whatever it chose to create. He was so into the carving, he really hadn't noticed Jac coming up his path until he got to the steps. The old man looked up at him slowly.

"You look as though you're having a rough time, Jac." He said.

"She won. You assured me the collar would suppress her magic. It didn't. Elphaba owns the mines now." Jac said.

"I know." He said, emotionless, as pieces of the wood fell away.

"What are you going to do about this?" Jac asked.

"What am I supposed to do about it? I told you not to take the freak lightly. I told you not to go in with a hot head. And now you expect me to fix your mistakes?" The man said with a shrug.

"But this is your problem, too. Do I need to remind you that the mines fund the life of leisure you enjoy now?" Jac reminded him.

"Do you think I have all of my eggs in one basket? You are only one of my flock, Jac." He said coolly.

"So, you're going to do nothing. After everything my family has done for you?" Jac said, floored.

The man smiled, "What would you like me to do, Jac?"

"Make her vanish. Everyone knows you are connected to the Ozmoot." Jac said.

The old man looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "You have the gall to accuse me of being associated with that ungodly organization? I'm not connected to the Ozmoot, Jac. Even if I were, I would hardly think of using my influence there to correct your mistake."

"You owe us. We helped you vanish. We helped you..." Jac began.

"Your father helped me. You have done nothing but run that mine into the ground, and flash your power around. I'm not lifting a finger to help you." He said angrily.

"I wonder if the freak knows ….." Before he could finish that sentence, the knife the old man was holding was imbedded deep into Jac's chest. Getting up, the man pulled it out, wiping the blood off it on Jac's pants, as he laid dead at the old man's feet.

"Good to see you don't like failure, either." Her voice echoed behind him.

"No, I don't. But I warned you of this. She's gaining too much power." He said, worriedly.

"Power is moot, if you don't use it. Thus far, she hasn't done anything to use it. I don't believe she will." She said.

"Then you don't know her. She will destroy Oz from the inside out." He said, infuriated.

"Don't let your hatred blind you, Munchkinland. The council is now helpless to intervene." She said.

"Then we are doomed." The old man said, drawing a deep breath, as he felt her vanish.

()

She transported herself into the freaks bedroom and looked down at Jessie. What did Raiden see in this behemoth and the freak anyway? However, a deal was a deal. She waved her hand high over Jessie's body healing her completely from her fight with Jac. She should have known better than to bet against Raiden.

()

When Jessie finally woke up, it was early in the morning. She slowly moved, expecting to be in pain, but was shocked to find she wasn't. She had told Glinda and Elphaba emphatically she didn't want to be healed. It took her a few seconds to realize that Elphaba wasn't in the room. She focused on her, and found her energy somewhere higher.

Jessie smiled softly, her anger gone when she found Elphie in the attic curled up in a window seat with an open book. Jessie slowly walked over and took the book out of Elphaba's hands. Elphie was reading Cinderella, it somehow made Jessie feel better to know that fairy tales seemed to be universal. Closing the book quietly, she cradled Elphaba and easily lifted her. Elphaba instinctively curled into Jessie's arms, her head coming to rest on Jessie's shoulders.

"My sweet..." she mumbled in her sleep.

"Yes?" Jessie whispered back.

"What time is it?' She mumbled, trying to wake up.

"Shhhh,it's bedtime." Jessie said, kissing her head tenderly.

"Nessa isn't up yet, is she?" Elphaba mumbled, her voice sounding like a little kid.

"No, Nessa is still sleeping." Jessie whispered back, she was curious about the change in Elphie's voice.

"Good, then I can rest. Please don't tell papa I was sleeping. He'll be mad." She mumbled softly, her voice frightened.

"Don't worry, Elphie, just rest." Jessie said, lightly kissing her head a hint of worry crossing her face.

"No, papa. Please, don't. I...I just want to rest, please." She mumbled, as Jessie laid her in the bed. She began to thrash a little, "Stop whipping me, papa, please. It hurts." She mumbled. A few silent tears fell down her cheeks at the haunting memory.

"I won't let him hurt you." Jessie said, crying herself. She slid behind Elphie, curling herself so she completely covered Elphaba.

"Thank you...jess." She mumbled, pulling at the sheets tightly, before Jessie finally felt her body relax.

Jessie propped herself up on one arm, watching Elphaba carefully. Her hand went to gently running through her hair, as a few tears fell. The thought of anyone hurting Elphie chilled her to her soul.

()

When Elphaba woke up, she could feel Jessie's body curled against her own. The last thing she remembered was reading Cinderella and listening to all that festivating below her. Without Jessie there, she really didn't want to be a part of it. She turned in Jessie's arms carefully, confused to see her completely healed. Had Glinda healed her after promising not to?

"Are you OK?" Jessie asked, her arms tightening on Elphaba.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Elphaba asked.

"You had a nightmare last night. You were talking in your sleep." Jessie said, her chin resting on Elphie's head.

"If I did, I don't remember it. What was I talking about?" Elphaba asked, curiously. Glinda said she used to talk in her sleep too, and she couldn't help but be curious.

"I think it was about Nessa and your father. And I was in there somewhere." Jessie said, letting her go. Elphaba looked up at Jessie with a shrug.

"It couldn't have been that bad if I don't remember it. I think it's just this place. I rarely liked being here as a child, and it was my home. I really don't like it now." Elphaba said, looking around the cold and impersonal room.

"At least we leave today." Jessie said.

"And not a moment too soon. I'm going to take my shower, care to join me?" She asked, with a playful smirk.

"Now, how could I turn down that invitation." Jessie said, laughing, as Elphaba got up, and ran to the bathroom. Jessie counted to ten before following.

()

It was an hour later when Elphaba and Jessie made it down to breakfast, seeing Glinda and Fiyero already there.

"What did I miss, Glin?" Elphaba asked, getting her attention. Fiyero looked at Elphaba gratefully, as Glinda turned her attention to Elphaba.

"We were discussing the wedding. I'm thinking of having it the day after the ball in Emerald City." Glinda said.

"That sounds like a great idea, Glin. Everyone will be there anyway." Elphaba said with a smile.

"Which leads me to my second question. Elphie, I know you don't really do weddings, but I'd like you to be my maid of honor." Glinda said.

"Are...Are you sure?" Elphaba asked genuinely shocked that Glinda had asked her.

"Of course, silly. You are my best friend. I'd love to have you as my maid of honor." Glinda said.

"I would be honored, Glinda. Maybe Jessie can be one of the groomsmen." She suggested, looking at Fiyero hopefully.

"I was actually going to ask her to be my best man. I had planned on it being Averic, but he's missing." Fiyero said, watching Jessie's jaw drop.

"Really, dude, you want me?" She asked, blown away.

"Hey, since you've gotten to Oz, you've been my partner in crime. I couldn't think of anyone better." He said.

"Sure, Fiyero. I'd love to." Jessie said a bit sheepishly.

"Glinda, what's the plan today?" Elphaba asked.

"Nothing, really. Roric and Alec are packing the carriage, and we'll be leaving around noon." Glinda said.

"Jessie, would you like to see where I grew up?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah, I would love to." Jessie said, squeezing her hand.


	31. Chapter 31

AN: Just to give you guys a heads up, MIM is going on vacation, so updates may be slowing down a bit until she returns! Wish her luck, it's a cruise! After all the drama, I'm praying it's not a Carnival! :) Have a fun trip, girl! And thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think of Nessa's character in this. :)

CK

After they finished breakfast, Elphaba lead Jessie out of the formal dining room. Jessie had always been curious about Elphaba's childhood. They shared something in common in the fact that they NEVER talked about it. Jessie had her own reasons, most of which may never come out at all.

Elphaba led her to Coriv's office, and opened the door slowly, almost timidly. Once she laid eyes on the office she was hit with a flashback.

()

_Papa, look what I did!_ A five year old Elphaba said, waving her test paper in the air an A easily visible.

_Have you checked on your sister yet?_ His gruff voice barked back.

_Not yet! But, papa, I wanted to show you..._ Elphaba's voice stilled, when a young Frex scowled from his desk.

_As long as you don't embarrass me, I don't care what that paper says. The only reason you're going to school at all is because Nanny threatened to involve the police. Now, go upstairs and check on your sister! There's no telling what ideas that horrible Nanny is putting in her head._ He said, dismissively, waving her out.

()

Elphaba cleared her throat to stop the tears, as she walked into the office. "This was my father's office. I really wasn't allowed in here much, unless he needed to make an example of me." She said, softly. A formal munchkin tunic was framed on the wall. She recognized it as her father's immediately. She would know that belt anywhere, it had marred her flesh plenty of times when she was young. Just seeing it caused her to stiffen.

"What do you mean make an example of you?" Jessie asked softly.

"When I did something he didn't approve of, which was pretty much everything, he would bring me in here and turn his belt on me. I never could do anything right." Elphaba said, with a sad head shake, "I graduated high school valedictorian. His reaction was to whip me until I couldn't possibly make the speech, and lock me in the attic until after the ceremony." Jessie winced hearing that.

"Jesus, baby." Jessie said, her arms tightening around Elphaba protectively.

"Jessie, you can't protect me from my past, or the ghost of a man that was never my father to begin with. It was a lifetime ago. Long gone and over with." Elphaba said, matter of factly.

"That doesn't mean I can't try." Jessie said, gently kissing her on the side of her neck.

"That's why I love you so much, Jessie. I don't think anyone, except maybe Glinda, has tried so hard to change things for me," She turned in Jessie's arms, to look her in the eyes, "I really am OK. I didn't even realize that my family shouldn't have been this way until I got to Earth, and adopted into yours. You can't miss or resent what you never had. Especially when you have it in abundance now." Elphaba said, resting her head on Jessie's shoulder.

"And for the rest of your life." Jessie whispered, kissing her temple.

"I love you, Jessie." She said, softly.

"More than life." Jessie said.

"As much as I despised the way he treated me, he really was one of the best Governors that Munchkinland ever had." Elphaba admitted with a sigh.

"Too bad he sucked ass as a father." Jessie said, rolling her eyes.

"Jessie, you have to understand. He was a minister, and had just become Governor when his father died. Four months later, his expected child turned out a demon green. He took it as a sign from the unnamed God he had made the wrong choice, and punished me for it every way he could. In spite of the way he treated me, Jess, he was beloved for a reason. Even Nessa loved him beyond question." Elphaba said softly.

"Elphaba, are you honestly making excuses for him abusing you?" Jessie asked, her anger growing.

"No, Jess, I'm not. I'm just saying he had his reasons, and he thought he was doing the right thing. It's twisted beyond reason and comprehension, but it is the truth." Elphaba said.

"What else did you want to show me?" Jessie asked, anxious to get out of this room. The thought of what that man had done to Elphie made her sick to her stomach.

"I'm taking you to my favorite room next." Elphaba said, smiling brightly, as she led Jessie out. Walking a few doors down, she led Jessie to a huge library, "This is where I spent most of my time when I was young. Nanny told me I didn't care for toys, just books. So when she needed me out of the way for a few hours, or she needed to do something for Nessa I couldn't help with she'd leave me in here." Elphaba said, smiling at the memory.

"No wonder you're so smart, if all you did was read." Jessie said, proudly.

"I was curious. I wanted to know everything about everything, and the books here seemed to fit my needs. When father figured it out, he used to lock me in my room with no books as punishment." Elphaba said, shaking her head, "To be honest, it was a worse punishment for me than the whippings. I can control physical pain, usually. Especially if I expect it, but these were my escape. My way out of my hellish existence." Elphaba explained.

"Like Mortal Kombat was for me." She said.

"Exactly. But let me show you something. This wasn't always a library." Elphaba said, leading her over to a bookcase. She pulled the only book without a sleeve on the shelf, and it slid away revealing a pulley elevator.

"Holy shit." Jessie said, grinning, "Where does it go?"

"Let me show you." Elphaba said, leading her on. Elphaba began pulling the rope.

"That's my job." Jessie said, all but snatching the rope away.

"My hero." She said, looking deeply into Jessie's eyes. It was a minor jab, but there was more truth to it than Jessie would ever know.

"Awww, shucks, it wasn't nothing, ma'am." Jessie said, in her goofy voice, getting a laugh from Elphaba.

"You're right it's nothing. I could move this thing faster when I was thirteen." Elphaba said, teasingly.

"Oh, that's how it is." Jessie said, beginning to pull the rope even harder.

"OK, stop now." Elphaba said, as they reached the only other doors, that were on the opposite side of the wall as the library.

"Third floor, sportswear." Jessie said, getting a grin, as Elphaba opened the doors. Jessie was shocked to find herself in the room she carried Elphaba out of last night.

"This was my room." Elphaba said, as Jessie took it in with the sunlight through the window. It was very minimal. There was a small, paper thin bed on a metal frame. A few bookshelves filled to overflowing with books, and a small desk. The pillow and thin blanket Elphaba had been under last night laid on the floor in front of the huge glass window.

"And I thought I was a minimalist." Jessie said, a bit surprised.

"I learned the first time father threw away my books not to get attached to material things. Besides, other than caring for Nessa and school, I didn't have a lot going on. I used to sit by this window and read every night." Elphaba said. As she thought about it, a flashback to her last day in this room begins.

()

_Come on, Fabala, I'm tired. I want to go to bed._ Nessa said from her bed.

_Then sleep up here. I really want to finish this chapter._ A teenage Elphaba answered her younger sister.

_I swear Fabala, you care for those books more than me._ Her sister huffed, with an eyeroll.

_That would be impossible, Nessa. I'm your sister, and I love you more than anything._

_Even your books?_ Nessa asked, getting a smile from her big sister.

_Especially more than my books._ She reassured Nessa.

_What's that one about?_ Nessa asked, pointing to the book in Elphaba's hands.

_A maid that becomes a princess when her fairy godmother grants her wish. The prince sees her, and falls in love with her._ Elphaba said, her voice a little wishful at that. She always hoped for a knight in shining armor to love and care for her, and to rescue her from this life.

_Fabala, you shouldn't read fairy tales like that. They will corrupt your sister, and convince you that you are worthy of love._ Both girls turned, to see Frexpar in the doorway.

_But I like the story, papa. Elphaba was helping me read it._ Nessa said, getting a frown from her father.

_Such ideas are obscene. Fairy Godmothers and magic! What would the unnamed God say?_

_Nothing, since he doesn't exist._ Elphaba said, earning a hard slap across the face. Nessa flinched, moving to stop her father, and Elphaba caught her eyes, saying no.

_I should kill you for that statement alone. Luckily you aren't my problem anymore. When your sister graduates next month, you will report to Alphonse Rubic. His son has put up quite the price to purchase you._ Tears filled Elphaba's eyes at this news before Nessa spoke.

_Father, return the money, immediately. She's my sister, not property. She's not for sale._ Nessa said, emphatically. Her father smiled softly at his good daughter.

_Nessa, she will never amount to anything but a servant anyway. Look at her. She's green. She's proof that I must have done something serious to displease him, or he would have never given Melena and I such a disgrace._ Unable to hold the hurt, a few tears slipped down her face, earning another slap, _You have no right to feel sadness. You have no right to feel anything._ Elphaba took the slap, her eyes cast downward.

_But papa, I start Shiz in the fall. Who is going to care for me there? Without Fabala, I would be lost papa. You can't do this to me! You can't!_ Nessarose cried out, lowering her head and weeping.

_Nessa,you know I can't stand it when you cry. You can keep Fabala until you graduate Shiz, but not a moment longer. I'll inform the Rubic's._

_Thank you, papa. _Nessa said, hugging her father tightly.

_Anything for you, my precious Rose._ He said, kissing her head tenderly. When he was done, he snatched the book from Elphaba's trembling hands, and grabbed both ends, intending to destroy it in front of Elphaba.

_Father, wait! I enjoyed that book. Maybe the unnamed God sent the Godmother as an angel to help her. She was so mistreated, father, I would like to think the unnamed God sent an angel to her to make it right._ Nessa said, getting a smile from her father. He closed the book, handing it to her.

_I'm glad your sister's wickedness hasn't influenced you in the least, my precious Nessarose. If you like it, you can have it, my little girl._ Her father said, kneeling in front of Nessa and hugging her tightly.

_Never, papa._ She said, looking at Elphaba sympathetically, before her father let her go.

_Fabala, thank your sister. Thanks to her, you get to go to Shiz in the fall, too. As long as you're there, you may as well take some classes. Perhaps you will learn to be a person instead of one of those Animals you're so fond of._ He said, looking at her with disgust, before leaving.

_You're none of that, Fabala. You know that, right?_ Nessa asked.

_I know. Thank you._ Elphaba said, hugging Nessa back.

_You're my sister, and you have taken care of me. It's high time I returned the favor. Just promise me something, Fabala._

_Anything, Nessa. Anything at all._

_Don't loose your temper. You scare me when you loose your temper._ Nessa said, shuddering at the thought.

_I promise I'll try not to, but I will always be protective of you._

_And I you, Fabala._ Nessa said, as they shared the hug.

()

Jessie noticed tears in Elphaba's eyes, and put her arm around her, bringing Elphaba back from her memories.

"Are you OK?" Jessie asked.

"I'm fine. I was just remembering how I used to sit here, and read these fairy tales, and dream of my prince charming coming to rescue me." Elphaba said, wiping her tears away quickly.

"I think all little girls dream that." Jessie said, sweeping her into a hug from behind. Elphaba turned in her arms, and looked deeply into Jessie's eyes.

"But how many of them have their dreams come true?" She asked, before leaning up to kiss Jessie tenderly.

"ELPHABA, JESSIE!" They heard Glinda's voice at the bottom of the stairs.

"Her timing is as bad as Marcus'," Jessie grumped quietly, before calling back, "We're up here!"

"Oh, good! The carriage is ready, we're getting ready to leave!" Glinda called up.

"We'll be right down!" Elphaba called out, taking Jessie's hand, and leading her down.

As they made it to the carriage, Coriv met them there. "Elphaba, I noticed you were in your old room," He said, getting a nod, "I haven't disturbed your room or Nessarose's. Now that I know you are alive, I'll leave them as is for you until you are ready to sort through it." He said.

"Thank you, Coriv. For everything." Elphaba said, hugging the surprised Munchkin. It took a moment for him to hug her back.

"After what we've done to you, you're welcome." He said.

"The past is better left there, Mr. Coriv." She said, getting into the carriage with Glinda.

In minutes, they were off, cheering crowds lining the streets as they left. Jessie held Elphaba tightly, as she waved and smiled warmly at the crowd.

"Never thought you'd live to see this, did you?" Glinda said, in an I told you so sing song.

"No, I didn't." Elphaba said, truthfully, her hand stroking Jessie's arms lovingly, as they exited the city. Elphaba paled, seeing the remains of that farm house just up ahead. She signaled the driver to stop.

"Elphie, are you sure?" Glinda asked, worriedly.

"Very sure." Elphaba said, giving Jessie's arms a squeeze. When Elphaba got out, Jessie tried to follow, "No, stay here. I need to do this alone." She said, softly.

"I'm here if you need me." Jessie said.

"I know. It's why I can do this." She said, before closing the carriage door, and walking over to the remains of that damned house.

She walked a slow circle around it, tears filling her eyes. She didn't remember that cold, bitter woman she had seen in the Governors mansion when she was on the run. She remembered her sweet sister Nessa that she got to see once in a while, before Shiz and Morrible corrupted her. With a wave of her hands, she created a bouquet of munchkinland lilies and laid them on the ground on the side of the house.

"I miss you, Nessa. Boq is OK, and Glinda is still as bubbly as ever. I just wish you were here to see it." She said, a few tears falling, "I love you, Nessa." Elphaba stayed next to the house for about 20 minutes before turning to get back into the carriage, and into Jessie's waiting arms.

"Are you OK?" Jessie asked.

"Better than I've been in a long time." Elphaba said softly, as the carriage began moving again.


	32. Chapter 32

The ride towards Qualdling was quiet, but not uncomfortable. No one really expected much else. Elphaba needed the peace and quiet. Unfortunately, it was shattered by a hearty laugh from Fiyero after about an hour of silence.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking about the games. That log toss specifically." He said, snickering a little.

"She told me she had no trouble bowling for Munchkins. I didn't think she was serious though." Elphaba said, a smile finally appearing on her face.

"And did you see how fast they were moving? They were going faster than poor Boq when Glinda invited him to sit with us at lunch." Fiyero said.

Glinda slapped him hard on the arm. "You told me to be nice."

"I said nice. I didn't say give the poor boy a stroke." Fiyero said, taking another slap.

"I remember that. She smiled at him, and he fainted." Elphaba said, chuckling and getting a look from Glinda. Jessie chuckled a little as she pictured the little man fainting from a simple smile.

"That was NOT my fault." Glinda said, trying not to give into the giggles that were slowly spreading through the carriage.

"Is that how I won lunch for the week?" Elphaba asked with a grin.

"I let you win." Glinda said, rolling her eyes, but laughing.

"You two actually bet on that?" Fiyero said?

"Oh, yeah. After we became friends, we had a lot of bets like that. I just thought Boq would blush a little. I didn't think the poor guy would faint." Glinda said, shaking her head.

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun at Shiz." Jessie said, getting a nod from the three.

"Despite the way it started, I could say it was the happiest time in my life." Elphaba said, her eyes never leaving Glinda's. She then turned to look at Jessie, "At least until I met you." Jessie blushed brightly at that statement.

"It I hadn't been so mean to you when you got there, it would've been even funner." Glinda said, a smile on her face, but some sadness in her eyes.

Elphaba turned back to her friend. "I survived it, and so did you."

"Yeah, I know. Besides, I made up for it with the makeover." She said, chipperly, getting an eye roll from both Fiyero and Elphaba, "What?" She asked in confusion.

"Toss Toss." Fiyero said, getting a laugh out of Jessie.

"Toss Toss." Elphaba said, mimicking Fiyero.

"Neither of you have it right. It's toss toss." She tossed her hair, before waving and smiling flirty over her shoulder at Jessie.

"Oh, yes. How could I have forgotten the blatant flirt and fake wave." Elphaba said, laughing.

Glinda looked over at her, eyes laughing despite her serious face. "I will have you to know, Elphaba, that look and wave has been patented thank you very much." She said, giggling herself.

Jessie listened to the banter with a grin on her face, but feeling a bit out of place. It was interesting to hear, and the chemistry between the three was relaxed and easy. Jessie could really appreciate it, but right now she felt a bit like a third wheel. She tried not to think about it too much, but times like these she was missing home. With Marcus or Rick and Mike there to mess with, or her little sister to laugh with. Instead, she found herself staring out of the window, watching the strange landscapes of this strange land flow by at an easy pace. She was sure Elphaba didn't know, but she couldn't help feeling a little jealous. Seeing her face light up so much when she was talking about things that they had done in college made her realize exactly how much.

"Jess, are you coming?" Elphaba asked when the carriage stopped a few hours later.

Jessie snapped out of her thoughts. "Nah, I'm good." She said, not really sure of the question.

"OK, but it's going to be thirty minutes while we eat and the horses rest." Elphaba said, offering her hand.

"I'm fine. I actually don't feel so hot. I'm gonna try to get some sleep before motion sickness sets in." Jessie said, smiling.

"What's wrong? Do you want me to stay with you, love?" Elphaba asked, worriedly.

"No, I'm good. Go ahead, I just don't feel like doing anything." Jessie said.

Elphaba looked her over hard. "Are you sure?" She asked, something about Jessie's reaction bothered her.

"I'm fine. Go ahead." Jessie said, shooing her with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"OK, but we're right inside if you need us." Elphaba said, getting a nod, before she joined the others.

"Where's Jess?" Fiyero asked.

"She's in the carriage. She said she wasn't feeling very well." Elphaba said.

"It's probably the ride. I know the rides take it out of me sometimes." Fiyero said.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Elphaba said, not sure if she actually believed it or not.

"Well, on happier news, we'll be in Qualding in a few hours." Glinda said, grinning.

"I'm glad to hear that. I've been looking forward to this part of the trip. I spent some time there as a young child. I don't remember them really being political people. They prefer to live in and on nature, and let the outside world take care of itself." Elphaba said.

"They aren't. We're meeting with the governor, and the rest of the four days are free." Glinda said, getting a wide smile out of Elphaba.

"You know what I'm thinking. I owe you a bachlorette party, and Qualding will be the only real free time we'll have before the ball. Why don't we have a girls night there." Elphaba suggested, watching Glinda's face light up.

"Elphie, really? You want to have a girl's night? Where we can drink wine, and give each other makeovers, and..." Glinda began.

"Better you than me." Fiyero said, grateful not to be a girl.

"Yes, Glinda, we can do all of that if you want." Elphaba said, glad to hear Glinda being her bubbly self.

"But what about Jessie? I mean, none of that sounds like it would be very much fun for her." Glinda said, worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry about Jess. Trust me, after the time she's had on this tour, she'd love to have a night of peace and quiet for herself. Or maybe...maybe she can do something with Fiyero, Roric, and Alec. A boys night out." Elphaba suggested.

"No nagging? Sounds like heaven." Fiyero said, grinning, and getting slapped in the arm by Glinda.

"I don't nag that much, do I, Yero?" She said, batting her eyelashes.

"Absolutely not, my Glindabear." Fiyero said, kissing her cheek softly.

"Liar!" Elphaba said, laughing.

"Hush, green one. You're not being threatened with bodily injury," Fiyero said before Glinda landed another slap, "Owww! Where's the Gale Force when you need them?" Fiyero said with a smirk.

"Oh, poor prince Fiyero, being abused by his beautiful blonde girlfriend, who happens to be Glinda the Good. Yeah, good luck with that, Yero." Elphaba said, laughing, before Glinda kicked her lightly in the shin, "Owww, that actually hurt." Elphaba said, a little shocked it did.

"Thank your girlfriend for that. Did she have to teach Glinda to hit hard?" Fiyero joked, as they finished their meals, and headed back to the carriage.

Elphaba paused, seeing Jessie staring blankly out of the window. She hadn't noticed it before, but Jessie looked a little sad and lost. As Fiyero helped round up the horses, Elphaba walked over to Glinda.

"How are we on our schedule?" Elphaba asked.

"We don't really have one. That's the beauty about Qualding Country. The people are very laid back." Glinda said.

"Do you mind if we wait an extra hour or so here, then?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't see why not. Why, Elphie? Is everything OK?" Glinda asked.

"It's fine. I just noticed Jessie looked a little upset. I want to make sure she's OK." Elphaba said.

"Take all the time you need. In fact, I can get the inn to put us up for the night, if you want." Glinda said.

"Thanks, Glin. I might take you up on that." She said, hugging Glinda tightly, before returning to the carriage.

"Hey, you OK?" Elphaba asked , softly, as she climbed in.

Jessie looked back at her, forcing a smile. "I'm fine. I'm just really not feeling well." Jessie said, trying to sound perkier, and failing miserably.

Elphaba moved across from Jessie, and knelt down in front of her. "Come on, Jessie. After a year, I know when you're lying to me." Elphaba said, looking up at her, "Now, you can tell me the truth the easy way, or do I need to pry it out of you." She said, with a playful smirk.

"Elphie, I swear, I'm fine." Jessie said, looking at her worriedly, "And what do you mean by pry?"

Elphaba began to run her nails along the top of Jessie's clothed legs, just hard enough to be felt through the cloth. "Every time you lie to me, I'm going to touch you some more." She said, a teasing grin on her face.

"Oh, come on. Fiyero and Glinda are going to be here any minute." Jessie said, worriedly, those nails sending a chill of pleasure up her spine.

"Then I guess you'd better tell me quick, huh?" Elphaba said, smirking up at her, "Why did you look so sad a few minutes ago."

"I'm not...Ohhhh." Jessie whimpered, as she went around Jessie's legs with her nails so they ran along her inner thighs.

"Why?" Elphaba asked, grinning wickedly up at Jessie.

"I...I got jealous, all right?" She said, practically whimpering.

Elphaba pulled away, with a surprised look. "Jealous? Jessie, what do you have to be jealous of?" Elphaba asked, confused, as she moved up to sit next to Jessie.

"I...I don't know. I mean, I know I shouldn't, and I know you love me, but I feel like...like I'm intruding." Jessie said, looking down.

"Jess, you're never intruding. Fiyero and Glinda look at you like they look at me now." Elphaba said, rubbing her shoulders gently.

"I know that. But listening to you guys laugh and talk. I feel like I'm intruding on something that's special to you guys. Like I really don't belong here." She said, lowly.

"Oh, Jess, you belong with me. None of this would even be fun without you." Elphaba said, kissing her head.

"I know, I just feel like a third wheel sometimes." Jessie said, sadly. She knew she had no logical reason to feel that way, but she did, and she felt guilty for it.

Elphaba sighed softly as she pulled Jessie closer, "Well, you aren't a third wheel my love." She pauses for a moment before a teasing smirk crosses her face. Leaning in she kisses along Jessie's jaw before nibbling on her ear and whispering, "How about I promise to make it up to you tonight if you promise to cheer up?" One of her hands drifts to run up Jessie's spine slowly.

"Elphaba, don't do that, please. Not here." Jessie said, her voice quivering.

"Don't do what, oh this?" Elphaba asked innocently, running her fingers down Jessie's spine again.

Jessie quaked, her back arching out of the seat. "Bbbbaby, you know what that does to me." Jessie said, looking at her pleadingly.

"Oh, I know." Elphaba said, with a cackle, as the door opened, and Glinda stuck her head in.

"Do you need more time, Elphie?" Glinda asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, I think we're good. You're good, aren't you Jessie?" Elphaba asked, getting a nod. Jessie didn't want to risk verbal response just yet.

"Oh, good! Fiyero's helping them hook up the horses now." Glinda said, getting in. Elphaba took Jessie's hand, squeezing it, with a wink. Jessie shook her head, grinning from ear to ear herself she would get Elphie back for this tonight.

()

The men filed in, Dillimond in the same black robes as the others wearing the emerald city ring on a chain, one chair empty around the stone table. They sat down at the tone for the meeting to begin.

Munchkinland, at the head of the table, spoke first. "The freak is gaining power. We have to do something."

"Who is this freak?" Dillimond asked, curiously.

"The witch! She's gaining power. I've seen it in visions. If she isn't stopped soon, she will bring the end of Oz as we know it." Munchkinland insisted.

"What makes you believe so?" He asked.

"She's evil! Her and the earth girl managed to gain control of the ruby mines in munchkinland. She's already demanding fair pay for it's workers. It's disrupting the status quo. How long before she demands pay for Animals? Frees them all? No, she must be stopped." Munchkinland raved.

"I have told you before, as the council well knows, she is no longer within the influence of the council respect my decision, Munchkinland." Her voice boomed, causing three of the four men to shake.

"I have served this council loyally and faithfully for thirty seven years. I have never questioned your decisions, and executed them faithfully. However, you are wrong this time! If we don't stop her, this council will cease to exist. How long do you see her allowing us to continue? She knows of the Ozmoot, if only in legend. The attacks on Glinda the Good will cause her to hunt to her last breath for a way to bring us down." He said, angrily.

"She is being handled. I told you, Munchkinland, this council will take no action against her." Her voice said coolly.

"Then I will." He said, standing up and storming out. He froze in place, before an unseen force lifted him, and carried him back to the table in front of the other three men.

"You will not forget your place, Munchkinland. If you do, you will meet the same fate as Winkie. This council only works because of unity among it's members. If you do anything to threaten that, I will not hesitate to release my full wrath onto you." Her voice seethed.

"But...But..." Before he could continue, he let out a blood curling scream, before going unconscious, still suspended in mid air.

"Gentlemen, I prefer not to directly intervene in the council's decisions, but when I make the decision that someone is not to be touched or discussed, I fully intend to have it followed. Gilliken, how is the recruitment of Winkie going?" She asked, curiously.

"I presented the offer. He has yet to accept." Gillikin said.

"Did you find the ring?" She asked.

"Yes, it was among Lady Glinda's things." He explained, laying it on the table. The ring moved on it's own to Emerald City.

"When they return to Emerald City, I expect you to obtain his answer." Her voice commanded, getting a nod, before the candles blew out, and Munchkinland fell unceremoniously on the table. The others left, until only Dillimond and Munchkinland remained. Dillimond was never one to leave an injured creature behind, perhaps it was his own natural animal instincts.

"He will be fine." Her voice said, reassuringly.

"Your concern touches me." Dillimond said, not attempting to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"You do realize it was Munchkinland who decided you should loose your ring in the first place, and called the vote." She said.

"I figured as much. We had spoken before because of my interest in Elphaba as my student. Her potential is unlimited, or was before the Wizard's intervention." Dillimond said.

"I thought the news that she was no longer under threat of the council would please you." Her voice said, as Dillimond felt a hand on the back of his neck.

"It does greatly. It does not change the fact that your methods are still intimidation. I have told you before, it only works for so long. What will you do when he wakes up, and his loyalty to the council is non existent?" Dillamond asks.

"Retire him, or kill him, depending on his approach. It's why the council changes members once a generation." She said.

"And who shall replace him?" Dillimond asked.

"Don't concern yourself with such things. You have enough to worry about. You and Tigullar have a history, Dillimond. Use it to convince him that this council is his best option." She said.

"If I don't?" He asked, challengingly.

"Then I suspect you will have an unfortunate accident." She said, with a light chuckle.

"It's nice to know that if you are anything, you are consistent. Good day." Dillimond said, shaking his head as he walked away. Why had he done this again?


	33. Chapter 33

In the two days since they arrived in Quox of Qualding Country, Jessie had been more relaxed than she had been since this tour started. It was nice to be in a town that didn't seem to care for your status. Jessie needed to clear her head a bit to settle down, so she decided to go running, and found a group of kids building a tree fort. Since Jessie had a little experience in that herself and decided to help. The early morning was spent cutting wood and helping the kids hammer away.

()

When Elphaba woke up, it was to an empty bed, much to her dismay. She had hoped Jessie was laying asleep next to her. With a yawn, she got out of bed, showered and got ready. She had to admit, it was nice not to have so much attention. After Munchkinland this was exactly what Elphaba needed, as was this shopping trip with Glinda.

Shopping for Elphaba was a brain numbing activity. After almost becoming a slave to Jac Rubic, and absorbing all the hatred from those people, the last thing she wanted to do was think. Thinking led to feeling, and right now she didn't want to feel that. Even with Jessie here to help her, and she trusted Jessie beyond measure. She just hoped Jessie would understand that this was how she had always dealt with these powerful emotions. It was easier to block out the hatred than feel and sort through it. Hopefully her blonde friend's shopping expedition would give her the down time necessary to store it away with the other painful memories until she could release all of these feelings.

"Elphie, are you ready?" Glinda asked, bubbling into Elphie's room.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Elphaba said, truthfully.

"Well, come on. Shopping waits for no one, my dear." Glinda said, taking her hand and practically pulling her out the door.

()

Fiyero wasn't all that shocked to find Jessie in the gym. He was beginning to learn that when Jessie was upset about something, she released it on one of the bags they used as a dummy for hand-to-hand combat training. Instead of saying anything, he watched her go through an entire workout, fighting off multiple fictitious opponents. To someone on the outside, it looked almost like a dance, each move controlled and precise. When she stopped and looked back, she grinned at Fiyero.

"Impressive." Fiyero said, clapping slowly.

"Not really. Just a basic workout." Jessie said, as he brought her a cup of water.

"You seem so focused." He noted.

"Something I picked up. How to bottle things up, and release them later." Jessie said with a shrug.

"After Munchkinland, I'm sure you needed that." Fiyero said.

"Desperately, but now I'm exhausted. I would love to know what that damn poison did. Back home, I could do this, and go straight to a weight workout without a pause. Since that tea, I really can't do it anymore." Jessie said, a touch of sadness in her voice, "That's how Jac got the upper hand. I was too tired to see that side kick coming." She admitted.

"Have you told Fae you're still feeling the effects?" Fiyero asked.

"She doesn't need to hear that. She's got enough on her plate without worrying about me." Jessie said, shaking the sudden cobwebs out out her head.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, I"m just dizzy." Jessie admitted, before sitting down on the ground.

"Come on, we'll go to the infirmary." He said.

"Like hell we will. I don't need a doctor." Jessie said, brushing him off, "I just need a minute." True to her word, Jessie got up, albeit shakily.

"Look, I won't get the doctor, but I'm still going to walk you to the bedroom." He said, leaving little room for argument.

"You don't think Glinda's gonna mind you walking a strange girl to a bedroom?" Jessie teased.

"She might. But she'd just beat you up. Did you have to teach her to slap and hit hard? Now we really have to duck." Fiyero said.

"Hey, I was thinking of her safety, not yours." Jessie said, chuckling, "Where are the dynamic duo anyway? I didn't see either when I came back this morning."

"Glinda decided to check out the local shops, and dragged Elphie with her. The Qualding are amazing craftsmen. I'm sure she's going to find a ton of things." Fiyero said, half dreading the idea, and getting a grin from Jessie, "We may have to order a second carriage for all of it." He said, half jokingly.

"You know, we should do something special for them when they get back." Jessie said, thoughtfully.

"Not a bad idea." Fiyero said, equally thoughtfully, as they walked to the bedrooms. After thanking Fiyero, and going over their little plan one more time, Jessie walked into the bedroom, and fell asleep instantly when her head touched the pillow.

()

Elphaba got in some six and a half hours later looking relaxed and tired. She went upstairs, surprised to see Jessie passed out on the bed. She leaned down, gently kissing Jessie's head. She really wanted to wake her up, but figured if Jessie was sleeping, there was a reason. Instead, she slipped into the bathroom, and showered, before changing into black pants and a purple dress shirt her and Glinda had gotten on their trip. She walked slowly down to the meeting with Governor Chuffery, feeling more like her Earth self, relaxed and accepted.

"Sorry for my tardiness." Elphaba said, walking into the room, and getting a smile from Glinda.

"No, you're right on time, Lady Elphaba." Chuffery said, as his assistant pulled out Elphaba's chair, and got her a cup of tea.

"Thank you. So, what are we discussing?" Elphaba asked, as she prepared her tea.

"We were actually just catching up." He said, smiling warmly at Glinda.

"Yes, Chuffery is an old friend of the family." Glinda said, returning the smile.

"But, now, onto buisness..." Chuffery said, as the three sipped tea.

The meeting was the most relaxed and casual that Elphaba had attentended yet. She found herself admiring Chuffery and the people of Qualding. There was no demands, no negotiations, no grovelling. Chuffery listened to what they had to say, and gave the Qualding veiwpoint. She found herself wishing all the important leaders in Oz would take lessons from this humble servant, as he described himself. At the end of the very short meeting, Elphaba followed Glinda upstairs.

"I'm glad that went smoothly. Any more theatrics like Munchkinland, and I don't think I could've taken it." Elphaba said, truthfully.

"I agree. It's one of the reasons I picked Qualding for one of the last official legs of the tour. Their viewpoints are refreshingly simple. They don't have any large political or social goals. They simply want what's best for the region and everyone in it. Some of the other leaders could really learn a lot from Chuffery's style of business." Glinda said, truthfully.

"I agree, that was painless. I'm going to find Jessie." Elphaba said, getting a nod, before Glinda headed to her own room.

Elphaba went into hers found Jessie still sound asleep on the bed. She sat down on the bed next to her, running her fingers through Jessie's hair, surprised when she pulled back her hand wet. She touched her head, and found it blistering hot. Jessie opened her eyes, feeling Elphie's hand finally.

"Hey, beautiful." Jessie said, groaning as she pushed herself up on the bed.

"You're running a fever." Elphaba said.

"It's OK, baby. I'll get over it." Jessie said, wrapping Elphaba in a hug, "I missed you today."

"I missed you, too." Elphaba said, returning the hug, "But stay right here. I'm going to get a doctor." She said, matter of factly.

"I don't need a doctor. I need my wife in my arms." Jessie said, getting a chuckle, as Elphaba laid Jessie back on the bed.

"Jessie, you are sick. I'm a cure for a lot of things, but a fever isn't one of them." She said.

"Now how do you know that unless we try?" Jessie asked.

"I'm getting the doctor." Elphaba said, smiling at Jessie's tough girl act. She went downstairs, and found Chuffery. Within fifteen minutes, a doctor was upstairs checking Jessie out, Elphaba watching closely.

"Miss Reynolds, what happened to your back?" The doctor asked.

"Bullwhipped." She answered.

"How did that happen?" He asked, as he continued his examination.

"I was a prisoner of war back on Earth." Jessie answered.

He nodded, as though he understood. "There's a red spot here," The doctor pressed on it, getting a scream from Jessie, her body stiffened and she pulled back, "Is that tender?"

"No, doc, I react that way all the time when someone pushes my shoulder." Jessie said, hissing.

"There's something still in here. Were you in an altercation recently?" He asked.

"I was in the Munchkinlander Games, it came down to fisticuffs, so yes." Jessie said.

"We had heard rumors." The doctor said, before coming in front of Jessie, "Your back is infected, it looks as though a foreign object is stuck in your lower shoulder. I can remove it, and treat it with herbs." He said.

"Do it." Jessie said, laying down.

"Lady Elphaba, this is not going to be pleasant. You may want to wait outside." He said.

"I'm not leaving her." Elphaba said, matter of factly.

The doctor nodded, before getting out a knife. Jessie closed her eyes, crying out as the knife penetrated her skin. Jessie squirmed under him as he dug out four large pieces of glass from Jessie's back. Elphaba watched, her eyes distant. She knew it was necessary, but it hurt to watch. When the doctor was done, he made a pouch of healing herbs, and put it on her shoulder, wrapping it tight.

"There. Give it a day or two, and the infection should be gone." The doctor said, getting a nod from Elphaba and Jessie.

"Thanks for coming, doc." Jessie said, wincing, as she extended her hand to shake his. When the doctor left, she laid back on her stomach, with a groan. Elphaba sat down, kissing her head.

"I'm sorry, Jess." Elphaba said, getting a head shake.

'It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that doctor didn't get all of the glass out before you healed me." Jessie said, moaning softly.

"I didn't heal you, Jessie. I don't know who did, but I didn't." Elphaba said, matter of factly, getting Jessie to look up at her.

"I thought it was you. Maybe it was Glinda, who knows." Jessie said, laying her head back down. Right now, all she really cared about was that intense pain in her shoulder.

"How long was it hurting?" Elphaba asked, worriedly.

"Since before we left Munchkinland." Jessie admitted, tiredly.

"Then why didn't you say something?" Elphaba said, her anger growing.

"You had enough on your mind." Jessie said.

"There is nothing, NOTHING going on more important than your health and safety, Jess." Elphaba said, her voice tearing up. With a loud yelp, Jessie sat up, looking deeply into Elphaba eyes.

"You are. You needed me, and it was more important for me to be there for you. I love you, far more than I love anyone, myself included." Jessie said, as fact, resting her head on Elphaba's shoulders, "Forgive me?"

"Of course." Elphaba said, kissing her head, "If you forgive me for not paying better attention."

"Done. Baby, I'm still feeling the effects of that poison. That's why Jac got the better of me. When I was done working out today, I had to sleep. I'm so exsausted, baby, this isn't normal." Jessie said, a touch worriedly.

"No, it isn't. Chistery said he might have something to help. I'll ask him to get whatever he needs to do it." Elphaba said softly.

"Thanks, and please thank him." Jessie said, getting a nod and another kiss on her head.

"Just rest, I'll be back." Elphaba said, starting to get up, when Jessie's good arm flew around her.

"Please stay for right now. I miss you so much. It feels like we haven't been alone since we left the attic." Jessie said, pleadingly.

With a nod and a soft smile, Elphaba magicked them both into pajamas, and slid down to lay on the bed. Jessie maneuvered herself slowly and painfully onto her good side, and curled into Elphaba.

"I love you, Jess." Elphaba said, kissing her head lovingly.

"I love you, my queen." Jessie said, kissing her softly.

()

Fiyero looked down at the telegram from Doctor Dillimond, requesting to see him in private. He could guess what it was about, given their last conversation. It was good to read that the old Goat would be at their Shiz stop. He knew Elphaba and Glinda would both enjoy seeing him again. However, that question was one he was still considering. He laid next to his wife to be, looking her over lovingly. If it meant Glinda's safety and his chance to insure it, it seemed he had no choice but to be a part of whatever in the hell the Ozmoot actually was.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Anyone curious about the Bachlorette party, there will be a post in the supplement story that goes into it in great detail. I do warn you, though, it will be EXPLICIT, which is why it's stand alone in the supplement. With that said, enjoy and thank you all for reading, and Bubble and HiddenPoet for the awesome reviews! You guys ROCK**

**CK and MIM**

Jessie drank the tea Chistery gave her, barely getting it down. It was worse than the MREs and slop on Shang's Island combined, but after two days it seemed to do the trick. She was feeling as energetic as she was when she left Earth. So much so she went it into town, bought a dozen roses, a bottle of Qualding wine, and hit the kitchen. She prepared a couple of lunches picnic style, and headed out to find Elphie. It didn't take her long to find Elphie sitting with Glinda on the veranda, planning some sort of activity.

"And you're sure about that?" Glinda asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. Chuffery said we could have the cabin on the lake for it, and I know Jessie won't mind." Elphaba said, confidently.

"Won't mind what?" Jessie asked, handing her the roses.

"I was thinking of doing the bachelorette party tonight. Me and Glinda out at a cabin on the lake." Elphaba explained.

"Sounds like fun. When do we leave?" Jessie asked, sitting down. Glinda and Elphaba looked at each other.

"Um...Actually, I was thinking just Glinda and I. Her bachelorette party with just the two of us, like we used to have at Shiz. You don't mind, do you?" Elphaba asked.

"Not at all. In fact, it sounds like a good idea." Jessie said, nodding.

"Oh, good! I was hoping it would be OK!" Elphaba said, relieved at Jessie's answer. She pulled Jessie into a tight hug.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be." Jessie said, returning the hug.

"Goody! Elphie, come on! We can leave now, get lunch in town, and head out there! It's going to be so much fun." Glinda said, excitedly.

Elphaba looked at Jessie thoughtfully. "Love, you didn't have anything planned did you?" Elphaba asked.

"No, not at all." Jessie said, ignoring the basket of food she had made and brought with her.

"Come on, Elphie! The sooner we get out there, the sooner we can start our girl's night." Glinda said, happily, and pulling Elphaba with her as she got up, and left.

Elphaba spotted the basket as Glinda half dragged her towards town. _You did have something planned. I swear I will make this up to you baby. You should have said something, I could have told Glinda we could have our party later._

_Don't worry about it. Have fun, beautiful. _Jessie sent. She dropped the basket of food off with the nearest family but kept the wine for later.

When she returned to the governor's mansion she laid down on the bed took out the paper she'd been working on for weeks now, and read it. It really was close to perfect. She honestly wondered if she'd ever have the chance to read it, though.

Jessie wasn't blind or stupid. She'd heard the rumors of the clandestine love affair between Glinda and Elphie. All it took was one look in Elphie's eyes to tell where her heart was. She honestly hoped that Elphaba would choose her, but it ultimately only mattered that Elphie was happy.

()

Elphaba looked sad and miserable. She couldn't shake the feeling that not all was right with Jessie, but she did promise Glinda a girl's night in Qualding. She'd make it up to Jessie later, the thought bringing a much needed smile to her face. It felt almost like Shiz again, without Horrible Morrible and Glinda's friends that kept them apart for so long. It did leave her to wonder, though. If they hadn't been separated would her and Glinda have ever been more than friends?

"What do you think, Elphie?" Glinda asked, snapping Elphaba back from her thoughts.

"Think about what?" Elphaba asked.

"I think we should get some liquor before we go to the cabin. Tie one on like we used to at Shiz." Glinda repeated with a grin.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Elphaba said, grinning.

"Do you remember the last time we did that?" Glinda asked.

"The night before we left for Emerald City, how could I forget? Between the excitement of getting ready and watching you tell each and every one of your snobby friends off, how could I ever forget." She said with a light blush.

"I thought of that night a thousand times. Seeing you so happy." Glinda said, squeezing her hand gently.

"Me, too. But it's not my favorite." Elphaba admitted.

"Then what was your favorite?" She asked, curiously.

"The Ozdust ballroom." She said.

"I was so mean to you back then, Elphie. Why would that be your favorite memory?" Glinda asked, confused.

"It was the first time that anyone treated me like I was a person, other than Nessa sometimes. I wouldn't trade that for anything in Oz." Elphaba said, getting a little misty eyed at the memory.

"After you fought Morrible to get me into the seminar, I couldn't have done anything less. Why did you do that, anyway? It's not like we were friends." Glinda asked, vocalizing the one huge question she'd thought about since she had found that out.

"Nessa." Elphaba admitted, sheepishly, "She was so happy that you had Boq ask her out and include her, I felt the need to repay you."

"You two were really close, weren't you?" Glinda asked.

"She was the only real family I had, and half the time she treated me like a servant. We were still very close though." Elphaba said, with a nod.

"And all this time I thought it was the fantabulous hat I gave you." Even now, with the years that had passed, Glinda couldn't say that with a straight face.

"No, it wasn't the hat. You were right about it though, it was definitely meant for me." Elphaba said with a grin.

()

Fiyero kept himself busy hunting a little with Chuffery. If the picnic went over as well as he thought it would, Jessie and Elphie would be busy the entire day. His jaw dropped, seeing Jessie downstairs, reading a book.

"What happened?" Fiyero asked, not really expecting to see her.

"Nothing. She's doing Glinda's bachlorette party, and they left early." Jessie said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice and failing miserably.

"She would rather go with Glinda than have a picnic with you?" Fiyero asked, confused.

"I didn't give her a choice. I told her that I didn't have anything planned so that she wouldn't have to make a choice. I'd never make her choose between Glinda and me. I don't feel like loosing." Jessie said, matter of factly.

"What makes you think she'd choose Glinda over you?" He asked.

"Have you ever watched, really watched, her face when Glinda walks into the room. She could fly, Fiyero." Jessie said softly.

"It's the same look she gets with you." He countered.

"Not quite. It's so strong when Glinda's in the room, you'd have to be blind not to see it." She said.

"It's no big secret that they were close at Shiz. I never really paid much attention to it, though." Fiyero said.

"Oh, so there were rumors?" Jessie asked, curiously.

"This was Shiz. A rumor started if two people were in the bathroom too long. Jess, she loves you." Fiyero said emphatically.

"I know that. I'm not jealous, Fiyero. I know I'll never be her first choice. I'm never anyone's first choice." Jessie said, no bitterness in her voice. It was just accepted fact for her, she was always picked last.

"You certainly won't be as long as you believe you aren't." Fiyero said, finally sitting across from her, "You're not ugly, Jessie."

"I'm not beautiful either. Glinda is." Jessie said.

"I agree, she is. So is Elphie. And so are you." He said.

"I'm so far from beautiful, Fiyero. Look at Elphie. She walks into a room, and every jaw drops. They know, KNOW, they are in the presence of beauty personified. The same with Glinda. I walk into a room, they scream Monstrocity and faint dead away. Yeah, I'm really beautiful." Jessie said, rolling her eyes. Although, deep down she is flattered by the complement.

"I don't see that. I see a beautiful woman who takes incredible care to make sure that no one approaches her. The only one I've seen more skilled at that was Elphaba. She did it with her attitude more than her body. You're such a sweet and kind person, but you barely let anyone see that. You want them to see a woman who's tough as nails, then you get upset when that's all they see. Now, come on. Get up. The boys and I are having a bachelor party, and my best man is required to attend." Fiyero said, getting up, and all but dragging Jessie along. He wasn't going to let Jessie just mope around with those thoughts and worries bouncing around in her head.

()

It didn't take long for Glinda and Elphaba to start pouring drinks and toasting themselves, each other, and everything else they could think of. In fact, after three drinks a piece, they were starting to feel it. Elphaba poured two more shots, passing one to Glinda.

"Now, Elphaba, tell the truth. Were you really gonna let me think you were dead? I mean, I know it was the plan, but..." Glinda started.

"No, my sweet. I doubted I would have lasted a week without telling you. I actually cried when I heard you above me. I almost told you then. When Fiyero stayed, he was supposed to tell you the truth." Elphaba admitted.

"He stayed?" Glinda said, hiccuping.

"Of course he stayed. He said he couldn't leave you to fend for youself in Oz, even if he was a scarecrow." Elphaba said.

"Wait...Fiyero was the scarecrow?" Glinda asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he was the scarecrow. Glin, we really were trying to protect you." Elphaba said.

"I know that, silly. And I love you both for it. Just don't ever do it again." She said, laughing, as she grabbed the bottle, and took a long pull.

"I won't. It hurt too much the first time." Elphaba said, sniffling at the memory.

"Oh, don't cry." Glinda said, going to hug her.

()

Roric and Alec couldn't stop laughing, as a drunk Jessie and an even drunker Fiyero practiced on them, trying to make sure they had it down before the ball. Finally not able to take any more, Alec and Roric went to bed. Fiyero shakily poured Jessie another shot, most of it spilling on the table.

"Don't listen to them. It's beautiful." He said, sincerely.

"Yeah, it is. And they better not forget that shit, either." Jessie said, shaking her head, and taking the shot.

"I wonder what the girls are up to?" Fiyero said, sitting back, swigging from the bottle.

"I dunno. Probobly as drunk as we are." Jessie said, burping loud.

"Good one. Let's go check up on them." He said, standing up, and falling back down on the sofa next to Jessie.

"Shhhh, I think we're drunk." Jessie said, laughing.

"No, this isn't drunk. Besides, we can make it. It'll be fun. We'll crash their bachlorette party!" Fiyero said with a dorky grin.

"I dunno. I think Elphie wouldn't like that." Jessie said.

"Who cares what Elphie likes. Come on, I know how to get there." Fiyero said, pulling Jessie up. Together, they staggered into the night.

()

Glinda and Elphaba were laughing at almost everything, the two sprawled out on the couch, with three half empty bottles on the table between them.

"You mean...You mean you were a burlesque performer on Earth?" Glinda asked, flabbergasted.

"Yup. It was all I could find until Jessie." Elphaba said.

"But you...you were always so shy." Glinda said.

"But when you're starving and desperate for work, you get over that. Besides, all I did was dance or wrestle. The only time I really got groped was when they had open challenge night, and I only did that once. Jessie payed three thousand dollars to save me from having to do it twice. I hated being touched by those drunks." Elphaba said, swigging out of the nearest bottle.

"That was sweet of her. She is really sweet." Glinda said.

"Yeah, she is." Elphaba said, smiling.

"You think you could show me how to dance like that? I'd like to for Fiyero." Glinda said.

"Sure, but why? You're so beautiful, Glinda, you really don't need any help enticing him." Elphaba said, as fact, her face reddening when she realized what she had just said.

"Yeah, but he still wants you. I want him to want me, too." Glinda said, sniffling.

"He doesn't want me. He never did, not really. He wants you, Glinda." Elphaba said.

"Then show me. Show me how to dance to entice him." Glinda pleaded.

"Of course I will." Elphaba said getting up, and almost falling on Glinda. They both began to laugh hysterically at that.

()

"And STAY OUT!" The Qualding woman said, hitting Jessie with the frying pan again.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry." She apologized, running from the porch, as Fiyero got hit on the shoulder before joining her.

"I could've sworn that was the cabin." Fiyero said, as him and Jessie limped farther into the street.

"Like the last one, huh?" Jessie said, rubbing her head, before taking another swig of the nearly empty bottle in her hand.

"Look, that's it, right there, see?" Fiyero said, pointing to another cabin.

"If I get hit by another frying pan, I am going to be very upset, brother in law." Jessie said, getting a laugh.

"No, really, that's the one." He said.

"Uh-huh." Jessie said, following him up on the porch.

()

After another half bottle of alcohol and many, many pouts...Glinda had finally convinced Elphaba to teach her how to dance like a burlesque girl.

"You helped me dance back at Shiz...it's my turn to teach you how to dance. This is a special type of dance that you should only do for Fiyero. The most important thing..." Elphaba steps close to Glinda and slowly rolls her body just inches from Glinda's. "Is to be 100% confident with every inch of your body, and no that no matter what you do s...he will absolutely love it." Elphaba says.

Glinda gulped visibly when Elphaba stepped close to her like that, she had never realized how attractive Elphaba was until this moment. She nodded her head trying to remember...absolute confidence in her body. She could do this, Glinda made an attempt at a body roll, but it really didn't work.

Elphaba smiled and with a snap of her fingers a chair is set up near the foot of the bed in front of the bedposts. She moved Glinda so that she was sitting in the chair. "Now I'm going to show you what I mean, and then you are going to try." Elphaba began to slowly walk towards Glinda, purposefully swaying her hips. Her hands slowly drifted down her sides. When she got to Glinda she straddled her slowly before doing a slow body roll so that her face was next to Glinda's ear. Speaking lowly, "Your turn Glinda."

Glinda absolutely could not help herself, she felt a small pang of arousal when Elphaba moved like that. Her face flushed a little more than it was already from the sheer heat of arousal. Nodding her head she gently pushes Elphie away from her. Walking away she doesn't turn around until she has herself back under control. At this point Elphaba is sitting in the chair waiting on Glinda to make her attempt. Glinda looked at Elphie and began her slow strut towards her. She copied Elphaba's moves pretty good, but she seemed to be fighting something.

"Are you uncomfortable using me as a prop? We can find something else to use." Elphaba asked, a bit worried that she had pushed her friend past her comfort zone. She stands slowly and puts a more comfortable amount of space between her and Glinda.

Glinda shook her head, "Um...no...I..." Maybe it was the alcohol talking, maybe it wasn't but there was definitely a small amount of attraction she had towards Elphie right now, she just wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't used to being the awkward one.

A small smirk begins to tug at the corner of Elphaba's face. "Oh...you just lack a little self confidence." Leaning in to talk in her ear, "You know that no matter what you do Fiyero will love it, let the desire in his eyes drive you. I want you to close your eyes right now. Picture Fiyero standing here instead of me. Picture the look in his eyes when he wants you, what would you do to make that look stay in his eyes?"

Immediately Glinda stands taller and looks one hundred times more confident in herself. Without thinking her hand reaches up and slowly traces down the center of Elphaba's body. Her body gently rolls up against Elphaba's. When she stops moving, she slowly opens her eyes. Her face is just inches from Elphie's, she whispers softly. "Was that better?"

Elphaba nodded slowly, "Yes...that was much better." There was a small twinge of arousal within her when Glinda was standing so close, but it was honestly more out of pure curiosity than anything else...at least that was what she was telling herself.

()

"Shhhh, we're coming up on it now." Fiyero whispered, giggling.

"That's what you said three cabins ago." Jessie countered, her voice loud and slurred.

"Yeah, but I'm right this time. Trusk me." Fiyero slurred.

"Brother in law, if I get hit with another frying pan ..." Jessie said.

"You won't. Shhhh." Fiyero said, as they ducked down on the porch peeking into the window. Jessie's eyes went wide, as Elphie did a body roll on Glinda?

"I'm not seeing things, am I?" Jessie whispered.

"Not unless I am, too." Fiyero said, staring at the scene of their respective fiance's using each other as a dance pole.

"I'm going over there for a better angle." Jessie said, quietly climbing on the rail. When Glinda began running her fingertips up Elphie, she was so aroused she lost focus and fell off the porch with a loud crash.

"Shit." Her and Fiyero seemed to say in unison.


	35. Chapter 35

The mornings were beautiful and peaceful in Qualding Country. The birds chirping was what finally broke Glinda out of her alcohol induced coma. How much had she drank last night, anyway? "Elphie, make the birds stop." She groaned.

"OK, stop yelling." Elphaba said, with a groan of her own. It felt like her head was fifty pounds! She muttered a spell under her breath putting a soundproof bubble over the bed, and pulling the shades even tighter.

Glinda groaned again her body was beginning to slowly wake up anyway. Glinda slowly began to realize that she was laying in Fiyero's arms. When did Fiyero get here, and why were they both naked? This was supposed to be a girl's night. She felt a very groggy Elphaba snuggling into her back. She could feel Elphie's soft breasts pressed against her back, and realized that her dear friend was naked too. Glinda's eyes go wide in a split second, "ELPHIE!" she yelled out.

Elphaba jumped a little at the scream and slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few moments to realize that she was snuggled up to Glinda in front of her and Jessie behind her...and all of them were naked. She let go of Glinda and scooted back a little, bumping Jessie in the process.

"Ugh, stop yelling, please." Jessie said, seriously didn't these two know that sudden movement and loud noises were the worst way to deal with a hangover. She slowly opened her eyes and realized that something wasn't right. Looking around she saw a mortified Glinda looking up at her, and a confused Elphaba looking at Glinda. After a few more seconds she realized why...they were all naked AND in the same bed. What the hell happened last night? Jessie kept herself pressed up against Elphie and pulled the sheet tighter around both of them.

"Elphie, what happened last night? The last thing I remember were the toasts." Glinda said, holding her head, "I mean, we were alone, right? When did Jessie and Fiyero get here, and how are we ALL naked under the covers?" Glinda asked, dear Oz her head hurt!

"I...I don't know. The last thing I remember was us talking about Fiyero. After that, everything is a blur." Elphaba said, shaking her head. Fiyero was snored softly behind Glinda, apparently he was telling the truth when he said he could sleep through anything.

Jessie noticed Glinda holding her head and gently kissed Elphie on the temple. "I'm going to make us a pot of coffee."

Elphaba nodded, "Good idea baby, thank you."

Jessie smiled as she slipped out from under the sheet, she grabbed her clothes before heading out the door quickly.

"Did we?" Glinda asked, trying to word the obvious.

"I...I don't know." Elphaba said. Her memory about last night really was pretty blank. After just a few short minutes Jessie returned with a tray of coffee and cups.

"I thought we might need the whole pot." Jessie said, handing them each a cup. She had changed back into her clothes while the coffee brewed.

"Jessie, when did you guys get here last night?' Elphaba asked. She sat up and wrapped the sheet around her before sipping the hot liquid tentatively.

"Fiyero and I got a little drunk, and decided to come over here and crash the party." She said, chuckling then wincing. Even laughing hurt her head right now.

"Not so loud, Jessie, please." Glinda said as she followed Elphie's lead and sat up to enjoy her coffee.

"Why don't I make everyone some breakfast, maybe we can remember some of what happened last night once we get some food in us." Jessie offered.

Elphaba nodded her head, "That sounds like a good idea love. Just make sure you are quiet." Jessie grinned and nodded before heading back out to the kitchen to start cooking a large, greasy breakfast to combat the killer hangovers they all seemed to be suffering from. Fiyero was finally starting to wake up; however, he didn't really want to wake up and continued to lay there as if he was still sleeping.

"Do you think we..." Glinda asked after Jessie had left.

"I doubt it. Even drunk, all you talked about Fiyero." Elphaba said. Fiyero perked up a bit when he heard that. What were they talking about? Last night? Oooh, he might hear something _good_ if he continues to lay there 'asleep'.

"Really? Elphie, I really can't remember." Glinda said, worriedly.

"Can you honestly say you would regret it if we did?" Elphaba asked, curiously.

"Not really. I wanted to when we were at Shiz." Glinda admitted softly.

"You did?" Elphaba asked, she had always wondered but never had the courage to ask at first.

"Of course. I mean, at first, I couldn't stand you. But when we became friends, yes." Glinda said shyly.

"Why didn't you..." Elphaba began before stopping herself from actually voicing that question.

"Because I wasn't sure if I was reading you right. Then when you and Fiyero took off together, I thought I had just made a mistake." Glinda said, not looking at her. Fiyero was stunned at that admission alone, to be honest it was kind of a hot thought...he snored softly to continue the ruse that he was still sleeping.

"You didn't. I just always thought it wasn't an option. Look at you, you can have anyone you want. Why would you want me?" Elphaba asked, shrugging her shoulder.

"Because you're beautiful, because you were my friend, because I had a crush on you, or because I love you dearly. Any of the above." Glinda said, matter of factly. Fiyero's heart began to drop when he heard that...this might crush poor Jessie if she found out.

"I love you too. If you had told me that, I could never have left you in that tower." Elphaba takes a deep breath as she looks Glinda in the eyes, "It's different now Glin, for the both of us. I love Jessie with every thing that I am. I honestly couldn't live without her by my side as my best friend, lover, protector, partner, and wife." Elphaba hadn't told Jessie yet, but she did hope to one day marry Jessie.

"I know, and I'm the same with Fiyero. It doesn't change the fact that I still love you." Glinda said before pulling her into a hug.

Elphaba smiled as she returned the hug, "Thanks Glin. I'm going to go help my girlfriend with breakfast." Elphaba summoned her simple black robe to her and slid into it before heading down to the kitchen.

Wow, was all Fiyero could think of as he listened. He needed to tell Jessie about this asap, she was always worried that Elphie wanted Glinda more. Finally he has solid proof that Jessie really is Elphie's first choice. He shifts a little as he pretends to be 'waking up'.

"Good idea. I'll work on my sleeping prince." Glinda said, winking, as Elphaba headed out.

()

Elphaba walked towards the kitchen, hearing Jessie humming and cooking. She stood back, just watching. Elphie felt tears sting her eyes, as Jessie began singing _I will always love you. _She hadn't intended to ever make Jessie feel that way. She could hear the same pain in Jessie's voice that she had heard in her own when Fiyero left her at the portal to Earth. She remembered very well That empty feeling inside. The fear she would never be worthy of anyone, much less Fiyero. The thought that she made Jessie feel that way broke her heart. Before Jessie had a chance to notice her Elphaba ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug, tears rolling down her face.

Confused, Jessie pulled her in, gently stroking her back. "Baby, what's wrong, angel?"

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave, I love you." Elphaba said, crying harder.

Jessie pulled her away from the mostly cooked breakfast. "I'm not going anywhere, Elphie. What are you talking about, beautiful?" Jessie asked, incredibly confused right now.

"The song..." Elphaba said, between racked sobs.

Jessie sighed, not realizing that Elphaba had heard her at all. "Baby, I didn't mean for you to hear that."

"So you were going to just leave?" Elphaba asked, softly, truly afraid of the answer.

"Of course not, beautiful. Where would I go, exactly? I meant that I won't stand in your way." Jessie said, softly. She tried not to let her voice crack, but she was only marginally successful. It didn't crack, but the pain was there the same.

"Stand in my way of what?" Elphaba asked, confusion crossing her face.

"You and Glinda." Jessie said, finally letting her go. Turning everything off so nothing burnt, she led Elphaba to the table, and poured them some more coffee.

"Me and Glinda? Jess, Glinda's marrying Fiyero, remember?" Elphaba said, genuinely concerned. How in sweet Oz had Jessie come to this conclusion. Was it because she blew off Jessie by accident yesterday?

"But you love her. Elphie, don't let me stand in your way. If you really want Glinda, go to her and tell her." Jessie said softly. She desperately wanted to beg Elphaba not to leave her, but she knew that Elphie needed to choose for herself.

"Jessie, before I met you, I would've gladly done just that. If she had said I love you, or shown the slightest interest, everything would have been different. I would have never left Oz and I would never have met you. However, that is NOT what happened. I left Oz in search of a better life, and I found it when I met you. You are my knight in shining armor who stood up for me and showed me what true love really is." Elphaba was looking directly into Jessie's eyes. She truly meant every word she had just said.

"But baby, I know you want her and you love her." Jessie said, while that little speech was nice...it didn't get rid of this feeling of being in Elphie's way.

"I do love her, Jessie. But I love you more. I meant what I said before we left for Munchkinland. I don't know how to be without you anymore. Not Glinda, not Fiyero, YOU. You are the ONLY one I want." Elphaba said, chocolate eyes staring into confused blue ones.

"How can you love me like that? I'm so beneath you..." Jessie began.

Elphaba slapped Jessie hard across the face when she heard that. "Don't you ever say that about my wife again." She climbed into Jessie's lap, and hugged her close. She kissed Jessie's cheek softly where she had just slapped her.

"I thought..." Jessie couldn't even finish it, and she didn't have to. She broke down in Elphie's shoulder, and Elphie stroked her back gently.

"I would always choose you, Jessie. You're my knight." Elphaba whispered soothingly, "I'll even avoid Glinda all together if that's what it takes to prove it to you." Elphaba said softly.

"Don't you dare. Do you know how hard best friends are to find?" Jessie said, a bit more composed.

"Almost as hard as it is to find a lover like you." Elphaba said, hugging her close.

Jessie held her the tight hug until they heard a dainty throat clear. Looking over they saw a smiling Glinda and a very exhausted looking Fiyero. "Hope we're not interrupting, but my tummy alarm clock is going off." Glinda said.

"Not at all. We were just talking about you, in fact." Elphaba said, not letting go of Jessie just yet.

"Oh, really?" Glinda said, sitting down.

"Yeah, I was just telling Elphie how best friends are very hard to come by. Yero, can I get you a cup of coffee?" Jessie asked, seeing how tired he looked.

"Please.' Fiyero said, sitting down, and holding his head.

"So, is your memory any better than ours?" Elphaba asked Fiyero.

"Not really. I remember getting smacked with a frying pan around a hundred times." Fiyero said.

Jessie laughed as she sat the coffee in front of him, along with a fresh cup for Glinda. "Thank god we found this place. One more shot, and I'm sure I would've gotten brain damage." Jessie said, laughing, as the four sipped the coffee, "Although seeing you two body rolling on each other had me wondering if I hadn't already." Jessie said, with a chuckle, as she went to the kitchen to plate the large meal.

"Fiyero and I were body rolling on each other?" Glinda asked, confused. She still hadn't figured out when exactly they had crashed her bachelorette party.

"No, you and Elphie." Jessie corrected her, watching both of their faces turn red with a chuckle.

"I remember that. Jessie fell off the banister." Fiyero said, chuckling. He stopped laughing when his head felt like it would explode from the movement.

"Oh, sweet Oz. Jessie, I'm so sorry." Glinda said, looking down the bright red blush on her cheeks revealing exactly how embarrased she was.

"Sorry for what? That is one of the sexiest things I've ever seen in my life." Jessie said, truthfully.

"It doesn't bother you?" Glinda asked.

"No, I know she loves you. The same way I know she loves Fiyero." Jessie said simply.

"But she knows I love her more. At least she should by now." Elphaba said, kissing Jessie softly. "Or do I have to slap some sense into you again my sweet?"

"I do, angel." Jessie said, pulling her close. "I think that last one did the trick."

"And she's right. You two were unbelievable dancing together." Fiyero said, nodding, getting a blush out of both Glinda and Elphie.

"So where are we heading from here?" Jessie asked, eating a bite of her breakfast and trying to change the topic before both women died of embarrasement.

"Shiz University." Glinda said.

"Room twenty two." Elphaba said, returning the grin. Fiyero looked at Jessie knowingly. Both understood the former roommates were having a conversation that only they could understand.

"And a speech." Glinda said.

"I hate speeches." Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Fae. You are the two most famous students, you knew they were gong to get you both to speak." Fiyero said.

"Besides, it could be fun." Glinda said with a smile.

"I doubt it." Elphaba said, sighing deeply. She hated speeches.

()

He walked through the Qualding woods in complete silence, only his breath fracturing the still. He enjoyed the morning air more than he could admit. He knew she'd be along shortly, and she rarely sent word that she wanted a meeting, so he couldn't help but be intrigued. As he approached the clearing next to the stream, he found a young boy with a fishing pole, his toes playing in the water.

"How are they biting?" He asked, sitting down next to the boy.

"I could ask you the same thing." The boy answered, with a smirk.

"If you mean the four, very well, as it turned out." He said, sitting next to the boy. To anyone observing, it looked like a father and son fishing, exactly her intention.

"So the alcohol served it's purpose?" The boy asked, with a familiar cackle.

"Very well. It turns out the rumors about her _Goodness_ and the freak were more than rumors." He said, chuckling as well.

"Ah, that is useful information. Wonder how the freak's future 'husband' feels about that." The boy asked.

"Surprisingly, I think she knew, and is OK with it." He said.

"She just accepts it?" The boy asked, a bit stunned by that.

"It would appear so." He said, from what he was comfortable watching neither 'husband' seemed to particularly care about the odd relationship between the two witches.

"To each their own, I suppose. Does Fiyero seem to be warming up to the idea?" The boy asked.

"He discussed it with the freak a few times in the mansion. I suspect he will get his ring from Emerald City at their meeting." He said.

"Excellent. This is the first time you've been up close with the freak. What was your opinion on her level of threat?" The boy asked, curiously.

"She is level headed and logical. A far cry from what Munchkinland lead the council to believe. In fact, I'm inclined to believe that he never spoke to her of your offer at all." He said, honestly.

"I'm beginning to believe the same. Thank you for your loyalty, Qualding." The boy said.

"Always, mistress." He said, head bowed, as the boy vanished into thin air from next to him.


	36. Chapter 36

As the carriage pulled away from the cabin, the four sat in silence. They finally remembered what had happened last night, with the help of a little memory magic. Elphaba was curled up into Jessie with her eyes closed, her head still hurt and she was still exhausted from all of that activity. Jessie had one of the biggest grins on her face that Glinda had ever seen. Her and Fiyero had snuck off at one point, when they returned Jessie had that big grin glued onto her face.

Fiyero had finally told her about the whole Ozmoot business, Glinda's curiosity won out and she just _needed _to talk about it. "When do you meet with Dr. Dillimond?" Glinda asked,

"He just said sometime while I'm at Shiz. I'm still not sure if I want to go through with it, though." He admitted.

"Fiyero, the Ozmoot is great honor." Glinda said.

Jessie sighed when she heard Glinda bring up this subject again. She was hoping that her sweet Elphie would be able to rest on this leg of the journey, so much for that idea.

"They tried to kill you, Glinda, and you're still saying it's a great honor?" Elphaba asked as she slowly sat up.

"They do a lot of good things for Oz." Glinda said.

"They have too much power as it is, Glinda." Elphaba said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Which is more of a reason I should join them. If I'm on the counsel, at least I'll have some say, and Glinda the Good and Elphaba the Wise will have a voice there." Fiyero said.

"If Elphaba were wise, she would've never agreed to have anything to do with this." Elphaba said, matter of factly, "All I ever wanted was to live free and in peace. I want change, but I'm no diplomat. I would really rather just live with Jessie somewhere and not be bothered by these imbeciles." Elphaba said. She really did hate politics, why were they so complicated?

"Elphie, think about it. What if you'd been in this position when we were at Shiz. You could've prevented the Animals from ever loosing their rights if Fiyero had been on the council in the first place." Glinda said.

"Glinda, you make this sound like a civic organization. It's a bunch of thugs drunk on their own power. One group having so much control is dangerous, in Oz or anywhere else. Instead of working with them, we should be trying to disband them." Elphaba said.

"That wouldn't work, Fae. Think about it. If you went after them, you and Jessie would be in danger. If I join them, I can steer them from inside." Fiyero said.

"I think it's a bad idea, Fiyero. If they find out you're there on behalf of us, you're going to end up dead." Elphaba said, worriedly.

Before anyone could say anything else, Chistrey flew to the window of the carriage to report about the gathering ahead at Shiz.

()

The girls were all smiles as the carriages brought them through the streets, and into Shiz University proper just a few hours later. The Shiz band was assembled just for them, and was playing in the courtyard where her and Glinda had first met. Elphaba smiled, remembering the annoying blonde atop a mountain of luggage. It was really luck that they were put together. She had so few personal items, it gave Glinda the necessary space for ALL of hers.

"Feels like home, doesn't it, Elphie?" Glinda asked.

"It really does. In hindsight, I should have finished my senior year before going to the Wizard for that meeting." Elphaba said, bitterly.

"No one could have predicted what happened there, Elphie." Glinda reminded her, patting her hand as Jessie's arm slipped around her waist.

"I know. I just still feel like a fool for believing that imbecile could do anything." Elphaba said, sighing deeply. Glinda nodded, squeezing her hand.

"Then we all were, because everyone believed in him." Glinda reminded her, as the carriage slowed to a stop.

They walked a few feet to the headmaster, who looked thrilled they were there. "Welcome, welcome both of you!" The headmaster said, excitedly shaking both women's hands.

"We're honored to be here." Glinda said, as Elphaba nodded.

"I trust your trip was pleasant?" He said, as he lead them inside the main building.

"Very." Glinda said, looking back to see Jessie and Fiyero following behind them.

"You remember Master Fiyero Tiggular, don't you?" Glinda asked, as they entered the large stone hall.

"Oh, yes, quite well. I had a request for a support group for the many woman he charmed." The headmaster said.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Fiyero asked.

Jessie looked around. It really was an impressive campus with large, tall columns and the incredible art on the walls. They were led to a small room, where the instructors were lined up. They applauded, as the two good witches of Oz were lead in. After a lot of handshakes, and insincere dribble, they were invited to a faculty dinner that night, then left to their own devices.

"I'm glad that's over." Elphaba said, sighing deeply.

"Oh, come on, Elphie, some part of you had to enjoy that. The same people that taught you and said you were 'too radical' now being kind?" Glinda said.

"If it was sincere, maybe. However, that was pure nonsense. 'Oh, we always knew you were brilliant.' It was sickening." Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, that was a bit over the top." Fiyero said, laughing a little.

"Says the man that needs his own support group." Jessie teased, getting a much needed laugh out of the close friends.

"He couldn't help himself, Jess. He was just dancing through life." Glinda said with a giggle.

"In the tightest white pants I've ever seen." Elphaba threw in.

"I'm never going to live those Oz forsaken pants down, am I?" He asked.

"Nope." He got a double response from the two best friends simultaneously.

"Let's go to the Ozdust ballroom. We'll meet there later tonight." Elphaba said to Glinda, with a goofy grin cracking both women up.

"Find the prettiest girl, and give her a whirl." Fiyero picked up, pulling Jessie into a few dance steps. Jessie laughed, blushing a little.

"Those were the days, weren't they?" Glinda said, sighing a little, before Fiyero guided Jessie to Elphie and pulled Glinda into himself. The four began dancing to music that wasn't there, in an impromptu waltz.

()

After changing out of their travel outfits, a shower, and a nice nap Elphaba led Jessie to the cafe just off campus. When she walked in, the woman behind the counter smiled. "As I live and breathe! Elphaba Thropp!" The woman said, smiling fondly.

"Mrs. Posteck! I didn't expect to see you!" Elphaba said, equally happy, as she hugged the older woman.

"And is this the young lady from the paper?" She asked, looking Jessie over.

"Yes! Jessie, this is Mrs. Julin Posteck. Mrs. Posteck, this is Jessie Reynolds." Elphaba said, proudly.

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Jessie said, shaking her hand.

"Me, too. Do you want your usual, Elphaba dear?" Mrs. Posteck asked.

"After almost a decade, you still remember my usual?" Elphaba asked shocked.

"Of course. One hot apple cider with extra cinnamon, and a cinnamon bun." She said.

"That's it." Elphaba said, genuinely impressed that the woman remembered.

"Can you double that please?" Jessie asked.

"Of course." The woman said, before disappearing to the back. Jessie rested her hand on Elphie's shoulder, and led her to one of the tables.

"I can't believe she remembered." Elphaba said, sighing as they sat down.

"See, I told you people always knew you were special, Elphie." Jessie said, kissing her hand, as the woman brought out their order she smiled before leaving them to enjoy their snack in peace.

()

Fiyero and Glinda had met up with Jessie and Elphaba downstairs after their brief meeting with the headmaster. He was absolutely ecstatic and honored to be officiating their wedding the day after the ball. Glinda was smiling brightly as the group headed to the meeting place. When they got the location for the meeting, they were all a bit surprised it was Dr. Dillamond's old classroom. They had changed the name of the class since he left, otherwise Elphaba would have recognized it sooner.

"I used to sit right over here." Elphaba said, sitting at her old desk.

Glinda sat on the bench. "And I used to sit over here and paint my nails, and joke with my friends."

"I just slept." Fiyero said, chuckling.

"So this is where it all began." Jessie said, smiling as the three friends remembered old times.

"I remember. It's why I couldn't believe that you and Miss Elphaba had rescued that Lion Cub. I couldn't believe you stayed awake long enough to help." Dillimond said with a chuckle, as he walked in.

"Dr. Dillimond!" Elphaba said, standing up to greet him. He motioned her to sit down, and sat himself at the head of the bench.

"How did you hear about the Lion Cub, sir?" Fiyero asked.

"I may have been out of the loop in the school, but some things transcend that. I was being questioned by the Wizard when Morrible informed him. That's when it was decided your meeting would be moved up." He said, getting a nod, "As much as I'm enjoying this, unfortunately, I do need to talk to you both." He said, his voice turning more serious.

"The offer, correct?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes. I have been asked to request your answer. Fiyero, this isn't a responsibility to be taken lightly. Most people involved die of natural causes or are killed, depending on the whim of the one in charge." Dillimond said.

"We've talked about it. I'm going to join." Fiyero said.

"Are you certain? Fiyero, I won't lie to you. This is something that requires a lot of thought. It will find a way to penetrate every facet of your life." Dillimond warned.

"But the Ozmoot does so much good, Doctor. They help the people of Oz clandestinely." Glinda said, in their defense.

Dillimond raised an eyebrow at that. "For every one good thing they do, there are three bad Miss Hhhlinda."

"But don't they..." Before Glinda could start, Dillimond raised his hoof.

"How do you know so much about the Ozmoot? Most Ozians know nothing past legend." Dillimond observed.

"They are well known in Gillikin, at least the theory of them. Momsie and Popsicle have told me about them most of my life." Glinda said.

The old goat smiled at that, he wondered when she would find out. Now was not the time, he looked back at Glinda. "Then I'm afraid you have been looking at this group through rose colored glasses. As much as they would like to believe otherwise, most of the Ozmoot's decisions have been made to the detriment of Oz. Every action, from the animal bans you and Miss Elphaba reversed, to her being hunted, I would imagine – were decided on by the council before ever making public knowledge. In fact, right now, the council is putting a stop to your problem in Emerald City." He said.

"My problem?" Glinda said, confused.

"There is an arrest warrant for Miss Elphaba the moment you return to the Emerald City. While you have been touring, there have been other forces at work. This is not the Ozmoot's doing, mind you, but there is a coupe in the works. The name I received is Hostick." Dillimond said, seeing recognition crossing Glinda's face.

"Hostick? What does he..." Fiyero asked.

"He's been trying to organize the guard against Elphaba, specifically. He's doing this by convincing them that you must be charmed Glinda. Unfortunately, the guard are hardly the brightest in Oz, and a few have agreed to assist." The goat says.

"What do we do now?" Jessie asked, worriedly, holding Elphaba protectively.

"Nothing, Miss Jessie, I assume?" He asked, getting a nod, "The Ozmoot is taking care of this as we speak. She does not like actions like this unless She was aware of them from the beginning."

"Who is She?" Glinda asked.

"I wish I knew. I served on the council for years, and no one knows who or what she is. She's extremely powerful in her own right, and doesn't like to have her authority questioned. However, she's not unreasonable, provided you approach her properly with an idea. But her decision to pursue or not pursue the request is final." He warned, before reaching his hoof into his jacket, and pulling out a small ring box, "You'll need this, Fiyero. It's the Winkie ring that signifies you at the meetings. Some wear their rings all the time. I would recommend you don't." He said, handing the box to Elphaba.

She opened it, shaking her head. "Glinda, does this look familiar to you?" Elphaba asked, tossing her the box.

Glinda looked at the ring, and blanched a little. "This...This was in my bag. I got it from Averic when he tried to kill me." Glinda said, getting a head shake from Dillimond.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Miss Hhhlinda. But I assure you, the council has voted that no one is to attempt to harm you or Miss Elphaba. I was there, I am certain of that." Dillimond said, getting a relieved sigh from Glinda.

"That's good to hear, doctor, but what of Hostick?" Glinda asked.

"Mr. Hostick will be handled before your return to the Emerald City tomorrow. She has little tolerance for such rash actions." Dillimond said, truthfully.

"Thank you, doctor." Elphaba said, sincerely.

"Miss Elphaba, may I talk to you privately a moment?" Dillimond asked, getting a nod.

"Certainly, Doctor." She said, getting up to walk with Dr. Dillimond out of the room.

Jessie looked at Glinda and Fiyero. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"Who knows, Jess. But at least we have some say if I'm on the council." Fiyero said, getting a nod from Glinda.

It was then that what Glinda had said moments before struck Jessie as very odd. "Glinda...you said you had that ring in your bag? When did it disappear?"

Glinda thought about it for a moment, "Oh, um...I first noticed it was gone in Munchkinland, but I didn't talk about it because of the whole Rubic situation." Her face paled a little as she realized the only place it could have been taken. "Sweet Oz...someone had to have taken it out of my room at my parent's house in Gillikin."


	37. Chapter 37

Elphaba had a feeling that Dr. Dillamond wanted to talk to her about something very important. As they walked away from the other three Elphaba began to remember years ago when her and Dillamond wandered about the grounds having deep discussions about animals and Animals. Those were peaceful times that she hoped to recreate soon, with Glinda's help. Dillimond led her to the fountain in the center of the University Square. Sitting on the wide ledge he motioned for Elphaba to join him.

"Elphaba, what do you think of the Ozmoot?" Dillimond asked.

"I think that it is a group that pretends it's the Unnamed God and rules Oz how it pleases. It is probably more dangerous to Oz than the Wizard ever was." She said.

He chuckles softly. "You are not far off from the truth my dear. However, the Ozmoot itself is more of a council that does the bidding of a leader."

Elphaba raises an eyebrow at that, "If the council does as they are told, then why does this leader even have a council? It seems like a complete waste of time and effort."

"That is an excellent question Elphaba. I have no idea why she insists on having a council with five members myself. Occasionally a member can make a request for a series of events. Every few years she does approve a plan. However, within the year of that plan being enacted the council finds itself called in for a series of meetings to clean up the mess from the previously approved actions." He said.

Elphaba thought about that for a few minutes. "So, the leader allows certain members to start a potentially deadly series of events only to prove that she has the best ideas?"

Dillamond smiles brightly when Elphaba draws that conclusion and clicks his hooves together in applause. "Well done Miss Elphaba! That is exactly why I have chosen you!"

"Chosen me? For what?" Elphaba asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"To replace me on the council. I have no children of my own to pass this burden onto. She has agreed that I may choose whomever I wish." He said.

"Doctor, I assure you, I am not the person for this position. I have little patience for such nonsense. I would end up in trouble and on the run again. Especially if this 'leader' and I don't see eye to eye." Elphaba said.

"Which is why you are perfect Miss Elphaba, just think with yourself and Master Tiggliar you would keep the council in check." He said.

Elphaba shifted a bit uncomfortably on the cool stone. "I don't know Dr. Dillamond. I am not the best at being gracious and political. I think Glinda would be better suited to replace you."

"Glinda will have her opportunity in time, but this is your time Elphaba. With you on the council, your voice would have real impact on Oz. You could liberate Animals. You could fight for your causes from the inside." He said.

Elphaba was about to argue further when the comment about Glinda registered as odd. "What do you mean Glinda will have her opportunity in time?"

The old goat sighed heavily, "It is no coincidence that Miss Hhhlinda 'misplaced' the ring at home. Deep down you know the answer to the riddle Miss Elphaba. However, I caution you not to expedite Glinda's understanding. She must find out in the proper time from the proper person. That person is neither you nor I."

Elphaba quickly tried to piece the puzzle together, her jaw dropped when she realized who it must be. She hears his warning and nods her head, "I won't offer the information. However, if she asks me directly I will tell her."

He nods his head, "I think that is fair Miss Elphaba. However, I do still need to know if you will accept being my successor?"

Elphaba sighs heavily, "I will need to think about this, Doctor. I will also talk to Jessie about it."

"Take all the time you need. I'm not planning on retiring any time soon. I just wanted you to begin thinking about it. I was expecting you to tell Jessie, I do believe you tell her everything Miss Elphaba." He said with a smile.'

"I will, doctor, I promise." Elphaba said, she grinned at the comment about Jessie.

"That's all I ask, Elphaba. Your Jessie, she's quite a character." He said. Now that he had her considering being his successor, he was genuinely curious about the woman the Miss Elphaba had given her heart to.

"Yes, she is. She's a wonderful character though Dr. Dillamond." Elphaba said, smiling brightly.

"She is very protective of you. When I mentioned that arrest warrant, her entire demeanor changed." He said.

Elphaba nodded her head, "Yes, she doesn't like the thought of me being in danger. I know that she would jump in the line of fire to protect me."

"It's high time, Miss Elphaba. You have looked after and protected so many. I am truly enjoying watching someone looking after and protecting you." He said.

Elphaba sniffled as a bit as tears of joy filled her eyes. "The fact that you believe that means everything to me, sir."

He pulled her into a gentle hug before standing slowly. "Now, let's return before Miss Hhhhinda gets any ideas about makeovers."

Elphaba laughed at that little comment as they made their way back to his former classroom. Dillamond was overjoyed that Elphaba would consider his offer. Miss Elphaba was nearly as powerful as her, Dillamond hoped that Elphaba replacing him on the council would be the key to the dissolution of that useless institution.

()

Lord Chuffrey sighed as he stepped out of his carriage in the Emerald City. While most of his district of Qualding did not care for parties and festivations like this, as the mayor he was obligated to attend this grand ball in celebration of the good witches of Oz. He tipped his hat to Coriv the Munchkinlander Mayor who had also arrived.

Chuffrey was a bit surprised to see the near mob of…wait those looked like _happy _Munchkinlanders. Perhaps the rumors of Elphaba the Wise were true and she had freed thousands of Munchkinlanders. He intended to have a private conversation with Coriv later about what actually happened on the tours stop in Munchkinland.

()

Hostick had the arrest warrant ready to go, all he required was a judges signature before he could actually use it. He was waiting outside of the head judge's house to get that signature. If no one answered the door then he would simply sneak into the house through the back door and wait for the judge to return home.

()

Elphaba, Glinda, and Fiyero were wandering about some of their favorite places on campus while Roric and Alec made sure the carriages were ready for the short trip back to the Emerald City. After hearing what Dillamond said about Hostick Roric and Alec were to return to Emerald City as soon as the carriages were ready to retake control of the Ozian guard. If the Ozmoot was going to remove Hostick, they needed to make sure someone level headed was there to make sure the guards fell back into line.

The three friends arrived at the carriages first, Jessie and Dr. Dillamond joined them a few minutes later. Elphaba smiled, she knew that Jessie had wanted to speak with her old professor for quite some time. She was honestly quite happy to see them having a good conversation.

Roric walked around the carriage. "Everything is ready for departure."

Glinda nodded, "Very good. You and Alec may head towards the Emerald City. We will arrive late this evening. If anything is still off please send word of it back to us through Mr. Chistrey."

Roric nodded, "As you wish your Goodness."

Both men bowed before hopping onto two horses and galloping off to the Emerald City.

Elphaba sighed after they left and took Jessie's hand into her own. "Do we _have_ to leave now? I promised to show Jessie my favorite places here."

Fiyero chuckled at that, "Uh-oh, we might never be able to leave now. The bookworm is close to her second home."

Glinda giggled lightly at that, "I don't see why not. Right dearest?" Glinda asked with a hard elbow to Fiyero's side.

Fiyero rubbed his side from the elbow, that actually hurt a little. "All right then, why don't we spend a little longer here." He pointed at Elphaba, "After an hour though we need to meet back up. I promised to show Jessie my secret to success here at Shiz."

Elpahba rolled her eyes at that, "What, you mean the back of your eyelids?"

"At least that was less exhaustifying as all of that reading you insisted on doing day and night." Glinda said.

Elphaba chuckled, "All right then, I promise to meet you two here in one hour."

Fiyero grinned, "Deal!" He then swept Glinda off of her feet and headed towards the gardens. He intended to make full use of his hour.

Elphaba chuckled as she watched Fiyero carry Glinda off to the infamous gardens. Some of the students called it the 'haunted gardens' from all of the sounds that could be heard at night. She turned to look at Jessie, "Come on, I want to show you my favorite place on campus." She began to lead Jessie towards the massive library.

()

Hostick had gotten impatient. He was currently waiting in the judge's study. He looked at his pocket time dragon clock for the hundredth time. The judge should have been home hours ago, what in Oz was keeping him?

Hostick's questions would be answered in the next few minutes. The sound of a key fitting into the lock and unlocking the door could be heard. The door opened to reveal a man wearing a large black cloak that completely hid his body. He wore black gloves and had a golden ring with a red stone in the center. The man pulled a pistol out from under his cloak and shot Hostick in the head.

Hostick's body fell limply to the ground and blood began to pool around his body. The man picked up the arrest warrant and put it in his pocket. He turned and handed the pistol to the judge who had closed the front door behind him. "Remember, you shot him in self defense. He was waiting for you in your home and he caught you by surprise. You continue with that story and you will be protected from prosecution."

The judge nodded his understanding. "I will do as you have said."

The man nodded, he pulled out a small purse with one hundred rubies in it. "For your loyalty to Oz." The man then walks out the back door and disappears down a side alley.

()

Roric and Alec arrive in the Emerald City just as the news of Hostick's death begins to spread throughout the city. Apparently he had attempted to kill the head judge in his own home.

Roric and Alec go to the Ozian guard barracks to take control of the men. In a matter of minutes the guard is once again organized and all agree that Elphaba the Wise and Glinda the Good are the absolute rulers of Oz and must be protected at all costs.

()

The hour at Shiz felt more like five minutes to both young couples. Glinda's cheeks were still a bit flush and Fiyero's shirt was almost tucked back in.

Elphaba and Jessie walked out of the library with bright smiles of their own. Although, there seemed to be a bit of dust in their hair, who knew that library books could be so dusty.

Dr. Dillamond chuckled as he watched the four of them walk back to the carriage, ah to be young again he thought to himself.

Elphaba looked at Glinda, "Well, since the boys seem to want to hang out…why don't we go look at our old room?"

Glinda nodded with a bright smile. "That sounds like a great idea Elphie!" She gives Fiyero a quick peck on the cheek before taking Elphie by the arm and skipping off towards their old dorm room.

Jessie laughed when she saw Elphie getting dragged along by a skipping Glinda.

Fiyero nodded towards the nearby building, "Ready for a final rehearsal?"

Jessie nodded, "Oh yeah. You actually remember the words this time right?"

Fiyero chuckled as he led Jessie inside to rehearse.

()

Qualding was relaxing in one of the hidden alcoves in the gardens behind the grand palace in Emerald City. She walked up and joined him on the small bench. She was smiling, he had never seen her smile like this.

"Well done Qualding! That is one of the best operations I have seen in decades. You are quite talented." She said with a bright smile.

He nodded, "Thank you. It was a simple job."

She grinned, "So humble! Perhaps you should be the next head of the council." She let that sink in for a moment. "Enjoy the rest of your time in the Emerald City Qualding. I hear this ball is going to be quite spectacular." With that she vanished into the cool evening air.

He sighed after she left. He really didn't want to be the next head of the council. Traditionally the head of the council tends to get killed or go insane. He didn't particularly want either to happen to himself. If only his young son was older so he could pass this duty on to him, or perhaps he should look into requesting a separate successor. He honestly didn't know how Gillikin pulled it off at his age.

()

After another hour the four friends met back up at the carriages. Fiyero and Jessie had gotten three good rehearsals in, with Dillamond's help. Jessie felt better and nervous at the same time.

Elphaba and Glinda had a wonderful time remembering all the pranks they pulled on each other and others. Elphaba still hadn't told Glinda about the few twigs she still had in her hair from the gardens. It amused her that Glinda hadn't discovered them yet what with her obsession with mirrors.

Dr. Dillamond walked up to the group with a wide smile. "Have a safe journey! I look forward to seeing you all at the ball!"

Elphaba gave him a tight hug. "Thank you for everything Dr. Dillamond. Thank you for coming to the ball! I look forward to seeing you there."

Glinda clapped her hands together excitedly, "I'm so glad you are coming! It is going to be the most excitifying ball in Ozian history!"

Dillamond chuckles, "I have no doubt of that Miss Hhhlinda! I look forward to seeing the four of you at the festivities!"

They four friends load into the carriage and wave goodbye to the old goat as they finally head towards the Emerald City and the end of the _very_ long tour.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Thanks to all of you who are reading, and Bubble and Hiddenpoet for the Reviews! The end of this chapter is a rather brutal scene involving Mortal Kombat Characters, Sonya Blade and Shang Tsung specifically. It, unfortunatly, is crutial to the plot, so it had to be here instead of the hidden scenes. Please take that into concideration.**

**CK and MIM**

It took their arrival in Emerald City for the city to become business as usual again. The palace servants were busy making everything perfect for the grand ball, and they had succeeded beautifully. Even Glinda was amazed at the transformation. She walked around the palace, enjoying the few moments of peace before the meetings and requests from Ozians began.

The fact that the ring Fiyero now kept in their bedroom was once in her bag hadn't escaped her thoughts. She honestly couldn't fathom or think of how the Ozmoot had retrieved it. Was she honestly vulnerable even in her own home? The thought sent a shiver up her spine. She was always told by momsie and popsicle that the Ozmoot did good things. However, she was beginning to believe she had been lied to. Glinda was grateful that the Ozmoot had decided to remove Hostick, but couldn't help but wonder what would have become of her and Elphaba if his actions were cleared by this group. Would Elphaba have been arrested and tortured yet again? Would she end up on the run again? Her walk ended where it nearly always did, the over sized balcony with the best view of the Emerald City spread below her. She sat on one of the stone benches collecting her thoughts.

()

Armet had dismissed her guards as soon as she was within the Emerald City Palace. Since Averic's disappearance, she hadn't had a moment alone, knowing that her son was getting married soon she wanted a few moments alone. She wandered the Emerald Palace, fascinated by the grand scale of it all. She was shocked to find Lady Glinda sitting on a balcony by herself. Seeing an opportunity, she approached her soon to be daughter-in-law.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Armet asked, from the entrance.

Glinda jumped a little at the sudden voice, turning she saw that it was Fiyero's mother. "Yes, it certainly is. This balcony has the best view of the sunrise." She said, motioning Armet to come and sit. When she did, Glinda magicked her a cup of tea.

Aramet smiled as she sipped the tea. "How did you know I'm partial to black tea?" Armet asked, curiously.

"I noticed that you had a cup every morning with breakfast. My kitchen staff has ample supply on hand for the ball, should you want some." Glinda answered, with a smile, as she sipped her own Gillikin tea.

"I'm surprised. I had no idea you paid that close attention." Armet said, getting a nod.

"I always pay attention. The gift is not letting people notice you are," She said, getting a light chuckle out of the woman, "How is the search for Averic going?" Glinda asked out of curiously.

"He's vanished without a trace. I honestly expect that we will never truly know what happened to him." Armet said, sadly.

"I'm sorry." Glinda said softly.

"Don't be. What he did to you was reprehensible, and unforgivable. I am truly sorry, Lady Glinda." She said, formally.

"Please, just Glinda. There's no one else around, no need for formalities." Glinda said, getting a nod from the older woman.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Armet finally spoke up. "I've heard rumors that you are planning to marry Fiyero the day after the ball."

"Yes, that is the plan." She said, nervously.

"Do you love him?" Armet asked.

"Very, very, very much." She answered.

"He confronted me before he left the Vinkus about you. He loves you, Glinda. Enough that he even stood up to me, and he never has before. Seeing and hearing all about you two on the tour, I'm inclined to believe that I've misjudged you, Glinda." Armet said as she gently took Glinda's hand. "You have my blessing." She said.

Glinda released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Thank you, Armet. It means the world, truly. I know Fiyero will be thrilled."

"You are welcome, my dear. I've seen my son grow up so quickly, and I'm inclined to believe his new maturity is directly related to his relationship with you and Elphaba. You both bring out the best he is, and I am honored to have you as a part of my family." Armet said.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Glinda hugged Armet fiercely. "Thank you." Glinda whispered.

"Come, let's go to breakfast. If Glinda the Good misses breakfast, people will talk." Armet said.

"Let them talk. I'm getting to know my mother in law." Glinda said.

"Spoken like a true Vinkan." Armet said with a chuckle as she sipped her tea.

()

Jessie had made Elphaba's plate, a little surprised when she asked for breakfast in their room. With the help of the servants, she carried it all upstairs. After setting it up, she pulled out Elphaba's chair.

"Thanks, Jess. I just didn't feel like dealing with anyone today." She said.

"I know how you feel. I'm glad this damn tour is over. Maybe now things will settle down." Jessie said hopefully.

"I wouldn't count on that. One of the reasons I hate Oz. Things never seem to settle down. It goes from one adventure to the other." Elphie said.

"Sounds like life with Sonya. A few days of peace and quiet, followed by complete insanity, and back again." Jessie said, chuckling.

Elphaba smiled before sighing heavily, "There was another reason I wanted to talk to you. How was your talk with Doctor Dillimond?"

"It was great. I like him, Elphie. He's a sweetie." Jessie said.

"Yes, he is. Did he happen to mention anything about the Ozmoot?" Elphaba asked, curious to if they discussed that.

"Not exactly. We talked about you. The Ozmoot had nothing to do with it." Jessie said, somewhat honestly. She didn't want to lie to Elphie, but she also didn't want to tell her the extent of the conversation.

"Well," Elphaba said, before cutting and taking a bite of the omlette in front of her, "He spoke to me about it. Jessie, he wants me to join the Ozmoot, and replace him on the council." She got out as quickly as possible, before she lost her nerve.

"He wants you to join the Ozmoot?" Jessie asked, genuinely confused.

"Yes, apparently he can choose his replacement, and he would like it to be me." She said.

"Elphie, you said it yourself, they are bad bad bad news." Jessie said, worriedly.

"I know, but he is right. With me and Fiyero on the council, we would have a strong alliance." Elphaba said, thoughtfully.

"I don't care about alliances or anything else. I don't want you in danger." Jessie said, point blank.

Elphaba leaned in, kissing her softly. "I won't be, I promise." Elphaba said, blushing. It felt so good to be loved like this, it still overwhelmed her at moments that Jessie worried about her safety so much.

"If it's what you really want to do, then I won't stop you. Please think about it, Elphie. I love you too much to see anything happen to you." Jessie said, suddenly not feeling very hungry at all.

"I told him that I would talk to you, and I'd think about it. I haven't given him an answer yet, and he said he was in no hurry for one." Elphaba said softly.

"Do you think you could make a difference there, Elphie?" Jessie asked.

"I do. I think that my presence there would give me a chance to really change Oz, without having to deal with as much of the political stuff that stands in my way as Elphaba the Wise." Elphaba said.

"Then don't let me stop you." Jessie said defeatedly before kissing her head.

"You're not stopping me from doing anything, Jessie. This is a decision that we should make together." Elphaba said.

"Baby, would you stop me if I had a chance to correct things? Even if it meant I were in danger?" Jessie asked softly.

Elphaba stopped eating as she thought about that. "It might sound and be selfish, but yes I would. Jessie, you mean more to me than anything. Just the thought of loosing you to your past..." Elphaba silenced her voice, trying to still it. From everything she had heard of Jessie's past, the thought of Jessie facing it alone terrified her. She knew that if Jessie went back to that world by herself...she would probably die. That thought alone terrified her.

"It's not selfish, but I guarantee you would." Jessie said, truthfully.

"Maybe, but I don't want to have to find out." Elphaba said, as they finished breakfast.

Jessie got up, pulling Elphaba in closer. "Why don't we practice dancing until they come get us. I need the practice." Jessie said, changing the subject. Jessie knew if the opportunity to fix her past presented itself, she would take it. Somewhere deep inside, Elphaba knew the same thing and that's what scared her most.

()

Munchkinland was working with a mule in the field behind his small shack. He couldn't believe that idiot Hostick. If he had just been patient the judge would have surely signed the paper. The judge was on their side, after all. All he had to do was be patient, and the mutant would be in Southstairs at this moment. Now she was preparing for this cursed ball. He was advised it would be a very good thing for the Ozmoot to be there in force, but he couldn't have followed that order if he wanted to. He couldn't be in the same room with that freak. If they were, then she would know, and that would be the end of everything he had worked so hard for. Not to mention he was disgraced. A munchkinlander and an Earthling, a woman Earthling at that. How incredibly disgusting. He shook his head.

"So it's her relationship you object to?" He heard from behind him.

"Among other things, yes. It's unseemly, distasteful, and a disgrace to Oz." He said, spitting on the ground.

"Most in Oz have far larger concerns." She said, with a tired shrug.

"It's unseemly. The unnamed God would be disgustified by this." He said, emphatically.

"I would imagine the Unnamed God has far more important things to worry about. Munchkinland, you're missing a great ball. One that would allow you to strengthen your contacts. As it stands, most of yours have long died. You're loosing your influence." She said.

"You no nothing of my influence." He scoffed, walking away from her.

She watched him with interest, not liking where this had the potential to go. Perhaps she needed to look into a replacement for him quicker than she had originally anticipated.

()

Shang Tsung was greatly irritated. He broke out of his meditation even more frustrated than before. Wherever Raiden has hidden that pathetic lapdog was shielding her. That annoying god was a real thorn in his side. Perhaps it was time to visit sweet Sonya again for some answers.

The smells were always the same; blood, sweat, and sometimes sex. The sounds of screams of agony echoing around the island as servants and enemies alike were tortured for the slightest infraction. Sonya herself was among them, usually. In the three years since her attempt to kill Shang, she was nearly always in one of these cells. Her joints ached horribly from the constant pressure that had been applied to them in the past fourty eight hours. She was hanging in the center of the room her hands and feet bound together, leaving her looking a lot like a bow.

Shang had tried to break her for three years, and she still wouldn't surrender. She wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction. She watched the door to her cell open, steeling herself. She fully expected it to be another of Shang Tsung's shadow priests, but this time, found herself face to face with the evil bastard himself.

"It never needed to be this way, Sonya." He said, softly.

"You chose this, not me." Sonya said, her voice scratchy and hoarse, but more than that weak. Entirely too weak. Perhaps she was approaching death again. It had happened more times than Sonya could count in these three years. Each time she was on the brink of death, Shang used his dark magic to bring her back for another round of torture.

"No, sweet Sonya. It's you who chose this. When you conceived of that plan. Did you honestly expect Tarek to help you? He's my captain for a reason. He played your lapdog to perfection. The fool believed she could save you with his help." Shang said, laughing at the look of shock on that mongrels face when he destroyed her knee.

"Speaking of Jessie, how's the search going? Three years now she's evaded you." Sonya said, a smirk on her face.

Shang did not care for that comment and shoved her, causing her body to move, and adding even more pressure to her separated shoulders and hips. "I'll find her, and I will kill her. Then I will kill that pathetic son of yours. Your God daughter I may keep alive. She would be a good addition to my Harem."

Sonya cried out in pain at the added pressure to her strained shoulders and hips. "Stay away from them, Shang." She said, more strength in her voice than even she knew she had when she heard the threat to her family.

"Or what, dear Sonya? It's not like you can stop me." He said, landing a hard kick to her stomach. She screamed in pain, swinging again, as the wind was forced out of her, "Perhaps I should change my order, bring them now, and kill them." He taunted her, before leaving. The sound of the door closing signified she would be like this for at least another day.

Sonya could feel her weakness coming on as the pain continued. It wouldn't be long now, then she could see her not so little boy and the strong woman raising him. She closed her eyes and began to embrace death, at least she would no longer be in pain.

Shang sensed her soul fading, he re-entered her cell. With a chant he healed her completely. "You didn't expect to escape today, did you, Sonya?" He said, laughing as he walked out.


	39. Chapter 39

Fiyero walked into his first Ozmoot meeting with the other members. Dr. Dillamond had discussed the protocols of the meeting beforehand to Fiyero for his own protection. She didn't tolerate much break from protocol, no matter the length of time on the council. Fiyero was in his black robes, the Winkie ring exposed on his right hand over the glove. Traditionally the Winkie representative sat between Qualding and Munchkinland; however, Fiyero felt more comfortable next to Dillimond so he sat next to the professor instead.

Today's meeting was in the basement of the Emerald City Cathedral. Fiyero watched each member carefully, his brain working overtime trying to figure out what his role in this was, and who all the players were. At the bell toll, the meeting began.

"Gentlemen, I would like to welcome Winkie back to the fold." Her voice proclaimed, getting a polite applause from everyone but Munchkinland.

"While we waste time patting and celebrating each other, our very way of life is being threatened." Munchkinland interrupted, angrily.

"What threat are you referring to, Munchkinland? I have heard of no threat." Emerald City said, getting agreements from the table.

"The same green thing we were discussing before. She's gotten more powerful. She is rumored to be engaged to that monstrosity that guards her." Munchkinland said, disgust in his voice.

"Why does the freak's private life fascinate you so, Munchkinland?" She asked, getting stifled chuckles from everyone in the room.

"You make light of this all you want. I've seen her destruction first hand. Her very presence in Munchkinland angered Ozma enough to smite us with a drought!" Munchkinland said, bitterly. He couldn't believe She had accused him of being interested in that freaks personal life, it was an unseemly accusation.

"And yet, upon her arrival in the Emerald City, there was a strong Munchkinland consort that traveled to celebrate her." Qualding said, getting a scoff.

"They are strays. I assure you, Munchkinland is not happy about her. Not the people that matter, anyway." Munchkinland said, all but dismissing Qualding. He spoke of things he did not know. The few powerful Munchkinlanders were very upset at what the freak had done in Munchkinland. She was ruining the balance.

"I have supported you on this council since my arrival, Munchkinland. You have guided and mentored me. In this instance, you are wrong. I've dealt with her recently. She is humble, patient, and far more level headed than you led anyone on this council to believe." Qualding said, genuinely irritated.

"Then she has you fooled too. Mark my words gentlemen, there is damnation coming. The unnamed God is not pleased, and we will surely pay the consequences for his unhappiness." Munchkinland said, banging his fists on the table.

"I'm inclined to side with Qualding on this one. In my observations when she was in Gilliken, I found nothing of perversion or subversion in anything she said or did." Gilliken added.

"As immoral as Gilliken is, your opinion on the subject is irrelevant. The Unnamed God should have wiped Gilliken off the map by now." Munchkinland said.

"Perhaps he is not as judgmental as you are, Munchkinland. No wonder your people are known to be among the most ignorant in Oz." Gilliken said.

Fiyero stayed silent, listening to the conversations. Gilliken's voice he recognized almost immediately, and couldn't believe his ears. How had they all missed that? Now that he thought about it they should have known who the Gilliken representative is for quite some time.

"Perhaps if more were like me, they would know what a destructive force this creature truly is. Faith and hope are the most powerful emotions in Oz, gentlemen. She gives the sheep both, and that will lead to revolution. We have an opportunity to prevent this, but we must ACT now." Munchkinland said, a little calmer than before.

"I said that she was not to be discussed farther." She reminded Munchkinland.

"I no longer care what you wish discussed. You are so blind you fail to understand the fate of this council and all of Oz hangs in the balance." Munchkinland said, angrily.

"Very well, Munchkinland. Since you feel the need to defy me, let's see what your brethren think. Call the vote." She said.

"I call for the freaks assassination at the ball. It is so public that the killer could never be found. All in favor?" Munchkinland called, finding only his hand in the circle. "Opposed?" Dillimond and Fiyero's hands immediately shot into the circle, along with Gilliken. Qualding paused for a moment before adding his hand as well.

"Four to one. You have been outvoted, Munchkinland." She said, a hint of amusement to her voice.

"Mark my words, gentlemen, you are cursing Oz." He said, angrily.

"You are a moron, Munchkinland. Your actions and words have proven that without doubt today. Elphaba..." Before Fiyero could continue, Munchkinland's large fist slammed against the table.

"We do not mention that name at this council EVER!" Munchkinland screamed.

"It is her name, and I will hear no more of this misrepresentation of her." Fiyero said, his voice calm and determined. Dillimond smiled beneath his cloak. He knew the prince was a good choice.

"You will hear no more? Who do you think you are, Winkie? You have the audacity to make demands of this council and you haven't been here one full meeting yet?" Munchkinland said, dismissively.

"I am her friend." Fiyero said, getting a gasp from Qualding. He hadn't expected the Winkie Prince could have such courage. No one in the council had ever been this bold before, he wondered how long the Winkie prince would last at this rate.

"Do you see? She has already infiltrated this sacred council! We have to stop her! You are stripped of your posting Winkie. Leave your ring and be gone." Munchkinland said, seething.

"You don't make that decision, I do." Her voice reminded him.

"I am the head of the council! I will do what is best for it!" He declared, as the other four fell silent, a hoof on his shoulder from Dillimond silencing Fiyero before he tried to argue his case.

"You are head for as long as I say you are head. Your actions lately have called into question both your objectivity and common sense." She said.

"Bah, I say you are the one to be dismissed! My family has held this ring, this position, since the beginning of the council. It is you who have lost your objectivity. The freak has been an enemy of Oz since her birth. Protecting her from my wrath simply insures that she will someday have complete control! She has even corrupted and entranced you!" Munchkinland said, blinded by rage.

"Interesting notion. I call for the removal of Munckinland from the council and the new head of the council to be Gilliken, the next eldest member. All in favor?" She asked. The four hands shot into the circle almost instantaneously.

"You all betray me like this? After all I have done to help you. To help Oz?" Munchkinland said, completely floored.

"Your ring." She said coolly.

"Never." He replied. He screamed in pain as the sounds of bones breaking followed the ring coming off on it's own volition, and landing on the table.

"You are free to leave in peace, as reward for your service. However, should you do anything to reveal the nature of the Ozmoot, or any of it's members, you will be executed." She said.

"All of you are fools! I'll kill you all! I swear by the Unnamed God I will execute his will, and kill every single one of you after I kill that monstrosity!" Munchkinland screamed, before walking out.

"Well, that was certainly interesting, wasn't it?" She said.

"Perhaps we should take his threats seriously, Mistress." Gilliken suggested, nervously.

"No, Gilliken. He is angry and lost at the moment. When he calms down, he will be no threat to anyone but himself. The Ozmoot will not support any of his actions against Glinda the Good or Elphaba the Wise, is it understood?" She said.

"Yes, Mistress." Was the unanimous response.

"Is there any other business?" She asked. Fiyero raised his hand respectfully, "Yes, Winkie."

"I am to be married soon." He began.

"Yes, I have heard. My congratulations." She said, sincerely.

"Thank you. But I do not wish to be interrupted for two months, because I would like to spend them with my wife." He said, trying not too reveal much.

"I understand. Pass your vote to Emerald City. His vote will count as two until your return." She said, thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Mistress." Fiyero said with a small bow of his head.

She smiled, already liking the humbleness of Winkie far more than his brother. "You remind me much of your father. He served me and Oz well, and I am sure you will, too." She said, proudly, "Enjoy the ball, and be in contact if you find anything unusual. I wish to know immediately if Munchkinland attempts any trouble at the ball." A gust of wind blew out the candles, leaving the men remaining encased in darkness.

"Come, Winkie." Dillimond said, leading Fiyero out.

Fiyero looked back at the church once they were again outside, wondering exactly what he had just witnessed.

()

Elphaba was in the parlor enjoying her second cup of coffee when Fiyero walked in looking completely exhausted. He collapsed on the sofa, letting out a deep sigh, and running his fingers through his hair.

"You know, you do have time to get some sleep before Glinda wakes up for this shopping trip." Elphaba said.

"Well, that may be postponed." Fiyero said, still trying to wrap his brain around that meeting.

"Postponed? A shopping trip? Are we talking about the same Galinda Upland?" Elphaba asked, sipping the coffee. Not getting a reaction Elphaba got Fiyero a cup of coffee, and sat down with him. "OK, Yero, sip this and tell me what happened." She said, handing him the cup. If he wasn't in the mood to joke about Glinda's shopping then something big happened.

"My first meeting with the Ozmoot was this morning." He said sipping the coffee.

"With the ball, that doesn't surprise me." She said.

"The Munchkinland representative wants you dead." He said.

Elphaba sighed when she heard that. "I can't say that I'm surprised. Are they older?"

Fiyero nodded, "He was stripped of his Munchkinland title and kicked out of the Ozmoot. You're safe Fae, but he left threatening everyone on the council and you in the name of the Unnamed God." He said.

Elphaba pauses at that, "He must have been one of my father's loyal flock. That sounds like something he would have preached." Honestly she would have thought that it might be her father, but he had been dead for some time now.

"It really did. That wasn't the biggest problem." He said, with a sigh, "I recognized the Gilliken representatives voice, and you're not going to believe it."

Elphaba sighed, "Robertson?"

"How did you know?" He asked, stunned that she had guessed right on the first try.

"Who else could have gotten that ring out of Glinda's bag in her room? Not to mention Dr. Dillimond told me." She admitted, sheepishly.

"Have you told Glinda?" Fiyero asked.

"Dr. Dillamond made me promise not to. He said she needed to find out in her own time." Elphaba said.

"Fae, this council is insane. We were literally debating on killing you like we would debate what to serve at the ball. It was really disheartening." He said.

"Yero, you were warned that this would be a burden." She said softly.

"Fae, not like this. They have too much power. They could have voted to end your life at the ball just as easy as ordering drinks. This isn't right." He said.

"You're right, Master Fiyero, it isn't." Both looked up, to see Dr. Dillimond in the doorway.

"Then why? Why are we doing it? Why does Glinda's father, one of the nicest men I've ever met, do it?" Fiyero asked, shaking his head. This was frustrating and confusing.

"Because it is the best way to protect Oz and it's people, Fiyero. It's for the same reason that I asked Elphaba to consider taking my position at Shiz." Dillimond said, sitting down.

Fiyero's eyes widened at that. "Are you insane? Elphaba is not the right choice for this! All she would do is find a way to eliminate the council entirely."

"Precisely, Mr. Tiggular. With yourself, Elphaba, and Mr. Upland on the council, you will work together to do what is best for Oz. I trust and believe that." Dillimond said.

Elphaba gasped softly as she saw what Dillamond's plan was. "He has a point Fiyero."

"When the council becomes irrelevant, she will disband it, and that will be the end of it." Dillimond said, a smirk gracing his features. The idea really was brilliant.

"Assuming that we aren't replaced, like Munchkinland just was." Fiyero said.

"That is always a possibility, but all the remaining members have to agree. I highly doubt any of you would vote to remove the other." Dillamond said.

"Of course not." Fiyero said.

"Then it's settled, IF Elphaba consents." He said, turning to Elphaba.

"I told you, Doctor, I really have to think about this." She said, quietly.

"And I told you. Take your time, Elphaba." He said, patting her shoulder, before leaving.

()

Robertson sighed softly when he saw his sweet Galindabear sitting by herself on the balcony. She looked so thoughtified he felt a pang of guilt; he was likely a cause for it. After the meeting today, Dillamond had pulled him off to the side and told him that both Fiyero and Elphaba had figured it out.

He knew that he needed to have this conversation with his daughter. He approached slowly and cleared his throat. He twists his golden ring a bit nervously before speaking. "Glinda?"

Glinda turns her head at the sound of the voice. She is partially happy to see her father, but she is also upset. She sees a golden ring on her father's hand that looks like the one Fiyero now wears with a different stone in it. "Did you steal that one out of my bag too Popsicle?" Her voice is pained and a few tears are hidden in her eyes.

He sighs heavily as he walked around to the front of the bench. "No, I was given this ring when my older brother died when we were young men and foolish. This ring has been passed down through the Uplands for generations."

Glinda looks her father over hard, she honestly feels betrayed right now and isn't sure how to take this information. "You should have told me. Long before now."

His heart twists in pain when he sees how upset Glinda is. "You are right, I should have told you years ago sweetheart."

Glinda looks up at him with a hardness in her eyes he has never seen before. "Then why didn't you? I am NOT a child, and I haven't been for quite some time."

Tears fill Robertson's eyes at that. He had not realized until this moment that his sweet Glinda had truly become a strong woman. "Because, I didn't want my carefree little girl to be burdened with this until it was necessary. Unfortunately, I am too late and you were burdened with this before I told you the truth. For that I am truly sorry sweetheart. I should have told you as soon as you became Glinda the Good."

Glinda nodded and softened her eyes a bit. She should have known that her sweet popsicle would have wanted to protect her for as long as possible. From some of her most recent knowledge of the Ozmoot it was a fairly dangerous organization. "Well, you are correct that you are too late now." She sighs before patting the bench next to her. "I guess you should tell me all about it now that I'm about to marry a member."

Robertson sits next to his sweet daughter and sighs heavily, "Glindabear, you aren't going to just be marrying one. You are my only child."

Glinda stiffens at that, but nods her head. "So eventually I will become a member weather I desire to or not? Like Yero was?"

He puts his arm around his daughter's shoulders, "Yes and no. I am still active and healthy as a horse. I will continue to be the Gilliken representative until you tell me you are ready. You have enough on your plate already, I understand if you want to wait."

Glinda leans into her father's gentle hug and nods. "I will think about it and discuss it with Yero." She sighs softly as this information rattles around in her overworked mind. She would never figure out how Elphie did this, it was so much work to be this thoughtified all the time. After a few moments of silence Glinda whispers, "Thank you popsicle."

Robertson smiles when Glinda curls into him like she used to when she was little. He absently pats her gently on the back of her head, a relaxed smile crossing his face at her cute nickname for him. "You are welcome Glindabear."


	40. Chapter 40

The hours before the ball were simple insanity. The servants for the Emerald Palace were getting everything in order and final checks were called. Roric was in charge of security, and was briefing his team. They had received reports of a possible assassination attempt on Elphaba the Wise specifically, and were taking no chances.

Glinda had already helped Elphaba with her dress, and was dressing in her room with help from her assistants, when there was a knock at her door. One of the assistants opened it, revealing Jessie freshly showered and in a slip.

"Perfect! Jessie, are you ready for your beautification?" Glinda asked, positively gushing with joy.

"No, but I guess I'm going to have to be, right?" She said, with a nervous chuckle.

"That's the spirit! It can't be any worse than Elphie. She just finished up with her hair and makeup. From all of the names she called me, I'm not sure we're friends anymore." Glinda said, laughing a little.

"Well, I promise not to complain too much. I really appreciate your help, Glinda." Jessie said, head bowed.

"Don't think anything of it. I'm glad to help! Now, let's start with the makeup. Come over here and sit down." Glinda said, motioning to the seat, as the dressers stepped outside.

After three hours, and surprisingly few complaints, Jessie was finally ready. She looked at herself in the mirror, and could barely believe it. She really did look stunning.

"Glinda, I..." Before she could finish, Glinda rushed her in a hug.

"You're welcome! Elphie is going to be so shocked!" Glinda said, giddy with excitement, as she played with Jessie's pink full ball gown, "Now this doesn't constrict you, right?"

"No, not at all. It's a perfect fit." Jessie said, happy to be done with it.

"OK, dance with me a moment. I want to make sure it doesn't bunch or catch." Glinda said, taking her arms.

"If you wanted a dance, Lady Glinda, all you had to do was ask." Jessie said, before moving her expertly around the small space in a waltz. Jessie's wide pink skirt floated around the room without bunching at all. Glinda was still in her slip, but otherwise ready for the ball. There was a wide smile on her face at Jessie's amazing dancing ability.

"Perfect! It looks amazing, and just in time! They'll be doing the announcements soon! Go downstairs, and find Fiyero. You and him will be inside the ballroom, waiting on us." Glinda said.

"Can I see Elphie first?" Jessie asked.

"Of course not, silly! You want to surprise her! Now go, shoo, Fiyero is waiting!" Glinda said, shooing her out.

Jessie walked out, shaking her head. Glinda had no idea how she looked would be the smallest surprise of the evening. On her way downstairs, she saw Chistery sitting on the steps, watching everyone filing in with a keen eye.

"Mr. Chistery." She said.

Chistery looked at Jessie, and smiled. "You look wonderful, Miss Jessie."

"Thanks, but this isn't really my style." Jessie said with a slight blush.

"Perhaps not, but Miss Elphaba will love it." He said.

"That's the hope. Did you get the chance to place that thing where I told you?" She asked, looking around to make sure Elphaba was not nearby.

"Yes, I did. It will be waiting in the servant's closet nearest the ballroom." He said.

"And the other thing?" She asked, hopefully.

"In my vest," He said, seeing how nervous Jessie was, "Miss Jessie, I assure you, Miss Elphaba will love this." He said with a smile.

"I hope so. Thank you, Mr. Chistery." Jessie said, hugging him. He returned it, before Jessie went downstairs. The sheer number of people arriving absolutely shocked Jessie. The line was clear past the street; Roric and Alec were checking each person for weapons before they allowed them inside. She looked down at the dress, and sighed deeply. Maybe this isn't a good idea. Maybe none of this is a good idea. Every doubt in the world was running through her mind as she walked into the ballroom. Fiyero was standing with the other escorts. She walked over, clearing her throat.

"Pardon me, ma'am." Fiyero said, sidestepping so Jessie could get in, "I am Prince Fiyero Tiggular, prince of the Vinkus." He said, taking Jessie's hands before kissing her knuckles.

"I'm aware." Jessie said, blushing furiously.

"And you are?" He asked, looking her over.

Jessie couldn't help but laugh. He really didn't recognize her? Jessie cleared her throat, raising her deep voice a few octaves. "I'm Tamiera Thropp. I believe my niece, Elphaba, will be here shortly." She said, trying to keep a straight face.

Fiyero looked shocked. "I'm sorry, I wasn't aware Miss Elphaba had an Aunt." He said, looking over the strange woman carefully.

"Oh, yes. Her and I go way back." Jessie said, chuckling.

"My apologies, Lady Thropp." He said formally, bowing.

"No apology necessary, Prince. However, I would like to reserve a dance for this evening." She said, inwardly chuckling.

"If my fiance permits, the pleasure would be mine." Fiyero said, with a smile.

"Your fiance?" She asked, "I apologize. News travels rather slowly in Munchkinland. Who are you engaged to?" Jessie asked, already knowing the answer.

"Lady Glinda the Good. In fact, your niece's partner should be here shortly." Fiyero said, nervously looking around for Jessie.

"Not soon. She's already here." Jessie said, taking her normal voice back, laughing.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Jess?"

"Like you didn't know." She said, laughing.

"I didn't. Jessie, you look amazing." Fiyero said, looking her over. It was the first time that Fiyero had ever seen her completely dressed to the nines. He had to admit, she looked like a completely different woman.

"Yeah, right, dude!" Jessie said, laughing harder.

"Elphaba is going to flip. You have been completely Galindafied." Fiyero said, shaking his head.

"Only for Elphie. I wanted to look worthy of being on her arm." Jessie said.

"You not only look worthy, Jess, you look amazing." He said, kissing her cheek, and causing her to blush even more.

"I'm so nervous." Jessie said, as they took their places in line, and the dignitaries were announced.

()

Elphaba fidgeted a bit in the burgundy red dress she had picked. It was a ball gown style dress; however, Elphaba had opted to not wear those dreadful hoops to extend her skirt fully. Her sleeves were made of an off-white, sheer material. If she was spun during a dance at any point in time tonight she just might look like she is flying. Perhaps it wasn't formal enough, from the looks of some of the dignitaries being announced. She took a deep breath, trying to still her escalating nerves. She was always on display, why should this be any different?

Seeing her friend heading towards a mini meltdown, Glinda walked over. "You look amazifying." Glinda said.

"Thanks. I just...this really isn't my ….. well, anything." Elphaba said.

"Just think about it this way. Your knight in shining formal wear is waiting for you just beyond those doors. She's waiting to sweep you off your feet like a princess, and carry you to her castle for less than noble endeavors." Glinda whispered.

Elphaba blushed brightly, "Don't do that. I'm green enough, I don't need to be any deeper." Elphaba said.

Glinda laughed as she slipped an arm around her waist. "Isn't this what you've always wanted, Elphaba? An Oz wide celebration of you." Glinda teased.

"You...you heard that?" Elphaba asked.

"Elphie, everyone in the Shiz courtyard heard that." She said, giggling.

"I had forgotten all about that. I still can't believe you fed me that much Ale." Elphaba said laughing.

"But you have to admit, you had fun." Glinda said with a smile.

"Yeah, I did. That was a lot of fun." Elphaba said, smiling at the memory.

"And this will be too. Just relax. They are here to celebrate us. You've worked hard for this moment, Elphaba Thropp. You will enjoy it and that is a direct order." Glinda said.

"I think this whole joint ruler of Oz thing has gone to your head." Elphaba said, laughing with her friend.

"Come on, your knight is waiting." Glinda said, as they finally approached the door.

"Presenting Elphaba the Wise escorted by her bodyguard and friend, Miss Jessie Reynolds." She heard announced through the door.

With a deep breath, Elphaba turned the knob and stepped into the ballroom. She stared in slack jawed shock. Jessie was dressed in a formal pink ball gown, white gloves stretching half way up her arms. She was wearing light makeup, and her hair was put up in a style common for such Ozian events, but it was something Jessie would never do normally. Tears filled Elphaba's eyes. She knew Jessie had endured what Jessie would consider to be a form of torture, just to look like that for her.

"Breathe, Jessie. Take her arm." Fiyero whispered, breaking Jessie from her trance. She had never seen Elphaba look so lovely. Not even at that banquet they had attended. Jessie cleared her throat, catching pace to interlace her arm with Elphaba's. They held hands, neither speaking, as they walked into the room and to the head table, to applause and cheers from the Ozians in the room.

"Finally, presenting the hostess for the evening. Her Goodness, Lady Glinda Upland, escorted by her fiance, Captain Fiyero Tiggular." The announcement was made, followed by trumpets. Ephaba and Jessie watched, as did the crowd, as Glinda and Fiyero walked slowly down the stairs. Glinda seemed to radiate beauty and sophistication, as she always did at these events. Before they took their place, two school children presented Glinda with a flower in what was a traditional ceremony to open the ball.

"Greetings Ozians! Thank you for joining us this evening! The formal speeches and appointments will be made shortly. Thank you!" Glinda said, nearly getting drowned out for the cries and cheers. They sat at the head table, as the crowd spread out, opening up a dance floor.

"Would you like to dance, Lady Elphaba?" Jessie asked.

"No, thank you, Jessie. By tradition, the lord and lady hosting the ball wait until after the speeches to dance, so we have to wait. You don't mind, do you?" Elphaba asked, hopefully.

"Not at all." Jessie said, looking back at Fiyero. She was hoping to dance to get her mind off of this. Now it looked like that wouldn't be possible. Jessie fidgeted nervously in the seat. This was either going to go off very well, or implode on Jessie incredibly quickly. On the other hand, this was practiced and rehearsed with painstaking care. Both Elphie and Glinda were sure to love it. At least that's what Jessie told herself.

As the music started for another dance, Jessie saw Dr. Dillimond walk in. He looked at Jessie with a wide smile, and made his way over. A wide smile crossed Elphaba's face when she saw him.

"Miss Elphaba, you look magnificent." Dr. Dillimond said, kissing her hand.

"Thank you, sir. Jessie looks amazing herself." Elphaba said, proudly.

"That she does. Miss Jessie, may I have this dance?" He asked, bowing lightly. Jessie looked to Elphaba, who nodded.

"I would love to, doctor." Jessie said, accepting his arm.

"You look terrified." He observed.

"I am. I really hope she likes this." Jessie said, looking over Dillimond's shoulder to see Elphie chatting with Glinda.

"My dear, you needn't try so hard. Miss Elphaba loves you dearly. Even if you do nothing at all, I'm certain she will be thrilled." He said.

"I'm sure I want to make sure this is a night she never forgets." Jessie said, as their eyes met, and Elphaba smiled shyly.

"That will not be an issue." He said.

"And you're sure you don't mind helping?" Jessie asked.

"Mind? Miss Jessie, I'm honored." He said, with a wide smile, as the music ended, "Now get your nerves under control, Miss Jessie. Your princess awaits."

Jessie smiled brightly, walking back to Elphaba. She sipped her wine through a few more dances. Glinda and Elphaba made their introductory speeches two hours into the ball, Jessie and Fiyero stood on either side. At the end of the speeches, Fiyero looked at his watch. This was the signal that this was the moment. Jessie escorted Elphaba back to her seat.

"Damn it, baby. I'm so sorry, I have to go to the bathroom." Jessie said, as she pulled out Elphaba's chair.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Elphaba reassured her, patting her hand warmly.

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked, nervously,

"Of course, Jessie. Go ahead." With a kiss to her cheek, Jessie quickly made her way through the crowd. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Jessie hurriedly stepped into the closet. She opened the bag first, seeing her specialized guard uniform. Then she opened the small make up box, and got out a small mirror. She slowly began to strip away the makeup Glinda applied, and let her down from the bun to fall and frame her face the way Elphaba liked it. After her hair had been up for so long already, it was curlier than normal and still softened her overall look.

With that done, she changed into her all black Ozian guard uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror, and loved what she saw. Sitting down, she happily took off those horrible heels and put on her combat boots. She peeked out of the door to make sure the coast was clear, and stepped out. She joined Fiyero, who was waiting for her at the front entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As I'm going to be. I had a nightmare last night that she dumped me in front of the entire ball." Jessie said.

"It was just a dream, Jess. This is so perfect, she would never say no." Fiyero said, reassuringly.

"I hope you're right." She said, gripping the doorknob.

"I know I am. The band has the music, and they'll start on the signal." Fiyero said, grinning. Jessie nodded, turning the knob.

As the two of them walked in, the entire room fell silent. Jessie and Fiyero looked at each other, and their very confused dates.

"Here goes nothing." Jessie said, under her breath, mainly to herself.


	41. Chapter 41

Elphaba and Glinda heard the crowd grow silent as the main doors opened to the right of the head table. A soft gasp passes Elphaba's lips when she sees that it's Jessie and Fiyero. When did Jessie change into that? Glinda huffs slightly when she sees that Jessie had taken the makeup off and let her hair down. However, it did curl quite nicely because of that large bun.

Both Jessie and Fiyero pull a flower out from the flower arrangements flanking the door. Jessie taking a red rose and Fiyero had a light pink lily. Fiyero looked calm, cool, and collected as always, and Jessie matched him...except for her eyes which looked terrified.

Elphaba was blushing brightly when she saw the flowers and the slow approach, but had a proud smile on her face. She knew that Jessie must be terrified. Her heart began to flutter as the two got closer. Glinda had a brilliant smile on her face, this was quite romantical! She just might forgive Jessie for undoing the hair and make-up, but it would take more than a flower to forgive her completely.

"Smile." Fiyero whispered, as they walked closer, the only sound in the room the murmered whispers and their footsteps. Fiyero presented his lily to Glinda, as Jessie presented the rose to Elphaba. The crowd erupted in a round of applause and cheers, as they stepped back a half step.

When the crowd quieted down, Jessie looked at Fiyero. "Have you told her?" Jessie asked him. After the question, soft piano music begins playing.

"_I can't. I'm scared, so afraid to show I care. Will she think me weak If I tremble when I speak? Ooh, what if there's another one she's thinking of. Maybe she's in love, I'd feel like a fool. Life can be so cruel, I don't know what to do_." He began singing, just like they had planned it at the bachelor party. His velvet-smooth baritone voice ringing out through the hall.

Jessie took his shoulder comfortingly, as they walked behind Glinda and Elphaba. The girls turned to look, as Fiyero and Jessie took their shoulders, before Jessie looked back at Fiyero. "_I've been there with my heart out in my hand. But what you must understand. You can't let the chance to love her pass you by_." Jessie sang in her wobbly alto voice. They both leaned in to take their lovers hands into their own, and began to sing in unison while looking straight into Elphie and Glinda's eyes.

"_Tell her, tell her that the sun and moon Rise in her eyes, reach out to her And whisper tender words, so soft and sweet_"

"_I'll hold her close to feel her heart beat_" Fiyero said, looking deep into Glinda's eyes.

"_Love will be the gift you give yourself_." Jessie sang, her eyes locked on Elphaba's.

Both Elphaba and Glinda's hearts were fluttering as they got serenaded. This took an incredible amount of braverism, for both of them to do this at this particular time. They were literally performing in front of all of Oz! Glinda and Elphaba were completely lost in their lover's eyes and didn't notice the soft 'ah's' coming from the crowd.

Jessie and Fiyero fell to one knee in front of their respective lover. Elphaba's heart lept into her throat when Jessie was on one knee in front of her.

"_Touch her, ooh With the gentleness you feel inside_," Fiyero sang.

Both slid a hand up to gentle caress a cheek. They had coordinated as much as they could in practice.

_"I feel it_." Jessie sang.

_"Your love can't be denied, the truth will set you free You'll have what's meant to be, all in time, you'll see_." Fiyero sang, leaning in to kiss Glinda gently.

"_Ooh, I love her._" Jessie sang, her voice cracking from her nerves.

"_Then show her_." Fiyero sang.

"_Of that much I can be sure_." Jessie responded.

"_Then hold her close to you_." Fiyero said, as they both pulled Elphie and Glinda to their feet, holding them close.

_"I don't think I could endure if I let her walk away when I have so much to say_." Jessie sang.

They both sang the chorus in harmony.

_Tell her, tell her that the sun and moon Rise in her eyes, reach out to her And whisper tender words, so soft and sweet I'll hold her close to feel her heart beat Love will be the gift you give yourself_

Elphaba clings to Jessie more for support her knees are so weak right now. A tear finally broke through and ran down her cheek. Her eyes are filled with so much joy, love, and happiness a person could honestly get lost in Elphaba's eyes right now.

Glinda could not be smiling and brighter. She almost wished that she could have held that kiss Fiyero gave her longer, but she also didn't want to interrupt this beautiful song. Her eyes are misted over as she just stares into her handsome fiance's eyes.

Some of the women in the audience are sniffling from how absolutely romantic this is. There are a few very quite 'awwws' heard towards the back of the crowd.

"_Love is light that surely glows. In the hearts of those who know. It's a steady flame that grows._" Jessie said, leaning in to softly kiss Elphie's lips.

"_Feed the fire with all the passion you can show. Tonight love will assume its place. This memory, time cannot erase. Your faith will lead love where it has to go."_ Fiyero sang, as Jessie finally broke the kiss, so they could both sing.

_Tell her, tell her that the sun and moon Rise in her eyes, reach out to her And whisper, whisper words so soft and sweet Hold her close to feel her heart beat Love will be the gift you give yourself Ooh, never let her go_

After they let the last note go - still holding Elphie and Glinda tightly – the piano stopped playing, and there was a standing ovation. The two couples didn't seem to notice as they held onto that moment. Chistery walked over to Jessie and tugged on her jacket, signaling it was time for the next phase. He slipped a small box into her jacket pocket. The room began to quiet down quickly once the small box had been spotted. The crowd seemed to be holding a collective breath to see what was about to happen.

Jessie felt the tug and the box. She swallowed hard before pulling away from Elphaba and holding both of her hands. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing as she looked deep into Elphaba's eyes. "Elphaba, we have been together for a little over a year. In that time I have fallen absolutely in love with you. A few months ago I asked you an important question; however, I made a mistake on that day. I didn't ask you the question I should have asked you that day, I would like to fix that right now." Jessie slowly went down to one knee and pulled the small box out of her pocket. She opened it to reveal a simple diamond ring. "Elphaba Thropp, will you marry me?"

Elphaba's heart is hammering so hard in her chest she feels like everyone in the room could hear it if they tried when Jessie began speaking. When Jessie drops to one knee and opens that box...Elphaba's jaw drops as she looks deep into Jessie's eyes. Once the shock begins to wear off a stunned smile crosses her face as she begins to nod her head. "Yes." she answers almost breathlessly.

The crowed released a breath the seem to have been holding collectively and begin cheering for the new couple. Glinda is bouncing in Fiyero's arms excitedly when Elphie finally answers. She couldn't be happier for her best friend. Elphaba presents her hand to Jessie, for her to slide that ring onto. Once she stands up Elphaba intends to give her the most passionate kiss she can muster right now.

"Thank you." Jessie said, tears of joy slipping down her face. Once she stood up Elphie claimed her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss.

"Looks like we have two weddings to plan." Glinda announced happily, when the crowd had quieted down.

"Why plan? Everyone's here. Let's do it tonight." Fiyero suggested, winking at Jessie.

Both Glinda and Elphaba's jaws dropped a little at that suggestion, Glinda recovered faster than Elphaba did. With a bright smile she nodded her head, which earned one quick cheer from the crowd. Elphaba looked into Jessie's eyes as a slow smile spread across her face. She slowly nodded her head as well, the crowd began to cheer wildly. Word began to race through the crowd about the double wedding, the grandest affair in Ozian history.

"Dr. Dillimond, would you join us up here, please?" Jessie asked, waving him up, "Sir, I know you barely know me, but I have a favor to ask. My lovely bride has spoken of you like a father since we've met. Would you do us the honor of giving away my lovely bride?" Jessie asked, hopefully.

"I would be honored, if Ms. Elphaba would allow me." He answered, winking at Jessie.

"And Mr. Chistery, Fiyero and I are both in dire need of a best man. Would you to us the honor of being our mutual best man?" Jessie asked.

"The honor would be mine, Ms. Jessie." He said, a wide smile on his face. He loved to see Elphaba so happy.

Elphaba smiled brightly when Jessie called Dr. Dillamond up. Nodding her head, she finally finds her voice, "I would love that Dr. Dillamond." Her smile widened even more when they asked Chistrey to be the best man.

Glinda smiled at that before she walked over to her parents. "Mother...would you be our Matron of Honor?" Her mother smiled and nodded. Glinda's father kissed her mother gently before moving to stand next to Dr. Dillamond.

Fiyero looked around for the headmaster of Shiz. "Are you prepared to preside over a double wedding?"

The headmaster nodded his head with a low bow. "It would be an honor. However, I must ask that the brides step out in the upper corridor so that we can do this as traditionally as possible." There was a wide smile on his face as Dr. Dillamond and Mr. Upland collected their respective daughters to lead them out of the room.

Elphaba kissed Jessie on the cheek before following Dr. Dillamond back up the stairs and through the door both her and Glinda had originally entered through. Glinda was led out by her father. The crowd worked quickly to help set up the ceremony.

()

She had arrived at the ball early, she was curious if her council members would all be present. She had the appearance of a young Ozian nobleman from the Emerald City. Her intention was to have a dance with both Glinda and Elphaba, she was interested in having an actual conversation with each woman. If she was going to allow them to rule Oz she wanted to have at least one conversation with them.

She spotted the Qualding representative speaking to a few aides in the corner. The Winkie representative was standing guard next to his fiancé. She saw both Gillikin and Emerald City having a hushed conversation near the musicians.

She waited patiently for the speeches to be over and the ladies to be available for dances. She was about to request a dance from Glinda when the doors opened for Winkie and Raiden's pet. She would wait until they were done.

She found herself smiling at the boldness of the pair as they serenaded the stunned women. This must have been a well kept secret for both Glinda and Elphaba to be this genuinely surprised. The proposal followed by an immediate wedding surprised even her. Well, this was an unexpected turn of events. Perhaps she should have used her foresight to look into this evening after all.

As the staff of the palace began to quickly set up for the double wedding, she sensed Raiden arriving. Of course he would stick his nose into this OZIAN affair. She moved to the edge of the ballroom and ducks into a small hallway that leads to an alcove. She waited impatiently for him to join her.

()

Raiden had arrived just after Jessie's proposal. However, he did hear the announcement about the double wedding. He couldn't be more pleased with this more official union. The closer Elphaba and Jessie were the better.

He sensed her move to a secluded area and walked to that area. He chuckled when he saw her using the form of a young man. "This form suits you."

She rolled her eyes when he spoke. He had his traditional form with some Ozian clothing on. "You could have at least dressed nicer Raiden. This is a ball, not a picnic after all."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I did not intend to stay long. I am only going to give the happy newlyweds my simple wedding gift and then leave."

She raised an eyebrow at that, "Simple wedding gift? You don't seem to have any parcels on you. What type of gift are you giving?"

"One that does not fit into a parcel I am afraid." He said.

Something about that response bothered her. "What are you giving them?"

"I am giving them a special gift that they will only be able to be used for one day. I think it is a fitting gift that they will both be very appreciative of." He said, a slight smile on his face.

There are only a few things that he could give them that fit that vague description. She didn't like the possible repercussions of any of those gifts. She points a finger at Raiden, "The pair of them are causing enough of a headache for me. If this 'gift' compounds the problem I will kill you myself Raiden."

Raiden holds his hands up in surrender, "I assure you that my gift will not cause any more disruption to your plans for this realm."

She lowers her hand slowly. "Good. Now, if you will excuse me I have an important double wedding to attend."

She walks past him and moves back into the main ballroom to watch the ceremony.

Raiden chuckles before following her back into the ballroom. He would wait until closer to the end of the festivities before finding Jessie alone and presenting his wedding gift.

**AN: The song Fiyero and Jessie sang is Barbara Strisand and Celene Dion's, "Tell Him" with the obvious edits to tell her. I don't own the song, but it really fit, so I used it and give full credit.**

**CK and MIM**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: Thank you all for the reads and Bubble and Hidden Poet for the reviews! The worlds are close to shifting again, so hang on, and enjoy the ride! :)**

CK and MIM

Once they were outside the ballroom both women hugged each other tightly. It was like a dream come true. Mr. Upland found a servant and sent them to grab a gift he had planned to present at the end of the ball. Dr. Dillamond stands by his side and waits for the brides to prepare themselves.

Glinda took a deep breath, before giggling to herself, "We don't seem to be dressed to go to our weddings now do we?"

Waving her wand over herself her blue dress begins to morph into an elegant white ballgown. The skirt becomes fuller and the white satin has a slight pattern of vines along the bottom edge of the skirt. The vine print moves up the right side of the skirt to the waist area before tightening to look like a wide belt around the smallest part of Glinda's waist. Her shoulders are bare and there are no sleeves.

She then waves her wand again and slowly morphs Elphie's dress. The fabric becomes white and hugs Elphaba's soft curves like a glove. There are long sleeves that go down to her wrists, and the collar sits just below her collarbone. The front of the dress is both simple and elegant, the skirt flowing sleekly down her long legs. There is no back to the dress, the fabric runs just an inch across her back from her shoulders and all the way down to her lower back. There is a flowing six foot train trailing behind Elphaba.

Glinda waves the wand again so that their hair will match their dresses perfectly. She smiles brightly as she looks at her dear friend. She summons large mirrors so that she can look at herself as well. It is in this moment that the full realization of what is about to happen hits Glinda. She pauses for a moment as she looks at herself in the mirror. She is about to be married.

Elphaba looks down at the front of her dress and is about to complement Glinda when she spots herself in the mirror. She turns slowly to get the full view, her heart is fluttering within her.

Both Dr. Dillamond and Robertson are speechless when they first see the brides in their dresses. They were both absolutely stunning. A tear slid down Robertson's face, his little girl was now a full grown woman. The servant he had sent returned and held the box out.

Robertson cleared his throat softly. "Glinda, Elphaba, I have something for each of you. I had intended to give these to you publicly at the end of the ball. However, I feel that you shouldn't get married without them."

Both Elphaba and Glinda turned to look at Robertson. Glinda saw the tear in her sweet popsicle's eye as her own misted over. They waited patiently for him to continue. Robertson opened the box to reveal two tiaras. One was very extravagant silver tiara with hundreds of tiny vine-like details, there were pink stones imbedded throughout the tiara with a single diamond as the main centerpiece. The other was a simple silver tiara with a bright emerald in the center. "I wanted the pair of you to look the part."

Both Glinda and Elphaba gasp when they see the tiaras. Elpahba bows her head first as the simple tiara is placed on top of her head. "Thank you." She whispers.

Glinda bows her head as her father places the more elaborate tiara on her head. She then pulls him into a hug and whispers into his ear. "I love you Popsicle. I will always be your little Galindabear."

Robertson tears up when he hears that, he now knows that his sweet little girl had forgiven him. "I love you too Glinda." He pulls back after a moment and kisses her gently on her forehead. "Are you ready?"

Elphaba was smiling as she watched Glinda and her father share a special moment. Dr. Dillamond had wrapped a hoof around her and she happily leaned into his hug. She pulled out of the hug when Robertson asked if she was ready.

Glinda turned to look at Elphie before holding her hand out towards her dearest friend. "Are you ready Elphie?"

Elphaba took Glinda's hand into her own and smiled before nodding her head, "As ready as I'm going to be."

Dr. Dillamond and Robertson hold their arms out to Elphaba and Glinda respectively before guiding them to the main doors. They stood four across with Glinda and Elphaba in the middle. Both women's hearts were racing as the signal was given that they were ready. They could hear their introduction music starting as the doors began to open slowly.

()

It actually amazed Jessie how quickly the servants transformed the ballroom into a wedding ceremony. The extra flowers were used to create an extra wide isle from the bottom of the stairs to the platform where the head table was. Now it was a clear area where the headmaster stood. Jessie and Fiyero stood at the foot of the short staircase up to the platform nervously awaiting their brides. Glinda's mother stood to the right of the headmaster and Chistrey stood to his left. Chistrey held Elphaba and Jessie's wedding bands while Glinda's mother held the wedding bands for Fiyero and Glinda.

The crowed had shuffled around for a better view of the brides grand entrance. It seemed like everyone was holding a collective breath as the music began playing and the doors opened slowly. As the brides and their escorts entered the room a chorus of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' rippled through the crowd softly.

Jessie and Fiyero's jaws drop slightly when they see their brides in wedding gowns. Fiyero looks at Glinda and sees her radiating joy. She truly looks like a Queen, the tiara completes the look.

Jessie stands proudly when she sees Elphie. She looks like an angel the way the white fabric looks on her body as she moves. There is a grace to Elphie's movements that Jessie has never seen before, she looks like she is floating down those stairs rather than walking.

Glinda's eyes find Fiyero and her smile brightens. All of her nerves seem to fade away with each step closer she takes towards him. His smile is her anchor.

Elphaba feels like she is about to pass out she is so nervous. She sees Jessie and the look of pride in her eyes. Elphaba tries to focus on Jessie to calm her nerves. She begins to wish that the song would speed up so that she could be in Jessie's strong arms faster.

Finally they reach the end of the isle. Elphie and Glinda wait as patiently as they can for the headmaster to begin the ceremony.

"Who gives these brides away?" The headmaster asked.

"We do." Dr Dillimond and Robertson said in unison. They both pass their brides right hand into the left hand of their respective groom before taking a step back. Jessie and Fiyero then lead their brides up to the headmaster. They stay facing the headmaster.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the privilege today to stand in the presence of Oz and all of it's citizens to unite these two loving couples. If there is any in Oz that objects to these unions speak now or forever hold your peace." He pauses for five seconds.

Elphaba breathes a small sigh of relief when no one speaks up. The headmaster motions for the couples to face each other.

He then continues, "We will begin with the couples stating their vows. I was told that Miss Reynolds and Miss Thropp would like to say their own vows, and Mr. Tiggular and Miss Upland prefer the traditional Glilliken vows. Ms. Reynolds, you will start."

Jessie looked at Elphaba nervously, as she reached her hand into her pocket, getting out that piece of paper she'd been writing on since her arrival. Clearing her throat, she began reading.

"Words never come easy for me,  
Actions speak louder, as you can see.  
But I'll try to regress,  
Because truthfully, it's my heart you possess.  
I promise to make you my life,  
Far more than my wife.  
You are my equal partner and friend.  
I treasure you above all else, until the very end.  
I vow to spend every day making you happy,  
And at the risk of sounding to sappy,  
I vow to make your dreams come true  
More than that, I promise to always love you.  
I give you my heart, my soul on a plate  
Starting today, we both have a clean slate.  
I'll stand by your side  
The love I feel I could never hide.  
In sickness and health you'll find me there  
Like a gentle breeze through your hair.  
My prayers were answered when I looked into your eyes,  
I speak the simple truth, there's no need for lies.  
You no longer stand-alone, we stand together.  
By your side, there's no storm we can't weather.  
You changed my life, Elphaba Thropp, Wise Witch of the West  
I would do anything you asked, just put me to the test."

"Ms. Thropp." The headmaster said, smiling. There was a small wave of 'awws' at the beauty of the poetry that was just read.

Elphaba swallows the dryness that threatens her mouth, looking deep into Jessie's eyes.

"Jessie...you are the sweetest, most loving woman I have ever met. There is a special chemistry between us that is rarely found, true love. From the moment we first kissed, I knew that I love you. Every day since has been a wonderful journey. With every kiss and touch I fall more in love with you. No matter what I need, great or small, you are always exactly when I need you most. You truly complete me Jessie. Anytime I fall, you are there to pick me up. Anytime I am hurt, you comfort me. Anytime I am nervous, you support me. You are strong and brave...no matter where I am, I feel safest when you are near." Elphaba pauses for a moment as she tried to hold back her tears of joy before continuing, "I am yours completely always and forever, I will always be there for you through the good and the bad. Now my sweet knight...would you take this princess as your queen tonight?"

Jessie's eyes had been locked on Elphaba's since she had started her own vows. There were tears of joy in her eyes as she nodded her head in answer to Elphie's question at the end of her vows.

There were a few sniffles throughout the crowd from how beautiful that was. The headmaster turned towards Fiyero and Glinda. "Mr. Tiggulier."

Fiyero swallowed a bit before looking deep into Glinda's eyes. "I promise to protect and defend you with every fiber of my being. I will stand by your side through peace and war. I will honor you and treat you as an equal." Now that the formal vows were over, he wanted to add something extra. "I also promise to be by your side on your hard days as well as your good days. I will look after you whenever you feel ill or well. I love you dearly and promise to grow closer to you every day we are together."

Fiyero's mother smiled brightly and dabbed a few tears from her face when she heard his vows. She was immensely proud of her son right now. The headmaster nodded before looking at Glinda. "Ms. Upland."

Glinda was so focused on Fiyero and what he had just said that she almost missed the headmaster telling her it was now her turn. She smiles before beginning, "I promise to be faithful and true to you. I promise to stand by you during both clear skies and storms." She takes a brief pause before her tone becomes less frilly than what Ozians are used to. "I will listen to your council and discuss everything with you. I promise to grow with you in both wisdom and love."

Glinda's mother and father look at each other across the small space between them and smile. Their little girl is now a strong woman and they are both immensely proud of her.

The headmaster smiles when he hears Glinda finish and nods his head. "Bring forward the rings."

Chistrey and Glinda's mother step forward. They hand Fiyero and Jessie the rings for Glinda and Elphie respectively before repeating the process with Elphie and Glinda.

The headmaster nods once the ringbearers step off to the side again. "Grooms first. Repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

In unison, Jessie and Fiyero slid the rings on Elphie and Glinda's fingers, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Both women smiled brightly as those rings slid onto their fingers. The headmaster smiles, "Now it is the brides turn. Repeat after me: with this ring, I thee wed."

Elphie and Glinda begin to slide the rings onto Jessie and Fiyero's fingers as they say, "With this ring, I thee wed.

The headmaster smiles, "Then by the power vested in me by the great Oz and in front of all of these witnesses. I now pronounce you husband and wife, and wife and wife. You may now kiss the brides."

Elphaba and Glinda both lean up to kiss their respective groom with a very passionate kiss, neither of them could wait for their groom to kiss them. The headmaster clears his throat when they don't pull away for a moment. Both couples separate slowly so he can conclude the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's my privilege to introduce you to Mrs. And Mrs. Reynolds, and Mr. and Mrs. Tigulaar. Let nothing destroy the unions we have created here today."

The crowd erupts into loud cheers when the ceremony is over. The building shakes from how loud the crowd is at the excitifying news! Both couples take this opportunity to kiss again, this time the grooms initiate the passionate kisses.


	43. Chapter 43

Everyone quiets down as the headmaster holds his hands up. "If everyone can clear the floor please. It is time for these newlywed couples to enjoy their first dance." The floor clears and the couples take their places on the floor. The orchestra begins to play a traditional Ozian waltz. Elphaba and Glinda curtsey as Fiyero and Jessie bow before taking their holds. Both twirl their brides around the room with a practiced ease that surprised many in the crowd watching.

"How long did it take you two to plan this?" Glinda whispered, she was so amazified at how romantical it was she was curious how much planning this took.

"Since I started teaching her how to dance. Although, this was pretty much Jessie's idea. I just decided I wanted to marry you at the same time." He said with his characteristic goofy smile and a wink.

"Now I know why Elphie loves her so much." Glinda said, she giggled at that smile of his as she allowed him to continue leading her around the room.

Looking deep into Jessie's eyes, Elphaba felt like she truly was floating across the floor. Jessie's dancing lessons with Yero seemed to have paid off greatly. "Oz...you are so amazing Jessie. Thank you." She places a gentle kiss on Jessie's cheek as she rests her head on her...wife's shoulder. There is the brightest smile on her face as the dance continues.

"I love you, Mrs. Elphaba Reynolds." Jessie said, kissing her deeply, as the song ended. She walked arm in arm with Elphaba back to their table. Jessie was still in complete shock. She looked at their interlaced fingers, her ring next to Elphie's, "You should thank Fiyero though, he planned all of this." It wasn't true, but Jessie wanted him to have all the credit. She never liked taking credit for anything.

Elphaba knew that Fiyero might have helped, but she also knew that Jessie probably had the idea first. After kissing her deeply, she whispers in her ear, "I will be sure to thank him...for assisting my wife in planning the perfect wedding I never thought I would deserve much less have." She sat as close to Jessie as possible, pulling her arm around her waist. Even if Jessie didn't want to admit it, Elphaba knew that she was the driving force behind this.

"Why do you say that?" Jessie asked, confused, "You deserve the best of everything. If I could, I'd make every one of your dreams come true." Jessie said, kissing her cheek.

Leaning up Elphaba kisses Jessie gently on her cheek before looking into her eyes, "You are my dream come true Jessie. I say he assisted you because, you were already amazingly perfect." She pulls Jessie into another deep kiss, flooding her mind with all of the feelings she has experienced from the moment Jessie stepped out in that uniform through their special mental link.

Jessie found her mind filled with all of the joy and excitement Elphie felt, bringing tears to her eyes. When it was over, she hugged Elphaba tightly.

"Now do you understand how much that meant to me?" Elphaba asked.

"I love you." Jessie said, kissing her tenderly.

After a few minutes of watching the dances, Glinda motioned Elphaba over to begin the gift giving portion of the celebration. Not surprisingly there were few gifts for Oz's newest power couple, since no one had even heard a rumor the two were to be married.

The exception was an Ozian commoner, who nervously approached the couple. He looked thin, worn, and dirty. "Lady Elphaba, Lady Jessie." He said, bowing low.

"Please don't do that." Elphaba whispered, motioning for him to stand.

"I am Nedair, from the Vinkus." He said as he stood slowly.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Nedair." Jessie said, shaking his hand and getting a warm smile. There was something about him she could've sworn she recognized. She shook it off as coincidence, as he continued.

"My family and I were supporters of Lady Elphaba, and continue to be. Our small clan raised enough money to send me here today so that I may give you this." The man knelt, a hand going into his trouser's pockets, and getting out a small bottle, "It is for Mrs. Jessie. It is a drink put together by our village doctor. It is given to the groom of newlywed couples like yourselves. Please, on behalf of my clan, accept this humbled gift." He said, as Elphaba stood.

"Mr. Nedair, please thank your clan for this wonderful gift. And please, make yourself at home in the palace. The journey I'm sure was a rough one. Have you eaten?" She asked, thoughtfully.

"I have just arrived. This took priority." He said sheepishly.

"Then for all of the times your clan has supported me, allow me the honor of caring for you." Elphaba said, heading off.

"She is a wonderful woman, isn't she?" Nedair asked.

"There aren't better here or on Earth." Jessie said, as fact, as Elphaba approached with a large plate of food. She motioned Nedair to follow her, and led him to one of the front tables, getting a look from the ambassader of Giliken.

"He's my guest." Was all she had to say for the objections to quell before they started, "If you desire more, please help yourself. And I'll have the guards prepare a room for you. After such a tiring journey, I'm certain you could use one." She said.

"I could, my lady, and thank you." Nedair said, head bowed.

"When I was wanted, the only way I managed to survive was on the kindness of strangers, like your clan. It's my honor to return the favor," She looked behind her, seeing Glinda shoot her one of her looks. Taking Jessie's hand, she gave the man a warm smile, before her and Jessie returned to the stage.

"Elphie, you didn't have to serve him. It's your wedding, for goodness sakes." Glinda said, mildly irritated at Elphaba's break of the formal protocal.

"No, that wasn't obligation, it was privilage." Elphaba said, leaning into Jessie. The rest of the gifts were primarily for Glinda and Fiyero, Elphaba stood close to Jessie as they watched her dear friends open all of their gifts.

()

As much as Raiden annoyed her, and it was quite a bit, she couldn't help but like his style. Or maybe it was his arrogance. Walking right up to Jessie and Elphaba, knowing that Jessie knew who he was took nerve, as did his 'ozian' name. For all of the talk about how intelligent Elphaba was, it was shock that she missed Nedair was simply Raiden spelled backwards. Unless she genuinely did not know the man. However, since Jessie was one of his special choices that was nearly impossible. She was; however, impressed that Elphaba humbled herself before Oz to serve a peasant. It was in direct contradiction to how arrogant she was told Elphaba was from Munchkinland. Perhaps he was a very poor choice indeed. She watched the formal dances continue, waiting for her opportunity to dance and speak to the women without suspicion.

()

Elphaba watched the dances with limited interest. It was nice to see everyone having a great time, and the official dances go on. The radiating smile on Glinda's face made the night bearable. She watched Jessie dance a requested dance with a nobleman. Glinda looked to her friend, seeing the distance in her eyes. She scooted over to Elphaba.

"Elphie, are you OK?" Glinda asked, concerned.

"I am. This just really isn't my thing." Elphaba explained.

"I know. But it's your wedding night, Elphie." She reminded Elphaba.

"You mean I didn't get dressed up like this just for fun?" She said, sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. Besides, the father daughter dance is next. You asked for the warning." Glinda reminded her.

"I'll be right back." Elphaba said, getting up, and making her way to Dr. Dillimond, who was talking with the headmaster of Shiz and a few others. Elphaba could hear laughter as she approached, and almost changed her mind.

"Lady Elphaba." The headmaster said, bowing formally.

"Gentleman, may I speak to Dr. Dillimond a moment?" She asked, somewhat sheepishly.

"Certainly. Doctor, it was a pleasure." The headmaster said. Shaking his hoof, before disappearing into the crowd.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Elphaba said.

"Not at all. After all, I can be fed excuses and turned down anytime." He said, somewhat bitterly.

"What?" Elphaba asked, confused.

"I was speaking to the headmaster about possibly resuming my teaching duties at Shiz, but he would prefer not to have an animal on the staff, for the comfort of some of his more sensitive students, of course." He said angrily.

"It's Shiz's loss, Doctor. Any school would be privileged to have you on their staff." She said, Elphaba intended to speak with Glinda about this after their honeymoon's.

"Perhaps when I was younger, but that is here nor there. What can I do for you, Elphaba?" He asked.

"I have a favor to ask. You're not obligated by any means." Elphaba said, fidgeting a bit nervously.

"Please, Elphaba. Anything I can do for you would be a privilage." He said.

"The father daughter dance is next. I know you aren't my father, but…." She began.

"Mrs. Elphaba, that is not a favor. That is an honor." He said, choking up a bit, as the formal announcement was made. Dr. Dillimond proudly walked Elphaba onto the floor for the dance.

"Thank you, doctor." She said, as the dance began.

"Thank you. I never had children of my own. This is a privilage I never expected to have." He said, moving her easily around the floor.

Halfway through the song, Elphaba spoke. "I thought about your proposal."

"Have you decided?" Dillimond asked, curiously.

"Yes. I will take the appointment." She said.

"Excellent! Thank you, Elphaba. I always imagined passing it on to my child. It's nice to know it will stay in the hands of one of the few I consider to be family." He said, getting a tearful smile from Elphaba, "I could not be prouder of the woman you are if I were your father." He said, watching a few tears fall.

"I can't tell you how much that means to me." She said.

"You just did, my dear." He said with a bright smile.


	44. Chapter 44

Jessie watched Elphaba dance with Dillimond with undisguised pride. She looked so beautiful and confident it was hard not to. More than that, Elphaba looked happy. So did Glinda, who was gliding in her father's arms. It was heartwarming to see both brides dancing around the room with their 'fathers'.

"They look amazing don't they?" Fiyero said, sitting down next to Jessie, with two glasses of wine.

"Yeah, they do." She said, smiling brightly.

"That was a brilliant plan." Fiyero said.

"I agree, since it was yours." Jessie said.

"I didn't plan any of it. I just went along." Fiyero said, a bit confusified.

"Well, I say it was your idea." Jessie said.

"Oh, no, you are not laying this one on me. Glinda already expects a lot of me, I'm not adding surprises like this to the list." Fiyero said with a wink.

"Yeah, this would be kind of hard to top, wouldn't it?" Jessie said.

"Oz, yes, and I'm not about to try to top it." He said.

"Fiyero, you deserve the credit for this. It would've never worked without you." Jessie said. Fiyero was about to argue when the song ended and their wives rejoined them.

A young man nervously approached Elphaba. "Mrs. Elphaba, um…May I have this dance?" He asked, hopefully.

Elphaba looked back at Jessie. "Perhaps next song." She said, right now she wanted to rest. These shoes were absolutely _killing_ her feet right now.

"I shall hold you to it. Your Goodness, would you grace me with a dance?" He asked Glinda.

"It would be a pleasure." Glinda said, giving the man her hand. He led her out to the dance floor as the next song began.

Elphaba sighed in relief when Glinda agreed to dance so that she could have a small break. She leaned her head on Jessie's shoulder and sighed softly with a bright smile as she watched her best friend dance so gracefully across the floor.

()

Glinda smiled at the young man as he led her around the floor. "You are a very talented dancer..."

He smiled, "Zox your Goodness. Thank you for the complement. I am glad you were willing to dance with me." He said a bit nervously.

"Of course Zox, it is my pleasure to dance with you." She said with a bright smile.

He shifts his eyes around nervously, "Lady Glinda...I must ask. Do you think Oz will be safe now?"

Glinda smiles more genuinely before nodding her head. "Yes I do, Elphaba the Wise and I both care about the safety and prosperity of Oz. I believe that Ozians will be able to live in peace and prosperity for a long time to come."

He nods, but still looks a bit nervous, "So the rumors of the revolts in Munchkinland are not true?"

Glinda's smile falters for a moment at that, "When did you hear about revolts?"

"Just two days ago. I was on my way here for the ball and heard the rumors in the eastern parts of Gilliken. There are rumors that some Munchkin's are forming a revolt in the northern mountains in Munchkinland."

Glinda had not heard anything like that. She would discuss it with Yero, Elphie, and Jessie later. Perhaps she should send Roric out to investigate while they were honeymooning. After a few seconds, her bright smile reappears. "It is just a rumor Zox, there is no need for you to worry about it."

He smiles before bowing as the song ended. "Thank you your goodness. I am relieved to hear that." He then leads her back to the head table. "Lady Elphaba, may I have this dance?"

Elphaba smiled as she nodded her head. "Yes." She gave Jessie a gentle kiss before standing and offering her hand to the young man.

He lead her onto the floor and bowed just as the music began to play.

()

Jessie watched Elphaba finally dance with the persistent nobleman, and Glinda dance with Boq. She couldn't help but smile at that, hearing much of Boq's crush on Glinda from the three of them. She was also relieved the nobleman seemed to be a gentleman. However, that didn't curb her interest in the dance. Something about how persistant he was about getting one didn't set well with her.

"Relax, Jess, I don't think she's interested." Fiyero said, sitting next to her with a wide grin.

"No, I know she's not. But I think he is." Jessie said, watching closely.

"Elphaba has no problem saying the word no, trust me." Fiyero said, with a chuckle.

"That I know for fact. So how's the bride, brother in law?" Jessie asked, motioning to Glinda.

"Thrillified as expected, but they both know you were behind this." He said.

"I will not confirm nor deny." Jessie said, laughing, as the headmaster made his way to them.

"Two beautiful brides, two beautiful weddings. Life in Oz is incredible." He said, proudly.

"Might be better without bigots." Jessie mumbled under her breath.

Fiyero cleared his throat to cover it. "What can we do for you, sir?" Fiyero asked.

"Nothing. On behalf of Shiz University, I would like to loan you the cabins on Lake Chode, our gift to you." He said, as Jessie and Fiyero's jaws both hit the ground.

"That's very generous, sir." Jessie said, when she found her voice.

"Not at all. This is the least we can do for Shiz's most famous alumni. Think nothing of it. Since I'm sure Mrs. Elphaba will be tiring of this crowd soon, I would recommend you both part after the final formal dance, spouse swap, as it were." He said with a grin.

"That's a very good idea, sir. Thank you again." Fiyero said, shaking his hand. The headmaster offered his hand to Jessie, who shook it grudgingly. He gave a key to Jessie and Fiyero before walking off.

Fiyero looked at Jessie with a warning look and whispered, "I know he can be bull headed, but you can't say stuff like that. Just smile and half crush his hand when you shake it."

Jessie sighed before nodding her head. "Ok, but next time he says something like that I might not be able to stay quiet."

Fiyere shook his head with a soft chuckle. "Just like Fae. No wonder she loves you."

()

Elphaba dances with the young man in silence, not offering to start a conversation.

Zox clears his throat before speaking, "Thank you for agreeing to dance with me Lady Elphaba."

"You are welcome." She says with a smile. Elphaba keeps finding Jessie and focusing on her at every opportunity.

"The weddings were beautiful. I am glad to see both yourself and Lady Glinda so happy." He says.

Elphaba smiles as she finally focuses on the young man, "Thank you, I'm sorry I don't recall your name."

"I am Zox from Gillikin." He says with a proud smile.

Now that Elphaba is actually looking at the young man, she senses something...off about him. His name also seemed a bit off, it was Ozian but very odd to be a Gillikinese name. "Where in Gillikin are you from Zox?"

"I live in the north, close to the Munchkinland border. My family prefers the quiet life of our summer home rather than the large palace we have in the Uplands." He said.

"You made quite a journey to the Emerald City. Did you see Lady Glinda and I when we traveled through Gilliken?" She wondered why this young man was here.

"My father attended the ball when you traveled through Gillikin. However, I was required to go on a business trip into Qualding at the time. However, I received news of the grand ball here in the Emerald City upon my return. With my father's blessing I traveled here to attend this grand ball." He said.

"Are you enjoying yourself Zox?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes I have Lady Elphaba. I will admit that I have been greatly surprised and pleased by tonights events. I must say this double wedding will be the grandest wedding recorded in all of Ozian history." He said.

Elphaba smiled as she relaxed a bit, "Thank you Zox." Elphaba still intended to thank Jessie for tonight later.

Zox smiled at that, but before he could say anything else the song ended. He grudgingly led Elphaba back to the head table. It was almost time for the last official dance. He bowed to both of the good witches of Oz, "Thank you for the dances. I wish the best for you in this new adventure."

Glinda nods her head, "Thank you Zox."

()

For the final official dance, Jessie paired off with Glinda and Fiyero with Elphie. Jessie lead Glinda around, a larger than life smile on her face.

"I'm very glad that you found Elphie. I know that you will make her happy for her entire life. This was a wonderful idea of yours, thank you for including Fiyero and myself in your plan." Glinda said, with a small wink.

"I hope so, but I didn't plan this. This was entirely Fiyero's idea." Jessie said.

"You can lie to Elphie, but I know my husband better." Glinda said with a bright smile.

"Maybe not as well as you think." Jessie said, easily gliding her across the floor.

()

Fiyero danced Elphie around, loving the genuinely happy smile he so rarely saw on her face. She looked like she did the night they spent in the forest.

"I'm glad to see you this happy Elphie." Fiyero said, kissing her cheek as the dance continued.

Elphie looked up at him with a beautiful smile on her face. "This is the best day of my life. Thank you for planning this."

"Elphie, how long have you known me?" He asked.

"Quite some time now." She said, as Fiyero glided her around the dance floor.

"Jessie planned this entirely. She's been working on it since we snuck off to the gym together. All I did was go along. You know I'm not enough of a thinker to pull this off." He said as they danced.

Elphaba smiled and laughed lightly, looking at Fiyero, "I suspected that, but you still contributed to planning process my friend." She knew Jessie liked to hide in the background for the people she loved. She would be sure to fully thank her properly tonight. Looking more seriously at Fiyero, "I want you to take very good care of my sister Fiyero." A teasing light comes into her eyes, "If you don't I'll have to beat you up."

"As close as her and Glinda are getting, you're not the only one." Fiyero said, laughing.

()

Glinda smiled at Jessie, "Oh I have no doubt that he made suggestions along the way, but I know for a fact that he would never have thought of the original idea." She said with a bright smile. "Don't be afraid of claiming credit for this. This was absolutely spectacular!" Looking over she sees Elphie and Fiyero laughing, "Besides, I think she already knows that you planned this Jessie. My sister is very smart, and with how much she loves you...there is no way she doesn't know on some level that you planned this," Lightening the mood a little, "By the way...if you could teach Fiyero how to cook those pancakes, well actually...if you could teach him how to cook anything that would be wonderful." Glinda said, with a wink, She smiles brightly at her new sister-in-law as the song continues.

"It's not about being afraid. One of my favorite sayings on my world is you can accomplish great things if you don't care who takes the credit. Fiyero went along with every one of my crazy ideas, he deserves the full credit. I'll neither confirm nor deny." Jessie said, with a wink.

As the song ended Glinda made the announcement that they were retiring for the evening. However, those who still wished to festivate were welcome to continue.

The two couples walked up the stairs and waved a final goodbye before disappearing behind the large double doors that they had originally entered through.

Once the doors were shut Jessie and Fiyero pulled out their keys.

"What is that?" Elphaba asked, looking at the key.

"A key to a cabin on Lake Chode. A gift from the headmaster. He gave us a cabin and he gave Fiyero and Glinda a cabin near Lake Chode." Jessie said, getting an excited smile.

Glinda and Elphaba were smiling brightly at that news. "Everyone come closer, I can get us there in a second." Glinda offered. Fiyero hugged Glinda from behind. Elphie stood next to Glinda, and Jessie hugged her from behind as well. With a quick wave of her wand the four of them found themselves in a bubble before they landed between two identical cabins just a few minutes later.


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: I just wanted to give a big shout out and thank you to everyone that's read so far! Bubble and hidden, the reviews make our day, thank you both so much! The next part: Unfinished Buisness is starting, the first chapter is up, and JEssie's nightmare from it is in the Extra Scenes story! You guys are so awesome, and thank you!**

**CK and MIM**

Jessie grasped Elphie's hand tightly, as she walked her towards the cabin. Both couldn't take their eyes off each other. Elphaba suddenly frowned up.

"Fiyero told me, you know." She said, playfully.

"I can't confirm or deny what Fiyero told you, but he's a liar." Jessie said, chuckling.

"Well, whoever's responsible, it was the night I never knew I dreamed of. It was magnificent, Jess. Thank you." Elphaba said, leaning up to kiss Jessie's cheek.

"You're welcome, beautiful. I'm sorry you didn't get as many gifts as Glinda, though." Jessie said, getting a laugh from Elphaba.

"Jess, no one knew. Even if they did, I'm not sure it would've been any different. The best gift I ever received was you." Elphaba said, leaning into Jessie.

"You always know what to say, my love." Jessie said, kissing her cheek again.

"It's easy when you mean it. Let's see that bottle." Elphaba said, holding out her hand. Jessie reached into her pocket, giving it to her.

"Don't forget, I'm supposed to drink it by tradition." Jessie reminded her.

"That means I must drink it. Besides, it could be poisoned." Elphaba said, winking.

"You're not making a case for yourself there." Jessie said, worriedly. She hadn't even thought that it could be poisoned.

Seeing that look Elphaba rolled her eyes. "It was a joke, Jessie. Just calm down," she took a half step ahead, "Here! I'll prove it." Elphaba said, before downing the small bottle in one gulp.

"Elphie, why did you do that? It could kill you." Jessie said wide-eyed.

"Well, if it's my last night among the living, don't you think we should celebrate?" Elphaba said, moving in to kiss Jessie deeply.

Jessie pulled away. "That's not funny, Elphie. Damn it. What if something happened to you?" Jessie said, beside herself.

"Come on, Jess. If you were going to poison me, would you really give me the poison in front of almost all of Oz?" Elphaba asked, giggling playfully.

"OK, you might have a point." Jessie said, before Elphaba pulled her closer by her uniform jacket.

"Good, now shut up and kiss me _Mrs. _Reynolds." Elphaba said, half request half order.

Jessie grinned as she leaned in to kiss Elphaba deeply. She always found it sexy when Elphie was a bit demanding.

()

Fiyero led Glinda towards their cabin. He opened the door before kissing his beautiful bride on the front porch. Pulling back he swept her up into a cradle carry and stepped through the door, carefully navigating Glinda through so that she didn't hit the door frame. He shut the door behind them with his foot and grinned that goofy smile of his brightly. "Welcome home Mrs. Glinda Tigguliar! I am in charge of your _entertainment_ and dining needs for the next 2 weeks. Please don't hesitate to ask for _anything_."

Glinda happily kissed Yero back and giggled when he carried her through the door. "Well...perhaps you can accomplish both at the same time Mr. Tigguliar." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Fiyero grinned widely as he carried Glinda into the bedroom. "As you wish milady." Once they get into the room he sets Glinda down on the bed gently.

As soon as she is on the bed, Glinda pulls Yero into a deep and demanding kiss.

()

Raiden had followed the happy couples out to the cabins. He didn't intend to watch anything, he simply wanted to make sure that Jessie drank that potion. He had just gotten settled in his hiding place when he saw Elphaba snatch and drink the potion before Jessie could react. Dammit! That was NOT what he had told Jessie. This was going to complicate matters greatly.

()

She had learned quite a bit from the two witches during her dances with them. She was mildly impressed that Elphaba seemed to be aware of her magic. Or at least aware that something was going on. She was also pleasantly surprised to find that Glinda was not the airhead she pretended to be in public.

There was potential for the future representative from Gilliken. However, she was a bit concerned that the daughter would be more difficult to control than the father. However, she knew that a further complication would arise in the future. She had never had the concern of two representatives marrying each other. Since Fiyero and Glinda were the end of their father's lines, their children would be the next generation of representatives. Which meant that she would need them to produce two children at the very least. She would speak to Winkie about it once he returns from his honeymoon.

One thing was for certain, she was very pleased that Elphaba was NOT part of the Munchkinland line. Elphaba would be far too much of a handful to attempt to control. Especially with her two closest friends on the council as well, no she would approach this...Boq with the offer. He seemed like the perfect candidate, she was very glad to find that he was part of the line to the Munchkinland representative.

()

Jessie smirked as she picked Elphaba up and easily carried her through the door and into the cabin. She set her new bride down on her feet in the bedroom before kissing along her jaw gently. Her hands moved slowly but purposefully as she worked on that line of buttons along Elphie's back. She finally had Elphie as her wife. She was going to start this honeymoon off properly by taking it slow and romantically.

Elphaba almost protested when Jessie had her still on her feet. However, those gentle kisses felt amazing and she wasn't about to stop Jessie. This felt far too good to interrupt her loving wife. Elphaba simply melted into Jessie's loving touches. Enjoying her first night of everything being perfect for once in her life.

()

Dillamond smiled to himself as he sipped on some aged wine. He had sent the signal that he wanted to speak with her. He looked forward to the look on her face when he revealed who his successor will be.

He would not have to wait for very long. She arrived before he finished his first glass of wine. "You seem to be enjoying yourself. Did you attend the ball?"

Dr. Dillamond smiled and raised his glass towards her. "I was indeed. I stood in as father of the bride for Lady Elphaba." He sounded both proud and honored at that fact.

"I am glad to hear that. Why did you request my presence?" She asked.

He set his half empty glass down and looked at her with a smile. "I have determined who my replacement will be on the council. I have explained in vague detail what the council is about and they have accepted the responsibility."

She smiled at that, "You have? So, whom have you chosen and when will they be taking over your appointment."

"I will continue as the representative until either I can no longer continue or they inform me that they are ready to accept the responsibilities." He said evasively.

"Are you going to tell me who they are?" She asked, a bit irritated that he didn't answer her the first time.

"Before I state their name, I want to remind you of your promise to allow them to live out their life and remain the representative during their life." He stated calmly.

She sighed before nodding her head, "Yes, I do remember that conversation." She began to suspect that she would not like his appointment at all.

Dr. Dillamond smiled brightly at that. "The Lady Elphaba will be my successor as the representative for Emerald City. I would imagine that she would not be interested in taking over these responsibilities until after she has had the time to enjoy her recent marriage for a few months."

Her face drops a bit at that news. Out of _everyone_ in Oz, he had to pick Elphaba? This old goat had officially become more troublesome than that pesky Raiden. She stands and breathes deeply. "I expect you to inform me a few weeks before she takes over your appointment." She then leaves to go think through her extremely limited options.

Dr. Dillamond had a bright smile on his face after she left. It was exciting to think that for once, she was not in complete control of Oz. He was very pleased with himself at the moment.

()

Shang Tsung was in his lab working. He'd finally gotten a bearing on Jessie. Raiden had finally given away her general location. He was a fool for not thinking of hiding his own travels as well. Shang had discovered that Raiden had visited a different world quite a few times in the past few months. Now that he had the land located he had been able to find Jessie's signal. It was still hazy, but he had finally figured out how to get to her in her dreams. Tonight, he would pay her a little visit to remind her that he could, and would come to her.


End file.
